Una nueva aventura
by Chrisboj
Summary: Tras haberse alejado tres años, los chicos elegidos hicieron un cambio en sus vidas, pero el destino los volverá a unir nuevamente en una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

-_Tuvimos que pagar un enorme precio por esta paz-_

_-¿paz?; no amigo tan solo lo hemos pospuesto. Esto no acaba hoy-_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?, vi con mis propios ojos como lo derrotaste, además tu compañero se sacrificó, cómo es posible que digas eso-_

_-SU sacrificio nos ha dado tiempo, hubiera deseado ser yo quien muriese, sólo espero que para cuando vuelva podamos vencerlo definitivamente-_

Dos sujetos conversaban de forma inquieta, había mucho desorden en el sitio donde ambos se hallaban; escombros mejor dicho, que revelaban lo cruel que fue la batalla librada hace unos instantes. Salieron agotados, llenos de heridas por todos sus cuerpos y tan fatigados como si no hubiesen dormido en semanas. Cuando sus pies tocaron la salida, vieron una enorme multitud quienes al devolverles las miradas dieron gritos de júbilo hacia los cielos; esta era una gran victoria, había luchado por obtenerla durante tanto y ahora al fin estaba en sus manos.

-_¿cuánto tiempo crees que esto dure?-_ preguntó mientras ambos miraban exhortos a dicha multitud. Hubo un silencio prolongado antes que el cuestionado hiciera un ademán de no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, luego dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, en sus manos sostenía algo.

-_Hemos vencido amigos, pero el mal aún estará presente, tardará mucho en volver pero para cuando lo haga vamos a demostrarle que nunca podrá quitarnos nuestro orgullo-_ Tras decir eso, hubo cierta inquietud, incluso su amigo depie junto a él sintió algo de tensión, pensó que tal vez los expectantes no lo entenderían, pero todo lo contrario; ellos aceptaron esas palabras y volvieron a dar cánticos y hurras. Este hombre vio aquella reacción de sus compañeros, lanzó tan fuerte como pudo los objetos que mantenía escondido en sus manos y en el aire los dispersó cuanto pudo con algo de poder. -_¿Pero qué acabas de hacer?-_

_-Los emblemas no deben ser manipulados por ninguno de nosotros, son cosas muy misteriosas-_

El primero dio un trago de saliva, no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, pero tras unos instantes luego se dejó llevar por los ánimos de victoria.

-_Nuestro mundo, nuestro digimundo está a salvo gracias a cada uno de ustedes amigos-_

Pero en su propia mente sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, miró con recelo un pequeño recipiente en forma de estrella irregular tendido en el piso, se agachó para recogerlo, lo miró con demasiado odio. –_Sea como sea, serás derrotado nuevamente-_ apretó tan fuerte como pudo ese artefacto y lo quebró en mil pedazos. –_Eso fue por ti, Agumon-_

…

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Su alarma terminó por despertarlo, eran casi las 5 de la mañana y a pesar de haber pasado la misma rutina por más de siete meses desde que llegó a ese lugar, seguía detestando tener que interrumpir su gran sueño y ganas de continuarlo. Perezosamente apagó el aparato y lo dejó caer al suelo, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia el baño; con mucha paciencia se lavó la cara manteniendo aun ese deseo de querer dormir. Tras haber terminado de asearse, tomó una mochila depositada sobre una de las sillas que tenía en ese cuarto, era bastante pequeño, de color marrón con bolsillos cortos y un asa para colgarlo en la espalda, sabía que debería comprar otra para poder llevar lo necesario con mayor comodidad, pero eso era un regalo muy preciado.

Salió corriendo tras ver la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca, nunca pudo entender cómo es que se le hacía tan tarde llegar incluso levantándose tan temprano, tal vez era una costumbre difícil de erradicar; tomó un par de panes de la pequeña mesa que tenía, sin atarse bien las agujetas tuvo suerte en tomar un vehículo sin tropezarse mientras se acercaba a este y tras entrar en dicho bus pudo amarrárselos sin problemas. Pero sus ánimos eran siempre los mismos, no era fácil de todas formas vivir solo y habiendo dejado a todos sus familiares y amigos, pero en fin eso era parte de la vida, pensó. Además era un chico bastante sociable, y sus cualidades como deportista le habían dado cierta fama con las mujeres, aunque solo él sabía que algo le hacía falta. –_Vamos Tai, arriba esos ánimos, hoy es un día clave-_ se golpeó suavemente la cabeza con su mano de la misma manera que solía hacerlo su hermana menor cada vez que esta le daba aliento.

Mientras el bus hacía sus respectivas paradas antes de llevar a Tai hacia el suyo, este iba meditando más de lo de costumbre, ni siquiera se percató que su bus por poco casi arrolla a un descuidado perro. Sacó una fotografía algo arrugada de su bolsillo, ahí estaban todos sus amigos de la infancia, todos con quienes alguna vez compartió una aventura, pero esos días ya habían terminado, miró la cara de esa persona, lo ponía de muy mal humor verla pero todos los días era lo mismo; guardó una vez más ese recuerdo en su lugar.

-_Necesito una mochila nueva, ya es tiempo de olvidar-_

Quería seguir descansando, pero una voz familiar le hizo despertar. –_Siempre dormido, algún día te vas a equivocar de paradero y créeme cuando te digo que esta ciudad es enorme-_ ese era un típico consejo de aquella chica de ojos azules, quien se sentó a su costado. Tai simplemente atinó a reírse ligeramente y saludar a aquella mujer con algo de respeto impropio en muchachos de su edad. –_Bien señor Kamiya, hoy es un día especial, espero que nuestro equipo de futbol pueda quedarse con la copa, sería la primera vez en todos estos años, no es presión por su puesto-_

_-Para nada señorita Mazuki, es más, si convierto un gol se lo dedicaré a usted-_

Su vehículo se estacionó, ambos jóvenes bajaron platicando amenamente hasta que el bus se hubo marchado. –_Ahh, tonto pelo alborotado mas te vale que hoy juegues bien o te asesino-_

_-Cómo quieres que juegue bien, si sus gritos de porristas son extraños, me desconcentras-_

_-No pongas excusas cabeza de palmera-_ La relación de ambos cambio de forma drástica, al parecer tan solo fingieron llevarse bien en ese medio de trasporte para evitar que las personas les tildaras de adolescentes locos. La chica con mucha destreza metió su mano dentro de la mochila de él y le logró arrebatar un sandiwch y en seguida se puso a comérselo. –_Pero qué estás haciendo eso era mi…..-_

_-Me lo debías, hiciste lo mismo con mi desayuno hace tres días-_

_-Te pedí que me invitarás y dijiste que si-_

_-Sí, pero no que te lo terminaras- _Se volvieron a mirar con cierto rencor, pero daba risa verlos y la mayoría de sus compañeros universitarios sabían que hacían lo mismo cada vez que se encontraban y tras siete largos meses de haberse iniciado el ciclo eso era común.

Siguieron en ese tono hasta llegar al salón de clases, sus compañeros los veían jocosamente. Incluso el profesor no podía aguantarse la risa de verlos pelear como dos niños de cinco años; pero tuvo que reprenderlos para guardar disciplina dentro de su clase.

Las horas se pasaron bastante rápido, se acercaba el duelo decisivo por la copa entre ambas escuadras universitarias; la escuela de Tai estaba a tan solo de este partido para al fin poder alzar una copa y por otra parte, el contrincante era un avezado y acostumbrado a ganar trofeos, no obstante gracias a la llegada de este chico el nivel de futbol pudo mejorar notablemente.

-_Somos estrellas, somos frejoles, en nuestro equipo hay campeones. No importa cuánto tiempo no hayamos ganado, nuestro equipo es más fuerte que un ganado-_…..La curiosa barra del equipo de vestimenta roja era realmente aterradora, Tai sabía perfectamente que Mazuki era la compositora de tan extravagantes cánticos de aliento, si es que se le podía llamar así, lo que aún no entendía era por qué el resto de chicas de ese grupo hacían lo mismo, tal vez la única ventaja eran sus bellezas, pero en cuanto a aliento eran aterradoras. El mismo entrenador se rascó la cabeza en señal de pudor por enésima vez, dio tranquilidad a su equipo, les dijo también que era la primera vez que su equipo llegaba a una final y no importaba perder o ganar pues ya habían demostrado lo suficiente; aunque no dejó de dejarles un pequeña amenaza de lavar los vestidores durante un mes entero de no conseguir la tan ansiada victoria.

Pasaron cerca de setenta minutos de arduo juego, ambas defensas se mostraban sólidas y los arqueros fueron las principales figuras de esa contienda; las barras de ambos equipos se hicieron sentir pero del lado de la universidad de Kyoto (en donde jugaba Tai) la estrepitosa barra hacía que los visitantes se alarmaran un poco tras oír sus cánticos.

Fue cerca del minuto ochenta cuando un penal en contra del castaño fue cobrado, la jugada fue muy rápida por lo que el árbitro no dudo en cobrarlo; la multitud estalló de júbilo, si su equipo anotaba les daría la oportunidad de llevarse un trofeo a sus vitrinas…..el primero en este tipo de competencias de su historia.

-_El pelo de Tai parece de hecho de granero, pero con su gol ganaremos-_

-_Eso no me da mucho aliento-_ pensó él luego de oír tal cosa, pero en sí sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, sus demás compañeros quisieron que fuese el mismo quien lo ejecutara a pesar de que el castaño prefiriese que fuese otro el responsable. Al cabo de unos segundos estaba frente al balón a punto de realizar el penal, se acordó lo que hace muchos años le dijo a un viejo amigo quien también gustaba jugar soccer, se acordó que una vez le dijo a Davis que ante un penal lo mejor es patear directamente hacia un ángulo; pero no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco pues dicho "secreto" le dijo una gran amiga suya con quien no había hablado desde hace demasiado y de hecho era la única con quien se había alejado del todo pues a pesar de la distancia ciertas veces se mantenía en contacto con sus amigos y familiares a diferencia de con ella. Pero tuvo que concentrarse pues no era el momento, miró al fornido portero, sabía que sería difícil marcarle un gol pero se arriesgó por una jugada y tras mostrar una risa de confianza disparó con fuerza hacia el centro y abajo.

El disparo iba muy rápido, el portero logró atajarlo con los pies.

-_Tai infeliz cómo te atreves a fallar eso-_ desde las tribunas Mizuki parecía posesionada por alguna especie de espíritu y amenazaba con asesinar a su compañero por no haber acertado el gol, pero…

La pelota iba con demasiada rapidez y fuerza, el portero de manera ágil pudo bloquearle con los pies pero para hacerlo tuvo que tirarse al suelo y estirar sus enormes piernas, y para su mala suerte la pelota rebotaba justo frente a Tai, -_Perfecto ahora que está en el suelo puedo apuntar sin temor-_, su estrategia dio resultado, pues por más que aquel grandulón se estiró no pudo evitar atajar el segundo remate. Fue gol.

Todo el equipo felicitó a ese muchacho, tuvieron que serle sinceros que pensaron que ya la jugada había sido hecha pero al fin de al cabo celebraron ese tanto y por su parte Tai se acercó nuevamente a las bancas, -_Te dije que lo marcaría Mizuki, ahora deja de cantar así-_

-_Casi lo fallas que esperabas, además fue gracias a mi aliento que pudiste marcarlo-_

_-Me acabas de amenazar con asesinarme si lo fallaba-_

_-Lo hice para que te pusiera serio en el partido-_ Era increíble verlos pelear como niños pequeños incluso en medio de un partido oficial entre universidades, los familiares de los compañeros quería calmarles pero fueron ellos mismos quienes les explicaron que esto ere bastante normal entre esos dos y no tardaron en reírse a montones. Transcurrieron los diez minutos reglamentarios y el marcador no se movió, de hecho fue gracias al portero quien sacó un gol casi cantado del equipo rival y de esa manera por primera vez la universidad de Kyoto alzaba su primera copa de futbol, nada podía salir mejor.

Uno de los espectadores llevaba un gorro negro grande por el sol y por la misma razón un par de gafas oscuras, había estado mirando todo el encuentro, quiso acercarse para felicitar a su amigo por tremendo partido pero una escena lo sacó de sus casillas y terminó marchándose.

Mizuki era una chica de pelo color pardo, no muy largo, era bastante simpática pero su humor camuflaba bien esa ventaja; no obstante Tai era un gran amigo suyo, de hecho su mejor amigo, pues ella le había confiado su más grande secreto….Era huérfana de madre. Nunca se lo contó a nadie de la universidad salvo a ese chico, quien desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió una calidez especial como si fuera un muy buena persona y en efecto asé era, fue la vez que Tai la encontró llorando en una oportunidad cuando este se disponía a tirar piedras debajo de un pequeño puente de piedra que cruzaba un riachuelo pues ese era su lugar favorito cuando quería estar solo per para su sorpresa la encontró ahí. De inmediato se hicieron buenos amigos y entablaron una buena conversación, fue allí cuando ella confesó sentirse sola por la muerte de su madre en un accidente de tránsito. Tai, confesó haber sido un niño elegido en el pasado, y que desgraciadamente la puerta de acceso se había cerrado y con ello la posibilidad de ver de cerca a su mejor amigo, su Agumon, se esfumó; ambos se hicieron la promesa de guardar sus secretos y desde ese entonces su amistad creció solo que de una manera distorsionada pues se la pasaban peleando infantilmente la mayoría de las veces aunque luego se pedían disculpas y volvían a pelearse tontamente.

Ya en las duchas, todos se habían ido, él seguía sin entender por qué se demoraba tanto, salió de lavarse y empezó a vestirse, cogió su polo y se lo puso, tenía que darse prisa pues todos festejarían dentro de poco tal victoria, cuando quiso encontrar sus pantalones cortos se percató que no estaban, los buscó u buscó pero no pudo encontrarlos. –¿_Buscabas esto Tai?-_ Ahora Mizuki sostenía con una mano los preciados pantalones de su compañero.

-_Devuélveme eso, cómo te atreves a entrar a este lugar es un baño de chicos, dame eso-_

_-No, no importa que hayas sido tú quien hizo ese gol, recuerda que la vez pasada me empujaste y cai en un charco-_

_-Nunca te empuje fue de casualidad (_él sabía que no era cierto, aunque más fue un error pues solo quería asustarle y terminó por derribarle, por suerte no se ensució mucho)-

-_Si los quieres los dejaré afuera-_

_-Afuera están todos, dámelos-_

_-Ven por ellos niño- _Con mucha vergüenza el castaño salió en prendas menores en busca de sus pantalones cortos, al igual que muchas de sus pertenencias estaban algo desgastados pero les guardaba mucho aprecio; los encontró cerca felizmente y ella estaba justo allí sentada mirando con pena. –_Qué te sucede esa broma fue de muy mal gusto-_

-_Tai lo siento, es que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre tu sabes-_

Este simplemente la vio, sus demás compañeros estaban muriéndose de risa al haberlo visto salir sin pantalones de los vestuarios así que supo que lo hizo para que los demás no la vieran llorar y pensar que era un broma más. –_Mizuki, yo me acuerdo perfectamente que día es hoy, por eso te dije que te dedicaría un gol si se me daba la oportunidad-_

_-Gracias, lo sé aunque fue complicado darme cuenta-_ Ambos rieron, con mucho cariño él la abrazo y sintió como un par de lágrimas cayeron hacia sus hombros, -_Tranquila, todo está bien, ella te observa y no querrá que llores en el polo sudado de un muchacho de 17 años que huele a sudor-_ Mizuki terminó por reírse ante tal comentario, agradeció la compañía y devolvió el abrazo, luego insistió en que de una vez por todas se pusiera los malditos pantalones; este al percatarse de ello se ruborizó como nunca y se los puso de inmediato, pero no pudo darse cuenta que su digivice, que por alguna razón trajo ese día, se cayó de uno de los bolsillos.

-_Sabes, no es necesario que vaya con el entrenador y los demás a festejar esto, no quieres ir a comer, tengo demasiada hambre-_

_-Déjalo así, ya se me pasó, además es necesario que vayas no permitiré que un cabeza de palmeras deje pasar por alto su única oportunidad de ser famosos, al menos por un día-_ con su sarcasmo dio a entender que estaba bien, en el fondo ambos se estimaban demasiado. El castaño aceptó y empezó a marcharse.

Fue un suceso extraño, de no haber sido por eso nunca nada hubiera pasado, Mizuki vio el digivice de Tai tirado en el suelo, lo reconoció deprisa pues ya se lo había mostrado antes, lo recogió rápidamente y le gritó –_Hey Tai, dejaste caer tu reloj-_ el castaño entendió el mensaje de inmediato y volvió pero lo que no pudo ver fue que la mano de su amiga que sostenía su digivice estaba brillando, cosa que hizo tan solo una fracción de segundo y ella pudo notarlo mas prefirió no hacerle caso. –_Qué descuidado que eres, pareces un niño-_

_-Fuiste tú quien me quitó los pantalones entrando al baño de varones-_

_-Tú eres muy descuidado, además estás así solo por haber marcado un gol, que dicho sea de paso conseguiste por mi aliento, así que me debes otra-_

_-Tus cánticos no tuvieron nada que ver acá-_ Y he ahí, nuevamente peleando como niños, el entrenador tuvo que hacerse presente para separarles aunque no pudo evitar su risa, se llevó a Tai no sin antes pedirle a la señorita que era bienvenida en acudir al festejo por el trofeo, después de todo ella era la porrista del equipo.

-_Parecen marido y mujer Tai, es tu primer año y ya andas desnudándote frente a las chicas quién diría que eras todo un pervertido-_ fue un comentario sarcástico de un compañero del grupo, y en seguida comenzaron a reírse todos, -_No, no, nos estamos equivocando nuestro pervertido siempre mencionaba a una chica pero no me acuerdo su nombre-_

_-Es verdad, cielos cuando Mizuki se entere va a matarlo-_

_-Ya cállense-_ estaba completamente avergonzado y su cara estaba tan roja como si le hubieran pintado con tempera. Nunca se percató que su digivice estaba emitiendo un mensaje, curiosamente el cual apareció luego que MIzuki lo cogiera y desde ese entonces las cosas cambiarían. Y a muchos metros de ahí, el espectador quien quiso saludar a Tai empezaba a sentir como su propio digivice hacía lo mismo pero emitiendo un color rojo. –_Esto es imposible-_ dijo Sora tras ver lo que decía.

A kilómetros de distancia Kari, la hermana menor de la familia Kamiya despertó de brusco (eran las 4 am en Odaiba) su digivice sonaba con fuerza y más aún pues se hallaba dentro de un cajón bien guardado y el sonido rebotando con las paredes de madera emití un ruido mayor. –_Hermano, algo pasa-_ se dijo para sí misma, pero en medio del cansancio imaginó que era producto de su imaginación; sin saber que todos aquellos que compartieron la aventura de sus vidas eran testigos del mismo mensaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Tras haber ensayado con su banda de música aproximadamente tres horas, pues no dejaba de hacerlo incluso desde que dejó la escuela, sus entusiasmos de hacer una presentación en su nueva universidad le llenaban de felicidad; sabía perfectamente que debería comprometerse más con sus estudios académicos pero la música era algo inherente para su persona y no iba a permitir abandonarlo sin haber conseguido algo. También cursaba su primer año de estudios, quería convertirse en un gran ingeniero y quien sabe algún día explorar los retos del espacio, un gran anhelo para cualquier persona. Sin embardo por el momento prefería su banda de rock aunque no descuidaba del todo sus clases, fue recién gracias a eso que entendió a su mejor amigo de la infancia quien siempre se mostraba distraído en clases por pensar en su deporte favorito así que lo vivió en carne propia no obstante con la música y no con el futbol.

-_Es todo por hoy muchachos, hora de cerrar-_ el anuncio del dueño del estudio hizo que los jóvenes se pusieran alertas para guardar de inmediato todos sus instrumentos pues no era responsabilidad del local si algo se extraviaba. Matt cogió la funda de su guitarra eléctrica y la guardó son sumo cuidado, era como su tesoro personal, pero no podía estar del todo tranquilo sabiendo lo que sucedió consigo mismo hace pocas horas; y es que en plena madrugada, el rubio sintió como su digivice emitía un gran resplandor azul que duró tan solo pocos segundos pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para evitar pasar desapercibido y lo más intrigante era haber visto unas extrañas inscripciones dentro de este en un lenguaje no codificable por él. Se preguntó así mismo si era producto de su imaginación o el cansancio matutino pero luego que sus compañeros de cuarto le reprendieran que dejara de jugar con luces y les dejara dormir en paz, se percató que no era una alucinación.

Sintió curiosidad de ese suceso, quiso ponerse en contacto con un viejo conocido suyo, alguien capaz de aclararle ciertas cosas pero recordó que lamentablemente su celular se había perdido y con ello los números de sus contactos anteriores, no obstante tenía grabado algunos de ellos pesto que los hubo apuntado en una hoja aparte tiempo atrás. Intentó comunicarse primero con su amigo pero este le contestó en medio de una bullicia, le dijo que le llamaría luego debido a que se hallaba en medio de una celebración por haber logrado una copa de futbol para su universidad y por más deseos que tuviera de hablarle la bulla le hacía imposible conseguirlo; antes de contar Matt le dio una felicitación a su viejo amigo Tai vía celular y colgó.

Buuscó nuevamente entre sus contactos, se sorprendió al ver el número de Kari Kamiya, la hermana menor de su amigo, no era que no la considerase una amiga solo que no existía una gran confianza como para saber su número antes que el de otros compañeros, luego se acordó que fue ella misma quien le mandó por mensaje su número una vez que sus padres llamaron por error a su casa preguntando por él. –_Vaya descuido, pero creo que…-_ pasó la lista en su celular táctil, encontró otro número, sonrió al saber que esta persona tal vez si le contestaría. El aparato timbró tres veces antes de ser contestado.

-_Hola hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, cómo has estado-_

_-Hola Matt, que gusto, bien la verdad, cómo te va en la universidad, espero que mejor que a mí, los cursos se me han hecho bastante difíciles y más con mi madre queriendo que le ayude en su florería-_

_-Me va bien o al menos eso pienso _(rio ante eso, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad), _Sora, escucha quería contarte algo no sé si tendrás tiempo-_

_-Pues sí, dime que pasó-_

_-Algo me dice que te ha pasado lo mismo-_

Hubo cierto silencio antes que hacía entender que ella también entendía lo que su amigo quería contarle. –_Has visto el resplandor también, no es así- _con cierto temor a equivocarse ella emitió su mensaje.

-_Eso es extraño, me ha tenido intrigado todo este tiempo, qué crees que pueda ser-_

_-No tengo idea, pero intentaré comunicarme con Izzy, tal vez sepa algo. Por cierto, ¿no lo has hecho tú?-_

_-No pude, mi celular anterior se perdió y con ello mis contactos solo me quedan el tuyo, el de Kari y el de Tai-_

_-¿Kari?, no sabía que te mantenías en contacto con ella.-_

_-Es una larga historia, pero te agradecería si puedes enviarme el número de Izzy, no creo que a pensar de estar estudiando en América se haya olvidado de nosotros.-_

_-No te preocupes lo haré, por cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de Kari, no te olvides de saludarle-_

_-Por poco lo olvido, gracias Sora-_

_-Bien, oye tengo que colgar, estaremos en contacto luego, estoy en medio del tren y hay demasiada gente que apenas puedo oírte bien-_

_-De acuerdo, cuídate, estamos en contacto- _Sintió un ligero alivio de saber que alguien más había sido testigo de algo similar a su caso, guardó con cuidado su celular pues no deseaba perder este, caminó durante unos segundos, por casualidad llegó hasta un pequeño puesto situado en una de las esquinas de la calle, vendía revistas, periódicos y esas cosas así que pagó por uno y siguió su viaje. No vivía muy lejos de su centro de estudios y prácticamente llegaba todos los días caminando y lo mismo era para llegar al local donde practicaba música. Durante unos segundos estuvo leyendo las noticias más relevantes y de pronto se acordó de algo. –_Que yo sepa el tren de Odaiba está descompuesto-_

Siguió leyendo como por continuidad y llegó a la sección deportiva, ahí se mencionaba que la universidad de Kyoto había logrado su primer trofeo de futbol y en una mediana foto se mostraban a los jugadores pertenecientes, pudo ver a su amigo en ella. –_Bien hecho tarado, espero verlos pronto a todos-_ algo de nostalgia le produjo pensar en eso pero se sintió feliz que Tai haya podido disfrutar de eso, de todas maneras siempre supo que tras separarse para que cada uno busque lo mejor para sí, las cosas ya no serían las mismas; de todo el grupo, solamente Sora, Kari, su hermano menor y Davis un chico realmente similar a Tai de niño fueron los únicos que se quedaron en Odaiba, y era debido a que necesitaban terminar su secundaria pero para cuando finalizasen lo más seguro era que terminarían migrando, todos salvo Sora quien tenía la misma edad que él, solo que por alguna razón decidió quedarse y estudiar allá. Y aunque Japón es un país técnicamente pequeño, sus ciudades grandes hacen pensar que no lo es; pues de todos modos todos ellos, a excepción del genio del grupo Izzy, estaban en el mismo país pero en diferentes ciudades cada quien buscando sus futuros.

Caminaba algo distraído y ya cerca por llegar a su departamento, el cual era compartido con otros dos compañeros universitarios, tropezó con un transeúnte a quien hizo caer. –_Mil disculpas señor, por favor no fue mi intención, estoy muy distraído hoy-_ se excusó, luego el hombre de unos aparentemente 60 años se puso de pie lentamente. –_descuida hijo, tampoco me fijé por donde iba-_

_-Insisto en que fue mi culpa, ¿se encuentra bien?-_

_-SI muchacho, no creas que estoy tan viejo-_ sonrió cálidamente haciéndole entender que no había resentimiento alguno; el rubio se disculpó nuevamente y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes doblar su periódico para evitar otro incidente pero fue detenido por un momento. –_Hijo, me harías un favor-_ él volteó sin desconfiar. –_Sí señor, en qué puedo ayudarle-_

El hombre sacó una dirección anotada en un papel el cual dobló para enseñarle al joven que tenía en frente, -_Sabes cómo puedo llegar a este lugar-_

Matt sintió una terrible sensación, no quería decirle que ese sujeto se había equivocado rotundamente de lugar, el sitio al cual quería llegar se hallaba a más de 280 km de distancia, y para llegar necesitaba de cinco largas horas de viaje en tren aunque lo más razonable era tomar el siguiente avión. –¿_Conoces esta dirección muchacho?-_

_-Señor, me temo que ha cometido un grave error, la ciudad que busca es Kyoto, usted está en Tokio, si desea llegar a ese lugar deberá tomar un boleto de tren-_ La expresión del hombre se entristeció, admitió que era un turista y buscaba unas merecidas vacaciones luego de haber realizado un gran esfuerzo durante mucho tiempo trabajando. –_tal vez si se da prisa pueda encontrar boletos pero si no, frente a la estación hay un hospedaje económico para viajeros, puede quedarse ahí hasta mañana y de seguro encontrará un ticket para entonces-_ quiso animarle, era un turista varado en un lugar equivocado y quien sabe de repente era un maduro buscando a un hijo o hija o algo por el estilo y se sentía mal por saber su situación actual.

-_Creo que metí la pata, gracias joven; pro cierto debería contestar su celular, no se moleste por mí, gracias a ti creo que de todas formas llegaré, permiso-_ el hombre dio media vuelta, cruzó un pista y tomó un taxi preguntando antes por cuanto le cobraría por un servicio hasta la estación de trenes más cercana. Matt se sintió algo aliviado, pero luego se percató que en ningún momento su celular había sonado, dirigió su vista a su bolsillo y se percató que ese hombre tenía razón, o al menos parcialmente pues no había visto el brillo de un teléfono móvil, sino el proveniente del digivice del muchacho el cual empezaba a brillar no tan intensamente como antes pero lo suficiente como para ser notado incluso dentro de un bolsillo. –_Maldición, espero que Sora pueda darme el número de Izzy pronto-_ con esa idea en mente siguió su camino hasta llegar a su departamento, descubrió que sus otros compañeros estaban estudiando así que se puso hacer lo mismo; ellos le aconsejaron poner un poco más de empeño pues los finales estaban muy cerca, pero Matt estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, solo le faltaba repasar los temas pero no estaba de más ponerse más serio en los estudios. Se desplomó en medio de uno de los muebles, sacó los apuntes de su cuaderno y se puso a estudiar.

….

-_No sabía que otro elegido como él estaría tan lejos, estuvo cerca-_ el hombre con quien se había tropezado Matt miraba fijamente las ventanas del tren que había abordado, no había boletos a la venta pero el sujeto se las ingenió para hacerse un espacio usando su poderío económico. Miró con una amplia sonrisa tras enterarse cuan fácil fue sobornar a los inspectores del tren. –_Así que te escondes en Kyoto; esta vez no tendré piedad de ti-_ pensó para sí. Fue interrumpido por una de las señoritas que ofrecían comida dentro del vehículo, era bastante bonita así que no pudo rechazar pedir varias cosas, agradeció el servicio y le pagó; la señorita le dijo que tardaría unos minutos en conseguirle cambio pero este sujeto insistió que no era necesario y es más en un tono pícaro dijo que el dinero no valía nada comparado con tremenda belleza, solo le pidió que le dijera cuanto tiempo le demorarían en llegar a su destino, la chica sonrojada por aquel cumplido le hizo saber que unas cinco a seis horas estarían en su paradero correspondiente y es que debido a una ley otorgada hace pocos días, los medios de transporte gigantes (como en este caso) deberían de reducir su velocidad para prevenir accidentes y tras decirle eso se marchó.

….

…

-_Un boleto para Odaiba por favor-_

_-Lo siento señorita, se nos ha agotado, los viajes son muy frecuentes en esta época y temo que hasta el lunes no tendremos servicio hasta mañana temprano-_

Ella maldijo su suerte, pero hizo una reservación para el siguiente, salía bastante temprano y su intención era llegar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de una amiga suya. Hasta ahora no supo por qué motivo viajó tan lejos, hubiera sido entendible si desearía pasar unos días en aquel lugar o disfrutar de un par de días libre pero esos no eran sus razones. Aunque en el fondo sabía la causa de todo, deseaba pedirle disculpas a alguien en especial; había sido muy dura pero lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones pues deseaba que él tuviera un futuro mejor y poder ayudar a sus padres, tuvo que admitir que mencionar el fallecimiento de su abuelo no había sido una buena idea como aliciente y eso le puso furioso pero lejos de pedirle disculpas por eso le dio otra noticia que prácticamente significaba el fin de su amistad. Solo recordó el momento en que casi llorando aquella persona con una mezcla de emociones entre ira y pena le prometió no volverla a ver de nuevo. Y ahora tras ocho meses de ese incidente, deseaba mirarle a los ojos. De hecho estuvo a punto de conseguirlo de no ser porque le vio discutiendo con una chica de su edad de manera amigable si se podía llamar así, no tardó en darse cuenta que esa persona con quien peleaba era especial para él mas aun así quiso acercarse cuando el partido haya finalizado pero un comentario que escuchó de unos sujetos pertenecientes a la misma universidad mas no al equipo pero quienes acudieron para alentar decir algo que le hizo reflexionar.

"_Es normal que estén peleando siempre, pero sabes, ese Tai es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, sencillamente es demasiado generoso y Mizuki en el fondo le quiere demasiado; además una vez hicimos una broma de mal gusto a las chicas y de casualidad ella cayó en esa trampa y adivina qué…..Él se enfadó con nosotros por eso, luego nos dijo que era deber suyo cuidarla"_

Eso era lo que exactamente había escuchado, los muchachos seguían conversando entre ellos pero para ella, haber oído eso era suficiente como para entender lo mal amiga que había sido con él; también recordó que esas mismas palabras de "_es deber cuidarla"_ fueron las que precisamente un día le dijo cuando eran pequeños, muy pequeños. Así que decidió no molestarle o hacerle pasar un mal momento, además no sabía cómo reaccionaría y por ello decidió marcharse a casa.

-_Sora, Sora, algún día va a perdonarte, ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir hasta mañana-_ era costumbre de ella hablarse en tercera persona para darse ánimos o contarse consejos, tuvo que admitir que desde que Tai se fue no había tenido a otro mejor amigo de las mismas características. Tuvo suerte en encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero era muy temprano como para ir a la cama, así que deicidio salir a comer algo, vio un restaurante cercano y se antojó de un plato de Oyakodon, un plato típico de Japón que consiste en un preparado de básicamente arroz cocinado acompañado de cebollas, huevos, pollo u otras carnes y el cual su madre sabía preparar a la perfección; pero no se percató de la pareja que estaba justo a espaldas suya y era un alivio que los asientos tuvieran respaldares grandes que prácticamente hacían improbable de que un comensal reconozca a alguien sentado en otra mesa. Pero podía oírles y no tardó en maldecir su suerte otra vez, quiso irse pero ya había pagado por la cena y no era costumbre suya dejar la comida servida y marcharse.

-_Come todo tu Bento y luego pedimos un Tonkatsu-_

_-Cómo rayos puedes tragar tanto Tai-_

_-Qué tiene de malo, solo tengo hambre- _

_-Te pondrás como cerdo algún día- _Ambos comían y reían de sus insultos propios de niños, pero en sí estaban ahí acompañándose por otra razón.

-_Gracias por preferir venir acá, sigo pensando que debiste quedarte con los demás-_

_-Olvídalo MIzuki, además la comida esta deliciosa, creo que pediré un par más para llevar-_

_-De todas maneras gracias-_

_-No hay de qué, eres mi amiga y necesitas de alguien con quien conversar-_

_-Perdón por ponerme así, es que recuerdo mucho a mi madre y…-_

_-Sé lo que es perder a alguien querido, no hay nada que perdonar, mira hagamos esto, mañana arriesgaré mi vida por completo y comeré tu plato, sé que mañana concias tú por eso lo digo-_

Nuevamente empezaron a discutir, los demás clientes miraban con risas la escena de esos dos, alguno que otro pensaban que lo hacían para evitar pagar la cuenta así que el mozo pidió por adelantado que fuese pagado y no hubo problema en ello felizmente. –_Voy a protegerte MIzuki, sino lo hago alguien puede atacarte si te escucha cantar-_ risas nuevamente y tras eso, otra ronda de discusiones infantiles pero ambos sabían que podían confiar en ellos. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y Tai empezaba a sentir los estragos de haber comido en demasía así que pidió disculpas y se marchó a los servicios higiénicos dejando por un momento sola a su compañera. Ella estuvo dispuesta a esperar, sabía que demoraría y eso le produjo gracias; pero en su felicidad pudo oir a alguien sollozar. Levantó su cabeza para darse cuenta que no estaba imaginándose cosas, vio a la muchacha sentada a espaldas suyas y la oyó sollozar.

-_Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- _Sora la miró, se sintió feliz de saber que alguien como ella que había tenido la desgracia de perder a su madre hubiese conocido a Tai, sus lágrimas eran más de felicidad que de otra cosa. –_Si estoy bien, solo me dieron una buena noticia y no soporté la emoción-_

_-Ah, si te sientes sola puedes venir con nosotros, mi amigo ha comido demasiado asi que no va a quitarte tu comida-_ dijo Mizuki en señal de respeto y carisma, era, fuera de la universidad, una chica totalmente amable con las personas.

-_Creo que si lo haría, parece que tiene un apetito voraz-_ rieron ante ese comentario.

-_Mi nombre es Mizuki, y tú eres…-_

_-Me llamo (_Hubo una pausa, pensó en no decirle su verdadero nombre), _mi nombre es Kari; agradezco tu invitación pero ya debo irme-_ se despidió cortésmente y salió del restaurante después de haber pasado por caja para pagar la comida. Caminó un par de metros y cogió un taxi pidiéndole un servicio hasta el hospedaje cerca de la estación, mañana debería volver a Odaiba a saludar a una buena amiga, pero lo extraño era que su digivice empezó a brillar con fuerza, tanto así que llamó la atención de muchas personas quienes miraban atentos la gran cantidad de luminiscencia que expelía su bolsillo. –_No es nada, no es nada, mi celular está averiado-_ se disculpaba ella mientras trataba de ocultar dentro de su cartera su aparato para no seguir llamando la atención. Pero eso no era posible. Al fin de cuentas pudo llegar hacia un taxi y salir de ese lugar rumbo a su destino.

-_Imposible, primero uno en Tokio y ahora dos más en Kyoto, se suponía que debería haber solo uno, qué rayos está sucediendo en este lugar. Si me equivoco de objetivo de nada habrá servido todo lo demás-_ aquel hombre había arribado ya a Kyoto, buscaba con intensidad a su objetivo pero aquel resplandor de esa muchachita le había sacado de sus casillas; en un principio pensó que lo sucedido en esa otra ciudad hace unas horas fue tan solo un imprevisto y que en estos momentos estaría ya con el éxito entre sus manos, pero ese suceso lo hizo tener que esperar.

-_Bien, es tan solo un imprevisto más, pero no habrá errores esta vez, llévame a un lugar donde pueda dormir-_ el taxista que lo trasportaba se hallaba en una especie de trance, ni siquiera balbuceó algo pero obedeció en seguida la orden que le dieron, sus ojos que lograron verse a través del retrovisor del piloto mostraron dos ojos en blanco, sin pupilas.

…

-_Perdón por hacerte esperar es que, bueno tú sabes, comí demasiado-_ Tai llegaba nuevamente a su mesa.

-_No es nada, acabo de conocer a una chica curiosa, se acaba de ir, estaba llorando pero cuando le pregunté dijo que era por la emocipon de una buena noticia.-_

_-Por qué dejaste que se fuera, la hubieras invitado a comer con nosotros, hubiéramos comido más-_ dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

-_Eres un bárbaro, claro que se lo sugerí pero dijo que ya debía irse, se veía amable ojala la pueda ver de nuevo-_

_-Si tú lo dices-_ Tai hizo el gesto de aprobación a dicho comentario, pero su propio digivice empezó a brillar, fue una suerte que llevara puesto pantalones negros esa tarde pues de lo contrario todos hubieran visto un gran destello de luz naranja en todo ese restaurante; aunque pudo sentir cómo este empezaba a quemar cada vez un poco más. Tuvo que tocarlo con una de sus manos que metió al bolsillo donde tenía guardado ese artefacto, efectivamente estaba caliente. –_Qué significa esto-_

_-Pasa algo Tai, ni se te ocurra pedir más comida- _El muchacho salió de un corto trance, negó con la cabeza esa sugerencia.

-_No descuida, es que creo que olvidé de hacer algo pero no puedo recordar, en fin terminemos de comer y nos iremos-_ tuvo que inventare eso de manera improvista, no sabía si ella le hubiera creído tal cosa, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que algo estaba por llegar.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Durante toda la noche y madrugada del día siguiente se pasó analizando todo lo que su cerebro era capaz de permitírselo; ya había logrado ubicar a uno pero curiosamente surgieron unos inconvenientes y eso no le agradaba para nada. Es más su amo debería de estar completamente enojado con su tarea la cual él mismo insistió en calificar como una sencilla de realizar. Lo que nunca pasó por su mente fue encontrar tantos obstáculos en su camino; sabía perfectamente que su amo necesitaba de ese elemento especial para recobrar su fuerza entera y por casi mil años estuvieron esperando este momento, mil años durante los cuales el sello se mantuvo intacto hasta ahora y la única pieza que hacía falta era nada más y nada menos que la sangre del guardián. Por medio de a quien servía supo que siempre existiría un vigilante, alguien lleno de pureza y de corazón fuerte incapaz de ceder ante tentaciones y trucos para su propio beneficio, uno como aquel sujeto que lo encerró tanto tiempo, pero ese sujeto era un mortal y como todos no viviría eternamente así que se decidió dejar a un sucesor y este a otro y este a otro y así sucesivamente para asegurar que el equilibrio se mantenga, no obstante las cosas se quebraron y el último guardián se perdió sin dejar huellas dejando en claro que pronto esa amenaza silente volvería a la vida completa.

Se le fue mencionado que un artefacto especial así totalmente inequívoca al portador, algo que otros guerreros no poseían; así que usando sus habilidades logró identificarlo. Lo siguió desde hace mucho tiempo esperando una distracción suya y no hubo mejor momento para atacarlo pero algo salió mal, un improvisto como así lo calificó, pues al parecer había cometido un ligero error y eso le hubo de hacer confundirse de objetivo. Se disculpó con su amo por tal falta pero este simplemente rio diciéndole que tras tantos años era normal que sus habilidades aún se hallasen medio despiertas; nuevamente tenía esta vez al elegido pero por una segunda oportunidad sucedió lo mismo. Y más tarde eso encontraba un patrón repetitivo y ya no era conciencia y tampoco era culpa del tiempo, era obvio que ya no era solo uno, sino nueve, puesto que estuvo concentrado 24 horas leyendo y fortaleciendo su mente para hallar a quien debería ser, pero se dio con la sorpresa que eran en sí trece quienes sujetos compartían las mismas características como para ser elegidos y eso le ponía realmente de mal humor, -_Esto pone las cosas un poco difícil-._ Decidió ponerse en contacto con el ser para quien dedicaba sus trabajos a pesar de saber que una gran reprimenda y un castigo severo por su incumplimiento serían lo más cercano a recibir posteriormente….Una voz le contestó en su cabeza.

-¿_Tuviste éxito, amigo mío?-_

_-Espero me disculpe mi señor, pero ha ocurrido una anomalía-_ Con temor le hubo de contar cada pedazo de información que había logrado obtener.

-_Bien, pero mi buen aprendiz, siempre hay una cabeza; tómate tu tiempo, encuéntrale-_

_-Como ordene señor-_

_-Sé que lo harás y descuida tu castigo no será tan severo-_ tras escuchar esto sintió algo de alivio en su pecho, esperaba ser torturado mentalmente pero se le había concedido un gran favor, así que tomó un par cosas de su maletín. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa cosa pero le era cómodo transportarlo y era de gran utilidad para cargar objetos, antes de salir sacó una especie de caja rectangular metálica, la abrió para dejar en descubierto un gran número de jeringas todas llenas con un líquido pardo; cogió una y sin vacilar se inyectó ese contenido directamente en una vena de su brazo. –_Con esto bastará-_ se dijo, luego recogió su abrigo, era robado. Salió de su habitación con mucha parsimonia, bajó las escaleras pues se hallaba hospedado en el tercer piso de ese lugar, saludó al vigilante y salió en busca de su objetivo principal. Caminó un par de cuadras y miró fehaciente un coche de taxi amarillo estacionado en medio de una vereda desolada, sin perguntar entró al vehículo, -_Buenos días esclavo, llévame a un lugar concurrido quieres-_ el conductor estaba en una especie de trance, sus ojos denotaban cansancio pues no había podido dormir nada en lo absoluto desde que ese extraño sujeto le hizo algo, pero ni siquiera dudó y simple y llanamente obedeció la orden.

….

Tocaron desesperadamente la puerta como si se tratara de una emergencia, eran apenas las diez de la mañana de un día sábado y Tai no era la persona que exactamente gustaba de despertarse antes de las 11 en día no laborable; sabía perfectamente que era cumpleaños de su hermana y aunque Odaiba se hallaba no muy lejos, el lunes venidero era fecha de examen parcial y no podía darse el lujo de andar viajando una y otra vez así que había hecho conocer a sus padres que pasaría el día estudiando pero habría de saludar efusivamente a su hermanita menor de cualquier modo y usando cualquier cosa posible que le permitiera comunicarse con ella. De una forma más que sosa se acercó hasta la puerta, en medio de un sueño abrazador cogió el mango de la misma, le dio un giro y esta se abrió. Lo primero que sintió fue como algo mediano y pesado se abalanzaba encima de él y terminó por derribarle, luego otras cuatro figuras surgieron detrás de la ya abierta puerta.

-_Hermano, siempre durmiendo hasta tarde-_ sus brazos estaban cruzados como por automatismo, estaba abrazando a esa persona tan especial en su vida, incluso teniendo los ojos vendados sabía quién era; haciendo un esfuerzo puedo ponerse de pies sin soltar a su pequeña hermana que dicho sea de paso no tenía nada de pequeña tras haber cumplido su cumpleaños número 14. –_Kari, me da tanto gusto verte, feliz día.-_ Tardó un poco más en darse cuenta que las otras personas eran sus padres, Mizuki y una imagen que realmente le sorprendió mucho ver de nuevo, y a pesar de no haberse visto tanto tiempo seguía siendo la misma persona que algún día conoció. –_No puedo creerlo, Doctor Joe que le trae a estos humildes barrios japoneses-_

-_Estoy de paso por la ciudad, pensaba en saludarte personalmente y de una excelente casualidad me encontré en el mismo bus con Kari y tus padres y antes que llegáramos, esta jovencita se apareció, dijo conocer por fotografías a tu hermana y nos ayudó en encontrarte-_

-_Siéntense por favor-_ofreció amablemente el castaño, extrañaba mucho a su familia y era un plus adicional encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

_-Puedes decirnos dónde-_ como siempre Mizuki hizo un gesto desafiante, evidentemente Tai quería ser un buen protagonista y recibir bien a sus invitados, más en el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero su habitación entera era un completo desastre y comparado con la de su casa esto era realmente un infierno; sus padres sonrieron al darse cuentea que su primer hijo no había cambiado nada desde su salida, pero se sentaron cómodamente en el piso al igual que los demás.

-_Por cierto hijo, no nos has presentado a tu amiga-_ su madre miraba atentamente a la chica a quien encontraron husmeando con una sonrisa maquiavélica la habitación de su hijo desde afuera, al parecer quería jugarle un broma pesada pero tuvo que desistir cuando vio a Kari, pues el castaño siempre le comentaba de ella y tras mostrarle varias fotos de su familia entera pudo reconocer de inmediato quien era, luego se enteró de que día era, abrazó con fuerza a la hija menor de los Kamiya, saludó amablemente a todos, incluso a Joe sin ni siquiera saber algo de él y finalmente les condujo a la habitación de Tai, puesto que no sabían que puerta tocar. –_Lo siento mamá, ella es Mizuki, estudiamos en el mismo grado…._(hizo una pausa para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a esa chica)…._por cierto qué estabas tramando-_ acusó a su compañera.

-_¿Tramando?, deberías agradecerme, encima que les señalé tu habitación a tus familiares me diriges la palabra en ese tono-_

_-Sé perfectamente que tramabas algo-_

_-Vine por los libros que te presté ayer, que por cierto cuándo piensas devolvérmelos-_

_-No cambies de tema-_ Incluso frente a sus padres, su hermana y Joe esos dos empezaron otra de sus ya peculiares luchas tontas entre ambos, señalándose y tratando de ahorcarse, lo curioso era ver a los padres del muchacho tan tranquilo ante las miradas avergonzadas de Kari y ese muchacho alto de cabello azul.

Tras unos minutos de haberse resuelto esa discusión, los señores Kamiya explicaron el motivo de su visita y mencionaron que era deseo suyo sorprenderle con una llegada improvista y pro su puesto pasar juntos como familia aquel día especial. -_Por supuesto Joe nos encantaría que nos acompañaras-_ ofreció la madre de los hermanos, y este cortésmente asintió.

-_Bueno creo que yo solo tomaré mis libros y me marcharé-_ MIzuki era una chica tierna cuando se proponía serlo y quien sabe esa era una de sus armas para conseguir sus metas, se levantó y tomó algunos de los libros que realmente le había prestado a su amigo, se despidió con amabilidad y se preparó para marcharse en silencio. –_Disculpe señorita, veo que es una amiga de confianza de mi hijo….. _(el padre de ambos se fijó en aquel detalle de cómo todos estaban planificando algo mientras esa muchacha simplemente se iría y recordó que era la misma jovencita de quien su hijo les hubo mencionado en una carta una vez y cuan amigos eran y en vista que Tai estaba haciendo señas de negación poniendo una cara de terror el señor Kamiya no encontró una mejor opción)….._me preguntaba si es que no tiene nada que hacer, sería divertido que estuviera con nosotros también, solo si es que no tiene otra cosa por hacer claro-_. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Mizuki saliera dispara hacia los brazos de ese hombre que generosamente le había hecho esa oferta, fingió bien unos ojos brillantes con algo de lágrimas y agradeció con mucha felicidad; mientras Tai por su parte estaba boca abajo tirado como si hubiera visto un alma en pena.

-_Por cierto Tai, te traje esto, me disculpo si no tengo nada para ti Kari, lo que pasa es que creo que te gustaría más a ti que a mí-_ en una bolsa Joe sacó una camiseta deportiva de color azul con blanco, era bastante grande y con un diseño llamativo, le explicó que una señora les regaló eso a todos los estudiantes de segundo año de medicina, bueno a todos los que aceptaron un trabajo social de apoyo en ciudades más necesitadas y en señal de afecto ella le entregó dos.

-_Joe esta genial, muchas gracias-_no tardó en probárselo, era algo grande pues su compañero era más fornido y alto que él pero eso no le quito la sensación de ponerse un polo de futbol, hizo una pose extraña como las que acostumbraba ver por televisión que hacían los jugadores famosos cuando celebraban un gol. –_No presumas, además te queda muy grande-_

_-Tpu que sabes de esto-_

_-Sé más de lo que crees "falla penales"-_

_-Cómo me llamaste- _Y he ahí, una vez más en lo mismo, por segunda vez era extraño ver a ambos esposos servirse de lo más tranquilo unas tasas de té casero y bebérselas mientras veían como su hijo y esa recién conocida chica iniciaban otro conato de pelea infantil. –_Creo que cometí un error- -Ya está hecho- _se dijeron en voz baja con ojos cerrados.

Tras haber pasado una mañana cálida, pasaron de nuevo por la habitación de Tai, era bastante espaciosa puesto que su cama era solo para uno así que dejaba más superficie y eso caía bastante bien en caso de visitas como ahora. Compraron un pastel mediano para comerlo durante la noche ya que era costumbre de la familia pedir un deseo soplando las velas justo a las 7 pm pero para eso faltaban cerca de tres horas así que decidieron comprar comida para llevar u pasar un momento más antes de dichoso pastel. Kari supo que se había olvidado de algo y rápidamente cogió su celular, escribió un mensaje corto y pulsó enviar esperando a que su remitente pudiera leerlo a tiempo y en efecto fue así debido a que en la misma ciudad pero algo alejada, estaba Sora apunto de tomar un boleto con destino nuevamente a Odaiba pues su viaje se vio demorado por un accidente nada grave felizmente gracias a una falla mecánica en uno de los trasportes, afortunadamente se sintió bien sabiendo que no había faltado en saludar a una amiga especial pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo desanimada.

Era cierto que tan solo eran catorce años, pero para el señor Kamiya seguía siendo su pequeña niña de siete, y más aún luego de haber bebido algo de sake que en secreto compró junto a Joe mientras los demás estuvieron algo distraídos jugando en una pequeña feria local; y fue este mismo chico de cabellera azul quien sentía algo de mayor estrago, no era costumbre suya beber y a pesar de tener ya sus dieciocho años cumplidos nunca quiso saber nada con las bebidas…hasta ahora. Estaba muy feliz a decir verdad, empezaba a relatar cuna difícil fue ingresar a la facultad de medicina y cuan competitivo era pero luego se hizo presente en temas de futbol y otras cosas más. Se levantó con algo de gracia y pidió a Tai que le prestara los servicios higiénicos. –_Lo siento no tengo uno privado, pero hay tres compartidos para todos los estudiantes que nos hospedamos aquí-_ señaló la dirección, no estaba nada lejos y nada cerca, una buena ubicación para un baño, pensó. Estaba tan solo algo mareado por haber bebido poco, lo suficiente como para ponerlo de muy buen humor y no estaba de menos, había visto a sus amigos después de mucho y eso le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, por poco y no se percataba de chocar con Mizuki quien también salía de los servicios de ese piso; los cuales eran bastante amplios, con tres inodoros separados por paredes de madera delgada y cuatro duchas. –_Los siento Joe, no me di cuenta-_

_-Ah, descuida MIzuki, también es culpa mía-_ antes que este último entrar por completo decidió espera un momento aprovechando que ella estaba en silencio mirando el cielo estrellado de Kyoto con mucha felicidad notoria en su rostro. –_Oye conoces bien a Tai ¿cierto?-_

_-Creo que sí, es decir, ustedes lo conocen de años y yo apenas lo que va de la universidad, por qué lo preguntas-_

_-Descuida, es sólo que es un gran amigo mío y me parece que te pone feliz estar cerca de él, digamos que ese tonto tiene el don de caerle bien a las personas-_

-_Creo que sí, pero me ha hecho demasiadas bromas que pienso cóbramelas pronto-_ lo dijo en un tono sarcástico para aparentar una tenue rubicundez en sus mejillas mientras se paraba en una pose desafiante.

-_Te cuento un secreto_ (ella movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de querer saber), _si alguna vez le escuchas decir "prometo protegerte" a alguien es porque esa persona significa en exceso para él; solo conozco a dos personas a quienes les dijo eso, una es Kari-_ tras decir eso se metió en los servicios por dos motivos; uno, creía que su buen compañero ya le habría mencionado eso a MIzuki, y no estaba errado; y segundo, ya no aguantaba más estar reteniendo su vejiga llena. Fue gracias a su estado ligeramente alcoholizado que no se percató cómo su digivice brillaba con fuerza en un tono morado, pero este estaba justo bien oculto en su bolsillo trasero, siempre lo cargaba como recuerdo y cuando sentía nostalgia lo sacaba para recordar cuantos momentos gratos pasó en compañía de todos los niños elegidos, amigos suyos, y su inseparable amigo Gomamon. En la otra sala, todo quedaba listo para cantar la clásica canción de "Happy Birthday to you" a la agasajada; mientras a unas callas arriba un auto se estacionaba de golpe tras haberse pasado por alto dos semáforos en luz roja.

-_Detecto tres presencias reunidas juntas, es demasiado intenso, si llego a donde ellos seguramente perdería, no debo arriesgarme aún, de todas formas el amo me ha obsequiado tiempo-_

Desde un taxi, aquel sujeto se inyectaba nuevamente esa misteriosa jeringa en otro punto, al parecer le producía cierta calma hacerlo, luego ordenó a su sirviente que le devolviera a su hospedaje otra vez

….

-_Me da mucho gusto oírte de nuevo, cómo has estado viejo cerebrito-_

_-Sin duda muy cansado, en América hacen demasiadas investigaciones, me cuesta trabajo llevar el ritmo-_

_-Tú diciendo cosas así, ¿cuándo fue que cambiaron el mundo?-_

-_Que tal a ti, me enteré por Sora que habías perdido tu celular, esperaba eso de Tai y no de ti Matt-_

_-Fue de casualidad, oye tendrás algo de tiempo, quisiera conversar de algo contigo Izzy-_

_-Soy todo oídos amigo, todo oídos-_ Izzy era un genio nacido para ser otro genio, sus habilidades eran sobrepasaban con facilidad la de cualquiera e incluso estudiando en un sitio con un idioma diferente se las ingeniaba para ser el primero de su clase y con sus becas solventaba sus estudios mientras sus padres (padres adoptivos en realidad) se enorgullecían a todo pulmón con cada uno de sus logros; pero esa mañana (madrugada en América pues Matt su amigo le llamaba cuando en Japón eran cerca de las 8 pm) él ya presentía lo que iban a decirle. Hace dos días exactamente había recibido una llamada de Tai deseándole como siempre éxitos y como quien para no perder la amistad pero para cuando ambos se despidieron y colgaron sus celulares, él fue testigo como su antiguo digivice inundó, aunque tan solo tres segundos, toda su habitación con un resplandor morado intenso. Inmediatamente quiso averiguar el por qué, pero tan solo encontró unas cuantas letras en un idioma aparentemente similar al egipcio inscrito en su pequeña pantalla.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que Matt le contara lo mismo.

-_Me parece Matt, a no ser que me equivoque, el momento de encontrarnos todos-_

…_..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ir de compras siempre resultaba divertido para esta chica, en especial si había sido dada cierta cantidad de dinero como obsequio de sus padrinos; y tenía toda la intención del mundo saber aprovecharlo cuanto pudiera y es que si algo sobra en Estados Unidos son las tiendas comerciales y los supermercados, los cuales tienen incluso estacionamientos en las partes superiores para evitar congestiones en sus cocheras principales ubicadas en cada una de las azoteas.

Ya había hecho un recorrido especial por las mejores tiendas que ella misma había calificado como tales para hacerlas candidatas de ser visitadas durante horas, y era una fortuna haberse encontrado con una amiga de la universidad con quien compartía las mismas características perceptivas para comprar ropa de última moda. Tuvo unos cuantos inconvenientes en decidir qué comprar pues a pesar del dinero que traía consigo sabía que no era lo suficiente como para satisfacerse de todo un almacén y por ello debía estar al tanto cuánto dinero iba ya gastando.

Al fin de cuentas pudo salir del centro comercial con casi diez bolsas repletas de ropas y un pares de zapatos, era un día realmente fabuloso a no ser por el intenso sol veraniego de América y a pesar de haber vivido ya en ese lugar cerca de cuatro largos años, un clima de nostalgia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba el cielo japonés y su peculiar ambiente; a veces con sol deslumbrante y otras, con frío congelante; pero no eran nada más que gratos recuerdos y su vida no parecía ser a como ella siempre hubo querido que fuese en tierras extranjeras y con tal idea en mente, Mimi continuaba viendo cuanto más podría comprar con el poco dinero que le sobraba pero tuvo que desistir cunado se percató la verdadera cantidad y a esto tendría que restarle el dinero necesario para pagar un taxi. Y tras unas largas dos horas más de full compras ella y su amiga se despidieron y cada quien tomo su propio rumbo hacia sus respectivas casas para depositar todas esas cosas recién adquiridas.

Mimi tuvo éxito en hallar un servicio económico, llegó a su casa sin mayores problemas y decidió que era tiempo de incumbirse en su mundo virtual dejando de lado un momento esta rara realidad; cogió su laptop y empezó a conversar con sus conocidos. Todo se veía bastante común hasta que un mensaje de un gran amigo bajo el título de "Necesario de leer" era visto en medio de su bandeja de entrada. No era raro hablar con esa persona, pues aprovechaban en verse de vez en cuando y si la ocasión lo permitiese, sabía que aquel chico gustaba en exceso por estudiar y permanecer siempre actualizado pero atinaba por acompañarle cada vez que ambos se ponían de acuerdo y como eso pasaba en ciertas ocasiones usaban los medios de comunicación electrónica para mantenerse al tanto para una nueva visita y es más ella tenía la ligera impresión que ese chico medio tímido ya empezaba a soltarse e iniciaba por gustar salir con ella y en especial cuando su amiga les acompañaba. Pero tal mensaje "Necesario leer" no era algo común pues siempre enviaba cosas como "¿Alguna idea para matar el aburrimiento?" o "Estoy de paso por el centro, ¿quieres comer algo?", le hizo click a ese mensaje, primero pensó que tal vez al fin Izzy había comenzado a realizar bromas por internet pero sus ideas se esfumaron velozmente al notar un encriptado indescriptible en medio de su pantalla, no podía si quiera leer algo como tal pero le extraño que en la parte final del escrito un mensaje de "Imprimir y Borrar" daba cierto tono misterioso a su ya en sí extravagante mensaje, pero por alguna razón una corazonada le hizo obedecer, conectó su portátil en su impresora y en pocos segundos la hoja estaba en sus manos mostrando esas extrañas cosas que aparentaban codificar un mensaje, luego borró el archivo de su bandeja. –_Eres un niño extraño Izzy-_ pensó en llamarlo para exigirle al menos una explicación pero se sentía algo agotada asi que se auto insistió en hacerlo mañana temprano, tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y apuntó "Llamar a Izzy a las 9" y se acostó a dormir en medio de todas las bolsas llenas de ropa.

Su sueño no pudo ser del todo cómodo y no por estar tirada en medio de un desorden con los brazos abiertos y boca abajo (ya estaba acostumbrada) sino por la luminiscencia emitida por su preciado digivice el cual mantuvo un resplandor verde agudo durante unos cuantos segundos para luego apagarse por completo. Primero sintió algo de miedo acercarse donde ese objeto, si bien al cabo sus aventuras le había vuelto una chica mucho más sensata de lo que un día pudo haber llegado a ser, no dejaba de sentirse recelosa ante sucesos incluso comunes. Un segundo sonido hizo que diera un grito corto, era su celular sonando a las 3:30 am. -_¿Sí?-_dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_Mimi has todo lo que te diga, sal de tu casa y corre hacia la tienda que está a la vuelta de tu condominio trata de no hacer contacto con nadie y cuando llegues el señor Bernard te dará un encargo mío, no debe haber sospechas a estas horas ese hombre sigue vendiendo licores a los muchachos de la vecindad, luego sube hacia el parque Godin; lleva tu digivice y la impresión…..No tardes-_ sin decir más la llamada terminó, ella se sentía algo horrorizada, qué era lo que ese chico quería a estas horas de la madrugada; pero no podía ser mera coincidencia todo ese resplandor y una llamada de Izzy sonando tan preocupado. Tuvo miedo pero hizo cada cosa que se le pidió.

….

Era tiempo de despedirse, Tai agradeció la grata visita de sus padres y hermana durante todo un día completo, lo púnico tal vez que no disfrutó tanto fue el desayuno preparado por su madre quien se aventuró a cocinar una especie de mezcla entre jugo de naranja con cebollas con el pretexto de que eran buenas para la visión según un buen programa televisivo y un par de tostadas con crema de tomate y huevos fritos; y tuvo que repetir su plato desafortunadamente para él pues su hermana se negaba a comer diciendo que anoche había tenido más que suficiente y tenía dolor estomacal. Ni siquiera Joe pudo salvarse de eso, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la madre de su compañero no se resistiría en querer cocinar algo novedoso quiso marcharse a eso de las 9 pm pero ella insistió en que todos podían quedarse a dormir sin ninguna incomodidad y lo mismo para Mizuki quien de manera heroica se terminó todo el desayuno sin protestar en ningún momento y es más hasta se dio el lujo de alabar la extraña concia de la señora Kamiya quien de inmediato se sintió alagada y abrazó con fuerza a esa chica recién conocida. En fin partieron sin ningún problema prometiendo que volverían pronto y su madre amenazándole con volverle a cocinar. –_Toma hijo no es mucho pero ojala puedas darle un buen uso-_ antes de subir su padre le entrego un pequeño fajo de dinero, eran casi 300 yens luego acarició la cabeza alborotada como cuando solía hacerlo de niño, ambos se miraron satisfechos de haberse visto tras mucho tiempo. –_No es necesario que me des esto-_

_-Es solo un obsequio, dale un buen uso hijo, te quiero-_ se despidieron de esa manera, evidentemente fue Kari quien fue la más emotiva, incluso abrazó con fuerza a MIzuki pidiéndole claro que cuidase de su hermano antes. –_Tienes una familia hermosa Tai-_

_-Si ya lo creo-_

_-No entiendo cómo tú saliste así-_

_-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo- _Hicieron una corta escena en medio de la estación de bus, hubiera sido más fácil irse en tren pero estos aún se hallaban en mantenimiento. Joe estaba parcialmente acostumbrado a verlos pelear de esa manera, se excusó unos segundos pues la comida de la señora Kamiya comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su estómago. –_Si me disculpan, iré al baño unos momentos-_

_-No puede ser Joe, mejor te llevamos a un hospital- _lo dijo en tono sarcástico al ver como el peli-azul empezaba a sudar frío y buscaba con la mirada un lugar apropiado y finalmente pudo encontrar un servicio higiénico y se dirigió con velocidad "sobrehumana" a ese lugar.

-_Bien va a tarde un poco-_ Con mucha pereza se dejó caer en un asiento de madera a pocos metros de la estación, llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para que le hicieran soporte mientras apoyaba esta sobre aquellas y cerró los ojos para relajarse más; -_Hey pero si es Kari-, _Mizuki estaba señalando a una chica esbelta de pelo marrón claro y ojos del mismo color, tenía puesto un camisón grande pues hacía frío a estas horas, a Tai le extraño escuchar el nombre de su hermana cuando esta se había marchado a no ser que se hubiera olvidado algo y ahora estaba regresando a toda velocidad por aquello pero vio de reojo a la mujer quien su amiga señalaba, se sorprendió demasiado como si alguien le hubiera levantado a la fuerza de un sueño complaciente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y para cuando se dio cuenta MIzuki estaba cerca de ella con una sonrisa gigante y saludándole cortésmente.

-_Pero que sorpresa verte acá Kari, sabes recién me di cuenta que tienes el mismo nombre de la hermana de mi amigo que acaba de irse, vaya coincidencia ¿no crees?-_ Sora estaba muda, no podía decir nada y simplemente le sonrió, estaba parada buscando la cola para comprar un boleto que la regresara a Odaiba, respondió el saludo de esa chica pero insistió que debía marcharse y esperaba volver a verla pronto para conocerse mejor algún día; sus ojos miraban cómo aquel chico la miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Era ahora o nunca, tomo una bocanada de aire se apartó de Mizuki quien le platicaba con entusiasmo sin escucharla y se dirigió poco a poco hacia donde él.

-_No sabía que tu segundo nombre era Kari-_

_-Estaba pensando en ella y no supe decir otra cosa-_

_-Entiendo, ella acaba de irse a Odaiba, espero que te vaya bien, si me disculpas debo irme-_ se paró con fuerza y algo enojado caminó hacia la salida, Mizuki corrió tras suyo para darle alcance. –_Ya conocías a esa chica ¿verdad?-._ le dijo sin soltarle la manga del polo para que pudiera oírle sin que ambos caminaran.

-_Su nombre no es Kari-_

_-Así que ya se conocían, dime pasa algo entre ustedes, si son amigos no hay motivo para….-_

Pudo ver los ojos rojos y semi llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban en caer en cualquier momento por sus mejillas, no tardó en darse cuenta quien era; ya le había contado algo y cuan cruel pudo haber sido esa persona si es que todo lo contado fuese cierto claro está, pero desde su posición sentía que Tai era de las personas que por más que quisiesen mentir de vez en cuando le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

-_Solo quiero disculparme contigo, sé que hice mal y por eso vine pero….-_

_-Olvida eso quieres, está bien, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia, pero estoy cansado de todas formas me iré a casa, buen viaje, mándale saludos a tu mamá de mi parte-_ había aceptado las disculpas sí, pero su actitud le decía que no deseaba seguir allí viéndola y cunado le sugirió que era tiempo de irse a descansar entendió perfectamente todo pues solo deseaba no verla. –_Espera tú, ¿eso es todo?- _Una voz familiar interrumpió, su mirada denotaba que debería ser un mediador entre ambos y era una suerte haberles encontrado a ambos, un Joe renovado tras haber salido de los servicios higiénicos contemplaba la escena que tenía en frente, caminó hacia ellos con ligereza pensando en cada palabra que debería usar para no desperdiciar una ocasión como esta.

Tenía todo listo como para realizar su último gesto de cortesía antes de marcharse y su deber ahora era amistar a esos dos de alguna manera u otra, pero las cosas salieron algo distorsionadas y fue en ese mismo instante cuando todo cambió.

Debido a ser el mayor del grupo siempre fue respetado por todos sus compañeros y al mencionar su queja ambos tuvieron que obedecer, ya estaba a pocos pasos cuando lo impensable sucedió, se escucharon gritos de horror y miedo, en cuestión de fracciones de segundo todos vieron como un sujeto alto y fornido con un arma antigua en su mano derecha apuntaba directamente hacia ellos, su mirada era decisiva y ahora entendieron que los gritos provenían de la multitud quienes horrorizados no podían hacer nada más que gritar, se escucharon tres descargas, sabían que esas balas eran para ellos pues nuevamente las luces de sus digivices les delataron su verdaderas identidades. –_Este es un pequeño mensaje de mi amo-_ Luego de realizar su faena ese sujeto salió corriendo a toda prisa, se subió al auto taxi que tenía en la calle mal estacionado y enseguida este emprendió una huida satisfactoria, por su parte las autoridades del local llamaron a la policía local quienes no tardaron en llegar y usando motocicletas emprendieron la persecución del detestable.

…

-_Maldición falle se suponía que las balas eran para la mujer-_ fue lo que se dijo ese sujeto mientras se aplicaba otra inyección en sus venas dentro del vehículo, _-conduce más deprisa inútil-_

…_.._

-_No, no, no, por favor alguien ayude-_ sus gritos eran descontrolados, estaba en shock, ni siquiera se percató de las extrañas luces que la rodeaban pero no podía evitar estar en un estado catatónco viendo sangrar a su querido amigo. –_Tranquilízate Mizuki _(Joe se arrodilló para poder socorrer a un Tai tirado boca abajo y quien sangraba a montones; todo se había salido de control)_. Tai, Tai¿ puedes oírme amigo?-_ No hubo respuesta, con algo de esfuerzo y bastante indignado a que nadie se acercara a prestar ayuda, cambió a posición supina el cuerpo de este, usó su chaqueta para hacer presión sobre la herida sangrante y tratar de contener una hemorragia. –_Sora, necesito que llames a una ambulancia ahora-_ Ella también estaba congelada, tan solo pudo recordar el momento cuando ese desgraciado le apuntaba con esa arma, pero en un acto reflejo felino aquel quien le hubo prometido no verla jamás se interpuso entre el disparo y ella y ahora los resultados de ese acto podían verse, -_Qué no me oíste, llama a una ambulancia ahora-_ ante el segundo grito de Joe ella pudo reaccionar, volvía en sí; nuevamente podía escuchar todo el alboroto en la estación, hizo lo que le pidieron, marcó los números correctos y mencionó con detalle los sucesos sin olvidarse de dar la dirección exacta, -_Llegaremos en tres minutos-_ también mencionó que un estudiante de medicina y compañero suyo estaba tratando de controlar la situación, de todas formas es necesario brindar cada gota de información en una emergencia.

-_Nooooo, por favor, Tai, respiiraaaa-_ su cabeza dio otro movimiento brusco, -_cállate Mizuki, contrólate-_ solo veía ahora como Joe cortaba el polo de su amigo para poder tratar de ubicar las balas en su cuerpo y sacarlas de inmediato ante los gritos desesperados de la otra chica quien no dejaba de llorar; pero tenía razón, no estaba respirando y lo peor aún fue ver tres manchas grises como huellas de cada bala en medio de su cuerpo. –_Resiste amigo, resiste ya viene ayuda-_

Incluso con toda su preparación esta era una cosa que estaba fuera de los libros y Joe un buen estudiante de Medicina lo estaba experimentando en carne y hueso a sus cortos 18 años de edad. –_Cui…cui…-_ apenas balbuceaba pero era un alivio escucharle. –_No digas nada Tai, todo saldrá bien-_

_-Joe,….cui…da…a..Mizuk..i-_ luego sus ojos se cerraron y para entonces los curiosos objetos que brillaban con fuerza dejaron de hacerlo, -_Hey, despierta, resiste-_ No tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa, es mas, cuando llegaron los de la ambulancia con un equipo listo para socorrer este tuvo que ser separado de Tai por otros dos sujetos, él se estaba aferrando a su amigo y se reusaba a creer que ahí terminaba todo.

Pasaron dos eternas horas en el hospital, ninguno de los tres tuvo valor suficiente como para llamar a los padres del agraviado o a su hermana para decirles lo sucedido, solo estaban ahí en silencio esperando en la habitación correspondiente hasta que alguien les diera noticias sobre su amigo; cada vez que un personal se acercaba ellos creían que era con motivo para decirles de él per tenían que entender que en un hospital no existe calma y hay pacientes que necesitan ser atendidos de inmediato y brindar información a familiares o conocidos de cada uno de ellos era una tarea imposible. Mizuki no dejaba de llorar como niña, seguía teniendo la imagen horrenda de Tai envuelto en sangre en medio del piso de aquella estación.

Finalmente un enfermero llegó a donde ellos, quienes se pusieron de pies inmediatamente. –_Ha tenido suerte, me dijeron que usted lo socorrió hasta que la ambulancia llegase, has hecho un buen trabajo hijo, por poco se nos iba-_ ser frío es algo que se aprende en la facultad de quienes trabajan para y exclusivamente en hospitales, pero la noticia les dejó respirar y quitarse ese nudo invisible que comprimía sus gargantas ante tanta angustia. -_¿puedo verlo?-_ Mizuki fue la primera en hablar, Sora tan solo pudo verla como le había quitado las palabras de la boca. Pero hubo una negativa por parte del enfermero o al menos no hasta que esté despierto. Luego se marchó cargando varias hojas llenas de exámenes de laboratorio de otros pacientes dejando a esos tres tal y como llegaron…solos.

-_Bien Sora, no creo que esto haya sido una coincidencia o un simple intento terrorista-_ Joe miraba con preocupación a esa muchachita pero ella le hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando a MIzuki, ella no tendría por qué saber acerca de ellos y sus verdaderas identidades. –_No creo que no sepa-_ sacó su propio dispositivo de su bolsillo negro y se lo mostró a Mizuki, -_No es la primera vez que vez uno- _ella lo miró con ojos asombrados, -_Es igual al de Tai, entonces ustedes son-_

Joe solo asintió con la cabeza; luego la atónita chica miró a Sora, -_También soy una de ellos-_ le enseñó su digivice el cual tuvo que sacar de su cartera de mano. Esperaban a que se asustara pero no parecía estarlo, así que guardaron sus dispositivos nuevamente en sus respectivos sitios anteriores y dejaron que un silencio sepulcral se hiciera manifiesto dentro de ese pequeño salón de esperas. Tras unos segundos que parecían horas MIzuki miró con desconfianza a esos dos. –_No se lo llevaran devuelta, no dejaré que salga lastimado-_

-_No sabes nada de esto, nosotros no escogimos nada, las cosas vinieron por una razón, y Tai es parte al igual que todos, y merece saberlo-_ Sora estalló en furia, no por el comentario de ella sino por no resistir cuanto le preocupaba a esa chica, de hecho era más remordimiento que otra cosa. Se daban miradas vacías, como si trataran de señalarse para echarse culpa de lo sucedido hasta que una imagen entro a toda velocidad, -_Cómo está mi hermano-_ Kari con los ojos desbordando lágrimas entro de golpe acompañada de sus padres, ellos insistieron tanto que uno de los doctores les dejó pasar para que pudieran ver a su hijo. –_Díganme que le ha pasado ahora-_ ver a la menor de los Kamiya furiosa no solía pasar, pero todo podía comprenderse. -¿Cómo supiste? Sora preguntó pacientemente ante la mirada feroz de aquella niña.

-_Tuve un mal presentimiento y lo comprobé cuando mi digivice empezó a brillar de forma escandalosa, creo que ha ustedes le paso lo mismo ¿no es verdad?-_ No tenía temor alguno de revelar esos datos en frente de Mizuki y tampoco recado en no haber saludado a Sora, primaba sobre cualquier cosa para ella, la vida de su hermano mayor. –_Nos dijeron que no hay nada de temer en estos momentos-_ con un tono afable la chica "no elegida" quiso disminuir los ánimos exaltados de la pequeña adolescente.

….

La noche cayó demasiado pesada para todos, ninguno supo cómo presentarse al día siguiente con los demás, pero de todas formas estarían presentes, afortunadamente Tai se hallaba sentado comiendo un desayuno ligero y renegando por no ser de su agrado. Kari estaba ahí junto suyo sujetándole la mano y haciendo que terminara de tomarse toda la sopa que le sirvieron. –_No te comportes como un niño, tómatelo, esa fue la orden del doctor-_

_-Pero sabe horrible-_ Para cuando Sora y Joe entraron se percataron del buen estado de ánimo de ese castaño, valiente, estúpido, buen amigo, etc no había calificativo para mencionarle; siempre desde su primera aventura tenía que llevarse las peores partes con tal de ver sanos y salvos a sus amigos. –_Me diste un susto compañero-_ el peli-azul se acercó hasta sentarse a un costado de una cómoda camilla blanca que servía de apoyo a Tai. Estos dos se abrazaron con fuerza o lo que se podía interpretar como fuerte debido a que debía evitarse hacerlo sangrar de nuevo.

-_Nos diste un susto a todos-_ quería disimular su voz pero era imposible, casi resquebrajándose pero mostrándose fuerte, Sora se acercó hasta él, lo abrazó por la cabeza y jugó con su pelo desbaratándolo más. Al parecer luego que todo hubiese pasado no había más rencores entre esos dos, pero Tai seguía tratando de no demostrarle el mismo afecto que antes y fue percibido por los demás como un gesto áspero pero dejarían que sus problemas se solucionasen luego.

-_Tai ya es hora que sepan, muéstrales-_ voltearon (los tres) para ver quien decía eso y se sorprendieron de ver a Mizuki saliendo del baño de pacientes, había pasado la noche entera en ese lugar.

-¿_De qué está hablando hermano?-_

_-De nada solo está algo asustada-_

_-No, muéstrales Tai-_ Bajo la insistencia de ella, el castaño se quitó con dificultad el polo brindado por el hospital, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, sus manchas grises producto de esa balacera habían crecido ocupando ahora así toda la zona correspondiente al omóplato.

-_¿Qué rayos es eso? -La verdad Joe, esperaba a que puedas explicármelo-_

-_Ya es suficiente…_MIsuki volvió a gritar con voz chillona…_un muchacho de nombre Izzy me llamó no sé cómo si no lo conozco y mucho menos la razón de cómo sabe mi número de celular, no le colgué debido a que él afirmó conocerlo _(con él se refería al castaño a quien señaló)_, pero me dijo que Tai está bajo peligro, me comentó algo acerca de esas cosas que hacen brillar_…luego se dirigió hacia Tai…._no voy a dejarte participar en esto-_

Creyeron que era una pesadilla, cómo era posible que Izzy diera con el número de esa persona y más que todo cómo pudo saber que Tai estaba en peligro, pero eran conscientes que pronto deberían encontrar respuestas, o mejor dicho a empezar a buscar preguntas primero.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Tomaron el siguiente vuelo hacia Japón, la chica se hubo de llevar un gran susto primero unas horas antes de abordar. Un viejo conocido estaba al tanto ya de todo lo relacionado, deseaban que fuese mentira pero era prácticamente inevitable no estar involucrados y hasta ahora recordaba cómo fue que logró a travesar las calles nocturnas de su pacífico vecindario pero repleto de adolescentes alcoholizándose en cada vereda posible; al llegar al primer punto acordado se le fue dado un paquete bien envuelto, el cual más tarde se asombraría saber de qué era, y unos escasos minutos luego ya estaba sentada en donde acordaron. –_Izzy, merezco una explicación-_

_-Créeme MImi, también necesito una pero debemos viajar a Japón, estamos en peligro y Tai en uno mucho peor-_ se asombró cuna rápido había podido su genio amigo obtener tantos datos, siempre terminaba por sorprender a todos con su capacidad cerebral y esta no era una excepción, estaba aterrada, qué clase de peligro era y a todo esto …..¿Tai?. –Dime que i_mprimiste lo que te pedí-_ ella sacó una hoja doblada en cuatro y se la entregó al muchacho.

-_Ahora entiendo el motivo que haya sido él nuestro líder en aquella aventura y muchas otras cosas-_ Tardó cerca de diez minutos en resumir todo lo que pudo en unas palabras sencillas dejando a MImi completamente boquiabierta pero le pidió guardarlo como un profundo secreto , asimismo le comentó que no tenía intención de rebelárselo pero de todas formas debía convencerla en que estaba siendo sincero en cada una de sus palabras; luego ese chico genio sacó unas hojas dobladas de su mochila, -_Son permisos para viajar autorizados, Mimi no te obligaré a venir conmigo pero realmente no quiero dejarte en medio de un peligro inminente acá sola-_ Ella tardó varios segundos para decidir lo mejor, esos segundos pusieron muy nerviosos a Izzy quien al parecer luchaba en contra del reloj pero finalmente accedió. _-¡Como en los viejos tiempos¡_- simplemente dijo eso como señal de aprobación. Tres horas más tarde, viajaban con destino hacia Japón en un vuelo de segunda clase pero lo suficientemente acomodado como para no aburrir a esa siempre delicada MImi.

-_Ya me puse en contacto con Matt, va esperarnos en Tokio pero omití ciertas cosas-_ MImi entendió que había guardado solo para ella toda esa cantidad de información, -_En Kyoto están cuatro más, no deberíamos tener problemas si estamos todos juntos, eso nos estaban advirtiendo los digivices con sus brillos y no les dimos atención-_ Mimi apoyó una su mano sobre la de él, le miro detenidamente como quien diciéndole que no era culpa suya todo esto, todos aceptarían su responsabilidad de acuerdo a lo que realmente eran.

….

Los padres del damnificado pasaron un buen tiempo preguntando como se sentía este, miraron detenidamente a su hijo pensando en una razón para todo esto y efectivamente se les ocurría una pero se negaban a aceptarlo pues ya habían pasado muchos años desde eso.

Fue dado de alta luego que los doctores hicieran las suturas correspondientes, pero era intrigante esas manchas grises las cuales fueron explicadas como quemaduras de tejido celular subcutáneo y su proceso de cura conllevaría por lo menos unas cuatro a cinco meses pero en vista que eran cubiertas por cualquier tipo de prenda superior que el chico pudiera usar no era un problema estético importante. Ya en su casa, fue atendido como si fuese imposibilitado de realizar cualquier acto; a pesar de repetir en muchas ocasiones que era innecesario estar sin poder moverse tuvo que obedecer a su madre sí o sí, quien no solo contaba con la ayuda de su esposo e hija, sino también con la presencia grata de Joe, Sora y la recién conocida MIzuki.

-_Por favor no me traten como si estuviera discapacitado, créanme ya me siento mucho mejor-_ pero sus quejas no podían ser escuchadas y menos teniendo a la señora Kamiya como vigilante personal y lamentablemente para todos como la encargada de preparar los alimentos también, los cuales dicho sea de paso por recomendaciones del doctor su hijo debería recibir antes de cada comida ligera una dosis de suero vía oral y ella para evitar que su hijo fuese el único quien recibiera esa desagradable bebida, les hacía tomar al resto del grupo también.

Llegadas las tres de la tarde fue Joe quien pidió de la manera más cortes que pudo un tiempo para que aquellos niños quienes ahora eran jóvenes tuvieran una conversación la cual fue aceptada.

-_Creo que es necesario que hablemos-_ fue él mismo quien dio por iniciado esta pequeña sesión.

-_De ninguna manera, no ven lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿y quieren acordad algo para seguir poniéndose en peligro? -_ fue imposible hacer que MIzuki saliera de esa habitación, su testarudez era muy comparable con la de ese castaño, -_MIzuki una vez dije que te protegería, si valoras esa promesa quiero que sepas que es necesaria esta conversación-_ Tai le dio una mirada bastante seria, algo inusual en ese chico pero cada vez que la hacía sabían que era por un motivo importante; y ante esa aclaración y bajo la misma mirada seria ella tuvo que ceder pero con la condición de quedarse a escuchar todo pues de alguna manera u otra convenció al grupo reunido que se hallaba involucrada en algo; y así se lo permitieron.

-_No es cosa misteriosa ver a nuestro digivices brillar así-_ Sora inició la nueva perorata mirando a los otros tres chicos elegidos sentados en el suelo de esa habitación.

-_En el pasado siempre brillaban para advertirnos de un peligro, me parece que intentaron decirnos lo mismo pero no les dimos importancia-_ fue Kari quien recordando todos los momentos en que presenció algo similar dio esa posible y muy razonable hipótesis.

-¿_Eso significa que algo o alguien esáa amenazando al digimundo?-_ una pregunta directa pero quien sabe la más importante de buscar una respuesta, Tai había hecho la pregunta adecuada esta vez. Un silencio se hizo presente, como quien se instauraba para tratar de encontrar una aclaración o algo que pudiese explicar esa interrogante, pero nadie se atrevía a lanzarse hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando permiso a otros tres muchachos verse.

-_Me sorprende verte tan inteligente amigo mío-_Izzy se hizo presente ante la mirada atónita de todos, saludó de forma veloz a todos e inmediatamente se sentó, sacó su portail y se puso a codificar un par de datos, efectivamente como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿_Tai es tan mala la comida del hospital como me la comentan?-_ entre esos dos existía demasiada confianza como para tutearse e incluso después que uno de ellos hubiera estado al borde de la muerto no significaba que las bromas fueran ajenas y demostraba también que sin importar la distancia ambos se mantenían en contacto siempre; y eso era bien demostrado por Matt, el chico rubio quien se acercaba para saludar de manera más detenida a cada uno de los reunidos a diferencia de Izzy. Se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta de la presencia de una señorita sentada cerca de su castaño amigo, le miró a los ojos sin saber que decir. –_Mizuki te presento al peor guitarrista de la historia, Matt; Matt te presento a MIzuki-_ gracias a la intervención de Tai fue que pudieron saludarse apropiadamente, luego el rubio le dio una mirada al otro pensando que se trataba de una nueva camarada de este peculiar grupo, pero fue Joe quien mediante un gesto simple aclaró las cosas. –_Tai, es bueno verte de nuevo, al menos ahora si podrás decirme por qué nunca me enviaste mi regalo de cumpleaños que prometiste darme hace cuatro meses-_ Mimi saludaba afablemente a todos sus compañeros y dijo eso con la intención de saludar de una forma especial a quien hubo recibido tres balas y este se dio cuenta al ver como Mimi quien curiosamente había dejado de teñirse su cabello de rosa para retornar a su color original viendo sus vendajes con algo de miedo. –_Tranquilízate Mimi ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte y lo de tu regalo créeme te lo daré pronto, pero primero quisiera saber cómo es que todos estamos reunidos aca-_ con una gran sonrisa y una gota de agua cayendo detrás de su cabellera nuevamente Tai hizo otra pregunta acertada.

-_Listo, perdón por la demora pero era necesario proteger los archivos lo mejor posible-_ Izzy daba por finalizada su actividad y ahora miraba con preocupación y de forma detenida a cada uno de los presentes y en vista que hubo captado la atención de todos prosiguió con su no tan bien aventurado mensaje. –_Iré directo al grano, todos nosotros estamos bajo peligro, pero me temo que tú Tai estas en uno mucho más grande-_ este sintió algo inesperado, porqué debería haber sido su nombre quien fuese nominado como el potencial en peligro pero luego se calmó cuando se hubo percatado que al menos el resto estaría parcialmente a salvo. –_Siempre me preguntaba qué te hacía tan valioso Tai, ponte a pensarlo, fuiste el primero en conseguir su emblema, arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar a Sora, nos uniste cuando estuvimos dispersos, luchaste solo contra Piedmon mientras el resto se preparaba, y lo más importante; fuiste tú quein permitió la derrota de Diaboromon hace muchos años atrás._- todos se miraban buscándose, todo en lo absoluto era cierto, salvo una duda la cual era la última cosa, Izzy percibió esa dubitativa pero continuó. –_No te has preguntado cómo fue posible que pudieras atravesar tu ordenador para ir a donde Warpgreymon la vez que tú y Matt lucharon juntos, de hecho amigo fue gracias a ti que Matt pudo entrar, él no hubiera podido conseguirlo solo….lo siento amigo espero no estar sonando grotesco-_ miró luego al rubio con una mirada de disculpas, estaba muy estresado y decir palabras abiertamente no era un punto fuerte suyo pero Matt hizo un ademán con sus manos en señal de restarle importancia a eso y moviendo sus dedos en círculos quiso que el análisis del pelirrojo continuara.

-_Tai, eres un guardián del digimundo y han enemigos de quienes desconozco totalmente pero te quieren a ti, en un principio nuestros emblemas hicieron confundir al rival pero será cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta que hay uno en especial grabado con los símbolos del sol naciente y el valor._- para finalizar su discurso saco la hoja impresa por Mimi hace un día, en ella un mensaje encriptado fue traducido por otra computadora el cual resultaba ser el misterioso aparato que también Mimi recogió en Estados Unidos bajo órdenes de Izzy y que terminaba siendo un regalo del querido señor Genai. _-Tenemos que permanecer juntos-_

-_Espera y que hay de los demás-_ Kari hizo su interrogante, era cierto que en un principio eran nueve pero al pasar los años se les unieron otros muchachos.

-_No son ajenos a esto, también están en riesgo pero ya me puse en contacto con Davis, nos darán el encuentro en el digimundo-_

Muchos se miraron sorprendidos, era una orden o una sugerencia, pero Izzy estaba completamente decidido y ante ese silencio dio con la mejor de las razones, -_deben saber que si nosotros estamos en peligro nuestros compañeros digimon también; si nuestros emblemas son robados, ellos dejaran de existir-_ esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, algo nuevo y desconocido amenazaba por quien sabe cuántas veces ahora el lugar que les vio vivir una aventura de sus vidas; pero fueron sorprendidos por los señores Kamiya quienes irrumpieron en dicha reunión que de alegre no tenía mucho que digamos. –_Así que mi Tai….-_ la madre no podía contenerse la emoción, era una tortura saber que su hijo debería arriesgarse por enésima vez, ya estaba harta de esto pero sabía perfectamente que el corazón de su hijo ya había tomado una decisión.

-_Bien, creo que está decidido, solo tenemos que ir allá, armar una buena estrategia y patearle o patearles el trasero a quienes estén amenazando a nuestros amigos-_ Su voz siempre era de mando, incluso su joven apariencia y esa mirada algo distraída hacían que parecieses todo menos un guardián, pero era ese tremendo coraje lo que hubo de unirlo a esa historia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo; pero fue interrumpido violentamente. -_No puedo permitírtelo Tai, qué tal si te ocurre algo malo-_ Entre una mezcla de rabia y pena MIzuki hizo que el resto del grupo le mirara, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal al respecto pues después de todo lo dicho y cuanto riesgo estaba tomando en especial él, ninguno se opuso o alguien sintió a excepción de la señora Kamiya un poco de nostalgia de saber lo peligro que pudiera resultar para su compañero llegar al digimundo. -_Ya luchaste demasiado, quédate por favor-_ sus gritos de cólera se transformaron a uno de súplica, era evidente cuanto apreciaba a su amigo. Este le abrazó con delicadeza, le miró a con seguridad y paz interna, -_Si no hacemos esto, incluso personas que no deberían verse involucradas terminaran por estarlo, amigos, familias enteras, todos podemos perder si no tomamos la decisión correcta, además no conoces lo poderoso que es Warpgreymon y estoy seguro que con la ayuda de ese inútil las cosas serán mucho más sencillas-_ dijo esto último aludiendo a su compañero Matt y este entendió perfectamente a lo que se quiso referir su amigo….Estaba hablando de Omegamon. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que todos pudieran entenderlo, y una confianza enorme volvió. –_Es cierto, no existe nadie más poderoso que la fusión de esos dos megas-_ con una mano hecha puño Sora hizo sonoros sus pensamientos. -_Además están Davis y Ken, son los únicos que pueden hacer llegar evolucionar al máximo una fusión- _ Tai dejó en claro cuántos aliados estaban presentes pero no hacía estar más tranquila ni a MIzuki ni a sus padres. Los dos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres con un caluroso abrazo y para esto ni siquiera el siempre estoico señor Kamiya se resistió a derramar un par de lágrimas al saber que sus dos hijos deberían partir a ser lo que siempre fueron. –_Puerta abierta-_ fue lo que dijo Izzy, no había tiempo que perder, deberían acabar esto cuanto antes, pues aunque no se los había mencionado todavía; un gran secreto con respecto a esta nueva amenaza era lo que realmente le ponía los pelos de punta al chico del conocimiento.

Sora no podía evitar sentirse enojada con Miizuki pues esta se reusaba a soltar el brazo de Tai para que pudiera adentrarse a la puerta incluso ante la insistencia de este, pero pudo dejarlo ir gracias a que su padre la tomo permitiendo separarles y dejándole una mirada a esa chica con un sí moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo hizo entender a esa adolescente, luego Tai ya no estaba y solo quedaba Sora como la última. -_Sora sabemos que han discutido fuertemente pero mi hijo siempre te va apreciar, por favor cuídalo mucho-_ esta vez fue la madre de los Kamiya quien viendo que tan solo faltaba ella aprovechó esa confianza con quien siempre bromeaba de titularla como su propia hija. El padre hizo un gesto, no tenía palabras que decir pues de hacerlo rompería en llanto y no deseaba ser visto de esa manera delante de su esposa. _-Él siempre me habló de ti, solo se muestra así por esa discusión que tuvieron, por favor eres la única persona a quien escucharía, evita que haga algo descabellado-_

Sora no supo que decir, esta vez todo aquello que había sentido por Mizuki se esfumó, dejando ahora solo un sentimiento de cariño para con esa muchacha, luego levantó su dispositivo y se introdujo dentro del portal para dejar luego un vacío enorme en la habitación de Tai la cual hace tan solo unos minutos estuvo repleta de personas.

Verlos ahí fue bastante emotivo, habían pasado demasiados años pero ese sentimiento sería siempre el mismo. Todos sus compañeros digimon estaban esperándoles. –_Supimos que la puerta se abrió así que decidimos esperarlos, qué bueno verlos-_ la bienvenida de Tentomon se hizo sentir, cada quien con su respectivo acompañante se dieron cálidos saludos y ninguna mejor que el de MImi con Palmon, ambas coquetas hicieron una misma "novela" de su encuentro dejando risas entre todos.

-_Bien espero me perdonen per hay una última cosa que necesito decirles, este manuscrito que fue traducido delante de ustedes contiene unas últimas líneas las cuales evite decir antes de partir-_ le miraron como quien esperando que continuase, -_Sino vencemos definitivamente a este rival, el guardián, en este caso Tai, no podrá abandonar el digimundo bajo ningún criterio pues será sellado junto a él y lamentablemente Genai solo me ha dado esta cosa que contiene el secreto para sellarlo pero solo eso…me lo dio antes de su muerte. -_ ahora sí que las cosas hervían. Genai muerto era sencillamente lo peor que pudiesen haberse imaginado y ni siquiera dentro de sus peores pesadillas algo era posible. –_Amigos, solo tenemos este pergamino que contiene el sello, no quisiera ver a Tai siendo sellado con este enemigo así que necesitamos encontrar la forma de derrotarle.-_ Sora, Mimi y Kari se llevaron las manos a la boca, ahora entendían los nervios de Izzy, ahora eran conocedores del motivo de tanto misterio; la primera de ellas no dejaba de quitarle la vista a Tai, si ya era horrible tenerlo distanciado no podía imaginarse viéndole de una manera como tal.

-_Bien, de todos modos siempre me han gustado las estatuas-_ a pesar de tanto, su sentido del humor se hizo notar, miró a cada uno de sus camaradas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -_Tai yo voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, superaré a este rival y te devolveré a tu mundo-_ su fiel Agumon adoptó una pose de lucha y dijo su mensaje; ambos se miraron sonrientes. De esa manera iniciaron su nueva travesía, desconocían el paradero, guarida o base de quien fuese el rival esta vez o si se trataba de varios enemigos simultáneamente, solo caminaron en línea recta hacia donde Izzy les orientaba. –_La Ciudad de los inicios tiene bien ganada su nombre.-_ entendieron todos a donde irían primero.

-¿_Qué hay de los demás?- _Mimi preguntó pues no había rastros de Davis y los otros niños elegidos.

-_No podemos comunicarnos por ahora, pero les pedí que a las 10 pm salieran del mundo humano, nos encontraremos pronto-_ Izzy aclaró las dudas

-_Y ellos ya saben de esta situación ¿o no?-_ Joe no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar eso, supo que tal vez había metido la pata pero nadie le reprochó.

-_Si Yolei logró descifrar el último mensaje que Genai les dio, es posible que ya lo sepan-_

….

-_Vaya así que no era la chica, pero nos han facilitado las cosas viniendo hasta acá-_

_-Ya lo creo mi señor-_ un ensangrentado hombre con la espalda llena de látigos conversaba con una pequeña figura sentada delante de un monitor apagado, era el sujeto quien disparó contra Tai hace un día.

-_Creo que ya no serán necesarias esas jeringas-_ aludiendo a que su sirviente quería administrarse una dosis más de esas cosas. –_Ya no es necesario que finjas ser humano-._

_-Se lo agradezco amo-_

…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Esperaron casi cuatro horas hasta que todo estuviera simplemente listo para iniciar su partido, ya había sido advertidos cuan peligroso pudiera ser esta nueva tarea y no estaban del todo adheridas a esa nueva aventura pero sus lazos con ellos tenían mucha más fuerza, por ende tomaron la decisión de ayudar a un querido amigo suyo.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco más de lo acordado gracias a Yolei, quien no dejó en ningún momento de repetir y repetir cada parte de su ya maso menos ensayado plan para cuando llegasen y no dejar nada pasar por alto. –_Sabes bien cómo terminará esto, ni bien lleguemos olvidaremos todo-_ Davis hizo una pequeña broma a la chica de cabello morado quien gracias a una cusa misteriosa había dejado de tenerlo largo para optar por un corte corto el cual dicho sea de paso, resaltaba más la tonalidad clara de sus ojos.

-_Si logramos combinar fuerzas estoy seguro de una victoria técnicamente sencilla-_ un entusiasmado Takeru daba créditos a sus propias opciones de victoria, era conocedor de cuan poderoso resultaban ser las combinaciones DNA y más aun teniendo a dos mega evoluciones de su bando, aunque no debía dejar pasar todo tan a la ligera pues si el mismo Izzy les pidió cuidado sabiendo que tanto Davis como Ken eran capaces de realizar con éxito una combinación de sus respectivos compañeros, entonces dicha advertencia no podía obviarse y valiéndose de su instinto, el menor hermano de Matt, abrió la puerta desde una computadora ubicada en la escuela en donde ese segundo grupo de escogidos fueron citados, pues por alguna razón o circunstancia fue Izzy quien les sugirió que usaran medios seguros para transportarse a su destino. –_Aquí vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Armadillomon de nuevo-_ Cody, el chico menor de todos mostraba para entonces una apariencia más juvenil luego de haber dejado pasar tres largos años desde su última aventura y su estatura hacía pensar como si fuera mayor de lo aparentado.

Alazron sus respectivos dispositivos, los cuales a diferencia de los que poseían el primer grupo, este no era como la clásica figura de un reloj tipo muñequera sino más bien lucía más como un celular de ancho considerable y dotado de una pantalla más amplia en relación con su análogo comparado; estos brillaron ni bien hicieron contacto con la luminiscencia del ordenador y como si fuera magia quedaron envueltos en una luz cegadora que felizmente nadie fue testigo gracias a las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado desde muy tempranas horas.

-_No recuerdo haber llegado de esta manera antes-_

_-Deja de quejarte, hace mucho tiempo que no entramos es natural haber caído tan estrepitosamente-_ Davis fue el primero en quejarse tras haber caído con algo de violencia al digimundo, sus cuerpos comúnmente terminaban sin ningún tipo de daño cada vez que entraban desde aquel ordenador pero tras tres largos años eso se percibía como una experiencia nueva y fue TK quien le dio la posterior y posiblemente más lógica explicación a ese detalle. Habían logrado arribar a un lugar con abundantes bosques pero desolado aparentemente, muchos de los cuales tenían frutas exóticas colgando de sus ramas. –_No creo que me haga daño probar un bocadillo luego de tal extenuante viaje-_ Davis quiso alcanzar una de las frutas pero se hallaban demasiado altas como para conseguirlo así que prefirió agacharse y jalar de un arbusto una de forma similar a esa jugosa forma de pera, pero por más que intentó y tiró con todas sus fuerzas este fruto oponía demasiada resistencia como para ser sacado. –_Espera no creo….-_ Ken estuvo a punto de detener la locura de su compañero pero falló intentándolo y para mala suerte de todos esa cosa que semejaba una pera en medio de un par de arbustos resultó ser la parte final de la cola de un gigantesco digimon quien les emprendió una corrida amenazante.

-_Cómo haces para que todo salga mal siempre tonto-_ Mientras corrían Yolei no pudo contenerse en echarle culpa con toda justicia a tal muchacho, la bestia los iba acorralando, pero para ser sinceros ninguno salvo Ken pero al final se hubo percatado de lo que realmente era esa "fruta".

Llegaron hasta un par de cuevas las que para mayor mala suerte tenían agujeros si pero demasiado pequeños como para permitirles ingresar por ahí, por esa razón tuvieron que frenar en seco y quedar frente a frente con esa bestia cuya figura semejaba bastante bien a la de una especie de búfalo quien les tenía realmente donde deseaba. Empezó a arremeter a paso feroz. A pocos metros para que fueran historia algo contuvo el inminente choque, sonó como un yunque golpeando una gran roca y más tarde la bestia ya no se podía verse pero un agujero con un diámetro de casi dos metros podía verse.

-_Davis están todos bien, me da gusto verte amigo-_ una voz familiar hizo que el receptor supiera quien le había salvado el pellejo, corrió como alma en pena los pocos metros que le distanciaban de aquella figura azul del tamaño de un niño de 12 años aproximadamente, le abrazó con fuerza e inmediatamente pudo ver ese gran hoyo en medio de la tierra, -_Es lo suficientemente hondo como para retenerlo un par de horas, luego podrá salir-_ este ser tenía un enorme caparazón en su espalda y su andar era mediado por cuatro cortas pero resistentes extremidades. –_Armadillomon colega-_ Cody reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a quien usando una habilidad de excavadora pudo evitar que ese digimon en forma de toro esté presente en estos momentos. –_No se olviden de nosotros por favor-_ gentil, respetuosa y cálida, inconfundiblemente era su compañero, con aspecto de insecto y color verde oscuro se asomaba su fiel amigo de aventuras a quien no tardó en levantar del suelo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Yolei sintió luego como un ave rojiza con cabeza de plumaje blanco aterrizaba junto a otro ser volador de color naranja justo segundos después. –_Sentimos que la puerta se abría y supimos que eran ustedes-_

Tk miró sonriente a su digimon al igual que la chica de pelo morado, posteriormente se dieron saludos efusivos tras encontrarse luego de mucho tiempo. -_¿ustedes sabían?-_ tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos los cuales sirvieron para preguntarse acerca de ellos y de cómo habían crecido durante todo este tiempo o contarse sus propias anécdotas hasta que Ken intervino con esa pregunta dejando en claro que ninguno de los otros sabía la respuesta gracias a un silencio que no hacía más que demostrar esa duda existente. -_Por supuesto, recuerda que en su mundo el tiempo es muy distante, cuando la puerta se abre allá pasan digamos que unas dos horas acá antes que alguno pueda llegar al piso-_ la explicación de Patamon resultaba ser bastante creíble, y para ser francos tenía mucho sentido pues algo similar se les fue explicado al primer grupo de escogidos en su primera aventura cuando eran apenas unos niños.

-_Izzy nos comentó acerca de un nuevo enemigo, ¿saben algo al respecto?-_ su cabello aunque corto se vio afectado por la brisa del viento haciéndolo agitarse de un lado hacia el otro mientras movía su cabeza para recordar a lo que realmente vinieron pues ver a sus compañeros le había puesto tan feliz que por un par de instantes se olvidó de sus verdaderas tareas.

-_Hace poco una extraña anomalía se hizo sentir, primero como temblores y toda clase de actividades naturales, pero nunca escuchamos nada acerca de un enemigo hasta que…-_Hawkmon quiso continuar pero existe un viejo dicho: "una imagen vale por mil palabras" la cual justo ahora serían testigos de su veracidad. -_Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, ¿pero uno de ustedes es Tai?-_ su figura era bastante inocente, no media más que un metro de altura y su apariencia en forma como sacado de la imaginación de un niño de cuatro años no le hacía notar una verdadera amenaza, pero en vista de ver a los digimon completamente aterrorizados ante su presencia concluyeron que podía tratarse de una amenaza potencial. -_Quien eres tú, como sabes de nuestro amigo-_ Davis fue quien trató de no demostrar temor ante esa extraña aparición, a pesar de haberse percatado lo terrorífico que se habían puesto sus amigos esa figura en forma de gato celeste con orejas pequeñas semicirculares y patas cortas en punta no le daban un tono temible. –_Ya veo, es una lástima que ese tal Tai no esté presente-_

-_Davis, hazme fusionar con Wormon y luego huyan-_ ante esa petición no supo que decir, era acaso tan poderosa esa criatura tan aparentemente inofensiva como para enfrentarlo usando una mega evolución. –_No pierdas el tiempo y hazme caso Davis, no hay forma de ganar sino usamos nuestra máxima fuerza-_ nuevamente aquella criatura de color azul de pecho blanco insistía en usar esa lo que habían aclarado antes de viajar como su arma secreta y tan solo la usarían cuando viesen las cosas salirse de control o hallarse sumergidos en una situación sin salida, pero recurrir a esto tan pronto nunca pasó por sus mentes, mas aun así hicieron lo pedido. –_Ken necesito tu ayuda amigo, hagámoslo-_ los dos chicos dieron un paso al frente, sacaron sus respectivos digivices y gritaron en junto –_DNA evolución-_. -a_sí que pueden hacer eso, interesante, bien, muéstrenme sus poderes-_ tomándose todo un tiempo para esperar, esa cosa de aspecto inocente se tiró al suelo como quien tomando un descanso mientras miraba complaciente a esos dos digimons cubrirse uno con una luz azulina clara y el otro de verde intenso, ambos dejaron al visto luego a una especie de dinosaurio con brazos grandes y dotado de un cuerno plateado en su mandíbula superior mientras el otro se convertía en un insecto grande con musculatura sobresaliente y alas en sus espaldas; segundos después, ambos cuerpos se acercaron el uno al otro para combinarse y finalmente formarse en uno solo. El increíble Paildramon.

-_Fascinante-_

-_Paildramos digivolce a….-_

En tan solo cinco segundos un enrome dragón con un cañón de dimensiones igual de gigantescas en su espalda posicionó sus cuatro pata sobre la tierra haciéndola retumbar ante la mirada atónita de todos. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, y soltó todo su arsenal, su arma disparó una gran masa de energía que amenazaba en desaparecer cualquier cosa a su alrededor y su blanco era esa simple criatura minúscula. –_Debemos ponernos a salvo chicos, vengan tenemos poco tiempo, confiemos en Imperialdramon, no será derrotado con facilidad ni siquiera contra ese adversario.-_ fue Patamon quien se introdujo en el grupo, ninguno quería irse pero recordaron lo temible que podía llegar a ser ese cañón aunque quedaron petrificados debido a la majestuosidad de aquella mega fusión, y de no ser por sus compañeros digitales hubieran desaparecido cuando la bola de energía salió en dirección hacia su oponente, ahora todos estaban siendo evacuados pero la ráfaga de viento les ayudó en salir con mayor velocidad.

Las fauces de ese dragón eran temibles para cualquier rival, su poder era casi inigualable y tan solo conocían a uno superior y era una fortuna tenerlo también como aliado pero ni todo ese poder hizo siquiera daño notable a esa inofensiva imagen de aquel digimon quien se valió tan solo de sus manos (o patas delanteras como quieran referírsele) para detener ese golpe de energía produciendo que todos los árboles del lugar quedaran derrumbados y la misma tierra que pisaban estaba convertida en lo que antes era un pasto verde en un desolado campo en un radio de casi veinte metros. –_Nada mal, nada mal, se haberlo recibido directamente estaría con problemas; mi turno-_ sus ojos se hicieron como dos rayas horizontales, pero tardó menos de un parpadeo para que Imperialdramon recibiera un puño directamente en sus fauces sin que este tuviera chance de ni siquiera ver aproximárselo pero lo impresionante fue verse un par de ondas entre los puños de esa criatura y la mandíbula del dragón y acto seguido este último yacía volando por los cielos tras el fuerte golpe. Tuvo que hacer desplegar sus grandes alas para darse equilibrio. –_Vaya, sigues con vida, te felicito-_ dio un golpe al suelo con una de sus patas haciendo agrietarse la tierra, su poder era bien camuflado bajo esa ridícula figura infantil, empezó a castigar con movimientos tan rápidos como el sonido el cuerpo de su oponente y chillando risas mientras lo hacía, su rival no podía hacer más que tratar de seguirlo con la mirada ante tal terrible castigo. –_Buuumm-_ dijo el liliputiense digimon celeste y una bola de poder de casi diez metros hizo impacto con el cuerpo de aquel dragón haciéndole caer de inmediato contra el suelo y levantando una polvareda gigantesca. –_Creo haberme excedido, oye tú, ¿sigues con vida?-_ no hubo respuesta, se empezó a rascar la cabeza y a lamer su otra pata mientras descendía de las alturas. Para cuando llegó la polvareda iba disminuyendo pero el dragón ya no estaba y en su lugar una figura bípeda con el cañón, ahora en su pecho, se reemplazó al anterior, -_modo luchador-_ dijo este.

-_Wuaaaauuuu, ¿tienes otra evolución?-_ sin mostrar o dar señales de temor absoluto la cosa en forma de gato volvió a acercarse a Imperialdramon bajo su nueva forma, quiso darle más golpes pero sus pequeñas manos fueron detenidas por las de este, quien luego las sujetó con todas sus fuerzas y alistó nuevamente su arma más temible. Su contrincante trató de zafarse pero esa fusión se hacía más fuerte al pasar a ese modo, luego soltó su poder directamente sobre el cuerpo de aquella figura cubriendo todo de un resplandor blanco antes de dar paso a una gran explosión.

…

Los niños elegidos eran transportados contra sus voluntades por Angemon, quienes, principalmente Davis y Ken, no podían dar crédito cuando vieron salir volando el cuerpo de Imperialdramon mientras ellos se alejaban a zonas seguras. –_Esa cosa se llama Apolomon, se suponía que fue encerrado junto a otros de su clase hace más de mil años. Pero si él esta acá significa que hay otros más de quienes debemos preocuparnos-_ el ángel dio su explicación con lujo y detalle, ello hizo entender el motivo por el cual Veemon sugirió abandonar esa área cuanto antes y ponerse a salvo, para ninguno era aceptable su petición pero por el bien de los emblemas de cada uno de los escogidos presentes deberían de obedecer y eso solo los digimon acompañantes pudieron entender y tal vez esas ganas de querer proteger a quien más le importaba permitieron su evolución a esa figura majestuosa para llevarles lejos. –_A dónde nos llevas, quiero estar con Veemon, bájame.-_

_-Lo siento mucho Davis, pero no pierdas la fe en tu amigo, ninguno debemos hacerlo, por ahora se supone que existe un único sitio en donde estaremos todos seguros, ellos también saben su localización, en cuanto tengan la oportunidad huirán y se nos unirán-_

…_.._

Tomó su pata derecha y se limpió lo poco de sangre que salía de su boca, mientras daba inicio su salida dejando a dos seres tendidos en el piso y prácticamente inconscientes, aunque diferenciar ese estado de lo peor era prácticamente imposible, tras haber cometido su acto caminó con rumbo desconocido hacia una zona que no había quedado destruida por el poder de Imperialdramon, su pata superior derecha estaba completamente fracturada pero eso no parecía importarle mucho, -_Ya sanará, pero ellos pueden tener esta habilidad de tan solo imaginarme cuan fuerte puede ser el guardián me pone demasiado ansioso-_ diciendo esto desapareció en medio de la arboleda presente.

-_Wormon estás bien-_ Veemon comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, su cuerpo entero pedía auxilio pero saber que estaba aún con vida era un alivio; afortunadamente Wormon también había escapado de la muerte, ahora los dos se dieron apoyo para poder caminar a un sitio donde sabían que posiblemente estarían sus amigos sanos y salvos. Caminaron un par de metros pero ambos cayeron con los ojos cerrados, había sido demasiado para ambos, tuvieron suerte, mucha de hecho, al ser encontrados y recogidos por Angemon quien luego de dejarles a los elegidos en aquel lugar, volvió de inmediato para ver si era posible hallarles con vida y felizmente así fue. Los cargó con delicadeza y se propuso a llevarlos. Un ángel de salvación, pero el mismo se sentía completamente inútil por tan solo haber escapado llevando a sus amigos a un refugio mientras esos dos combatían sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que su rival era un ser sagrado. –_Les ruego me disculpen amigos, la próxima vez lucharemos codo a codo contra quien sea-_

…_._

…_._

Llevaban caminando mucho tiempo pero afortunadamente Izzy les dijo que habían llegado, nadie veía nada fuera de lo normal y creyeron que el sol había terminado afectando el juicio de su compañero genio pero este les pidió sacar sus dispositivos y ponerlos frente suyo para caminar de frente un par de metros, el resto obedeció y de manera impresionante un par de puertas daban permiso a una entrada cubierta por una pared invisible. –_Si no cierras la boca se te caerá la baba tonto-_ Matt dio su comentario a su mejor amigo, quien le sonrió jocosamente tras haber entendido la broma pero se percató que tampoco estaba mintiendo.

-_Genai me dio el paradero de esta estructura, al menos aquí estaremos a salvo por el momento-_ pusieron las pocas cosas que habían cogido del cuarto de Tai (sin permiso vale mencionar) y este se dio cuenta cuando Mimi comenzó a comerse los chocolates que él mismo guardaba debajo de su cama. –_en qué momento sacaste eso-_

_-Me debes un regalo de cumpleaños de todas maneras, aprende a compartir-_ eso provocó las risas entre todos, algo así era lo necesario para calmar los ánimos, aunque la risa quedo de lado cuando el castaño se percató que habían vaciado por completo su reserva de dulces y golosinas entre otras cosas. Luego su vista pasó por casualidad hasta toparse con la de Sora quien era la única, salvo Izzy, quien se hallaba comiendo algo del "almacén" de ese chico; sintió remordimiento de verla sentada sin saborear nada así que sacó de su bolsillo un par de galletas, extendió su mano en señal de ofrecérselas. –_Come algo-_ le dijo con dureza y al ver que esta seguía mirándole sin responderle aquella galleta la dejó en el piso cerca de ella.

Sora estaba medio aturdida, pero se sintió feliz cuando volvió en sí que se le fuese compartido algo, -_Gracias Tai-_ él la escuchó, se paró y decidió ir a donde se hallaba el elemento genio del grupo para hacerle un par de preguntas aunque tal vez no pudiese entender, como de costumbre, muchas de las cosas mencionadas por aquel.

-_Sora,¿ qué paso entre tú y Tai, por qué están enojados?, ¿ vomitó en tu sombrero otra vez?-_ la inocente Biyomon quiso saber, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a verles siempre como buenos amigos y recordó que una ocasión la chica le comentó cuan enfadados estuvieron ambos luego que este vomitara en su sombrero favorito, uno de color azul el cual había dejado de ponerse cuando se percató que su cabeza de adolescente ya no cabía en la gorra de niña, antes que ella se lo pusiera. -_Biyomon no seas tan gritona, pero esta vez fue culpa mía-_ le dijo a su acompañante en voz baja pero no puedo evitar que el comentario hecho por esa ave fuera escuchado por los demás a pesar que estos fingiesen no haberlo oído.

Tras unos minutos se encontraron con Davis y los demás quienes llegaban con miradas desoladoras, les dio mucho gusto verlos pero no pudieron creer el relato contado por este.

-_Imperialdramon fue masacrado por un rival de apariencia inofensiva, no pudimos hacer nada-_

_-Nos estamos enfrentando a digimons sagrados esta vez-_ fue Patamon quien dijo lo último, les explicó también que estaban cerca de ellos en dicha guarida pero prefirieron esperar a que tanto Veemon como Wormon recobraran el conocimiento antes de darles alcance y ahora esa noticia deslumbraba todo el panorama.

Muy lejos de ahí, la criatura llamada Apolomon daba sus noticias a un ser sentado en una especie de sillón que miraba un monitor descompuesto. –_Así que pueden fusionarse, será muy divertido conocerte guardián; pero creo poder evitarnos una confrontación-_

_-Cómo piensa hacer eso amo-_

_-No dejan de ser humanos amigo mío, los humanos están atados a sentimientos-._

…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Guardaron reposo durante varias horas, mientras duraba ello ninguno de los presentes era capaz de decirse algo o iniciar una conversación normal para con otro, simplemente estaban esperando a una pronta reacción de aquellos compañeros quienes de manera voluntaria prefirieron dar todo de sí para dar algo de chance temporal lo suficiente como para una evacuación inmediata arriesgando sus propias vidas. De entre todos fue Joe quien imaginó que la anatomía de los digimon no debería ser del todo diferente en ciertos aspectos a la humana o al menos un componente fisiológico era posible ser semejante, fue por ello que quiso examinar de cerca a esos dos valientes para ver si podía ser útil y mostrarle respeto al mismo tiempo.

_-Chicos, están despertando-_ una noticia agradable en medio de tanto caos calmó por unos segundos esas ásperas emociones encarnizadas; lentamente los ojos de ambos luchadores comenzaron a abrirse pues antes solo daban movimientos involuntarios pero que hacían notar una mejoría notable luego de tremenda paliza, pues quieran admitirla o no todos eran conocedores ya de esa nefasta alarma. –_Me da gusto verte sano y salvo compañero-_ un descuidado Davis se lanzó lleno de emoción hacia su camarada despertándole por completo, no sin antes producirle un gran dolor el cual se manifestó con un gran grito producto del peso del humano sobre su pequeño cuerpo y de forma refleja este había mordido a su "atacante" produciendo un poco pero al fin risa.

-_Wormon, perdón por haberte dejado solo-_

-_No haya nada que disculpar Ken, yo mismo no hubiera deseado verte cerca de ese monstruo-_ su voz aguda similar a la de un niño indefenso hacía estremecer en algo aquel duro corazón del muchacho quien curiosamente representaba la bondad como su principal emblema característico, una emblema bastante peculiar pues de todos los nuevos escogidos era el único el cual no se formaba de a pares como en el caso de Davis dotado de valor y amistad; Yole, amor y pureza; o el de Cody, conocimiento y sinceridad.

-_Lo sentimos mucho, ese digimon es demasiado poderoso-_ humilde como siempre, dispuesto a luchar antes que a rendirse pero dolido en el fondo por tremenda derrota, Veemon se disculpaba sin razón aparente tan solo sentía que era deber suyo hacerlo.

-_Es cierto, ustedes pidieron fusionarse desde un principio, ¿acaso ya conocían a su rival?-_ un interesado Ken dio con una pregunta sencilla pero compleja a la vez, era cierto todo.

-_Es un sagrado, vencerlo implicaría estar demente-_ esta vez fue Patamon quien dio su voto, ya había explicado esto antes y por esa razón se sintió obligado en repetir lo dicho antes no sin sentirse algo decepcionado por tener que volver a decir lo dicho antes y eso demostraba cuan atentos estuvieron al menos esos dos aunque era todo comprensible pues era muy razonable que se hayasen tan preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarles a sus digimons acompañantes más que prestarse para escuchar una historia nueva.

-_Se trata de Apolomon, su apariencia camufla cualquier concepto de su terrible poder, él y otros más surgieron en una de las primeras luchas del digimundo, o eso creo saber pues desde que se fueron nosotros pudimos investigar muchas cosas raras y en vista de no existir amenazas consideramos irrelevante todo-_ Ahora mucho más sentido podía hacer posible encajar ciertas piezas, pues enemigos de ese calibre pudieron haber sido los responsables de darle muerte a Genai y con tan poca información acerca de estos era natura incuso para Izzy no encontrar una respuesta a todo este dilema.

-_Acaso hay más como él-_fue Matt quien pregunto esto al oír bien lo que el amigo inseparable de su hermano trataba de explicar de la mejor manera. Sus manos estaban cerradas haciéndose puños debido a la tensión dentro suyo y una que otra gota de sudor helado daba por inicio un recorrido por su mejilla derecha.

-_Se supone la existencia de cuatro sagrados como Apolomon quienes para hacer esto más difícil están bajo dominios de un quinto el cual desconocemos su nombre pero sabemos que fue sellado por uno de los guardianas hace mil años-_ el ser naranja con alas en la cabeza continuaba su explicación, al parecer había dado en el clavo con eso último que dijo, pues ellos ya tenían noticias o un acercamiento posible de lo que era un guardián.

-_Pero desde la creación de los emblemas se supone que ahora hay nueve y no solo uno-_ el dinosaurio naranja también quiso participar en esta perorata, aunque sabía perfectamente que Tai era el verdadero heredero de ser aquel mencionado sujeto, lo dijo para darle ánimos a su compañero quien ya imaginaba al igual que los demás una mala idea haber aceptado luchar contra estos nuevos enemigos. –_Espera, pero si esos cinco _(lo mencionó mostrando su mano extendida con todos sus dedos),_ si mencionaste una guerra, significa que también hubo seres tan poderosos como los mencionados capaces de hacerles frente, de lo contrario sellar a ese monstruo hubiera sido imposible-_

Con un razonamiento poco usual en Tai, no está de más hacer la acotación de haber dejado boquiabiertos al resto, este había dado quien sabe con una posible primera gran respuesta. –_Me pregunto cómo tu cerebro puede funcionar así a veces?- _Matt hizo una broma algo cruel pero cierta en el fondo produciendo algo de jocosidad, -_Es cierto, de repente es necesario buscar a estos seres, pedirles su ayuda para derrotar a este sujeto-_ sus manos dejaron de las contracturas luego de sentirse algo aliviadas con tremenda lógica de su mejor amigo.

-_Me temo que eso será imposible, ellos desaparecieron junto al humano vencedor de aquella época-_ voltearon hacia atrás por acto reflejo, sus poses demostraban una densidad enorme como quien estar listos para soportar un peligro, pero al ver de cerca quien era el hablador tragaron saliva y se relajaron. Patas de felino grandes con garras de filo admirable, bípedo como un humano podría decirse, una gran cabeza de león y cuerpo musculoso describían perfectamente a ese viejo conocido. –_El primer guardián recibió la ayuda de muchos, quienes prefirieron morir a su lado antes de perder, sería inútil buscar algo que no existe niños elegidos-_ Leomon un valiente servidor de la justicia se había entrado a aquella guarida provisional para verificar el estado de sus amigos, a pesar de mostrar siempre ese semblante serio y decidido una ligera sonrisa se hizo notar al percatarse del buen estado entre comillas de todos.

-_¿por qué Leomon siempre trae malas noticias?-_ sarcástico pero algo de veraz tenía su queja, pero fue sometido rápidamente por un buen golpe en la cabeza por la menor de los Kamiya, dejando al portador valor-amistad medio knockout con un chichón rojo en medio de su cráneo.

-_Tranquilícese señorita, no todo es negativo; los grandes señores dejaron esparcidas armas por todo el digimundo, sabían muy bien que tarde o temprano esas cosas saldrían de su encierro y ellos ya no estarían presentes para hacerles frente; sin embargo dejaron muchas cosas para cuando los invitados humanos llegasen, en este caso ustedes _(dijo este con un ademán de respeto mirando a cada uno de los presentes elegidos)_ pudieran combatirles, me temo que solo tengo en mi poder una y es esta-_ se sentía algo triste por separarse de ese objeto tan preciado por tantos años, pero nunca imaginó al igual que ninguno una situación como esta, los años pasan por un motivo, y desde que tenía memoria siempre fue deber suyo cuidar al justo y defender al oprimido. Con mucha pena dejó caer su fiel espada para luego enterrarla en el suelo con un movimiento fuerte de uno de sus poderosos brazos. –_Nunca me perteneció, la encontré hace mucho mientras hacía vigilancia en una de mis salidas, nunca antes había visto un objeto humano, más tarde Genai me explicaría todo y decidí esperar al momento preciso; jamás aprendí a usarla correctamente, espero que uno de ustedes tenga éxito-_ fue Sora quien armándose un poco de valor sugirió el nombre de Tai como el sujeto quien debería intentarlo primero. Este se sintió un poco avergonzado al notar la aprobación de todos aunque no pudo evitar resistirse a probar sus pensamientos pues, en una tarde que sabrá no se repetiría pronto, sus ideas fluían como agua a través del campo; no obstante una corazonada le advertía de un fracaso inminente si lo intentaba, -_Me parece que Sora es la más indicada-_ se miraron de manera poco usual, -¿_Y eso por…?_ Si era intención de acapararse como el centro de atención o no eso Izzy no lo sabía pero su mismo emblema le obligaba a sentir curiosidad por todo.

-_Leomon la protegió primero a ella cuando vinimos por primera vez, tal vez esa espada estaba destinada a ser suya desde ese momento y por eso él escogió por salvarle antes que al resto-_ sus memorias caían como lluvia, era cierto; en aquella oportunidad el mismo digimon con figura felina acudió a por la para entonces niña Sora, dejando de lado a un totalmente inmaduro TK de apenas siete años. -_Eso tiene mucho sentido, vaya Tai hoy estás en tu noche-_ no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa por haber dejado que fuese él quien diera una solución y no ella, y es que después de Izzy, Yolei siempre era la segunda en darse cuenta rápidamente de las cosas pero su ego le hizo admitir la naturalidad de desconocer pues ella aun no participaba de los antiguos niños elegidos de esa época; entre risas mentales se dio alivio.

Todos le dieron sus ánimos, cuando ella pasó por su lado sintió una sensación familiar la cual hace mucho que no recorría por ella, una cálida mano posada en su hombro y una voz susurrándole buena suerte por parte de esa persona especial le hicieron sentirse cómoda, -_Vamos Sora confío en ti, tu puedes-_ su fiel compañera de duelos, discusiones, alegrías, aventuras, etc., llamada Biyomon voló hasta ponerse cerca de tanto ella como de esa espada; Sora tenía que admitir que para una chica como ella un artefacto tan grande podía verse grotesco pero un par de sacudidas de cabeza la hicieron volver –_Estoy pensando como Mimi-_ se dijo mentalmente para luego mostrar un corta mueca de sonrisa, se paró en pose de tomarse en serio este reto ante la mirada expectante de Leomon; alistaba sus manos para levantar esa hoja pues tenía en mente una idea que sería bastante pesada y más aún cuando el león dijo no haber podido dominarla adecuadamente a pesar de su gran fuerza, pero ni bien su piel hizo contacto con aquel objeto, este se redujo de tamaño mientras su digivice brillaba con un resplandor rosado intenso, haciendo que el resto usara sus antebrazos para cubrirse los ojos ante tal luz inundando ese sitio.

-_Prodigioso-_ una clara acotación del genio cada vez que se sorprendía.

_-Impresionante- _a Cody no le restaron otras palabras, pero había quedado petrificado ante tal espectáculo.

_-Lo hiciste Sora, siempre supe-_ ni bien aquel resplandor se hubo ido voló hasta ponerse cara a cara o pico con cara en este caso y acariciarle suavemente su piel.

_-Nunca dudamos de ti-_ Joe, el mayor de todos miraba anonadado la nueva versión de esa espada y mejor aún en manos de una gran amiga.

_-¿Tai tenía razón?-_ Indudablemente ese comentario solo podía provenir de Davis quien merecidamente se ganó otro chichón en la cabeza que hacía verse pequeño al anterior, cortesía del castaño.

-_Ahora recuerdo que en esa vez, cuando casi atacaron a Sora, estabas casi llor….-_ Agumos quería decir otras cosas más antes de ser cortado por su compañero respectivo quien valiéndose de sus manos cerraba las mandíbulas de ese dinosaurio naranja, luego con otro susurro pero esta vez al oído de su digimon le pidió un favor y este entendió.

-_Hermano tal vez me esté equivocando, pero ¿tienes alguna otra memoria que nos pueda ayudar a ubicar los otros objetos?_ La menor de los Kamiya hizo otra muy posible buena pregunta, de alguna manera u otra ya habían podido hacerse con uno de esos objetos raros gracias a la intervención de su hermano mayor. Todos entendieron esa interrogante, era cierto, tal vez después de todo este muchacho era capaz de detectar las armas, ya que era un guardián. –_Parece que te quitaron protagonismo hoy, Izzy-_ Matt dio una broma al genio pero nadie se rio por eso como tal vez él esperaba y tan solo su expresión desilusionada se dejó ver. –_Nunca fuiste bueno contando chistes Matt-_ MImi, por el contrario, produjo las burlas que tanto estaba buscando aquel rubio, no obstante estas jugaron en contra suya.

-_Bien niños elegidos, tal vez sea momento de iniciar esta búsqueda; por ahora descansen, aquí estarán seguros, mañana podemos iniciar un plan-_ dicho esto aquel león se tiró bruscamente al suelo para poder dormir dejando a todos boquiabiertos, era la primera vez que observaban cómo se ponía a pernotar aquel ser.

A pesar de encontrarse en una base que camuflaba bien sus paredes, podía verse el cielo lleno de sus interminables estrellas brillando a lo lejos; se sentía como estar acampando salvo por estar protegidos del frío.

-Confías en mí ¿verdad amigo?-

-Siempre lo haré-

-Ya tienen a alguien quien pueda cuidarles, solo quiero comprobar algo-

Tanto Tai como Agumon caminaban por esa especie de guarida, se tuvieron que separar mucho del grupo mientras estos dormían plácidamente. Sólo le dejó una nota a Izzy pensando en su juicio impresionante en caso las cosas resultasen mal. –_Bien aquí vamos, ¿seguro que quieres venir?-_

_-Por supuesto, además eres mi mejor amigo, sin ti no habría necesidad de estar acá-_ se miraron tiernamente. En un acto desesperado este chico había logrado quitarle los códigos al genio para descifrarlos por su cuenta y gracias a este mismo ya tenía todo lo necesario; había decidido sellar a la criatura amenazante antes que un estrago se produzca y en caso fallar tenían un arma poderosa, luego dejó caer un escrito sobre el suelo, en ella dejaba a la vista un dibujo no muy bien hecho pero lo suficiente como permitir distinguir que se trataba de una especie de arco y al pie del gráfico había un "número 2". –_Ojala puedan hallarlo, sabes, acabo de tener un sueño con ese objeto, imagino tratarse de otro artefacto sagrado; no sé cuántos hayan pero sé que es deber mío acabar con esto ahora; aunque antes deba hacer una parada-_

Su digivice apuntaba directamente hacia un ordenador antiguo y semi destrozado pero aparentemente se trataba de una entrada y/o salida de ese lugar hacia el mundo humano. Antes de abrir la puerta una mano le sujetó por detrás. –_Pensé conocerte bien, pero verte huir no es algo tuyo-_ con decisión Sora miraba desafiante a los ojos de su amigo, hablaba en voz baja para hacer notarle que no era intención de ella despertar a los demás, pero sí el de evitar una locura.

-_Déjame en paz por favor-_

_-Dime a dónde piensas ir, di me dices que te rendiste te dejaré, pero…-_

_-¿No puedes entenderlo acaso?, escuchaste lo que le hicieron a Imperialdramon-_

_-¿Y eso te dio miedo?, dime a dónde vas o me veré obligada a seguirte-_

_-Por favor vete, no deseo hablar contigo-_ Ella escuchó ese mismo comentario otra vez, pero viéndole más detenidamente a los ojos pudo entender sus pensamientos.

-_De ninguna manera harás eso, no lo permitiré-_

_-No es decisión tuya…Agumon ayúdame-_ -Perdóname por esto Sora-, el dinosaurio se acercó hasta donde ambos y usando su fuerza tiró de las ropas de ella para alejarle, tuvo que contenerse para evitar producirle daño; pero Sora insistía y nuevamente sujetaba sus mangas.

-_Hay una salida, ya encontramos una de estas armas-_ levantó esa espada la cual se hubo de reducir varios centímetros y media ahora unos cuarenta de largo, aunque su forma si había cambiado en algo pues se tornó un poco más convexa como imitando un estilo árabe.

-_Somos trece maldición, cuánto nos tomará en hallarlas todas, para entonces….., no vale la pena, márchate-_

_-No pienso irme, no quiero esto-_

_-Es curios escucharte así, me dijiste hace mucho tiempo cosas horribles.-_

_-Y lo lamento, maldición, solo quería lo mejor para ti deja de ser tan niño, quiero a Tai de vuelta-_

Hubo un silencio abrumador, Agumon no supo si volver a tratar de apartarla o seguir ahí parado esperando una reacción pues tampoco deseaba ver a su compañero siendo sellado junto a ese enemigo y tal vez Sora tenía la capacidad de hacerle meditar.

-_Muy bien, disculpa aceptada y discúlpame si crees que soy un nuño, ahora largo, hay demasiadas cosas en juego, si no le detenemos irá a nuestro mundo, dime tú qué crees que le hará a nuestras familias o nuestros amigos-_ ahora miraba con furia, pero aun así ella seguía sujetando su manga, evitando que esa puerta fuese abierta.

-_Si yo no te detengo a ti, mi mundo, el de Kari y el de tus padres habrá cavado antes, imbécil piensa antes de hablar_- Nuevamente otro silencio profundo, ambos querían decirse cosas, desfogar todo esos sentimientos negativos el uno sobre el otro aunque no podían negarse por siempre. Querían llorar pero un orgullo los mantuvo firmes, esperando el resquiebre del otro para dar un paso más.

-_¿Tu mundo? Acaso dijiste ¿tú mundo?, en todo este tiempo ¿me escribiste si quiera una vez?, ¿me visitaste al menos en una oportunidad? Que yo recuerde lo último en decime fue lo de mi abuelo y de cuánto era lo que valía para ti-_

_-Eso es lo que hice mal, quise disculparme pero no pude hacerlo, Tai nunca he dejado de…-_

_-Eso mismo sentía idiota….ahora que las cosas iban bien tenías que aparecerte, mira si hago esto es por los chicos, Kari, mis padres y Mizuki-_ hizo lo que nunca antes en toda su vida, y aunque no le golpeó con fuerza, tomó la suficiente como para arrojarle lejos, poder separarse de ella y abrir esa puerta, la luz le tragó de inmediato tanto a él como a su Agumon. Sora quiso ir tras él, sabía que este insensato cerraría la puerta ni bien llegue al otro extremo, así que emprendió su persecución pero para su mala suerte su dispositivo no estaba en su bolsillo, miró a todas partes y le sorprendió verlo tirado tan lejos, luego se dio cuenta que Tai no quiso agredirla, simplemente forcejeó hasta poder hacerse con su digivice y lanzarlo lejos para evitar ser seguido; para cuando ella intentó abrir el portal ya todo estaba consumado, tardaría cerca de cinco horas en abrirse espontáneamente y para entonces ese muchacho estaría muy pero muy lejos de su alcance. –_Por qué-_ se dijo, cayó sentada tras un estallido de lágrimas.

-_Confías en mí verdad colega- _ya en el mundo humano, Tai le hacía la misma pregunta otra vez a su inseparable amigo solo que ahora su voz se distorsionaba y lágrimas caían rosando sus mejillas.

-_Siempre Tai, siempre lo haré; por cierto a qué vinimos acá-_

-_Necesito despedirme de alguien primero, luego enfrentaré a esa porquería que nos amenaza, eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras colega, ya has hecho mucho por mí-_

_-Incluso en la muerte te seguiré Tai, patearemos traseros juntos como antes-_

Ambos estaban en su habitación, fue una fortuna que como producto de tal viaje, Agumon se hubiera reducido a ser Koromon y en esa forma podía entrar cómodamente en una mochila. Luego se dispuso en ir a visitar a esa gran amiga suya, tenía planeado todo, le diría que tuvieron éxito gracias a su poderoso Omegamon y luego se marcharía a cumplir un nefasto destino.

…..

…..

-_Creo que las cosas cambiaron de rumbo-_

_-¿MI señor?_ –

-_Aun te quedan esas cosas para transformarte en humano-_

_-Tan solo un par mi amo, no durarán más de 1 hora-_

_-Bien, el guardián acaba de retornar, captúrale vivo-_

Desapareció en un instante dejando solo a dos sujetos.

-_Mi señor, en el mundo humano no podemos usar todo nuestro poder-_

_-Lo sé Apolomon; quiero ver cuán fuerte es-_

…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Seguía llorando, buscando sin resultado alguno abrir esa puerta para detenerle, de vez en cuando se echaba culpa de todo esto imaginándose a ella como autora de tanto dolor pero una parte le decía que era simplemente Tai actuando como Tai salvo en esta ocasión ellos dos no eran del todo unidos como antes; pensó que incluso habiendo estado amistados, ese insensato hubiera elegido lo mismo por el bien de todos. -_Idiota, tonto, cretino, infeliz…Tai-_ sus palabras caían en inicio bajo forma de vilipendios aunque se pudo dar cuenta que por más que lo hiciera nada cambiaría las cosas. Se puso de pie con fuerza apretando ambos puños para darse fuerzas por su cuenta, se limpió su delicado y suave rostro con sus mangas, tragó saliva para evitar ser escuchada con una voz llorosa y se marchó directamente hacia donde dormían todos; al llegar despertó de manera abrupta en primer lugar a Izzy y gracias a su bullicio, al resto.

-¿_Sucede algo malo Sora?-_ aquel genio estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse para cada examen, incluso si ya hubiera tenido todo repasado y por eso despertarse en pleno sueño no le producía tanto malestar como a cualquier persona.

-_Tai se ha marchado, quiere sellar a este enemigo, quiere hacerlo-_ trató de resumir todo en esas palabras, despertando completamente a su amigo dejando ver una mirada de terror, posteriormente un sudor bastante frío comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su mirada también quería demostrar incredulidad ante eso y ella pudo notarlo.

-_Vi cómo se alejaba, traté de seguirlo pensando que tan solo deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas pero abrió la puerta, quise evitarlo pero llegué tarde-_ mientras más explicaba, más rápido hablaba.

-_Aún podemos llegar a donde él, hay…-_

_-Cerró la puerta Izzy, ¿crees que no lo he intentado?-_

Se puso de pie aunque sabiendo era en vano, sabía perfectamente que salir de esa guarida a estas alturas era un locura completa teniendo a tales enemigos rondando por doquier, pero sus ojos captaron una especie de papel justo a la altura de sus zapatos; tuvo curiosidad de saber si le pertenecía o fue algo que por error terminó en su sitio, desenvolvió aquel bolo dejándole a la vista un especie de arco con un número dos dibujado en la parte final. -_Sino me equivoco, Tai quiere que busquemos esto-_ señaló aquel dibujo a su amiga, aunque no era una obra de arte, podía entenderse completamente. Mas tarde fue Kari quien empezó a sentirse desesperada ante la inasistencia de su hermano, y si TK no hubiera estado presente en ese grupo tal vez hubieran sido testigos de otro acto impensado.

-_Eso es el arco de Ánima, no está nada lejos de nuestra posición actual-_ Voltearon para ver a Leomon mirar detenidamente tal dibujo quien miraba con suma atención, -_Le pertenece al territorio de los Centauromon, solía verlo pues ellos lo consideran un regalo de sus antepasados, estuvo justo frente a mis narices durante años sin capaz de verlo-_

-_SI lo que dices es cierto, entonces tenemos otra arma con nosotros-_ Mimi era por esos momentos la más entusiasta, tal vez por el hecho de poder ser ella quien llevase un artefacto que siempre le pareció majestuoso, después de todo un arco era algo que siempre deseo tener pero debido a ser algo peligroso nunca se le fue concebido y ahora podría ser su oportunidad. –_Tal vez no sea para ti Mimi, no te hagas ilusiones, pienso más bien en Kari-_ Ken dijo su comentario, tenía una cierta sospecha de tener la razón en esto y valiéndose de su hipótesis prosiguió, -_Primero fue Sora, la persona con quien más confianza ha tenido y posiblemente Kari sea la siguiente en quien Tai busca proteger, tal vez la próxima después de esta arma, si es que se nos deja un pista, sería para Matt-_ no sonaba nada ilógico, pero tuvo que darse cuenta de un pequeño escrúpulo cometido, pues Sora y él seguían bastante distanciados desde su último encuentro hace ya muchos meses atrás.

-_Espera, quieres decir que Matt es más amigo de Tau que yo-_ Davis intervino no por querer hacerse notar, sino simplemente entendió cuan triste podría estar su compañera mayor y quiso intervenir para tratar de calmar un poco el ambiente pesado que se empezaba a formar luego de haber escuchado atentamente a Ken. –_No te sientas mal si eres el último-_ poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza y rascándosela con sus nudillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este se quejara de dolor pero no lo profundo como para producirle gran daño, fue Matt quien recreó una supuesta escena cómica bastante común en el pasado, cuando era este primer chico quien llevaba puesto los googles de Tai. Dicho razonamiento no parecía extraño y Mimi tuvo que admitir lo bien de eso aunque por dentro no perdía las esperanzas de llegar a poseerlo.

Salieron en caravana hacia las tierras de los centauromons, tenían la noción de no ser adecuadamente bienvenidos por seres tan especiales, pues estos no se trataban de peligro o amenazas pero sí eran muy recatados en cuanto a presencias foráneas. Iban siendo guiados por su amigo felino, este no mintió cuando habló acerca de la cercanía de aquel lugar pues evidentemente no les tomó más de dos horas en poder llegar su destino y considerando lo vasto del lugar unos cuantos minutos no eran algo para quejarse debido a que en ocasiones anteriores tuvieron que soportar caminatas de casi seis o siete horas hasta llegar a un lugar seguro donde acampar. Apenas daban un par de pisadas cuando se vieron apuntados por una serie de flechas quienes de ser soltadas les darían justo en medio de sus cabezas. –_Tranquilidad, somos aliados, ellos son los niños elegidos-_ Leomon presentó al grupo. –_Qué hacen en estas tierras-_ preguntó uno de ellos, y en vista de su enorme parecido ninguno supo cuál de todos estaba hablando pero por el timbre de voz o cuan fuerte se podía oír concluyeron que debería ser uno de los del fondo.

-_Queremos ver el arco de Ánima, uno de estos chicos es su portador-_

Las bestias mitológicas se miraban a través de sus cascos pesados entre ellos, murmuraban cosas como quienes desconfiando de todo este asunto. –_Bien, sígannos-_

…

Iba tocando la puerta por segunda vez, antes de llegar improvisó un par de daños tirándose a un pozo de arena pequeño. Una señorita salió corriendo para atender, llevaba puesto sus pijamas pero desde afuera pudo entenderse, por la luz prendida, que se hallaba despierta a estas horas de la madrugada. –_Tai-_ simplemente dijo eso, abrazó con fuerza a su compañero produciéndole un poco de asfixia, -_Me estas estrujando el cuello-_ -_Ah, lo siento-_ soltó al castaño quien pudo ser libre de dar un gran bocanada de aire antes de poder hablar.

-_Estas todo sucio, ¿qué pasó?-_

_-Ganamos Mizuki, no hay nadie tan fuerte como Omegamon, nos pusieron las cosas difíciles pero ya estamos acá-_

Ella se creyó tal cuento, luego Tai le explicó de manera improvisada que el tiempo en ese mundo trascurre de una forma muy diferente a la conocida por ellos, mas tarde, y ya adentro de la habitación de la muchachita quien le pidió pasar un momento, pudo sacar a Koromon de su mochila. –_Ahhhhh que cosa tan bonita-_ Mizuki sujetó con fuerza al ser rosado de orejas largas y delgadas. –_Tai me está matando- _Koromon también fue testigo de cuan fuerte eran las manos de esa chica. Este solo pudo soltar un par de risas antes de verlo respirar hondamente tras ser puesto en un mueble para tres.

-_Entonces ¿todo acabó, cierto?-_

_-No del todo, mañana volveremos para ayudar en algunas cosas que quedaron destruidas-_

_-Me diste un susto cabeza de palmera. _Luego cambio su mirada hacia ese ser rosa. _Esta cosita es tan poderosa-_ volvió a ponerlo entre sus brazos, estrujándole mientras asfixiaba por segunda vez a esa criatura.

-_Prometí volver-_ en su interior se maldijo por haber dicho eso, sería su primera promesa rota.

-_Mañana iré a la iglesia a rezar por mi mamá, le pedi que te cuidara también-_

Como si tuviera sentimientos de niño, sus ojos se llenaron de líquidos. –_Ohh, Tai quiere llorar, esto merece una foto-_

-_Solo es basura en mi ojo, aleja esa cosa de mí-_ sería su última pelea infantil después de todo, y tras haber realizado un par mas produciendo que uno de los vecinos se acercara hasta ese apartamento para reclamarles por la bulla, él se disponía a marcharse. Tomó a su compañero y le introdujo nuevamente en su mochila, felizmente era bastante amplia aunque no lo suficiente como para llevar todas sus cosas a la universidad recordó. Abrazó a Mizuki con fuerza, agradeciéndole haberse preocupado pero. –_Tai, algo anda mal, Tai, Tai-_ desde el interior de ese equipaje de hombros una voz chillona puso en alerta al castaño.

-_Alguien se acerca-_ supo de inmediato que era cierto, su digivice comenzaba a brillar con fuerza; quería matarse a hora por su culpa había puesto en peligro a su compañera. Tuvo que pensar deprisa, la cogió de una mano y sin importar la altura que les separaba desde ese segundo piso hasta el suelo la hizo saltar consigo a través de una ventana, afortunadamente cayeron sobre un poco de bolsas de basura las cuales amortiguaron un golpe seguramente bastante doloroso.

-_qué está pasando, me dijiste…_ no pudo terminar su frase pues una vez más él la tiró con fuerza hacia un lugar supuestamente seguro, las cosas habían salido mal; corrieron hasta esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Si les hallaban sabía que los tres sufrirían terribles consecuencias y con un pensamiento veloz solo pudo sacarse el emblema de su cuello (lo tenía colgando de ese sitio) y se lo entregó directamente a las manos de la chica. –_Escúchame bien Mizuki, cuando haya hecho evolucionar a mi compañero te dejaré mi digivice, quiero que corras con esto a mi computadora, la puerta se abrirá y llegarás a un lugar seguro, diles al resto.-_

_-Estas demente, no voy a dejarte solo-_

_-Has lo que pido, confía en mí, no quiero que te suceda nada-_

_-Ni loca pienso….-_

Muy tarde, Tai se había puesto de pie dejándole su emblema, miró de cerca la criatura con forma de toro bicéfalo que tenía cerca, una corazonada le hizo pensar en el sujeto que le hubo disparado hace unos días al verle directamente a los ojos y en cuestión de segundos su digivice brilló como nunca antes hasta ahora haciendo que un dinosaurio naranja bípedo de tamaño cerca a los tres metros de largo con una armadura plateada surgiera. –_Hora de patear traseros amigo-_ luego de forma sutil tiró su dispositivo hacia donde ella.

…

Era turno de Cody; se sorprendieron cuando llegaron en donde el arco debería estar pero su sorpresa fue ser mencionados de ser dos y no uno, ambos se hallaban ocultos detrás de esa copia para evitar que algún día fuesen robadas por enemigos quienes incluso débiles podrían alcanzar poderes inimaginables con ayuda de esas cosas sagradas. Como habían quedado, fue Kari la primera en intentarlo y de inmediato su emblema se puso rosa vivo dejando que el dorado marco de ese arco pudiera ser levantado por sus manos sin ningún problema ante la mirada atónita de los centauros. –_El segundo también debe ser de un portador-_ creyeron fuese Matt pero no hubo reacción al momento de acercarse y es más, dicho instrumento nunca pudo ni siquiera movido por el rubio a pesar de haberle puesto todas sus fuerzas en su intento. Davis hizo a un lado a su compañero aludiendo en ser él alguien más cercano a Tai y por eso era necesario que fuese deber suyo llevarse el arco, pero tuvo que desistir pues tampoco hubo éxito. Así probaron uno tras uno hasta llegar con el más joven de todos. Tampoco hubo resultado.

-_Esperen mi D-terminal detecta la presencia de algo-_ antes de poder rendirse por completo a volver a intentar sacarlo, Cody se percató de una presencia mostrada en su aparato, los cuales solo tres de ellos cargaban. –_Está bastante cerca, amigos debemos tener cuidado, se está acercando con mucha velocidad-_ ante tal amenaza los centauromons cargaron sus flechas y apuntaron a donde sea sin disparar aún, deberían hacerlo cuando el misterioso ser llegara a mostrarse. Cody sentía algo diferente en este lugar, no era miedo, pero sentía una sensación de no peligro avecinarse, ya había sentido esto antes cuando en el sepelio de su abuelo materno todos ponían caras tristes pero él se sentía en paz de haber conocido a alguien tan fenomenal y de quien aprendió las técnicas del judo japonés solo como hobby. Siempre sintió desde ese entonces tener la facultad de percibir sensaciones positivas provenientes de otra persona.

-_Tienes razón Cody, está a solo diez metros de nosotros-_ Yolei gritó eso con desesperación, también hubo de sacar su D-terminal para comprobarlo y ahora su curiosidad le estaba haciendo pagar factura. -_9,78, 5 metros_- -_Fuego a discreción-_ uno fue quien dio la orden y todos dispararon sus flechas hacia los árboles que rodeaban la estructura donde eran guardadas esas dos reliquias, todas ellas salieron horizontalmente a una velocidad inesquivables pero no se escuchó sonido de queja alguna de haberle producido daño al intruso.

-_Wwwuuuaaaaahhhhhhh-_

Aquella señal mencionaba cuan cerca estaba el intruso, pero nunca especificó de dónde vendría, entendieron el motivo de que ninguna flecha hubiera dado en el blanco, pues este no vino por los costados, sino lo hizo desde arriba y se llevaron una sorpresa mayor al verle.

Primero se percataron que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente herido, hablamos de los dos pues Joe se llevó la peor parte al recibir con su cuerpo el impacto "como misil" de esa persona cayendo a toda prisa desde los cielos. –_Imposible cómo pudiste entrar-_ Mimi le miraba absorta, a penas y se habían conocido, ahora ambas estaban en el mismo mundo.

-_Espera un momento qué haces tú con el digivice y el emblema de Tai-_ Sora apenas entendía lo que pasaba pero al mirar esos objetos mencionados en las manos de esa muchacha sintió una furia extrema, es más por su porte y paso firme hacia ella daba la impresión de querer amedrentarle usando violencia, afortunadamente Matt y su hermano TK pudieron cogerla uno de cada brazo para evitar que se descontrolase totalmente.

-_Es cierto son de mi hermano, dónde está, acaso fue a buscarte, qué le hiciste-_ Kari era otra desesperada buscando respuestas pero su reacción se calmó al verla llorar.

-_Me empujó hacia acá con sus dos cosas, yo no quise dejarlo solo, por favor sálvenlo-_ en medio de lágrimas y susto Misuki repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

-_Salvarlo de quien-_ Matt preocupado por su amigo intentó buscar respuestas.

-_Vino para decirme que todo había salido bien, y luego una bestia de dos cabezas nos persiguió, dijo, se pusieron a luchar contra esa cosa pero era muy fuerte.-_

_-Y tú le preferiste salvarte maldita-_ Tk tuvo que aplicar más fuerza para evitar que saliera de sus manos.

-_Nooooo, quise quedarme pero él me empujó, empecé a caer, ya ahora; sálvenlo se los suplico también es amigo suyo hagan alg….-_ sus ojos se posaron sobre los cientos de miles de centauros que también al igual que el resto le miraban atentamente, no pudo contenerse y se desmayó producto de la impresión a pesar que Tai le hubo contado una vez acerca del digimundo y sus habitantes jamás pensó ver a uno o peor aún encontrarse en dicho universo.

-_Ella vino cayendo, debe haber una puerta cerca-_ Izzy razonó con velocidad, su amigo les necesitaba; pero algo captó la atención del grupo al ver brillar algo en el pecho de Mizuki quien estaba completamente inconsciente y era incapaz de ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El brillo de tonalidad marrón clara dejó a la vista luego de desaparecer un digivice junto a un emblema con simbología diferente a cualquiera de la de ellos; en segundos aquel arco quien nadie pudo sacar empezó a temblar para luego salir de su entierro y ponerse justo en una de las manos de la dormida joven. –_Imposible, no puede ser cierto-_

….

-_Esperaba más del gran guardián, me has decepcionado mocoso-_ Destrozos y gente corriendo despavorida ante la presencia de dos seres con apariencias monstruosas luchando en medio delas calles era todo lo que podía verse, Tai estaba algo herido con ciertos cortes por su cuerpo, esa bestia no se limitaba a luchar solo contra el poderoso Warpgreymon, era evidente que deseaba producirle un daño enorme al humano también.

-_Infeliz, no nos subestimes-_ su emblema poco a poco comenzó a brillar sin que este se diera cuenta debido a un dolor en su espalda justo donde hubo recibido aquellos balazos como cortesía de este ser posicionado frente suyo y que habían dejado una especie de manchas grises las cuales seguían ahí sin haber disminuido, pero que sin tampoco notarlo empezaba a crecer.

-_Me siento extraño Tai-_ de manera espontánea las heridas del digimon mega empezaron a sanar, restituyéndole su fortaleza ante la mirada con furia de su enemigo por haber presenciado eso.

-_Erebomon, te vamos a derrotar justo ahora-_ Warpgreymon dijo eso de forma amenazante.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

-_Mi….mi…..señor, esto tiene que ser una broma-_

_-Sumamente interesante diría yo-_ Ambos eran capaces de ver los acontecimientos a través de ese viejo monitor, dotado de una pantalla amplia y colores bastante nítidos, esta máquina desmentía cualquier de rumor de estar descompuesta no obstante considerando su aparentemente mal estado o antigüedad.

-_Un mortal no puede hacer eso-_

_-Un mortal ordinario no, pero este es sumamente interesante; fíjate bien, parece ser que no totalmente un buen chico…cuánto odio-_ sus ojos pasaban de un lado hacia el otro con suma rapidez mientras seguían los impresionantes movimientos de esos dos contrincantes.

-_Me pregunto si…..-_

…_._

Ninguno supo cómo pero era servía de mucha ayuda, tal vez algo en su dispositivo o una evolución interna gracias a su emblema hizo que su compañero adquiera tal fuerza y habilidad las cuales hacían ver a las anteriores como mediocres. Ahora, el rival de turno podía creer que un ser mortal pudiera provocarle tremendo daño. Esta nueva versión de aquel dinosaurio con armadura plateada parecía burlarse ante ataques tan poderosos, los cuales estuvieron a punto de vencerlo antes, -_Repugnante humano, qué fue lo que le hiciste-_ Erebomon, el digimon sagrado de las profundidades increpaba a Tai acerca de esta gran transformación no destacada por cambios morfológicos, sino por la gran diferencia de poder que mostraba Warpgreymon justo en estos momentos. –_Tú lo pediste…._tuvo que pegar un fuerte golpe con su pierna para darse el impulso suficiente para alzarse varios metros sobre la tierra…._puerta del inframundo-_ ni bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras una pequeña puerta de forma circular se hizo presente. En cuestión de segundos y aprovechando la desconcentración de los dos sujetos que tenía en frente que parecían anonadados al presenciar algo como eso en toda su vida, una esfera de color verde mezclada con púrpura emergió de aquella abertura. –_Mueran ahora-_

La esfera esa medía apenas unos tres centímetros de radio cuando salió de aquella puerta, pero a medida que se acercaba a su destino iba aumentando de tamaño y para cuando estuvo a tan solo dos metros de distancia ya media como diez de diámetro amenazando con destruir todo a su paso, incluso la vida de esas personas que nada tenían que ver con esa lucha. –_No lo creo-_ sus ojos estaba parcialmente abiertos pero esa voz fue muy distinta a la de Tai, inmediatamente Warpgryemon dejó un oscuro vacío en sus ojos para luego recibir de lleno ese ataque y lograr desviarlo hacia su invocador ante la mirada absorta de este, quien vio como su cuerpo se desintegraba poco a poco mientras se iba consumiendo ante su propio poder.

Lamentablemente había usado todo su poder y no pudo mantener la forma mega por más tiempo volviendo a ser esa cosa media esférica de color rosa y orejas gigantes pero delgadas, -_Lo logramos Tai, lo hicimos-_ dando brincos se acercó hasta el sujeto quien le ayudó a evolucionar hasta su máxima expresión y esperaba que le dijera cómo consiguió hacer que obtuviera más poder sin tener el dispositivo digital a la mano e incluso sin su emblema cerca; no importaba cuan destrozada pudieran estar las calles ni cuantos edificios dañados ni mucho menos la cantidad de personas viéndoles a ambos sin expresiones en sus rostros y tan solo con ojos de admiración perpetua; pero él no se movía ni siquiera cuando Koromon estuvo demasiado cerca pareció moverse.

Parecía haberse quedado sordo luego de tan terrible combate, era culpable de por poco una desgracia para su amiga, una de las mejores y la única a quien podía confiarle todo en esta ciudad, y gracias a su incompetencia estuvo cerca de sufrir una desastrosa muerte aunque tampoco comprendía qué sucedió hace unos momentos, podía apostar a una derrota fulminante es más su propio rival les advirtió sobre sus limitados poderes fuera del digimundo pero ni con eso eran capaces de hacerles frente no hasta que eso repentinamente como si fuera un capricho más del destino, el cual su abuelo le contó una vez que era un niño jugando e hilando las vidas de las personas como le plazca, queriendo mantenerle con vida. No tenía emblema ni digivice consigo pero a pesar de eso algo sintió en su pecho, algo de temer pues esa misma sensación ya había pasado antes y le daba un temor profundo tan solo recordarlo; es mas tuvo miedo de querer evolucionar a su amigo hace muchos años atrás luego que esa tragedia sucediera nuevamente como producto de su inmadurez. –_Tai me oyes, contéstame, ganamos Tai-_ la voz chillona otra vez, salvo que en esta ocasión sí pudo oírla, tuvo que sacudirse con violencia para salir de ese estraño trance. Miró a su alegre amigo, este iba a ayudarle siempre, jamás iba a dejarle solo ni aunque se lo pidiese, recordó la promesa de su abuelo ….._Tai, hijo, nunca pero nunca permitas que ese gran valor tuyo desaparezca y créeme, si lo haces, estaré siempre apoyándote…despídeme de tu Agumon…._Fueron esas sus palabras la última vez que pudo verle con vida pues un día siguiente sería su delicado entierro luego de haber luchado contra la diabetes por mucho tiempo; su abuelo siempre supo quién era, mucho antes de sus padres ese anciano ya lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que salió a ese campamento el cual le cambiaría las vidas a otros muchos chicos aparte de él y ahora tras varios años razonó de cuál era el motivo quien sea él la persona indicada para llevar el emblema del valor. –_Abuelo, siempre vivirás en mi emblema-_ se dijo mentalmente, luego cargó a su compañero en brazos e hizo lo que nunca antes, le dio un beso en la frente haciéndose que este se sintiera algo avergonzado.

-_oye qué rayos estás haciendo Tai-_

_-Es solo una muestra de cariño amigo, me alegra que hayamos salido de esta-_

_-Ojala no vuelvas a repetir eso que desagradable, no entiendo como S…-_

-_oye, oye qué estas insinuando, para tu información muchas chicas quisieran ser besadas por mí-_

_-los humanos son muy extraños Tai-_ dicho eso no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, Koromon era un gran amigo pero vaya que era muy directo en algunas ocasiones.

-_Dime Tai, cómo hiciste para que obtuviera más poder, eres increíble-_

_-Ni yo sé cómo pasó, pero creo averiguarlo pronto, ahora debemos volver o encontrar la manera de hacerlo-_ Asintieron los dos sabiendo que solo un milagro abriría la puerta sin un dispositivo.

….

-_No te lo dije antes, es demasiado interesante-_

_-Sabe usar poderes oscuros mi señor, ahora solo quedamos tres-_

_-No te alarmas, solo acuérdate, son humanos-_

_-Qué ordena hacer para conmigo señor-_

_-Despiértalo de una buena vez, Erebomon era el único de nosotros capaz de entrar y salir al mundo de los humanos con libertad y ahora muerto no nos sirve mucho; el guardián esta solo debemos aprovechar-_

_-como mande amo-_

…

Salió de su estado de inconciencia en unos minutos, quiso volver a desmayarse al ver a un gran ave rosa hablándole cara a cara insistiendo que comiera algo, pero se contuvo las ganas no sin dejar de sentirse atemorizada por eso. –_Por favor no temas, son amigos nuestros-_ conocía esa voz, era ese chico alto de cabellera azul quien le saludaba con una sonrisa amigable.

-_Me parece que Tai ya te ha hablado acerca de nosotros-_ hizo un movimiento simple con las manos para indicarle la cantidad de sujetos reunidos dentro de esa especia de habitación, sabía que estaba dentro de algún lugar pues no era capaz de percibir el aire frío que percibió momentos antes de caer desmayada producto de un impacto emocional pero ese lugar carecía de paredes, tardó un par de segundos más en asimilar todo de una buena vez por todas, -_¿Dónde está Tai, fueron a ayudarle verdad?-_ sujetó a Joe con su mirada, esos ojos mostrando preocupación eran algo que tan solo el peli-azul asemejaba al amor materno. –_Afortunadamente pudimos llegar a tiempo, está durmiendo ahora pero podemos hacerle figuras en el rostro si quieres-_ Davis alargó su brazo para poder extenderle su mano mientras se presentaba como "el líder del equipo" pues según su lógica apoyada tan solo por este mismo y su digimon, con Tai fuera de servicio por así decirlo en estos momentos, era deber suyo tomar el liderazgo. –_Davis, nadie votó por eso-_ Cody se acercó para introducirse en esa conversación y evitar también alguna estupidez bastante frecuente de su compañero. –_No hagan cosas raras chicos, MIzuki no tienes nada que preocuparte, sabemos que no tomaste las cosas de mi hermano para huir, el mismo nos lo dijo antes de tirarse a dormir-_ señaló un montículo de ropas pues en ese sitio no habían frazadas para abrigarle e improvisaron abrigo juntando sus chaquetas.

-_Quiso irse a sellar a esa bestia, nunca debí mencionárselo, tomo responsabilidad por mi falta aun conociéndole-_ Izzy se apresuraba a evitar ver a su amigo siendo criticado por todos por haberse marchado cuando despertase, de todas formas era con quien más se hubo mantenido en contacto y siempre estuvo presente a diferencia del resto para hacerle compañía incluso a la distancia, era un verdadero amigo. –_Le daré una paliza cunado despierte, después lo perdonaré-_ Matt se en un tono sarcástico hizo entender al genio que no había nada por culpar, es más, tenía la corazonada de que ese tonto hubiera preferido enfrentarse solo antes de ver sufrir a sus compañeros.

-_Pero Tai descubrió algo increíble, obtuvo la manera de darme más poder incluso sin su digivice-_ Agumon no dejaba de repetir esa gran hazaña, en el fondo quería presumir un poco sobre su ardua batalla y posterior victoria contra uno de los sagrados, ganándose una gran atención por parte de todos pero en especial de aquellos quienes fueron víctimas de Apolomon pues deseaban saber si ellos también podrían adquirir tal fuerza y cobrarse una merecida venganza.

-_A todo esto, debemos encontrar no me explico cómo es posible esto-_ TK quien estuvo callado un buen tiempo tomó la palabra para hacerse notar, siempre se caracterizaba por ser calmado aunque algo impetuoso en ciertas ocasiones pero su temperamento estoico y gran cantidad de fe en sí mismo como en los demás le hicieron ser el candidato perfecto para cargar "la esperanza" como su emblema insignia dentro de su corazón. Ahora este chico rubio señalaba tanto ese arco color plata pero también aquel digivice tan parecido a los propios de aquellos quienes vivieron la primera aventura. -_¿Es acaso ella como nosotros, de serlo, también debe tener un digimon acompañante, pero dónde está?-_ .

-_MIzuki, la puerta únicamente permite el paso a niños elegidos, sin importar que Tai haya abierto dicha puerta y te brindara su digivice eso no significaba que podías entrar a no ser….-_ como representante del conocimiento sentía la necesidad de explicárselo para alejar cualquier duda posible de su mente la cual debería estar ya más que confundida con todo esto aconteciendo.

-_No, pero nunca, eso es….-_

_-La puerta te hubiera rechazado de inmediato, de no ser como nosotros, seguirías en el mundo humano-_ tocando su mentón con una de sus manos continuó, ahora las miradas de todos se posaron directamente en ella pero sin la intención de presionarla, por el contrario, le veían como quien dándole la bienvenida a esta especia de club particular lleno de aventuras algunas terribles pero la mayoría grandiosas, lástima de tratarse una de extremo peligro con secuelas ya notorias.

-_Bienvenida al grupo amiga-_ Yolei extendió su mano, feliz de ver a alguien usar pelo corto y mejor aún de tratarse de la primera chica con pelo negro en su ciento por ciento, confesó que alguna vez hubo deseado haberse teñido su cabello de ese color pues le parecía atractivo.

Para cuando Tai despertó, Matt cumplió su promesa de darle un par de golpes, aunque no fueron con la intención de hacerle daño, lo fueron sí lo suficiente como para producirle chinchones en medio de la cabeza y hacer que este gritara de dolor. –_Querias hacerte el hérore tarado, ya verás, si no te asesinaron allá, lo haré yo ahora-_ continuo con su dosis de golpes sencillos hasta lograr aturdirlo un poco, luego se paró y extendió su brazo para que lo cogiera. –_Me da gusto verte de nuevo-_

_-Como en los viejos tiempos-_ aceptó la oferta de esa mano para poder ponerse de pie también, luego les dio unas profundas disculpas con la cabeza hacia abajo pero nunca se retractó por haber querido hacer lo que quiso. Tenía planeado de todas formas cumplir su tarea, de lo contrario todos tendrían un final muy doloroso, tan solo pensarlo se le estrujaba el alma. Pero tuvo que ocultar sus intenciones aunque sospechaba que el resto tendría ahora en adelante cuidado en no dejarlo escapar para evitar una demencia de parte suya, luego como para cambiar de tema les habló sobre su "hazaña" por haber vencido a ese ser de nombre Erebomon, mas nunca pudo comentar la exactitud de los eventos pues ni él mismo supo la forma en que Warpgreymon obtuvo tremendos poderes sin tener a su alcance su emblema o su dispositivo digital.

-_Dinos Tai, conoces mucho mejor que nosotros a Mizuki, sabes lo….-_ Ken trató de no continuar hablando para que él mismo viera la situación, pues en sus manos cargaba un digivice idéntico al de ellos (los de la primera aventura) y en la otra una especia de sostenedor de emblema.

-_Nunca hubiera podido entrar si no lo fuera, incluso si otro le hubiera abierto la puerta-_ Izzy volvió a repetir su punto dejando boquiabierto a su compañero castaño quien por alguna razón se volvió a caer para quedarse dormido por segunda vez y emitiendo unos cuantos ronquidos para confirmarlo.

-_Es normal en mi hermano, descuiden está bien-_ Sonriente pero avergonzada la menor de los Kamiya daba una aclaración antes que el resto quisiera hacer una jugada para asegurarse de no daños presentes luego de tal caída, pero lo dijo con tanta firmeza que optaron por creerle, después de todo era su hermana aunque ella nunca admitiría que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo y tan solo por vergüenza prefirió no delatarse para evitar bromas al respecto

-_Tienes razón, además al salir y volver dos veces del digimundo nos ha consumido energía, recuerden que el tiempo acá es muy distinto y aunque no lo sintamos es natural nuestro agotamiento-_ por primera vez en toda su vida Davis daba una explicación fehaciente de los hechos, fue aplaudido por Matt en señal de burla produciendo risas sonoras en todos, luego este mismo sacó algo de su mochila para compartirlo con todos, era comida algo realmente alentador.

Caía la noche una vez más, era raro poder ver el cielo negro y no sentir la brisa del aire golpearles sus rostros, poco a poco se acostumbrarían a eso. Mañana temprano saldrían en la búsqueda de más objetos sagrados. Leomon les advirtió que pudieran no estar todos completos por el paso de los años, pero les deseo la mejor de la suerte para poder encontrarlos y ponerle fin a todo esto.

-_Tampoco puedes dormir ¿cierto?-_

_-Ah perdón me asustaste un poco…es difícil adaptarse a todo esto tan deprisa-_

_-Ya veo, lo fue también para nosotros-_

_-No tengo idea que hacer o cómo desenvolverme ahora, es más desearía estar en casa en mi cama pero él me necesita, siempre se mete en problemas.-_

_-Entiendo, cómo así lo conociste, si es que puedo preguntar claro-_

_-Él juega futbol, yo soy la porrista del grupo, desde que llegó hemos podido ganar en ese deporte y hasta logramos un campeonato, pero desde el momento que lo conocí supe cuan buena persona era…..puedo preguntar el motivo entre ustedes-_ MIzuki estaba sentada mirando como el resto del grupo dormía plácidamente en especial aquel castaño quien hasta se daba el lujo de roncar de vez en cuando para decir "presente" o como señal de seguir con vida, era envidiable la capacidad de sueño de ese sujeto; dormir tan serenamente a pesar de los peligros en los cuales estaba más que inmerso, si estuviera en su lugar seguramente estaría inquieta todo el tiempo; pero fue reconfortante ver a un rostro conocido acercarse a ella, primero le pidió permiso con la vista a lo cual ella atinó sin esperar, una compañía siempre agrada pensó y tal vez Sora tampoco podía dormir a causa de lo mismo no obstante se hallase mucho más acostumbrada. Conversaban amenamente hasta que ella lanzó esa pregunta inquietante, pero realmente deseaba saberlo.

-_Siempre le gustaron los deportes, cuando le salió una beca de estudios para Kyoto estaba demasiado feliz, dijo que su abuelo le hubo hecho ese favor. Pero para ese entonces ambos éramos digamos muy unidos-_

_-Es imposible, nunca me lo comentó, ustedes eran….perdón no quise entrometerme, él es mi amigo y solo quería saber si podía ayudar. Nunca fue mi intención meterme…..Quieres un poco de agua-_ Tal vez un tomate estuviera menos rojo que ella en ese entonces, su corazón latía muy deprisa, necesitaba cortar esa perorata con algo sutil y una botella de agua según su criterio naturista podía ser de gran ayuda en momento críticos como este.

-_Descuida no tengo sed-_

_-¿Segura? Te ves un poco pálida y si….-_

_-Nunca quise que dejara Odaiba….._(no quiso ser cortada)…_pero insistía en quedarse, pero no iba a desaprovechar eso, le dije cosas feas sobre su abuelo que nunca deseó ser futbolista para que pudiera irse, hasta ahora lo lamento, pero tal vez sea mejor así, aunque lo peor fue mentirle sobre sentir solo como algo común lo nuestro-_ Estaba siendo bastante sincera con alguien a quien apenas conocía y eso le daba ciertos escalofríos por toda la piel, imaginó que en cualquier instante ella terminaría por atacarle con sus "poderes" y con su pollo rosado el cual no dejaba de horrorizarla. Pero luego entendió lo que realmente había tratado de hacer…..le importó mucho más él que ambos.

-_Siempre me comentó cosas buenas de ti Sora, solo me dijo una vez que le hiciste daño-_

_-No tienes por qué ser amable, imagino sus palabras diciéndolas en mi cara-_

_-No espera es verdad esto, y si me prometes no hablarle de esto entonces todo estará bien-_

Ella tenía cierta curiosidad por ende aceptó la oferta.

-_Me dijo una vez, había jurado olvidarte pero sabes, él siempre lleva esa mochila que le regalaste, la carga todos los días, es pequeña para tantos libros y encima sus cosas deportivas pero se reusa a cambiarla. Es más una vez quise regalarle una pero me dijo que era un regalo especial…..Como su abuelo se llamaba Shinobu Kamiya imaginé que esa "S" era suya…Ahora me doy cuenta de quién es realmente-_

Fue muy agradable haber tenido esa conversación, Sora se despidió de una manera cortés y prometió no hablarle acerca de eso pues la vida de la muchacha correría peligro metafóricamente hablando, luego con una amplia sonrisa se puso a descansar al costado de Biyomon no sin antes mencionarle a Mizuki que era una amiga bastante simpática, que no había razón para temerle por más parecido que tuviese a una especie de pollo a la brasa con vida, rieron por eso. Luego se preguntaron dónde estaría Leomon, pero imaginando su condición de bestia, pensaron que había salido a dar un vistazo, tal vez habría de estar junto a los Centauromons ahora…..craso error.

…..

-_Lo ves amigo mío, los humanos esta atados a sentimientos; si no quieres ver morir a tu precioso guardián, me dirás dónde ocultan el emblema de esa niña-_ un par de azotes caían sobre un cuerpo ya sangrante de Leomon. Fue capturado por el bando enemigo pero fiel a su lealtad no iba a delatar a ninguno de sus elegidos, esperando tan solo que esto acabase para morir en paz. Pero fue continuamente castigado por su silencio hasta acabar con la paciencia de sus captores.

-_Es suficiente, en vista que se niega a cooperar tíralo para que sirva de alimento a Sugalamon-_

Al oír ese nombre la bestia felina se puso estática pensando en cual poderoso era ahora su enemigo.

…...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Medía casi diez metros de largo, sus mandíbulas estaban repletas de poderosas fauces provistas de fuerte dentadura con la cual era capaz de destrozar un árbol de tronco grueso sin molestarse.

Lo mantenían en un foso profundo con una sola abertura por encima la cual servía como la única vía de acceso de entrada y salida para dar con tal infame bestia; con el fin de hacer esto mucho más lento y doloroso, unas cadenas pasaban alrededor de sus extremidades dejándole a pocos metros en el aire mientras la bestia daba brincos para poder "desayunarlo". En cada salto y posterior caída se podía sentir como el suelo de aquella mazmorra retumbaba produciendo ecos de baja frecuencia. –_Puedes evitarte todo esto gatito, mejor habla-_ Apolomon aquella criatura de aspecto nada intimidante y mas bien con forma de peluche celeste se acercó hasta donde las cadenas le permitiesen para tratar de persuadir a ese testarudo ser.

-_Alguien como yo no puede morir-_

_-¿Estás seguro?, bueno podríamos averiguarlo, de todos modos serás el alimento de un sagrado-_

_-Cómo es posible que se hagan llamar sagrados cuando buscan codicia, su fin será inevitable-_dicho eso las cadenas fueron cortadas por un movimiento rápido de Apolomon haciendo caer hacia el vacío de esa fosa donde los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, la bestia estaba satisfecha por su aperitivo, pero incluso alguien tan poderoso como esa cosa quien fue capaz de vencer a uno de los más poderosos seres (Imperialdramon) sin mucho esfuerzo, sentía algo de pánico el estar cerca de aquella bestia pues sabía que solamente le era fiel a su amo, por ello decidió salir de inmediato.

Sus pies cortos hacían que le tomase más tiempo de lo normal para acceder a esa puerta principal, tras unos pasos sintió una mano sobre su cabeza rascándole su cabellera. –_No debes temer amigo mío, no debes temer-_

Cayó en tierra para arrodillarse usando sus minúsculas piernas para hacer una reverencia mientras su amo saltaba hacia ese vacío, lleno de curiosidad se acercó hasta el límite de aquel pozo para poder visualizar mejor; en las profundidades estaba su señor mirando fijamente a esa poderosa bestia. –_Ya cálmate, pronto saborearas sangre ancestral-_

…..

-_Maldición a veces me pregunto cómo haces para ser tan listo-_ Joe alagó a su menor amigo pr haber hecho un importante descubrimiento ni bien se despertó temprano. Izzy había logrado descifrar la forma de buscar los objetos sagrados, todo se lo debió a esas inscripciones impresas en un pedazo de papel, razonó muy velozmente hasta poder ordenar todas sus ideas y tenerlas claras y lo mejor de todo, listas para poder ser explicadas de una manera accesible para todos.

Sus digivice nunca estuvieron tratando de alarmarlos antes que se enteraran de todo este embrollo, fue el mismo Genai quien les dejó este mensaje antes de morir misteriosamente, era un código binario confuso para la persona quien desease leerlo, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, sino simplemente juntar los símbolos como en un rompecabezas para formar un diagrama completo. Encriptado en ellas, se dibujaban varios instrumentos poco usuales, cada uno fue llegado al dispositivo de su portador, eran los objetos sagrados.

-_Ahora solo debemos ir a buscarlos, es más, Genai hasta nos dio sus ubicaciones-_ no estaba mintiendo ese chico de pelo rojo oscuro, cada mensaje desencriptado revelaba una ubicación, trece en total y de las cuales dos se hallaban ya en sus dominios. Decidieron marcharse temprano, ninguno de tales preciados objetos estaba demasiado lejos de su ubicación actual, sospecharon que el mismo Genai las hubo escondido a los alrededores para despistar a los enemigos; caminaban con mucha confianza todos excepto la recientemente integrada Mizuki, pues por alguna razón se sentía un poco deprimida. -_¿te sucede algo?, si te sientes mal solo dímelo-_ su amigo más cercano se percató de su estado pero ella tuvo que admitir sentirse de esa manera sin explicación alguna, hizo un gesto moviendo sus labios pegados uno sobre el otro hacia adentro y hacia afuera en señal de restarle importancia.

No pasaron más de una hora para que pudieran encontrar uno de ellos, estaban en medio de un desierto curiosamente iniciado justo donde terminaba un bosque frondoso. Un dato extra fue hallar una especie de oasis en medio cuando grandes árboles se hallaban tan cerca. –_Bueno, este lugar no deja de sorprendernos-_ Mimi se sintió bastante cómoda de verse en esta nueva misión sin la necesidad de pasar hambre, frío, dolores, etc, todas las cuales las hubo experimentado antes. Se acercó con una delicadeza bastante característica en ella hacia la fuente de agua para refrescarse un poco, pues de una manera u otra caminar bajo el sol aunque mucho menos tiempo que antes, producía una sensación de sed la cual estaba dispuesta a satisfacer.

Tocó esa cristalina agua fría y refrescante con sus manos, luego se llevó un poco a su boca mientras el resto del grupo llenaba unas cuantas botellas y como no todos cargaban una deberían estar completamente llenas para ser compartidas más adelante. Algo brillaba en la base de esa fuente como un reflejo de algún objeto brillante que llamó su atención, le dio curiosidad así que se desató sus zapatillas para poder sumergir sus pies pues dicho objeto no se hallaba tan cerca como para ser sacado tan fácilmente con un simple estirón de brazos; por poco y tropieza, hubiera sido una verdadera lástima pues no traía ropa de repuesto y en segundo lugar, la vestimenta para esa chica valían tanto como el agua. No era tan pequeño como supuso, al sacarlo del agua su boca se entreabrió dejando salir un grito de felicidad el cual hizo alertar a todos quienes le miraban buscando signos de algún peligro cercano. –_Miren estos brazaletes,¿ podré quedármelos?, no me parece injusto si me los pruebo-_ Izzy fue el primero en entenderlo, luego Yolei y más tarde el resto, cabe mencionar a Davis como el último lo cual produjo más risas. –_Mimi, eso es un objeto sagrado-_ Matt no mentía, para comprobar sus sospechas tuvo que darle un vistazo a su digivice el cual mostraba la ubicación de un instrumento sagrado bastante cerca y el cual coincidía con la posición de la jovencita, para hacerlo más fehaciente, el punto en su aparato se movía a la dirección de la chica. –_No creo eso, hay otros objetos cerca-_ señaló con su dedo índice hacia donde la fuente dejaba notar unos cuantos reflejos brillantes bajo sus superficie. Se acercaron a ver más de cerca tales objetos brillantes, se percataron que ninguna señal provenía de esas cosas pero debían admitir su peculiar encanto.

-_Mimi, esos braceletes no son los objetos sagrados-_ Nuevamente aquel niño genio volvía a asombrar con su intelecto, pero esta vez fue más confuso tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-_¿Entonces por qué los digivices así lo interpretan?-_ Mimi quien seguía mojando sus pies en esa reconfortante agua no entendía a su amigo, ella misma hubo visto las señales en su propio dispositivo pero cada vez que ese sujeto intervenía era admirable ver la casi probabilidad mínima de error, por ende decidió seguirle la corriente.

-_Me refiero a que todas esas cosas son objetos sagrados-_ su cara tenía una expresión bastante peculiar, con un par de cejas levantadas y ojos graciosos daban un nuevo aire al rostro de aquel muchacho; no estaba asombrado, sino confundido de que existieran tantas cosas como esta pertenecientes en sí a uno solo. –_No entiendo nada-_ mentía, sus ojos se concentraron viendo esa gran cantidad de objetos brillando en medio de las cristalinas aguas; con el fin de mantener un estado de mayor conveniencia, el rubio se acercó para recoger alguno pero le fue totalmente inútil hacerlo, al pedirle a Mimi realizar dicha tarea las cosas se comprobaron.

-_Debe haber un mínimo de diez brazaletes, cómo pueden pertenecer todos a uno-_ Ken ya se había anticipado en contar el número de reflejos vistos en el agua y no sería sencillo ponerse diez de esos objetos, trasladarse iba a ser un verdadero reto. Pero ya se les ocurriría algo.

Por alguna razón mientras bebían agua, Sora sentía una extraña percepción de las cosas, no dejaba de seguir con la vista a Tai, es más hubo momentos en que realmente deseaba no hacerlo pero algo la mantuvo siempre alerta; era como si deseara mantenerle vigilado, tal vez por su antecedente de haber hecho una locura anterior.

-_Cooooorrrraaaaan niños elegidos-_ una voz proveniente de aquel manantial puso los pelos de punta en esos muchachos, trataron de formar un círculo entre ellos para darse un mejor soporte visual, pero no había señales de enemigos cerca. Nuevamente volvieron a oír esa voz advirtiéndoles de un peligro inminente acercarse, -_miren el agua-_ Tai fue quien se dio cuenta, en medio de las diáfanas ondas liquidas, un rostro medio desfigurado se podía visualizar. –_Soy lo que queda de un antiguo emisario, por favor detecto la presencia de un guardián, sálvense, él está muy cerca-_

En clases le enseñaron a mantener la calma ante cualquier situación presente, a no descuidar su recurso más preciado frente a una emergencia en donde todos gritan o están completamente alarmados y son inútiles en ese estado, pero en su corta experiencia ya le había tocado vivir ello justo cuando vio a su amigo recibir tres balas, tal vez se sentía algo impactado pero no era pretexto pues toda su formación académica se basaba en ello,_**un médico debe ser siempre sereno**_, vaya clase la recordaría por siempre, no por lo buena que pudo haber sido, sino por tener que verse en prácticas tan pronto cuando apenas cursaba su segundo año de medicina.

Las cálidas arenas comenzaron a levantarse a lo lejos, un enrome montículo se superponía mientras la cara no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-_Matt, hagámoslo amigo-_ mostrándole su emblema brillar, Tai le estaba pidiendo a su compañero hacer eso, algo serio se avecinaba y huir sería prácticamente imposible, además no podían regresar pues le darían al enemigo la posición exacta de su única guarida. Tanto Agumon como Gabumon se pusieron enfrente, ambos estaban listos; cada quien hizo posible una evolución mega exitosa dejando a la vista a ese guerrero-dinosaurio con armadura plateada y a un lobo cubierto de partes metálicas luciendo bastante futurista. –_Ahooooraaaa-_ gritaron al unísono. Una luz cegadora se hizo presente, polvo y arena fueron levantados como indicios de una evolución exitosa, podía sentirse un poder admirable, habían pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que ambos se fusionaron para dar origen a uno de los más emblemáticos protectores del mundo digital. A pesar de ser Mizuki la primera en ver tremenda trasformación, los demás también se encontraban fascinados frente a tan majestuosa identidad. Todo pasó justo a tiempo pues el montículo de arena había sido descubierto para dejar verse a un enorme monstruo de cuatro patas de casi diez metros de largo, su color era dorado y la luz del sol aumentaba más su peculiar característica, pero lo más llamativo fue ver a dos sujetos parados encima de su gigantesca cabeza; uno era tierno y celeste. Le reconocieron de inmediato -_es Apolomon-_ gritó Davis mostrando un puño cerrado en señal de querer venganza por la última vez, el otro sujeto llevaba una gran bata negra que camuflaba completamente su identidad pero una corazonada les advirtió que era él quien daba las órdenes y posiblemente el responsable de todo esto, incluidas la muerte de Genai y los deseos de asesinar al portador del valor. Mientras se acercaban con desición la tierra iba dando retumbos ante las pisadas de la bestia cuadrúpeda.

-_Vaya, vaya, el mismo guardián en persona, pensé que sería algo más maduro-_ dijo el sujeto cubierto por ese manto negro.

-_Cómo un ser subdesarrollado como tú pudo ganarle a Eberomon, ahora pagarás por tu insolencia-_ la figura infantil de esa criaturita celeste amenazó directamente al castaño; dejando en claro que les importaba muy poco el resto pues tenían un solo objetivo; habían desarrollado una estrategia ya antes de luchar, sabían que el guardían no sería vencido de manera sencilla incluso si este desconocía sus habilidades y por ello crearon un plan perfecto.

-_Tú, niña, fuiste muy amable en decirnos la ubicación de este mocoso, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible-_ Apolomon señaló a una chica de mediana estatura, cabello negro, quien ahora miraba con ojos llenos de asombro ante tal acusación y ante la mirada desconcertada del resto del grupo, era imposible creerse eso, pero nadie salvo Tai le conocía por ende desconfiar en ella luego de tales palabras no sonaba muy demente. –_No, es mentira, nunca…..-_

_-Es cierto eso, es una coincidencia muy grande que hayas llegado y nos descubran-_ Kari sentía una rabia inmensa, habló sin saber, pero la idea de ver a su hermano siendo capturado por esos sujetos le hizo perder los papeles.

-_Nooo, ni siquiera sé nada de esto, vine porque Tai me empujó-_

_-Viniste gracias a que yo te dejé ingresar niña, ahora dame el emblema del valor que le robaste-_ nuevamente era atacada, por segunda vez las miradas se dibujaron en un trance de ira hacia ella, hasta….-_qué están mirando ustedes, déjenla en paz, concéntrense nuestro enemigo está justo en frente.-_ Tai se interpuso para evitar nuevos ataques, ella le miraba con ojos queriendo explotar lágrimas y con su cabeza repetía una y otra vez que no era culpable de esto. –_Omegamon, acábalos-_su voz llena de rabia fue suficiente para que la fusión más poderosa nuca antes vista salga a por su presa, no tenía miedo incluso teniendo a un ser con dimensiones que tranquilamente cuadriplicaban las suyas. Primero atacó con puño cerrado produciendo un fuerte impacto en aquella bestia, esta salió volando por los aires para luego impactar contra la arena, pero los dos que viajaron en su cabeza simplemente saltaron y se dejaron caer sobre tierra firme sin mostrar preocupación. –_Nada mal-_

-_Davis, es hora de la revancha-_ Ken sostuvo en alto su dispositivo, su compañero le siguió como por acto reflejo. Una luz azul y otra verde cayeron sobre Wormon y Veemon, tras un par de segundos un dragón de magnitudes enormes hizo sentir su presencia. –_Mi señor, déjeme acabar con este insecto- -Diviértete Apolomon, recuerda que vinimos por uno, el resto puede morir-_

La diminuta criatura se acercó a velocidad descomunal hacia su víctima, ni siquiera era posible verle, Imperialdramon tuvo que volar para evitar ser impactado como la vez anterior. –_no huyas lagartija-_ quiso repetir su masacre pero algo salía mal, a pesar de haber recordado golpear el suelo para darse impulso eso nunca sucedió. Miró sus pequeñas piernas para percatarse que una gran bestia de color gris provisto de un mazo metálico enorme le impedía salir. –_Excelente Zudomon.-_ Joe daba aliente a su compañero gigante sosteniendo su digivice brillando con un púrpura intenso. –_pero vaya que son molestos-_ dijo eso al verse rodeado de Garudamon, una fénix de plumaje rojo como el fuego, alta y fornida; a su derecha un insecto de caparazón lila de tamaño similar al ave con seis brazos y un cuerno amenazante le cerraba el camino, su nombre era Megakabuterimon. Todos atacaron al unísono produciendo una gran explosión, tuvieron que salir a por sus amigos humanos para evitar que dicho ataque les terminara involucrando también, finalmente el dragón soltó su más poderoso misil; un poder impresionante. –_Eso es trabajo en equipo muchachos-_ Sora gritó con aliento y felicitando a sus compañeros, pero no puedo evitar serenar sus emociones al ver a MIzuki siendo llevada en la otra garra de Garudamon, se sentía traicionada, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-_Son demasiado aburridos-_ una silueta de menos de un metro podía verse en medio de la polvareda, como si ni hubiera sido suficiente esa mezcla de poderes, Apolomon miraba con desazón a sus rivales de turno, en su interior supo que hubiera sido mejor luchar contra ese otro ser poderoso pero su amo le había reservado a este a su bestia favorita. Solo tenía uno de sus cortos brazos dañado, luego al verse libre de cualquier opresión pegó un segundo golpe contra el suelo para salir disparado hacia los aires con éxito esta vez y dejando un gran cráter de arena justo donde hubo dado ese golpe; su velocidad no podía compararse con ninguna otra cosa vista antes, hirió de un solo golpe a las dos evoluciones ultra, dejándoles fuera de combate en tan solo dos segundos de su tiempo, dando un tercer golpe se dirigió hacia su presa favorita, aquel dragón quien tuvo que cambiar a su forma guerrera para poder evitar una segunda masacre.

Por su parte, Omegamon mantenía una brutal lucha contra esa bestia, quien a pesar de estar siendo dañada por la gloriosa espada trascendente y de los poderosos tiros del cañón supremo, parecía importarle poco recibir daños con tal de querer despedazar como sea a su víctima, en más de una ocasión había preferido recibir un disparo directo el cual le terminó por destrozar uno de sus ojos con tal de poder apresar con sus grandes fauces una pierna del guerrero blanco, este recurrió a su afilada espada para pentrar la piel de esta criatura y safarse justo antes de ser amputado.

-_Les presento a Tanhatomon, el sagrado muerto, no se detendrá hasta despedazarlo, mejor ríndete guardián, entrégate voluntariamente y ellos no sufrirán-_

_-No lo escuches Tai, quiere entrar en tu mente, saldremos de esta ya lo veras-_ Tai quiso creerlo pero no pudo evitar voltear su cabeza al escuchar varios impactos de algo chocando contra la arena. Eran sorprendentemente Imperialdramon, los dos dimon tipo angel en sus máximos niveles, Lilimon, y los otros dos de sus compañeros de la segunda aventura totalmente derrotados y sin oportunidades de salir vivos, mientras ese pequeño ser colocaba una de sus patas en el cuello del dragón, luego este le miro sonriente. Un segundo estruendo le hizo girar de nuevo al ver como Omegamon había sido capturado por esas fauces, los dientes de este habían logrado romperle parcialmente la armadura de su pecho, todo iba a acabar.

-_Está bien, pero detente por favor-_ el sujeto les miró, ordenó a sus dos seguidores no culminar sus respectivas tareas, tuvo que usar una cadena la cual creo con su propio poder para detener a la bestia de nombre Tanhatomon. -_Al fin razonas, entrégame tu emblema-_

_-Primero juraras que les dejaras vivir.-_

_-No puedo mentirle a un guardián- -No lo hagas Tai, aun puedo luchar-_ Omegamon se incorporaba lentamente tras haber sido embestido nuevamente con esas poderosas mandíbulas.

-No Tai por favor no vayas con ellos-su hermana gritaba desconsolada mientras sostenía con sus brazos el cuerpo agonizante de Gatomon, lloraba al sentirse impotente, su enemigo era demasiado fuerte esta vez, -_Mizuki, confiamos en ti, dinos, ¿acaso mi hermano no era amigo tuyo?, cómo te atreves a traicionarle-_ sus ojos estallaron al ver como este caminaba en dirección a sus perseguidores con su emblema en mano, fue una ligera calma que Matt haya estado cerca para evitarlo, le miraba fijo pero con desesperación. –_No lo hagas amigo, hermano-_ Este tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para zafarse pero nuevamente el rubio se lo impedía.

Dos pares de flechas salieron rompiendo el viento, impactaron uno en el pecho de la bestia gigante produciéndole su salida inmediata hasta estrellarlo lejos, la otra cayó cerca del sujeto cubierto por esa manta negra produciendo un gran cráter justo donde aterrizó. Mizuki sostenía un arco entre manos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraban ahora con determinación a esas criaturas. Un tercer ataque terminó por romper el silencio, era un gran resplandor plateado intenso que por poco corta a su objetivo. –_No te atrevas-_ Sora mostraba su reducida espada con toda la intención de volver a lanzar un nuevo ataque.

-_Me tienen impresionado, y yo que los había subestimado, no quiero una guerra ahora, es suficiente, nos retiramos-_ aquel ser hizo un movimiento con sus manos para hacer desaparecer a sus dos acompañantes; esta vez tuvieron una suerte única.

-_Chicas les debemos una-_ Matt miraba a las dos jóvenes autoras de esta repentina salvación, estuvieron a punto de ser derrotados completamente, tan solo quedaba volver a la guarida, sanar a sus amigos e ir en búsqueda de más de esos objetos sagrados pues fueron testigos de cuan valiosos podían ser.

-_Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes, necesitamos curarles.-_ TK preocupado aún por la salud de su amigo ahora blanco con naranja y de orejas peliagudas en su cabeza, dejaba en claro que una de sus preocupaciones era salvarles a sus valientes amigos. Miraron luego algo descnfiados a Mizuki, pues a pesar de haberles ayudado a salir de esta nada les aseguraba que las palabras de ese misterioso ser no fueran del todo patrañas. –_No sé si pueda confiar en ti del todo, tú que opinas Tai- _Izzy no obstante siendo un genio genuino iba a aceptar cualquier sugerencia antes de realizar un juicio y tal vez preguntarle al castaño sería lo más lógico, pero este demoraba en responder.

-_¿Tai?, qué piensas-_ volvió a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta por segunda vez.

-Taaaaaiiiiii- Sora salió corriendo desde su posición, fue la primera en darse cuenta, su pecho había sido perforado por algún tipo de arma blanca, tuvo que haber sido ese digimon al momento de huir, sangre empezó a manar de él. En su mente se perguntaba qué rayos tenía ese chico para terminar siendo dañado tan gravemente con tanta frecuencia, Matt se apresuró para cargarlo sin importarle la cantidad de sangre que pudiera mancharle, su amigo valía demasiado.

…

-_Tenían sorpresas bajo la manga después de todo-_

_-Mi señor perdone la pregunta, pero por qué le dejo al chico esa arma-_

_-Su sangre lleva odio, su logro corromperla, tal vez esto termine mucho mejor de lo planeado._

…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Sin medios sofisticados o algún aparato que le permitiera brindar cuidados intensivos le hacían usar al máximo su capacidad cerebral para improvisar datos, medidas, flujos, velocidades, tras mucha teoría y poca práctica para su corta edad lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Sus únicas herramientas adaptables consistían en unos cuantos filosos dientes encontrados en medio de esa guarida, un poco de luz proveniente de una fogata y agua caliente para usarla como desinfectante; una verdadera magia hecha medicina. Joe un estudiante de 18 años cursaba a penas el segundo año de ciencias básicas en su universidad, su objetivo era convertirse en un prestigioso doctor al igual que el de sus sueños o como los de los programas televisivos, en donde siempre pintaban a estos profesionales como verdaderos héroes con una especie de poder ganado tras siete largos años de estudio que les conferían cierto dominio sobre la muerte; nunca pensó en practicar en un escenario real de forma tan prematura.

Tuvo que usar mucha de su fuerza para extraer esa cuchilla filosa del cuerpo de su amigo, si la dejaba perdería sangre y correría el riesgo de desarrollar una sepsis severa por el estado de contaminación o herida expuesta. Ni siquiera sabía algunos de los pasos pero tuvo que aprender a las malas ese comentario de "cuando estas bajo presión es cuando usas más potencial", había un fundamente científico para eso pero pensar en aquello en estos momentos no serviría de ayuda. –_Resiste por favor-_ por segunda vez hubo de decir esa misma frase en tan poco tiempo, lo curioso fue que nuevamente recayó sobre la misma persona.

Mientras el chico peli-azul hacía su mejor esfuerzo para reanimar a un exangüe Tai; los demás , sentados en silencio alrededor de otra fogata improvisada con troncos y un poco de fuego de un inquieto Agumon, descansaban tras haber sido testigos de cuan realmente poderoso era su nuevo enemigo, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentar a uno de semejantes características, por eso la desazón de la derrota. No es que nunca hayan sido vencidos, pues de hecho hubo varias ocasiones en donde prefirieron retirarse antes de continuar pero siempre una puerta se les abría para permitirles encontrar una solución y llegar a salir victoriosos; sin embargo esto parecía una quimera luego de presenciar la derrota masiva y contundente de diez digimon, uno de ellos era una de las fusiones más poderosas existentes pero de nada sirvió tenerlo a su lado, fueron derrotados con suma facilidad. Solo quedó en pie Omegamos, haciendo gala a su título del más fuerte de todos, sin embargo ya se había esforzado demasiado para producirle cierto daño el cual no fue contundente a su rival y en caso utópico de haber vencido a esa bestia devoradora, aun restaban dos seres igual de poderosos o quien sabe más.

-_Hay que admitirlo, nos dieron una buena paliza hoy-_ Su crecimiento físico se acompañó de uno racional desde la última vez que se vieron, Matt había dejado de ser ese niño indeciso, fácil de engañar para convertirse en un joven con ambiciones, sensato y calmado, un giro bastante firme después de todo; lo dijo mientras sus ojos seguían permaneciendo mirada abajo con algo de decepción describible por cualquiera, mas aun así prefirió ser él quien diese algunas palabras para romper ese terrible ambiente.

-_De no haber sido por los objetos sagrados ahora mismo…-_ No es que fuese débil, eso ya era cosa del pasado. También había mostrado un correcto crecimiento emocional el cual fue superado solo por su belleza, Mimi era antes una niña caprichosa de enojarse cada vez que sus ideas no eran satisfechas, pero hoy una mujer reemplazaba esa anterior imagen. Pero no podía negarse a sí misma la cruel realidad que le tocó vivir, presenciar con sus ojos un casi exterminio y viendo como su fiel siempre coqueta compañera Palmon descansaba profundamente luego de haber estado en un peligro abrasador.

-_Tenemos que encontrar los demás, parece ser la única forma de ganarles-_ algo de entusiasmo salía de la boca de TK, este sabía que de todos los reunidos, Magnangemon era solo superado por las evoluciones megas de su hermano y del ahora inconsciente Tai, aunque ese orgullo tuvo que desaparecer muy deprisa cuando fue fácilmente vencido por esa figura diminuta.

-_No pienses tan apresurado, es obvio que la retirada de esos no fue por sentirse en desventaja ante las armas, pienso que algo quisieron descubrir y por eso nos perdonaron esta-_ su razonamiento era perfecto como siempre, desde pequeño se caracterizó por poseer un cerebro exquisito siendo sobresaliente en cualquier lugar a donde fuese. Sentía algo diferente, no era acertado pensar como TK, esos monstruos simplemente se fueron por dos motivos posibles: uno podía ser para dejarles amedrentados y sin ganas de continuar, la pregunta correcta sería por qué harían eso cuando eran conscientes de su superioridad, la segunda hipótesis era algo menos probable pero descartarlo sería un crimen, de repente necesitaban aún con vida al guardián para otro objetivo.

-_No debemos perder las esperanzas, la próxima vez podremos hacer más fusiones entre nosotros, eso debería ayudar en algo mientras usamos dichos instrumentos sagrados para hacerles frente-_ Hace mucho tiempo atrás era el menor en tamaño del grupo entero, su corte pegado a la cabeza y su forma estricta de vestirse lo convertían en un completo niño de casa, aunque con el pasar de los años su figura dio cambios como a cualquiera, medía hoy la misma estatura que Davis por eso ya no podía ser fastidiado como solía serlo en el pasado. Sus emblemas eran una mezcla entre conocimiento y sinceridad, pero para entonces hablaba con determinación palabras de fe.

-_El punto está en encontrar esos objetos sin ser descubiertos, pero nos persiguen por tierra y aire-_ Davis sentado con piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra parecía sentirse algo más optimista a pesar de su comentario frío, una mano cambió de posición para rascarse la cabeza de manera aburrida mientras jugaba con la otra con una lata de dulces, también este era un objeto que los otros chicos tomaron de las cosas del castaño sin permiso antes de venir y el cual amenazaba con abrir para comerse el contenido.

-_No puedo creerlo, hoy estas inspirado Davis-_ Izzy y Yolei fueron quienes se percataron del comentario de su amigo, lo analizaron brevemente y ahora ambos posiblemente pensaban lo mismo, el mayor sintió que ella tenía los mismos pensamientos así que dejó que hablara primero con un movimiento veloz de su cabeza.

-_Si nos están siguiendo es debido a que detectan nuestra presencia cada vez que salimos de nuestro refugio, pero podemos trasladarnos bajo tierra-_ Fue exactamente como pensaron ambos, ella tenía razón, algo había en las afueras que les hacía demasiado obvios, tal vez fuese Mizuki y aunque no quería pensar en eso por ser ella una amiga cercana de Tai no era una opción no tenerlo en cuenta, pero tal vez esa sea la misma razón por la cual su guarida estaba protegida de cualquier contacto con el mundo alrededor, quizá el mismo digimundo sentía la presencia de los escogidos y eso era aprovechado por el bando enemigo. Cody podía usar sus evoluciones alternas para hacer que Armadillomon pudiera ir de un lado a otro sin tener que salir nunca a la superficie, pues con esa transformación usando el emblema del conocimiento su acompañante cambiaba a uno provisto de varios taladros tanto en sus extremidades como en su pico, era una idea simplemente simple pero genial.

-_Tienes razón, podría ser una salida a esto; propongo probarlo cuanto antes, si quieren yo me ofrezco como voluntaria-_ Sora sentía un remordimiento por haber no sido de mucha utilidad y más por haber demorado en usar ese arco para ayudar al grupo, aunque no sabía en sí como fue que pudo activarlo pues por más que trató y trató repetirlo no pudo ser capaz de conseguirlo nuevamente; pero frente a esta posibilidad, sentía ganas de reivindicarse y dar lo mejor.

-_Me parece razonable ir en grupos de a tres, digamos, resguardados por los actuales portadores de algún objeto sagrado-_ Fue Kari quien tuvo esa idea, siempre fue demasiado pegada a su hermano mayor y al igual que su compañera se sentía desmotivada por no haber ayudado en mucho y peor al darse cuenta que también poseía un arma sagrada la cual no pudo usar justo en el momento cuando más se lo necesitaba; pero gracias a la idea de Davis quien seguía sin saber cómo fue que pensó eso sin querer, ahora tal vez pudiese existir una posibilidad de ganar. Confiaba exageradamente en su hermano, siempre le vio como una figura paterna cuando sus padres no estaban en casa y le tuvo gran admiración por ese coraje envidiable, ahora turno suyo cuidarlo, pero para hacerlo debería confiar en la persona quien él salvó, es decir en aquella quien fue acusada de haber traicionado al grupo tal y como ese digimon oscuro lo dijo.

-_Aún no sabemos si es o no nuestra aliada, pudo haberle hecho algo a tu hermano para ganarse su confianza y hacerlo todo más simple-_ Esta vez fue el Joe quien dio su punto de vista, este salía de la improvisada habitación de cuidados donde descansaba Tai provista de un par de mantas y mochilas juntas pero vacías como camilla, para acercarse. También era un elegido, el mayor del grupo, su palabra debería ser escuchada pero primero sintió como su corazón latía nuevamente tras haberse quedado "muerto" mientras trataba de sanar las heridas de su compañero.

-_Me acusas de algo a lo cual he sido ajena toda mi vida, jamás haría una cosa que sea para dañar a personar y mucho menos a él-_ Mizuki se defendió con aspereza, era notorio que Joe nunca le lanzó una acusación directa, tan solo estaba queriendo ser precavido pues muchos enemigos en tan poco tiempo podía hacer desconfiar a cualquiera, pero sus palabras sonaron convincentes. –_Es el único mejor amigo que tengo en la universidad, cómo podría hacerle mal-_ quería salir de ese mundo, llevarse a su amigo consigo y que el resto se las arreglara de una buena vez, pero recordó cuando se le dijo que si esos seres llegaban a cometer sus objetivos, el delicado equilibrio entre este raro universo y la tierra se rompería, o al menos eso fue lo que una vez Tai le dijo explicándole las razones por las cuales siempre estuvo en peligro incluso cuando parecían que todo hubiese terminado. Sintió ganas de verle ella misma y no le importó ser acusada o tratada con indiferencia pues hubo un tiempo que así fue, recordó como había sido siempre hecha a un lado cuando era una adolescente por estar siempre llorando, lo que la gente no entendía era su terrible pena imposible de contenerse por la muerte de su madre, ninguno pudo hacerlo y por eso recreó un carácter diferente, a todos le agradaba esa nueva chica pero solo ese chico de pelo alborotado supo entenderla, supo cómo amistar con ella. Por todo eso, si ellos eran amigos suyos, no importaba cuanto tuviera que soportar, si también le protegieran buscaría ayudarles en lo que fuese necesario y para ser sincera, sabía que la necesitaban por ser una de las portadoras de arco.

Tan solo dio un par de pasos cuando una luz de color esmeralda penetró la habitación de forma veloz, luego esa misma se posicionó en los brazos de esa chica recién llegada. Una figura peluda de color amarillo de cara tierna con ojos saltones y una minúscula cola acompañaban a esa criatura de pelaje esponjoso. –_Es la forma bebé de Leomon-_ fue Tentomon quien dijo eso, apenas y podía moverse producto de su estado, pero al igual que su compañero humano, una sensación de sabiduría queriendo orientar siempre usando esta le hizo mencionar ese detalle.

-_Un momento, ¿dónde está Leomon?-_ a diferencia del resto quienes veían a esa mini criatura mirar con dulzura el rostro de su sostenedora, Matt se percató de la ausencia de su felino colega.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, su cerebro pudo interactuar todo de manera impresionante siendo nuevamente el único con una posible respuesta a tanto misterio contenedor. Leomon era el digimon acompañante de esa chica, por eso pudo regresar con vida, debió de haber sido capturado, su renacimiento era una explicación minuciosamente razonada; ellos debieron de haberle tomado por sorpresa mientras este salía a hacer vigilancia o uno de sus típicos recorridos, ello explicaría cómo fue que dieron con sus posiciones e intentaron cultivar desconfianza entre ellos echándole la culpa al nuevo integrante para crear un clima hostil entre ellos mismos. Tomó una bocanada de aire para luego explicarles todo sus ideas a sus amigos.

-_Entonces, MIzuki, ¿podrás perdonarme por haber desconfiado de ti?- _ se sentía avergonzada por haberlo hecho, pero dada las circunstancias eso era justificable, la chica miró a la hermana menor de su querido amigo; mas tarde el resto empezó hacer lo mismo con ella. Siempre detestó ser un centro de atención, así que aceptó las disculpas de manera rápida insistiendo en una justificada acción, que era normal y ella hubiera actuado de la misma manera si hubiera estado en su lugar. Luego Sora se le acercó con una mirada avergonzada, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para hacerle ver la normalidad de todo ahora.

-_Siempre se los dije, pero creo que a veces no me escuchan solo para darme la contra-_ con escasas fuerzas se había puesto de pie, en lugar de vendas tenía como ellas un par de calcetines sujetados por cordones de zapatillas para que le sirvieran como soporte y/o presión para con su herida en medio de su pecho.

-_Qué estas haciendo despierto, vete a dormir ya-_ Joe no quería tener que volver a improvisar pun vendaje o curar heridas abiertas por eso su molestia, anque no podía negar sentirse aliviado de verle de pie nuevamente y mirándoles con una sonrisa complaciente a cada uno de ellos.

-_Dijeron que hay una forma de evitar ser descubiertos, no hay tiempo que perder-_ sus ojos mostraban seguridad, al igual que sus palabras.

-_De ninguna manera podrás venir en ese estado-_

_-No pienso quedarme acá sin hacer nada-_

_-Pues eso harás-_

_-No tienes derecho a obligarme-_

_-No pero voy a impedírtelo, deja de hacer cosas así con tu vida-_

_-Si no tomamos riesgos, esto no nos conducirá a nada, además necesitaremos a Omegamon-_

_-Eso nadie lo duda, pero piensa un poco, si te capturan tendrán lo que buscas y todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano-_

_-Siempre piensas que tienes la razón, pero no es así Sora-_

_-Siempre quieres hacer cosas imprudentes Tai, yo viví eso cuando Etemon me capturó, ¿no recuerdas?-_

_-Y fui a buscarte, no me importó….-_ Ambos empezaban una discusión, ninguno de los demás chicos se hubo ido por dos razones, una era lo pequeño que era ese lugar y salir de ese no era muy fácil siendo tan numerosos para darles espacio a esos dos y segundo, realmente querían escucharlos.

-_Qué están mirando ustedes!_- gritaron al unísono ambos mientras hacían que el resto hiciera cualquier cosa para aparentar no haber estado haciéndolo.

-_Bien, Cody mi digivice ubica un objeto sagrado no muy lejos, ¿es cierto?- _Tai se sentía ganador de esa discusión, dijo eso estratégicamente para despistar a los demás quienes comprobaban su verdad. –_Entonces no hay tiempo que perder amigo-_

-_Tú te quedas-_ le tomó con fuerza por su brazo no vendado, en su estado actual hasta una simple ardilla le hubiera derrumbado con suma facilidad, y zafarse de los brazos fuertes de una chica que practicaba tenis a menudo no le iba a resultar sencillo. Le sentó con fuerza sobre un par de mochilas amontonadas, luego se paró con pose desafiante para hacerle ver que su posición no sería obviada. Mientras tanto Matt hablaba con voz baja a los oídos de cada uno, quienes asentían al escucharle.

-_Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con Sora, no puedes venir colega, volveremos pronto-_

-_Pero qué estás hablando Matt, sabes….-_

_-Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarte a que roben tu emblema señor guardián, para asegurarnos de eso….._cambió su mirada a una pícara pero dominante….._Sora deberás ser tú quien lo vigile-_

….

-_Ya casi, ya casi-_

_-Mi señor, si encuentran las armas de….-_

_-No importa, de todos modos esta guerra está ya destinada; necesito a ese guardián con todas sus fuerzas de lo contrario de nada habrá servido, ¿no entiendes?-_ tan solo alzar la voz produjo terror en Apolomon, este se disculpaba enseguida para evitar ser castigado.

-_Además, nuestro querido Eberomon está por renacer, no es bueno recibirlo con pesimismo-_

En una especie de pecera gigante, un huevo se hallaba flotando sobre aguas de color azules ante la vista de esos dos seres. –_parece ser que Tanhatomon tiene hambre, dale algo de alimento-_

Apolomon salió de esa sala totalmente horrorizado, nunca supo la manera cómo ese su amo pudo encontrar la manera de regresar a la vida a su ya derrotado colega, y siendo un antiguo sagrado le daba escalofríos de saber cuan macabro podía llegar a ser…_no es como en el pasado….._pensó para sí mismo, luego abrió una compuerta en donde varios digimon le miraban asustados, tuvo que cambiar su semblante a uno que muestre miedo, sacó a uno por la fuerza ante los gritos suplicantes de los demás, luego cerró nuevamente compuerta y lanzó a su infeliz capturado hacia las fauces de esa terrible bestia.

-_El guardián se hace fuerte y él solo quiere venganza, nos puede costar caro-_

…


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Un coliseo romano repleto de muchedumbre demente, ávidos por observar a algunos otros mal afortunados despedazarse entre ellos para el deleite de otros que por alguna razón siempre resultan ser quienes más poder posean. Burlas, críticas, insultos, alientos para asesinar, todo eso es posible mezclarlo cuando se desea "incentivar" a un guerrero para darle muerte a otro. Lo curioso era verse así mismo rodeado de tanta gente desconocida y experimentando cada cosa mencionada con anterioridad; sus brazos apenas alcanzaban a moverse unos cuantos centímetros debido a esa pesada ropa que se fue obligado a usar para la contienda, sin mencionar sus armas las cuales consistían en un gran escudo en forma de semi-luna típico de la cultura macedonia usada para defenderse de golpes hechos a corta distancia y provisto de una espada espartana, las más ligereas y letales que el antiguo mundo jamás creo. Su casco con mucha dificultada cubría su gran cabellera marrón dejando tan solo a la vista un par de ojos color café y parte de su boca.

No tenía una menor idea cual fue ese motivo para haber llegado a parar ahí, o de que era acusado o si tal vez simplemente era parte de todo esto desde un principio. De pronto las puertas década una de las bases triangulares de ese coliseo se abrieron para dejar salir a quienes serían los otros desdichados condenados a darse muerte, pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin que ni una sola alma se hiciera presente dentro de aquel escenario; para cuando la muchedumbre daba inicio a soltar y/o arrojar basura en señal de desaprobación por la demora de sangre, la tierra comenzó a vibrar con estridor, cada paso de aquella criatura producía un sonido semejante al producido cuanto se golpean tambores de cuero, grandes tambores de cuero. Sabía que posiblemente su muerte le daría una muy esperada visita en ese día, quiso escapar pero tuvo que admitir que lograrlo demandaba dos cosas: una era salir volando…descartada y la otra era volverse parte de ese sangriento espectáculo para acabar con su oponente antes que él hiciera lo contrario; se soltó las pesadas armaduras, no le dejaban moverse con libertad, se quitó el casco lo cual le produjo un confort muy superior, luego se tomó tiempo para pensar si debería hacer lo mismo con su escudo, optó por conservarlo.

La puerta que sería la futura entrada de su oponente terminó siendo destruida por completo cuando este arribó al campo de pelea, la gente primero enmudeció ante tal monstruosidad pero lanzaron gritos de júbilo irracional ante tremenda bestia, sería una lucha de aquellas de las que se contarían durante siglos y cuya crónica sería trasmitida a través de los escritos hasta el fin de los tiempos, todo eso si aquel joven estuviera dispuesto a derrumbar a su oponente; pero este ni bien hubo visto a ese ser, soltó sus armas, su escudo, se puso de rodillas llorando y maldiciendo su futuro, luego tomó su sable pero para darse muerte el mismo mientras veía como esa enorme forma de esqueleto blanco se aproximaba justo para devorar los despojos, tan solo pudo oir como la gente abucheaba su nombre por haberse rendido sin mostrar a lo que vinieron a ver…Tai no podía matar a su monstruo interno, pelear contra esa evolución fallida de su mejor amigo incluso sabiendo lo peligroso que sería dejarle vivir era una opción imposible de realizar.

-_Tai, Tai, despierta, ¿te encuentras bien?, Tai, ¿puedes oírme?-_

Sacudió su cuerpo hasta que una señal dolorosa le advirtió su mal estado, estaba sudando con mucha copiosidad pero afortunadamente no fue más de una pesadilla a pesar de lo real que se viese; ahora recordaba un poco, los demás chicos habían partido hace un par de horas con el objetivo de conseguir más objetos sagrados, a pesar de las insistencias de querer acompañarles ellos tuvieron que negarle esa petición por su propio bien no obstante dejaron a uno para poder vigilarle a no hacer una locura como la anterior, era una fortuna saber que no le tenían rencor por haberlo hecho. De entre todos hubo de ser ella quien se quedara, se preguntaba, sus memorias le traicionaban de vez en cuando y para no verse grosero fingió sentirse algo cansado para aprovechar el tiempo e irse a descansar con el único fin de evitar entablar una conversación con aquella persona; pero su extraña pesadilla había logrado hacer que Sora tuviera que acercarse para comprobar su buen estado o asegurarse que no hubiese empeorado. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha moviéndola haciendo circunferencias para decirle que todo ello era producto de una pesadilla suya…..Realmente no deseaba hablarle, no después de todo a pesar de sus deseos.

-_Por favor no estés enojado con ella, fui yo quien se dio cuenta no quisimos despertarte-_ Biyomon era siempre tan amable con las personas, era consiente de una especie de aura negativo, por así llamarlo, entre ambos pues su amiga le hubo comentado ciertos aspectos y lo inesperado fue escucharla decir que contaría con su apoyo incluso sabiendo el error de ella.

-_No te preocupes Biyomon solo estoy cansado, ¿saben algo de los chicos?-_ su intención era no sonar grosero con esa delicada pero fuerte digimon rosa, hubo de inventar aquella excusa para no hacerla a un lado, por eso preguntó por si las dudas acerca de los demás, aludiendo también sobre la preocupación creciente por todos sabiendo lo peligros externos existentes.

-_Hace poco Matt envió un mensaje a través del D-terminal de Davis, parecer ser que hallaron uno-_ Agumon mostraba su carácter optimista incluso en situaciones oscuras, una peculiaridad realmente resaltable de su compañero.

-_Pero nosotros no tenemos un D-terminal, cómo lo saben-_ sonó algo perspicaz, pero quería saber si su duda era respondida o simplemente una treta para no preocuparle.

-_Ken fue muy amable al dejarnos el suyo, él esta con el grupo de Kari, estarán en contacto pronto-_ Sora dio una razonable explicación y para hacerlo más fehaciente señalo el aparato rectangular de color plateado cenizo para esfumar cualquier duda al respecto, y es más, abrió tal dispositivo para mostrar una especie de mini pantalla incrustada dentro.

-_Gracias, avísame si sabes algo por favor-_ trataba de sonar educado, incluso sus ojos mostraban algo diferente a las últimas veces pero era notorio su cierto desagrado.

**Sabes que hacer, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de defenderse**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, había sido producto de su imaginación o algo por el estilo o simplemente un susurro desapercibido, miró a la chica sentada frente suyo muy preocupado; por más enfado que pudiera estar con alguien, desear herirle no era algo propio suyo y mucho menos a ella; muy en el fondo sabía cuánto le apreciaba, se concentró unos segundos pasando saliva en cada instante que pudo para desaparecer cualquier zumbido en sus oídos, pero nada.

-¿_Te sientes bien Tai?, te vez tenso, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-_

**Nadie sabrá que tú lo hiciste, su cuello esta tan expuesto**

Una vez más, ya no era una simple voz la cual pretendió haber escuchado por algún error suyo, algo le hablaba en secreto. –_Sora, toma a Agumon y Biyomon y salgan de acá-_ tuvo que poner ambas manos en su cabeza, las voces ya se oían pero no quería escucharlas. Se sintió abrumado, acaso su sueño estaba conectado con algo, pensar en la evolución a Skullgreymon le producía nervios e injuriarle a ella le daba náuseas.

**Cobarde **Su cuerpo no pudo soportar más, tomó una piedra del suelo, alzó esta con sus manos mientras los otros tres seres le miraban con miedo, acaso ya la locura le habría envuelto, imaginaron. –_Suelta eso Tai, me asustas amigo-_ Agumon miraba desconcertado la extraña escena. Un timbre interrumpió todo, un mensaje llegado hacia el D-terminal hizo que este se activara para reproducir en su pantalla aquella información enviado por Davis, decía lo afortunados que era pues tres objetos fueron hallados en su grupo, ahora mismo emprendían su retorno. Sora apenas pudo leerlo mientras miraba a ese castaño. **Hazlo, te hizo sufrir, puedes vengarte **Imaginaba conocerle, ella no entendía hasta que pudo verle directamente a sus ojos, parecían normales pero supo de inmediato que no era él y una cosa más.

-_Espera Tai-_ Justo a tiempo, ella pudo evitar que este muchacho se diera un fuerte golpe con aquella roca justo en la cabeza; nunca pretendió hacerles daño, pero era naturalmente obvio que algo le estaba envolviendo. –_Soy yo Tai, Sora, sé que puedes oírme, lucha por favor, lucha-_ Con toda razón ese castaño tenía más fuerza, era un deportista desde muy pequeño y pronto la chica no aguantaría lo suficiente pero a pesar de eso le pidió a los dos digimons que no le ayudaran, deseaba salvarle sola, hubo de insistir demasiado para ganarse la confianza de esos dos.

-_Sé que hice mal, pero ahora te necesito, te necesitamos todos-_ sus ojos mostraban ese raro vacío.

-_Lárgate de su cuerpo, no podrás con él, lo prometo-_ ahora gritaba abiertamente, quiso llorar de la impotencia mientras veía como su brazo derecho daba por iniciado su descenso ante la fuerza vencedora de Tai sobre ella, nuevamente les pidió a los otros no ayudarla. –_Déjalo en paz-_ sintió como sus últimas fuerzas se agotaban, todo pasaría muy deprisa si no hacía algo. –_No me dejas opción Tai-_ forcejeó un poco, lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie parcialmente y colocar su cabeza justo encima de la suya, para llegar a él primero debería quitarla.

**Vez como desea morir, puedo darte el poder mi estimado guardián, usándolo jamás volverás a sufrir**

Ella se negó a despegarse, pronto su cabeza sería rota de un solo golpe, tuvo que admitir desear hacerse a un lado pero recordó cuando ese mismo chico arriesgó su vida al salvarla hace muchos años atrás en su primera aventura. Un rayo de color rojo envolvió la tenue opacidad de esa habitación dejando un resplandor cegador, el cual ni ella misma notó la procedencia de tal desde su digivice pues su atención se aferraba al bienestar del castaño.

Desde el otro lado, viendo todo a través de un monitor aquel sujeto envuelto en una capa miraba con atención la escena desde su ordenador obsoleto; su cara estaba complaciente hasta el surgir de aquella luz, ahora la imagen se hacía divergente llena de líneas amenazando con cortar la señal en cualquier momento y así pasó. –_Noooooooooooooo-_ toda esa cámara tembló con tan solo su rugido, sus otros dos secuaces sintieron terror ante tal terrible presencia, incluso esa bestia devoradora llamada Tanhatomon dejó de sacudirse con violencia para detenerse en seco mientras el poder de su amo le inspiraba miedo. Por su lado Apolomon se sintió cada vez más temeroso, pues si él lanzaba un grito así podría significar tan solo una cosa…..había cometido un error.

La luz hizo se adentró en Tai haciendo salir un objeto negro desde su pecho, justo en donde fue atacado la última vez, poco a poco una figura fue saliendo desde su interior hasta dejar caer un objeto el cual al hacer contacto con la superficie hizo un sonido característico como a metal, pero lo importante fue ver a ese chico volver a tener sus habituales ojos lo malo era que avecinaba con desmayarse, pero para entonces ella pudo sujetarle la roca, tirarla al suelo e ir a por él. Estaba inconsciente por tercera vez. -_Cómo le haces para estar siempre en peligro idiota-_ lloraba de felicidad al saber que su amigo estaba por el momento fuera de peligro, acarició su cabello como cuando solía hacerlo de niños recordando cómo le gustaba jugar con tanta cabellera reunida para hacer figuras extrañas. Los humanos nos distinguimos de las otras especies no por nuestro conocimiento pues se ha demostrado que los animales a quienes llamamos erróneamente irracionales se han visto más "humanos" que nosotros en una infinidad de ejemplos, eso que nos hace diferente se llama odio, pero para todo existe una contraparte; Sora lo sabía, sabía cuánto odio o tal vez rencor pudo haberle estado almacenando por su tonta manera de actuar en el pasado pero incluso ese sentimiento tiene un opuesto y coincidía con el emblema de esa señorita. Un instinto le hizo mirarle, sujetaba en brazos a ese chico, se acercaba poco a poco como si su nuca le pesara, sus ojos se cerraron como por acto reflejo; los otros dos seres solo miraban con algo de ternura toda esa escena, en especial la ave quien parecía tener un ataque de llanto mientras el otro simplemente deseaba saber lo que pasaba ganándose un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Biyomon. –_No puedo hacerlo-_ se alejó con la misma rapidez con la cual se hubo acercado, -_yo lo perdí, pero nada me haría más feliz que estar a su lado; no sería justo aprovecharme de esto no crees amiga-_ miró con mucho pudor a Biyomon, luego salió corriendo hacia los brazos (alas en este caso) de su fiel acompañante mientras dejaba caer la cabeza de Tai sobre el suelo produciéndole un ligero chichón. –_Espero que no lo note más tarde-_ ambas se miraron por ese comentario, produciéndoles una fuerte risa.

-_No entiendo nada, pueden decirme qué pasó, pensé que ibas hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Joe-_ Sora se sintió petrificada, ahora que lo recordaba, el chico peli-azul tuvo que brindarle cuidados intensivos a Tai cuando este estuvo dañado, las maniobras de primeros auxilios consisten en aplicar compresiones torácicas al paciente en estado de inconciencia interrumpidas por dos respiraciones boca a boca. Sintió un asco de tan solo imaginárselo, pero luego rio ante eso, tenía como chantajear a su amigo mayor.

-_Agumon, eres fuerte pero tu habilidad no creo que puedas entender eso-_ la ave se paró con sus alas cruzadas haciendo un ademán de tener la razón ante la mirada estupefacta de su semejante dinosaurio. Para sorpresa de ambas este ahora estaba justo a pocos centímetros del rostro de su compañero, -_flama bebé-_ lo hizo con su menor poder posible para no dañarle, ahora una pequeña flama hizo que Tai despertase a gritos de su estado, -_Gracias Sora, ahora sé cómo se hace-_ su acto produjo que ambas sintieran un temor de eso, fue cómico pero muy raro.

-_AAAAhhhhhh queeemaaaaa-_

-_Qué bueno que despertaste Tai-_

-_Y no encontraste una mejor manera de hacerlo, ya verás, ven acá Agumon voy a darte una paliza- -No Tai espera, noo mi cola noooo-_ ahora daba más terror verlos, Tai no encontró mejor manera que morderle la cola a su compañero y preguntarle luego que se sentía ser atacado de improvisto. –_Ahora entiendo porque Agumon es su compañero, otro no pudiera ser más adecuado-_ Ambas rieron mientras veían la escena jocosa, jugaban como dos infantes, luego de una larga jornada de juegos, Tai reconoció un objeto tirado sobre el suelo helado, su color era negro como la noche pero su forma semejaba bastante a un cuchillo ceremonial Inca, una cultura peruana, lo sabía pues tuvo que estudiar historia universal en sus primeros meses como estudiante universitario. –_Eso salió de tu pecho Tai- _Sora se lo mencionó, parecía que este no recordaba las cosas sucedidas en un lapso de diez minutos, luego le mencionó una mentira para hacerle sentir bien e hizo una mueca la cual milagrosamente Agumon pudo entender y seguirle la corriente. -_¿Esto salió de mi pecho?. -Tu emblema brillo con fuerza, me acerqué a ver qué pasaba y eso ya estaba ahí-_ dicho esto se aproximó para retirarse unos cuantos metros, se sentía algo reconfortante por primera vez desde que llegó. -_Gracias por preocuparte Sora-_ un mensaje de alivio, ambos se miraron de manera seria pero esa mirada de rencor había desaparecido.

-_Hubieras hecho lo mismo, ahora descansa, los demás no tardan en llegar, Davis ya me avisó-_

…_.._

-_Mi amo, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, yo…..-_

_-Tranquilízate Apolomon, creo que me presipité, esa chica pudo borrar mi conexión con él. Por el momento me será imposible vigilarlos, les daremos tiempo para que se ilusionen._

_-MI señor, pero si ellos….-_

_-Dije que les daríamos tiempo, de todas maneras, nosotros también necesitamos un poco de eso-_ sus dedos apuntaron hacia una extraña estatua sujetada por varias cadenas, una imagen reposaba dentro de esa escultura de piedra pues sus siluetas así lo hacían entender.

-_Pronto haré lo que tú no pudiste-_

_-Amo, lamento interrumpirlo peor perdimos la señal de los humanos-_

Los ojos de este ser miraron sorprendidos ante esa inesperada noticia, su furia no se haría esperar.

-_Pero puede ser una falla, aparecen en un punto y luego desaparecen, ni siquiera nosotros podemos igualar una velocidad como tal-_ se hizo un silencio entre ambos, Apolomon deseo haber sido como su, si se podía llamar, compañero Tanhatomon, buscando solo destrucción y no ser quien le diese informes al amo.

-_Les hemos subestimado-_

…

Guiados por una determinada luz en medio de los suelos gracias a Digmon quien cavó cientos de metros antes de llegar a su objetivo, llegaron hasta una pradera dividida por un riachuelo de poco caudal, llenaron sus cantimploras por si las dudas con aquella agua cristalina luego de comprobar gracias a Izzy su salubridad. La señal provenía con fuerza de un puno el cual parecían estar pisando, pero no hubo rastro alguno; buscaron unos minutos hasta que pensaron en retirarse pues si eran descubiertos sería todo para ellos, no obstante Mizuki apuntaba con su arco en mano lista para ser de utilidad cuando le fuese requerida, mientras su digimon daba inicios de evolucionar hacia la forma bebé de Leomon, eso fue motivo de felicitaciones, pero deberían volver. Uno a uno fue saltando nuevamente hacia el agujero hecho por Digmon, este se alistaba para selllarlo y asegurarse de no dejar rastro hasta que Matt se lanzó sobre los restos de piedras y arena, sus manos rebuscaron como si estuviera poseído por algo que le ordenase eso, para sorpresa de todos en sus manos se hallaban dos cuchillas azules mientras este sonreía complaciente al grupo, -_Solo lo presentí-_

Inmediatamente Izzy se lanzó hacia el lado contrario para encontrar un escudo pequeño de color medio verduzco y aprisionado por cierto moho en su cara interna. –_También lo presentí Matt, busquemos otras, me parece haber encontrado una solución-_ Entraron cuán rápido pudieron al agujero, fue sellado para no dejar rastros, estaban sumamente contentos, pero su felicidad fue interrumpida al ser testigos de oír pasos encima de ellos, las voces era de Apolomon y otros más. –_No están acá señor- -Busquen por los cielos, deben estar usando sus digimon voladores para esquivar nuestros radares-_ -_Como diga señor-_ Los pasos se fueron alejando, vaya alivio.

-_Izzy eres un verdadero genio-_ susurrando Matt le dio las gracias de esa manera por el éxito de su plan, habían encontrado una manera de burlarles y comprobaron también la existencia de radares los cuales les revelaban sus ubicaciones. –_Perdónanos por dudar de ti Mizuki-_ Davis se escusó con la nueva por el mal rato de hace unas horas, mientras caminaron este tropezó con un objeto singular, lo alzó con fuerza y lo tiró por haberle hecho caer pero pronto se daría cuenta al igual que los demás hacer de eso; corrió hasta donde lo hubo tirado, era una especie de aguijón con sujetadores para las muñecas, sin duda era su arma sagrada.

…..

-_Crees que sea un arma sagrada Agumon-_

_-No lo sé Tai, pero se ve muy filosa debes tener cuidado-_

Luego miró a Sora, esta estaba descansando plácidamente junto a Biyomon. –_Me parece extraño que este tan cansada- -Todos lo estamos Tai, han pasado muchas cosas-_

_-Imagino que sí, sabes recién me di cuenta que lo traía en mi bolsillo-_ sacó un par de golosinas con forma de insectos. –_se ven asquerosos verdad, pero saben genial-_ sacó una para darle una mordida, su amigo hizo lo mismo y tal era el sabor que no se percataron de la presencia de varios seres viéndoles con detenimiento.

-_Eres un cerdo, comías insectos, por eso no engordas- _Tai giró su cabeza al estilo exorcista, quería decirle a esa persona y al resto quienes le miraban con caras nauseabundas la verdad, que eran dulces pero su boca estaba llena, solo debería masticar bien y explicarles.

-_Así que ese era tu secreto, por eso llevabas cepillo a la universidad-_

_-Son dulces, no estés molestando-_

_-Ag, encima les dices dulces, eres un verdadero cerdo-_

_-Los cerdos no comen insectos Mizuki-_

_-Confiesas entonces comer insectos Tai Kamiya-_

_-Son dulces no ices…..- -Tai come insectos, Tai come insectos, por eso huele a injerto-_

_-No hagas porras con eso- -Silencio traga gusanos-_

_-Eres tan irritante, ya te dije que son dulces- -No es necesario que los catalogues asi-_

Aunque era un alivio ver al resto en buenas condiciones y cargando algo en brazos (algunos de ellos), esos dos comenzaron otra escena infantil aludiendo al nuevo pasatiempos del castaño, produciendo una serie de risas entre todos, en especial de Matt quien aprovechó la ocasión para unirse a "la fiesta" y molestar más a su compañero.

-_Que va a pensar la gente de ti ahora amigo, encima quisiste hacerle probar uno a Agumon-_ el rubio hizo reír más al grupo.

-_Sora en serio ibas a hacer eso sabiendo que comía insectos-_ en voz baja su Biyomon le dijo ese comentario al oído, eso hizo reír a carcajadas a la joven portadora del amor, un gran ánimo volvía.

-_Tienes el talento de unirnos a todos Tai- _se dijo para sí, pero solamente Joe notó sus ojos, este asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza lo dicho por ella en voz baja.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos lectores, en primer lugar agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de acompañarme en este FIC. Gracias por los reviews me da gusto que pueda gustarles, se que tengo muchas cosas por mejorar y haré lo mejor que pueda. En fin siempre me ha gustado escribir o imaginar cosas y pues sinceramente Digimon ha sido uno de los animes que más me ha gustado.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo tal vez debería ponerles títulos pero al momento de escribir divagó mucho XD en fin si tienen alguna idea para hacerlo más interesante por favor dímelo...Let's go.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Una ola de destrucción, ahora esos seres miraban llenos de miedo y angustia con sus propios ojos los rumores a los cuales hicieron caso omiso a pesar de ser advertidos con mucha anticipación por nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Genai antes de su muerte; ahora sabrían que dicho acto fue obra de esos sujetos. Su crueldad carecía de límites, no les importó tener en frente a huevos o formas bebés para frenar su descomunal ataque a una de las tres únicas ciudades flotantes del digimundo, cabe mencionar que era este lugar el único el cual miraba con repudio a los seres humanos llamados elegidos, pues consideraban una infamia la unión entre su sangre pura digital con la de estos singulares mortales.

-_Por favor deténganse-_ Gritos de lamento, su orgullo había sido desmoronado de manera atroz, de nada sirvieron sus poderosas defensas o sus miembros del nivel mega ante esa fuerza invasora, parecía que buscaban algo especial; el sumo sacerdote de ese lugar sabía perfectamente que así era, por eso usando sus últimas fuerzas trató de esconder esa gema. No medía más de cuatro centímetros y su figura era demasiada burda tan solo un escaso brillo con colores arco iris hacía verle un poco decente pero por lo demás fácilmente podía ser confundido con una piedra corriente. –_No se moleste sacerdote, de todas maneras morirá-_ Apolomon llegaba hasta donde este se escondía, sus liliputienses garras apuntaban hacia su cabeza. –_Puedo soltar un ataque desde mis garras las cuales viajan a una velocidad inesquivables y seré franco al decirte que pueden perforar un muro de concreto muy fácilmente-_ con esas palabras su verdadera intención era amedrentar al sumo sacerdote con el fin de darle una muerte angustiosa.

-_De todas formas moriré, pero antes puedo pedir una última cosa-_ los ojos de Mythmon un enorme digimon, aunque este era ya anciano y sabio, con apariencia de tortuga por su caparazón grueso y pesado, patas lentas sumadas a una expresión de profunda sabiduría que enaltecía más su gran bigote blanco se paraba para mirar con ojos tristones a su futuro segador.

-_Con tal de ver tu agonía, habla anciano-_ se dispuso a entregarle esa petición, de todas maneras aunque estuviese planeando un ataque sorpresa, su poder no era suficiente como para hacerle daño mínimo.

-_Cómo renacieron, ustedes deberían estar dormidos; alguien más hubo de despertarles, alguien que no es para quien trabajas-_ su voz era pausada demostrando el pesar de cargar tantos años.

Apolomon sabía que no debía responder esa pregunta, recordó la forma en cómo pudo volver a la vida, no era algo que le produjese felicidad u orgullo, es más se sentía repugnante por eso y nada más le daba furia que vengarse del último guardián por tantos años de encierro; su desconcentración fue captada por aquel digimon tortuga, este vio su última oportunidad suicida, iba a romper esa piedra, iba a ponerle un alto a esa visión fatalista, debía evitar….

-_No seas tan poco precavido Apolomon-_ mientras aquella nueva figura daba por iniciado su entrada, su brazo izquierdo se introdujo por las espaldas de Mythmon para emerger a través de su pecho, una muerte segura. SU víctima solo pudo ver de forma agonizante los ojos de su mercenario, eran fríos, colmillos en lugar de dientes, un alma tan negra como abismo, otro ser sagrado hacía presente su nombre pero lo curioso era saber cómo alguien como ese ser pudo haber llegado tan lejos. –_Imposible, deberías….estar….muer…..muerto…..-_ Con violencia sacó su mano la cual traspasaba el cuerpo de sin vida de aquella tortuga gigante produciendo su caída instantánea, se supone que cuando un digimon muere, su cuerpo se trasforma en miles de datos pero esto no sucedió, el cadáver se hizo hielo…no tendría descanso nunca.

-_Mi padre se hubiera disgustado mucho cachorrito-_ hablaba en tono divertido, recogió la piedra la cual el sumo sacerdote buscaba sin éxito ocultar. Le dio un beso en señal de triunfo y lo guardó.

-_No deberías estar acá Freezemon, tienes órdenes de vigilar el sur-_ Apolomon increpaba a su "camarada" por su desobediencia, pero este parecía divertirse con cada palabra de reclamo dicha por esa criatura pequeña de poderes magnánimos. Dio un par de pasos para luego hacer sentir todo su poder, esa tierra comenzó a temblar, los templos de aquella magnífica ciudad flotante no resistieron tremenda cantidad de energía y poco a poco sus muros comenzaron a desfigurarse dejando caer las construcciones majestuosas hechas al mismo estilo griego mucho antes que esta hubiera existido.

-_Ya basta, solo vinimos por esa roca, además los otros generales….-_

_-Maté a uno, resultó ser un traidor, mi padre me mandó a vigilarlo, me preocuparía si fuera tú el verme aquí ahora-_ su voz penetrante hizo erizar el delicado pelaje de esa otra criatura, pero qué barbaridad era esa la de pensar en él como un disertador luego de haber pasado años tras años buscando una oportunidad para volver a servirle, a diferencia de este infeliz que tenía en frente cuyo único pasa deseo siempre fue reemplazar a su amo.

-_Me parece que te hizo venir para que yo mismo pueda asegurarme de tu lealtad, sería un lástima que su hijo regresara sin un brazo ¿no crees?-_ Su rostro volvió a transfigurarse, sus ojos volvieron a tomar un semblante amenazador ante la presencia de ese invitado, no dudaba que fue capaz de asesinar a un general por sus terribles poderes, pero derrotarle sería una verdadera quimera. Deseaba con mucho anhelo despedazar a ese miserable quien de manera tan abierta hubo en más de una ocasión deseado destronar a su padre; su sangre hervía lleno de emoción, al fin un rival digno; pegó un fuerte golpe con su pierna para darse impulso, su velocidad era impresionante, su oponente le veía con cara de satisfacción pues tenía previsto luchar contra esa criatura mística.

Al chocar ambos, una gran esfera de poderse hizo presente, los seguidores quienes acompañaron a ese minúsculo ser en su invasión a una de las ciudades santas tuvieron que huir o saltar hacia los cielos para evitar ser absorbidos por tremendos poderes.

-_Para ser un enano tienes mucho poder-_

_-Eres arrogante Freezmon, descuida tu lealtad ha sido comprobada con el precio de tu brazo-_ Apolomon sostenía con sus filosas pero cortas garras una de las extremidades de aquel sujeto; pero este parecía estar demasiado pasmado a pesar de haber sido vencido. Haciendo un esfuerzo notorio aquel mimebro cercenado retornó a su posición original dejando las cosas tal y como estaban antes, -_lo mismo digo-_ pasaron un par de segundos antes que ambos se retiraran, pero el nuevo reía con placer y mostrando su aterradora sonrisa pronunció. – ¿_Qué estas mirando?-_

….

Se levantó con de forma muy abrupta, acaso fue un sueño, imposible se veía tan real, cada pedazo, cada fragmento de todo parecía estar realmente sucediendo; Sora estaba bañada con su propio sudor siendo la luna su única fuente de luz por las noches, su Biyomon estaba durmiendo tranquila, se había despertado sin hacer mucho ruido. Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas más desde el incidente de Tai y sus golosinas con forma de insecto, desde entonces fueron capaces de hallar todas las armas sagradas y es más, Izzy pudo descifrarlas todas, aludiendo a sus poderes elegantes, ahora gracias a eso todos serían capaces de alcanzar sus evoluciones mega, un alivio inigualable pero bajo la condición de luchar por tiempo definido y tal tiempo dependería de cuan fuerte sería el portador de aquella arma debido a que estas al no estar destinadas en un principio para uso humano deberían de absorber la vitalidad de sus poseedores…..es decir la de los niños elegidos. Eso fue una verdadera mal noticia pero teniendo en cuenta su número se pusieron más tranquilos y es más gracias a Digmon todos fueron capaces de poder dormir bajo tierra pues creyeron que su guarida no sería del todo segura para siempre y en vista de no ser detectados por el momento con esa modalidad todos aceptaron; el digimon de Cody fue muy gentil en darles una construcción bastante apropiada, no lujosa pero con excavaciones lo suficientemente aptas para que cada uno pudiera dormir en paz de manera individual. Ella se despertó, miro su digivice, este no mostraba ningún indicio de haber problemas en el interior de la guarida justo a unos metros por encima de ellos así que decidió subir hacia allá para relajarse un poco.

Como de costumbre todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas podía verse lo que pisaban, sintió luego como algo le jaló de los brazos, casi grita pero una mano le contuvo. –_Perdón, no sabía que eras tú- _Tai sacó su mano de la boca de esa señorita, la oscuridad hizo imposible distinguirle pero por alguna casualidad él estaba justo ahí arriba, confesó estar haciendo vigilancia, luego dio un gran bostezo, se acercó hacia un par de piedras amontonadas, las movió con sus manos de manera lenta para evitar producir sonidos, sacó algo escondido y le entregó un par de cosas en su mano. –_Si las pruebas sabrás porque me gustan tanto-_ nada podía verse, sentía algo pegajoso entre sus manos, -_si no las quieres puedes dármelas, de todos modos me quedan muy pocas-_. Confió en él, se las llevo directamente a la boca, su sabor era bastante ácido pero al masticarles un gusto de dulce hizo cantar su paladar. –_Qué son estas cosas-_

_-Son los famosos insectos que no me dejaron explicarles, los guardo hasta hoy, no son deliciosos-_ tenía razón, pero desde cuando era Tai tan amable con ella. Susituación había mejorado bastante con el trascurso de los días, se dirigían algunas palabras y hace pocos días le hizo una broma corta bastante sincera, aunque las cosas no eran como antes resultaba reconfortante para ambos volver a sentir amigos pero lo curioso era cuan cambio pudo haber pasado en tan solo un par de horas pues recordaba haberle querido tener una conversación a solas con el castaño pero este se negaba diciendo que no había nada por perdonar, que las cosas estaban bien así ahora. –_Sigues enojado verdad-_

No hubo respuesta, para entonces los ojos de ambos se habían acostumbrado a tanta oscuridad y podían ver tonalidades de negro de las siluetas rodeándoles, inclusive las de ellos. –_Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga Sora, estar enfadado contigo sería torpe-_

Ella sintió una avalancha de felicidad, no pudo contenerse, abrazó con fuerza a ese chico, deseaba estar así unos cuantos minutos, pero sentía muy diferente los brazos de Tai rodeándole, no le dio importancia, hace mucho tiempo que no compartían un momento ambos supuso que era por eso; luego sucedió lo impensable, él la beso, tan solo fueron dos segundo pero claramente sintió los labios de ese chico, era raro, una parte de ella hubo deseado eso durante mucho, desde el momento en que se fue a buscar su beca en Kyoto hasta hoy pero sintió nada en absoluto.

-_perdóname, me deje llevar, ten toma otro dulce-_ su voz sonaba avergonzada, estiró su mano para entregarle una mosca de chocolate, ella aceptó. –_Me iré a descansar-_ Se sentía confundida, tomó el insecto pero una mano le detuvo, no quería mirarle a los ojos o que eso se repitiera, -_Por favor Tai, esto…..-_

-_Siempre supe que eras el primer blanco, ese idiota te salvó por muy poco la última vez, portadora del amor-_ Ese no era Tai, sus ojos brillaban con un fondo rojo resplandeciente y en su boca entera se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. –_Noooooooooo-_ ella dio un fuerte grito sin pensarlo dos veces, cómo era posible que hubiera entrado a su guarida, cómo fue posible haber caído en una trampa, deseaba ayuda. Los chicos despertaron de su sueño, sintieron los gritos de alguien que provenían de la guarida, subieron con mucha prisa, tan solo uno llevaba su arma por estar presos del pánico. Cuando llegaron vieron a un ser de aspecto similar a un búfalo pero parado en dos patas, su pelaje era gris y en sus fuertes brazos sostenía a Sora. –_Erebomon, es imposible, te derrotamos-_ Agumon miraba desconcierto a ese ser, recordó muy bien haberlo vencido cuando Tai decidió salir al mundo humano para arriesgarse en sellar a esa nueva amenaza no sin antes despedirse de su amiga Mizuki, recordó como Tai abrió la puerta para que esta pasara dándole su emblema y digivice, también como fue que su amigo se las arregló para permitirle obtener poderes asombrosos aquella ocasión permitiéndole derrotar a ese digimon.

-_Mi amo tiene muchas sorpresas niños elegidos, si me disculpan-_

-_No te la llevaras-_ Tk, sostuvo en alto su digivice haciendo que su fiel Patamon alcanzara la evolución de Magnangemon, Kari hizo lo mismo, dejando aparecer a los dos ángeles protectores de ese mundo digital, pero fueron vencidos con un simple movimiento de este sujeto ante las miradas atónitas de todos. Las evoluciones no se hicieron esperar, todos contra esa criatura pero ninguno estaba a su alcance, incluso las dos evoluciones mega. –_Usen su armas sagradas amigos-_ Izzy quiso dar apoyo pero al igual que el resto se percató que en su presurosa salida dejaron a un lado sus herramientas principales, ahora ese monstruo daba por iniciada su masacre, nadie estaba a su altura ni siquiera Warpgreymon quien le hubo derrotado la primera vez. –_Tengo órdenes de no asesinarlos pero la próxima vez cumpliré se los prometo,… ¿nos vamos señorita?...-_ su poder era admirable, dio un gran cabezaso a las gruesas paredes de aquel refugio produciendo su resquiebre inmediato, si se la llevaba no la volverían a ver denuevo.

-_Déjala maldito- -Suéltala infeliz- -No te atrevas, regresa-_ los chicos gritaron a toso pulmón mientras esa cosa iniciaba su salida triunfante, pero entre el desorden preso de odio puro uno de ellos estaba en silencio. Era la segunda vez que veía como la capturaban, se hecho la culpa de nuevo, de no haber sido por su arrogancia y de haber aceptado sus disculpas tal vez no estuviera pasando esto, pensó. Sujetó su cuchilla, su color era negro, el único de todos con tal coloración. Apuntó con fuerza mientras corría a toda prisa tras esa bestia parecida a un toro gigante. –_Devuelvemelaaaaaaa-_ sintió como su visión se hizo oscura, le era imposible ver, Matt salió corriendo junto a él, luego le siguieron los demás. Su blanco ya casi ni podía verse pues era mucho más veloz, mantenía su arma dirigida hacia adelante, -_Te mataré si no la dejas-_ su voz cambió un poco, salvo Matt, al parecer ningún otro de los presentes captó ese detalle, el rubio supo lo que ese chico estaba a punto de hacer, era muy arriesgado, luego se percató como su cuchilla se llenaba de una especie de calor, iba a soltar poder, había mucho riesgo, en su afán de recuperarla podía herirla, -_Espera Tai, no lo hagas-_ tuvo que saltar para impactarle hombro contra hombre, pero ya todo el poder de esa arma había sido liberado.

Erebomon fue testigo de cómo su cuerpo fue atravesado por un poder inigualable, su sangre manchó el pasto mientras caminaba con dificultad. –_No puede ser-_ su cuerpo aun sostenía a esa chica quien se hubo de quedar estupefacta ante la gran cantidad de energía lanzada por su amigo. Pensó que podía escapar pero le era imposible safarce de los fuertes músculos de esa bestia quien no dejaba de manar sangre a través de ese gran orificio en medio de su cuerpo. Soltó con fuerza el cuerpo de esa chica pero inmediatamente la encerró haciendo caer rocas, estaba muriendo desangrado pero al menos había capturado a uno, su amo sabría cómo devolverle a la vida una vez más, no le encontrarían, estaban muy lejos de esos chicos, lo curioso era que a pesar de su gran velocidad y de la gran distancia, ese misterioso guardián hubiera sido capaz de lanzar un poder tan grande como para hacerle agonizar.

….

-_Te lo dije Apolomon, ese guardián tiene algo especial, podré manipularlo-_

Apolomon sin embargo tenía una mirada de terror, ni siquiera él podía explicarse cunato poder fue necesario para a travesar con tanta facilidad el cuerpo sólido de Eberomon a una distancia tan marcada.

-_No te asustes amigo, no deja de ser un humano-_

_-Mi señor pero vio como…..-_

_-Su poder sigue siendo minúsculo, confía en mi-_

_-Pero, Eberomon tiene la coraza más poderosa del mundo y si…..-_

_-No quiero pesimismos, recuerda que no te he reclamado por haberle arrancado el brazo a mi hijo-_ al escuchar eso, sus pelos se pusieron de punta, recordar eso le produjo nauseas. A su costado Freezmon también miraba abosrto la escena mostrada por ese monitor. Luego su padre, de identidad aún no rebelada por esa capa negra, caminó unos cuantos metros para volver a dirigirse a esa escultura de piedra, acarició su contraste con suavidad…-_Necesito a este guardián-._

_-Vayan por la chica ahora-_

…_._

_-En qué estabas pensando idiota, pudiste herir a Sora-_ Matt estaba furioso, el actuar de su amigo había sido desesperado pero lo raro fue verle en ese aspecto tan aterrador, tan lleno de ira. Como en los viejos tiempos le tiró un puñete en el rostro haciéndole volver así

-_Regresemos todos ahora-_ Matt dio esa orden en vista del estado de Tai, estaba llorando a chorros, usaba su antebrazo izquierdo para evitar ser visto de esa manera.

-_Pero tiene a Sora, acaso piensas abandonarla-_ MImi increpó de forma directa al rubio, amenazaba con darle una bofetada, estaba repleta de desesperación, su amiga fue secuestrada justo en sus narices sin que pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Biyomon se encontraba estupefacta, quiso irse a buscarla ella sola pero sin evolucionar sería derotada muy fácilmente pero a pesar de eso insitía con irse, por ello Palmon tuvo que evitarlo usando sus hiedras salientes de sus manos para sujetarla mientras le pedía disculpas por el caso.

-_Claro que no, necesitamos volver por nuestras armas, sin eso no podremos hacerles frente, volvamos ahora-_ su voz de mando se hizo sentir, todos asintieron, cada quien comenzó a correr en dirección a su anterior guarida para cargar sus herramientas, tan solo quedaron Matt, Tai y Mizuki.

-_Amigo, la vamos a recuperar ¿verdad?-_ seguía llorando como un bebé a quien le quitan su leche, se sentía menos que nada en estos momentos.

-_Lo haremos Tai, pero debes controlarte, si nos mantenemos unidos seremos fuertes-_ Matt podía ser muy infantil la mayoría de las veces cuando se proponía a serlo, en especial con las bromas pero su madurez se hizo sentir como en todas las ocaciones en las cuales era requerido, su emblema brilló con fuerza haciendo aparecer ese resplandor azul el cual hizo desaparecer la mirada llena de odio del castaño…..Amistad simplemente dijo en voz baja.

-_Voy a ayudarte Tai, lo haré-_ Mizuki miraba con ojos tiernos tras haber visto por primera vez a su amigo llorar como un niño, siempre se preguntaba el motivo por el cual él siempre terminaba siendo partícipe de cosas ajenas, la respuesta era sencilla pero difícil de comprender al mismo tiempo. Ese sujeto fue el líder por ser quien más debilidad mostró cuando eran sus seres queridos los puestos en riesgo, supo desde ese momento que frenarle sería en vano, de todas formas un guardián fue su antepasado y aunque seguí sin entender muchas cosas de este nuevo mundo y ya habiendo dejado de preocuparse por lo que estuviera pasando en el mundo humano, acompañaría a su mejor amigo a cumplir sus metas, se lo debía. Una luz blanca se posó sobre sus manos, a varios metros justo bajo tierra donde estuvieron todos hace unos minutos, esa misma luz hizo evolucionar a su compañero a su forma novato, dejando al descubierto un felino cuadrúpedo de color naranja y un mechón de pelo rojo en su frente acompañado de un collar dorado en cuyo centro se ubicaba una gema verduzca. Era Leormon.

…..

-_La guerra ha comenzado, no podemos interferir-_

_-Espero que los elegidos en quienes tanto confías puedan lograrlo esta vez-_

_-Descuida, lo harán y aunque las cosas se vieran desfavorables, encontrarán la manera de arreglárselas-_ En un monte provisto de abundantes árboles y rodeado de pequeños pero cristalinos riachuelos, Genai conversaba con un sujeto cubierto de un manto blanco como la nieve.

-_Usted debería saberlo antiguo guardián, se parecen tanto ustedes dos- _

-_Nosotros ya estamos muertos Genai, solo podemos desearles suerte-_

…_..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews e ideas, espero les guste este capítulo; pronto le pondré más cosas para aclarar mejor algunas ideas que creo pasé por alto mientras escribía...Let's go again XD**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Sus deseos de conquista no se limitaron a un pequeño sector, avanzaron cuanto quisieron sembrando caos por todos los lugares recorridos procurando dejar no sobrevivientes en cada una de sus misiones, los pocos afortunados huían despavoridos hacia las montañas o cualquier otro lugar para ponerse a salvo; solamente los más ancianos se aventuraban a contar historias sobre sucesos similares ya ocurrieron hace muchísimos años atrás y que ellos sabían únicamente gracias a las fábulas contadas por los padres de los padres de sus padres. Muchos no daban crédito al escuchar acerca de un gran guardián cuya labor era principalmente la de asegurarse que dicha catástrofe actual no estuviera realizándose, pero en vista del infortunio tal cosa no era considerada a plenitud y tan solo era reflejo de falsas esperanzas, mas aun así por cosas del destino dicho mito se fue esparciendo por toda la tierra, los sobrevivientes desearon creer en su salvación, en buscar una forma de ponerle fin a este exterminio; se hizo más fuerte el rumor cuando antiguas escrituras revelaron la existencia de poderosos guardianas en el pasado, todo apuntaba a los niños elegidos nuevamente. Decidieron entonces pelear.

Grandes guerras entre individuos de la misma especie se hacían presentes, ya no eran tan solo simples seres a quienes dominar sería cosa sencilla, ahora eran sujetos con fe. Pero a pesar de eso dichoso guardián nunca se hizo presente, se corrieron creencias de haberlo visto derrotado ante el imperioso poder de sus enemigos, pero hubo muchos quienes se negaron a tomarse tal cuento, no podían rendirse habiéndose sublevado, deberían buscar a su guardián ellos mismos.

…

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la captura de Sora a manos de uno de los sagrados, cada quien llevaba cargada su herramienta especial en caso fuese necesaria usarla, la historia los había vuelto hombres y mujeres a la fuerza; en un inicio siguieron los rastros de sangre dejados por Eberomon cuando este recibió un ataque directo de aquel cuchillo negro de Tai, caminaron dos días enteros deteniéndose tan solo para beber agua y probar uno que otro alimento pero no hubo rastros de ninguno. Perder la esperanza de volverla a ver no era una opción, ni treinta días serían lo suficiente como para apagar esa llama de valor, habían provocado al guardián no obstante, lo curioso era ahora saber de qué lado se pondría. Matt era el único en presentirlo.

Por alguna razón el dispositivo de esa chica seguía emitiendo señal, de haber sido eliminada eso hubiera sido imposible y eso les daba ánimos a seguir, seguían a paso firme dicha señal, pero su enemigo avanzaba con velocidad envidiable, pensar en fusionarse para tener más chances no sería una buena idea pues les dejaría menos energía en casi una lucha se establezca, deberían seguir con esa rutina hasta encontrarle. En su camino diversas criaturas dirigidas siempre por uno les veían avanzar a paso acelerado, no les consideraron rivales, todo lo contrario, sintieron un aura cálida y más tarde se enterarían de sus identidades. Al fin habían ubicado a su guardián. Decenas de cientos de otros grupos llegaron hasta donde ellos esperando ser guiados por el sol que les diera victoria, un rumos se esparció, gritos de guerra se oirían pronto; juraron lealtad a los niños elegidos mientras estos les veían confundidos y quienes trataban de hacerles entender su propósito, pero el caprichoso destino habló por medio de uno, este les mostró los jeroglíficos de una tumba la cual debió haber pertenecido a un protector anterior, solo mensajes de guerra eran su contenido, solo mensajes de lucha por la supervivencia y lamentablemente revelaba la caída del guardián para protegerles.

-_Siempre hay otra salida, nosotros podemos luchar juntos-_ Kari deseaba con todo su corazón estar viviendo una pesadilla, a pesar de su corta edad ya había vivido lo suficiente como para volverse demente entre tantos embrollos, su único hermano estaba condenado a salvar, se negaba a creerlo y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitar tan trágico final. No era la única en pensar así, cada quien quería un mejor desenlace.

Amanecía y anochecía con rapidez, ellos seguían el rastro de ese digivice, estaban muy cerca, hubo un momento en cuando se detuvo en un punto fijo, corrieron y corrieron tan solo para descubrir una gran fortaleza blindada, tuvieron que esconderse para evitar ser vistos por la gran seguridad. Tenían la corazonada que estuvieran pasando desapercibidos apropósito pues sabían perfectamente que sus presencias eran siempre captadas por aquella figura negra, y haber pasado de largo sin ser atacados durante treinta días era muy sospechoso.

….

-_Los puntos amarillos muestran la cantidad de seguidores en diez días-_ Apolomon mostraba a través de un amplificador de pantalla un mapa político donde varios puntos del color mencionado y con contraste fosforescente eran vistos, deberían de ser unos pocos de miles para ese entonces.

-_Aniquilamos a todas las regiones de norte, pero esta imagen es de hace cuatro días-_ presionando un botón del ordenador los puntos se multiplicaron a gran escala, en un cálculo aproximado la cifra desbordaba unos aterradores dos millones de puntos. –_Se están juntando señor-_

_-Son simples basuras, creo que se sienten optimistas, ¿cómo van los resultados de ayer?-_

_-Estamos al 90%, mi señor-_

_-Excelente, ahora solo necesito que venga a mí…Freezmon, esa será tu tarea-_

_-Aún me debes un favor padre, ¿podríamos ahora?-_ Ambos sabían a lo que se refería ese ser.

-_Te recogí, te eduqué como a un hijo, te enseñé a usar todos los poderes que sabes ahora, y aun quieres desafiarme, te complaceré pero dime antes, por qué deseas tanto matarme-_ La figura pequeña de Apolomon se puso delante de su amo, se ofreció de darle muerte por tremenda insolencia pero fue echo a un lado, su amo se tenía confianza en vencer y darle una nueva lección a Freezmon.

-_No es obvio, solo un digimon puede controlar este mundo, por más poderoso que puedas ser, no eres como nosotros-_ recargó su poder de manera impresionante produciendo un tremendo temblor entre la infraestructura de aquella habitación la cual debería de tener casi 200 metros cuadrados, "su padre" aceptó tal reto pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a su momentáneo desertor en sus pies totalmente derrotado. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas tosiendo, Apolomon se acercó para querer auxiliarlo, -_No debe usar tanto poder mi amo, pronto tomará lo que anhela y no necesitará depender más de…-_ fue cortado por ese ser de manera abrupta, le pidió silencio. Tras haber derrotado pero dejando con vida a ese llamado hijo suyo volvió a acariciar esa estatua de piedras sujetada por grande cadenas en medio de ese salón.

-_Levántate hijo, tienes tareas, aún me debes obediencia…presiento que vendrá a mí de forma voluntaria de todas formas…..alista todo Apolomon, no quiero errores-_

…

-_Estas demente Tai, es obvio que nos tienen preparado una trampa, no nos han atacado en mucho tiempo y encima nos brindan la ubicación de su base justo cuando todo un ejército se nos une-_ Izzy sonaba exaltado, su compañero era demasiado predecible y sus ideas de un contrataque nocturno para "sorprender" al enemigo no asemejaban terminar bien.

-_Podemos rodearles por arriba mientras Digmon lidera a un grupo por debajo-_ Davis era el otro entusiasmado, siempre vio en el hermano mayor de Kari la figura a seguir desde que pudo conocerle, compartían muchas cosas en común a parte de su extravagante gusto por los peinados o el futbol, también deseaba luchar. Sentía un gran victoria avecinarse pero tal vez era uno de los pocos pensando de esa manera.

-_Recordemos que tienen preso a Sora, desean atraernos para luego tomarte a ti-_ Joe razonó de manera bastante lógica, sentía un pensamiento que le decía que el enemigo buscaba hacerse del castaño para evitar ser sellados según lo escrito en esos extraños jeroglíficos, por eso señalaba los puntos débiles de ir a por una guerra absurda.

-_¿entonces sugieres tomar nuestras cosas, dejarla ahí, y largarnos como si nada?-_ Ken por primera vez desde hace mucho sonaba violente, se puso en ese modo justo una noche después que llegaran a ese castillo, los demás sentían como ese lugar le daba un aspecto negativo a todo y su compañero, gracias a su pequeño enlace con el lado oscuro de hace unos años no era ajeno a tal coincidencia. Gracias a la sugerencia de Yolei decidieron acampar alejados de ese fortín, …... una decisión ya había sido tomada para la media noche.

-_Podemos abrir un portal desde acá, podemos luchar en el mundo humano, recuerden que hay cientos de miles de escogidos por todo el mundo, salvaremos a Sora pero…-_ Izzy había hecho todo lo posible para recrear un plan de ataque perfecto, sonaba bastante bien pensado como de costumbre viniendo del chico portador del conocimiento, pero por más que pensó y pensó durante horas todos sus planes derivaban a eso.-

-_Hermano, ¿estás seguro?, no puedo ni imaginarlo-_ su voz se cortaba con cada sollozo, apenas hace treinta minutos terminaron de conversar todos dejando en claro la única posible alternativa, pidieron un momento a solas entre ellos el cual se les fue concedido con sumo respeto por parte de quienes representaban al gran ejército adyacente. Sabían de eso.

-_Mamá está embarazada Kari, no van a extrañarme mucho, necesito verte fuerte o no podré hacerlo-_ Tampoco podía resistirse por mucho, pero debería mostrar un semblante duro, su destino así lo ameritaba. Por su parte Matt no quiso dirigir palabra alguna, tan solo alzó su cantimplora como cuando uno hace un brindis por algo solo que en esta ocasión en lugar de copas con champaña o vino en lugar eran reemplazados por una bota contenedora de agua, el rubio realmente consideró un acto heroico y sentía hasta celos pero por lago ese emblema le hubo escogido.

-_Qué les diré a nuestros padres ahora, no van a perdonarme nunca si…-_

_-Les dirás que eso quise yo y punto-_ nuevamente ambos hermanos abrazados aun sostenían una ligera perorata, no había forma de hacerse atrás.

-_Siempre ye admiré Tai, vendremos seguidamente a visitarte-_ no podía ocultar el hecho de apreciarle, a pesar de no haber compartido mucho con él, siempre fue una persona dispuesta a servir ayuda incluso cuando este la necesitara primero y por ello TK se contenía las lágrimas ácidas.

-_Yo soy el mayor, debí haber sido yo amigo, pero te seguiré porque gracias a ti pudimos derribar obstáculos antes y sin mencionar que salvaste al mundo cunado Diaboromon quiso destruirlo, te debo enteramente Tai, siempre serás un gran amigo-_ Era como ver a una niña de cuatro años llorar por una muñeca rota, pero incluso a Joe se le permitía mostrarse débil en momentos como este, supuso que sería una estupidez hacerle caso pero no habría nada más para detener tanto mal.

-_Ingresaré a la misma universidad que tú algún día, lograré un campeonato más de futbol, les diré que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a jugar-_ Davis moriría de un ataque al corazón en cualquier instante y es que no muchos sabían que este chico fue amigo cercano de la familia Kamiya, tal vez por haber deseado acercarse a Kari en un primer instante pero con el paso de los años se hizo querer por el mayor de los hijos de esa casa con quien compartía el mismo gusto deportivo.

-_Aún recuerdo como tú y Joe me salvaron esa vez cuando creía ser una princesa caprichosa, siempre me deberás un regalo de cumpleaños, así no me olvidarás amigo-_ era la más sentimental de todos, su carácter dócil no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, entre sus recuerdos una imagen de cómo ese chico una vez le hubo tirado un balonazo en plena cara cuando practicaba su deporte favorito justo un día antes que ella saliera hacia Estados Unidos, recordaba cuan enojada estuvo hasta que en el momento de su despido este le prometió darle un gran regalo por su venidero cumpleaños con motivo de disculparse con ella, es más le dijo que se lo enviaría ni bien juntara el dinero para hacerlo; para ella le pareció bastante tierno de su parte y accedió al trato, desde entonces ambos se mantuvieron en contacto siempre gracias a los medios de comunicación y siempre le reclamaba por su regalo, sin saber que no podría cumplir con eso.

-_Siempre estaré agradecido por haberles conocido amigos, a todos-_ tan solo dijo eso, atacarían en un par de horas a la mañana siguiente, para cuando se fueron a descansar con ánimos totalmente tristes solo quedaron dos bajo la luz de una fogata desvaneciente.

-_Imagino que este es un adiós-_

_-Tal vez, agradezco mucho cuanta paciencia me has tenido y en especial tu amistad, Mizuki-_

_-No, gracias a ti, necesito que seas sincero; ¿lo haces porque realmente lo deseas o es por esa chica?-_Mizuki una chica de tamaño mediano con ojos grandes y brillosos de color marrón pardo que le hacán bastante simpática, miraba con mucha pena a ese castaño, supo inmediatamente sus razones pero aun así debería asegurarse; ya había llorado demasiado, se estuvo preparando para poder tener esta conversación a solas con él desde esa decisión tomada y ahora, aprovechando el sueño profundo de todos deseaba tener una última charla con su mejor amigo, alguien en quien siempre pudo depositar su confianza sin temer y la persona a quien hubo de contarle su más triste realidad; se sentó a su lado colocando su cabeza con su corta cabellera negra sobre los hombros de Tai mientras haciendo fuerza por evitar sentirse sola en un futuro, preguntó eso.Él no supo que contestarle, siempre encontró bastante sencillo poder contarle más de un secreto a su nueva mejor amiga, es más, no tuvo ningún problema cuando le mencionó acerca del digimundo y de su verdadera identidad pero en esta oportunidad esa pregunta era algo difícil de contestar; a pesar de saber la respuesta, prefirió callar.

-_Aún me acuerdo esa vez que me encontraste a punto de hacer una cosa estúpida con ese frasco lleno de veneno, realmente deseaba morir sin la compañía de mi madre cerca; pero no entiendo cómo le hiciste para sujetar ese vaso y amenazarme con terminarlo si hacia eso; jamás te creí, a penas te conocía un par de meses y ya demostrabas valentía para conmigo; ¿cómo lo hiciste para bebértelo sin que te pasara nada?-_ antes de querer continuar tuvo una curiosidad creciente por averiguar la razón de ese recuerdo, cuando recordaba siempre le dijo en tono de broma "Soy un chico excesivamente atractivo, no puedo morir" eso produjo risas excesivas en ella, al fin alguien en quien confiar, un alma bondadosa entre todo el egoísmo humano.

-_Fue por dos cosas, antes te había visitado un día anterior, cuando estuvimos viendo esa película rara de zoombies. Te había pedido permiso para usar tu baño y encontré ese frasco, lo primero que hice fue cambiar por harina de ñuña, es una cosa bastante rica que mi abuelo solía comprarme; y en segundo lugar realmente era un chico excesivamente atractivo como para morir, pienso que fue más lo segundo- -Conozco sapos más atractivos, debió haber sido lo primero-_

_-Siempre estuve rodeado de chicas durante los entrenamientos para tu conocimiento-_

_-Eras un buen jugador, pero muy individualista, en fin las chicas iban porque el entrenador pedía ánimos al equipo y como eras el nuevo….-_

_-Mientes, recuerdo bien como hasta me escribieron una carta anónima-_

_-La escribió Sestsugo, el portero, fue una bruna broma viendo como esperabas a esa "chica"-_

_-¿Fuiste la responsable de eso?- -Oye, al menos un hombre se interesó en ti, no sabía tus gustos tan peculiares-_

_-Deja de molestar, además siempre andabas espantando a todas con tus raras porras en los entrenamientos-_

_-No te atrevas a cuestionar mis canciones, Kamiya-_ Incluso ante una salida muy dura, esos dos jugaban como niños pequeños, a pesar de lo difícil que sería todo, se despedían jugando tal y como se conocieron. -_No quería que me alejaran a mi mejor amigo-_ todo tiene un límite y ante tantos recuerdos Mizuki no pudo evitar iniciar a sentirse sola, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer a través de sus mejillas para terminar sus caminos sobre las mangas del polo de Tai, pronto estas, fueron tantas, humedecieron su ropa. –_Todos ellos son mis amigos, grandes amigos, nunca te sentirás solas de nuevo, lo prometo-_ En vano trató de animarla con eso. –_Aún no me respondes la primera pregunta-_ Movió su cabeza para evitar continuar mojándole la prenda con sus lágrimas, ahora estaba mirándole directamente con esa mirada tierna llena de desolación.

-_Sí, no podría vivir tranquilo si algo le pasara, por favor no se cuentes a nadie-_

_-Entiendo, bien si es tu decisión te seguiré Tai, voy a acompañarte por todo eso que hiciste por mí cuando a pesar de ser grosera la primera vez que nos conocimos-_

_-Sigues siendo grosera, pelona, renegona, pleitista, una porrista loca, etc, etc-_

_-Te dije que no criticaras mis canciones cabeza de palmera-_

_-Mi pelo se ve bien ojos de mono- -Ahhh, cállate cara de koala- _

_-Cómo me llamaste, pies de gárgola- -Silencio come insectos-_ Nuevamente esas discusiones, parecían hasta cierto punto disfrutarlas, algo raro en cualquier persona normal. Tras unos minutos más se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ella se preparaba para irse a dormir unos cuantos minutos antes de iniciar tal guerra, antes de irse…-_No te hagas muchas ilusiones con Matt, es algo afeminado sabes-_ -_¿En serio?- .Si te fijas bien, es el púnico que duerme con una almohadita-_ Tai dijo eso último guiñando un ojo, pensó que con eso se vengaría del rubio por la broma de los dulces-gusanos, diciendo eso dejó marcharse a MIzuki, quien antes de volver a donde debería sintipó curiosidad de comprobar dicha información, no pudo evitar reír fuerte y tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no despertar al resto…..Tai tenía razón.

-_Agumon, me seguirás, eres libre de escoger un mejor camino-_

_-Siempre a tu lado amigo, no tengas miedo eres el mismo valor hecho humano-_

_-Jamás podría temer teniendo a Warpgreymon a mi lado-_

_-Pensé que ibas a decir teniendo tanta hambre-_ rieron a carcajadas sin importarles el bullicio, amigos inseparables siempre.

A la distancia Joe echado con ambos brazos cruzados escuchó cada comentario de su amigo, era simplemente fenomenal, iba a echarle mucho de menos; tampoco pudo pasar de alto lo de Mizuki así que pensó en ir a visitarla con cierta frecuencia para asegurarse que no se sintiese sola sin Tai, eso sería su favor secreto para con su amigo…..El destino hizo al peli-azul girar para adoptar un posición decúbito lateral para poder dormir, en su giro, vio una sombra acercarse directamente hacia ese chico, no lo pensó dos veces, ya en mucho había sido él siempre dañando, debería evitarlo; saltó con fuerza para recibir el esa estocada, sintió un dolor semejante al producido por una fractura, su cuerpo se estremeció. –_Joeeeeee-_ Tai gritó al ver el cuerpo sangrante del mayor del grupo y esa figura grotesca de Freezmon justo con sus garras llenas de sangre repitiendo la frase de haber fallado. –_Te mataré por eso infeliz-_ nuevamente ese odio creciente, sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de oscuridad, iba a atacar y al parecer ese digimon estaba feliz que así fuese.

El resto del grupo se despertó abruptamente, cada quien tomaba sus armas, es más, todo el ejército rodeo a ese intruso no sin antes ver horrorizados el cuerpo de Joe, iban a pelear pero…

-_Alto todos, yo me encargaré de él, tenemos un plan que seguir si nos desviamos nada podrá salir bien;váyanse ahora confíen en mí-_ Joe se puso de pie con rapidez, su Gomamon llegaba para posicionarse justo enfrente suyo.

-_Qué estáss diciendo Joe, es momento de…-_

_-Cierra la boca Tai, hagan lo que digo ahora, abre esa maldita puerta de una buena vez Izzy, ya saben que hacer-_ Miraron sorprendidos a ese sujeto, nunca antes le hubieron visto actuar así, mucho menos en un estado luego de haber recibido un golpe certero por las espaldas. Izzy entendió el valioso sacrificio de su amigo, hizo eso, abrió la puerta y se llevó consigo a todos incluyendo al ejército dejándole solo…-_Buena suerte amigo-_

-¿_Ah?, piensan retirarse, podemos matarlos en su propio mundo, ¿sabían?-_

_-Un descerebrado como tú no podría entender los pensamientos de Izzy, ahora prepárate, te derrotaremos aquí mismo-_

_-Te tienes mucha confianza insecto, voy a divertirme contigo-_

Joe sacó su herramienta sagrada, era un escudo ovoide con una muesca convexa en su parte superior, asemejaba bastante uno propio de la gran cultura Persa. No apuntaba a su enemigo, disparó un haz de luz directamente al cuerpo de su digimon acompañante.

-_Gomamon warp digivolce ahh-_

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todo, espero que este capítulo les guste, en lo personal creo que es uno de los que más me ha gustado hacer. Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, de no ser por ellos nunca pude haberme acordado de ciertos puntos que estaba pasando de largo. En fin algo de acción pura al fin **** I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Verdad aun no se usar muy bien fanfiction XD creo que ayer cometí un error al subir un capítulo**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Rodeados de un ejército tan vasto que parecía ser incontable estaban ellos deambulando en medio de una extraña dimensión, sujetos de sus dispositivos cada uno esperaba la señal adecuada para dar por iniciado su ataque; deberían de ser pacientes, tenían a un verdadero genio como aliado y este hubo de hacerles repasar el plan nuevamente para asegurarse que ningún error fuese cometido justo a la salida. –_Cuando les diga, dirijan sus digivice al mismo tiempo-_ Izzy dio aquella orden, estaba dando los últimos ajustes en su ordenador portátil, uno nuevo y no el que solía usar pues este se hubo descompuesto con el paso de los años; ahora cargaba uno de color negro de marca COMPAQ, bastante cómodo y con una capacidad de memoria mucho mejor adaptada, de hecho la hubo adquirido para usarla exclusivamente durante sus estudios universitarios en Estados Unidos, nunca imaginó tener que recurrirla para fines diferentes.

-_Se ve muy tétrico este ambiente-_ Yolei se abrazaba así misma mientras seguía flotando al igual que los demás por aquel largo túnel oscuro, de paredes tubulares lleno de colores fuertes que no hacían más que marear si se les veía de forma concentrada, es más, quiso vomitar en ciertas ocasiones pero hubo de contenerse para no pasar un mal momento. No había lugar para mostrar debilidad a estas alturas. Estaban dentro del espacio que conecta tanto el mundo humano como el digital, es decir, actualmente no eran más que datos todos ellos y pensar abiertamente en serlo daba cierto temor adicional, pero pronto saldrían.

Habían acordado una estrategia infalible, con ayuda nuevamente de Digmon se colocó un par de ordenadores dentro del castillo, de esa manera evitarían una confrontación directa con las tropas de las entradas aunque deberían luchar contra ellos de todas maneras pues sus presencias no pasarían desapercibidas eternamente; en fin, bajo este estado podrían llegar justo a donde querían de forma rauda, usarían aquellas herramientas sagradas para armar un revuelto mientas tres de ellos buscarían a Sora, la señal de su digivice continuaba emitiéndose. Al rescatarla la verdadera lucha daría inicio, el ejército tan solo pelearía contra quienes pudieran, era tarea suya luchar contra esos otros señores sagrados; usarían las fusiones mega, y finalmente por más doloroso que pudiese llegar a ser y por mera decisión de este, Tai usaría aquel pergamino entregado por Genai para sellar de una vez por todas a esta amenaza. Miedo existente, dolor por una futura pérdida, angustia por un compañero dejado atrás (Joe), soledad….

-_Estamos sincronizados, ahoraaaaaa-_ No había lugar para dudar, apuntaron tal y como se les fue descrito; siendo inmediatamente devorados hacia donde su destino les llevaría.

…

Rayos, relámpagos, truenos añadidos al repentino oscurecimiento de las nubes fueron un preámbulo de aquella mega evolución exitosa. Pelaje blanco como la nieve, garras afiladísimas capaces de desgarrar metal como si fuera simple papel, una capa de pieles al estilo nórdico, dos correas cruzadas de cuero sujetadas a su pecho, dos diminutos escudos dorados con el símbolo de la sinceridad grabada en cada uno de estos, dos garrotes posicionados en la espalda y un casco al estilo vikingo. Se llamaba Rey Vekamon, el digmon consquistador, tan solo existían mitos acerca de esta magnífica criatura, sin embargo la historia le haría mostrarse en este presente.

Joe seguía sujetando su arma en forma de escudo de forma ovoide el cual brillaba bajo luminiscencia púrpura, -_Confían en nosotros amigo, no lucharás solo-_ su voz parecía haber cambiado un poco, era cierto, el mismo pudo notarlo, a pesar de estar lejos, el valor de su amigo le trasmitió valentía suficiente para asediar al enemigo, hacerle frente, a no huir, a buscar incluso morir con tal de evitar el fracaso conjunto…El mismo coraje vikingo se apoderó de su estudiantil espíritu, la figura de su digimon era atemorizante, la verdadera forma mega la cual jamás pasó alguna a través de su cabeza sería posible alcanzar; pero a pesar de lo poderosos que podía verse, el rival de turno no parecía sentirse amedrentado y las palabras de Izzy diciéndole cómo funcionaban esos objetos absorbiendo poder de sus portadores empezó a sentirse.

-_Una morsa con casco, muy gracioso. Me daría mucha pena matar a….-_ Sus palabras de burla no pudieron ser finiquitadas, pues Rey Vekamon usó tan solo uno de sus poderosos brazos para darle un puñetazo en la cara a tal velocidad que fue imperceptible a los ojos, Freezmon salía disparado contra los árboles mientras resquebrajaba algunos con su cuerpo. Se puso de pie enseguida dando carcajadas, iba a disfrutar esta lucha, abrió la boca mientras dejaba ver poder alistándose a salir de aquel orificio; pero nuevamente esa figura vikinga llegó a velocidad muy superior a la que nunca antes tuvo a tiempo para colocar ambas manos sobre las facuces de ese digimon, lamentablemente para este, el poder ya había sido invocado y al no encontrar forma de salir terminó por estallar dentro de su propio invocador; luego Rey Vekamon sujetó uno de sus garrotes para darle un cruento impacto en la zona abdominal de aquel adversario produciéndole una salida inmediata y violenta, extremadamente violenta, este cuerpo terminó por impactar las bases de un montaña lejana la cual mostró resquebraduras luego de tal choque. –_Tu castigo esperar no podrá-_ la voz de esta versión mega daba ecos, un porte decidido y la fuerza de miles cargaba en sus espaldas, un legítimo héroe. -_Bien, bien, es hora de bailar-_ Freezmon se lamió con su larga y afilada lengua toda la sangre saliente por su boca, incluso escupió un par de colmillos destrozados, hizo un par de movimientos para hacer crujir sus huesos maltrechos, esa misma cara de lunático volvió, tan solo le tomó menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo para devolverle "el favor" a ese semi-gigante de pelaje blanco, su gran cuerpo salía elevado por los aires luego e recibir tres patadas, su castigo no terminó ahí, pues en pleno movimiento aéreo, pudo girar su cuerpo para brindarle un fuerte golpe usando ambas manos; Rey Vekamon impactó contra el helado suelo de aquel territorio dejando un gran cráter de casi cinco metros de radio. –_Vamos a divertirnos, morsa-._

_-¿Estás bien amigo?-_ Joe pudo alcanzar la nueva zona de combate, a pesar de tanto poder, ese ser parecía seguir teniendo la ventaja. -_Descuida Joe, es solo el inicio-_

…_._

Invadieron tal y cómo lo habían pensado, todas las tropas se dispersaron de inmediato produciendo cientos de destrozos desde el interior del castillo, cientos de explosiones, flechas volando, columanas cayendo, paredes siendo deribadas, ventanas rompiéndose, albotoro por doquier, un plan perfecto para llamar la atención del mandamás. Mientras el ejército deseoso de libertad daba por iniciado un caos masivo interno, los niños elegidos corrieron acompañados de sus inseparables compañeros en sus formas no evolucionadas aún, deseaban guardar energías para aquellos sagrados; en medio de los doce, Tai corría a la par, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo, deseaba marcharse, dejarlo todo y buscar quien sabe un reemplazante, alguien en todo el mundo humano que realmente estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse; pero sería injusto, pensó en su futuro hermano, en las familias quienes serían destruidas, en sus amigos, no estaba para derrumbarse. Fueron sorprendidos por algunos miembros de la seguridad pero rápidamente miembros aliados de ese vasto ejército les abrieron paso. –_Sigan adelante, usted puede guardián-_ palabras de aliento de esas criaturas quienes daban gritos de vivas al aire para darse coraje así mismos y para alentar también a ese chico, no interesaba si estuvieran ganando o siendo asesinados, el deseo de libertad valía mucho más que cualquier vida.

-_la señal de Sora proviene del cuarto de lado-_ Mimi reconoció de deprisa el punto rosa parpadeando rápidamente a través del D-terminal de Davis, una gran puerta les separaba; Izzy se ofreció en hacer evolucionar a Tentomon para abrirla pero esta lo hizo de forma automática. –_Nos están esperando; si alguien quiere marcharse puede hacerlo ahora-_ Matt dirigió su voz abiertamente, un oscuro corredor delante de ellos era la única señal de camino, sabían perfectamente cuanto riesgo correrían sus vidas si se aventuraban ahora, pero ninguno desistió.

-_Adelante entonces-_

…

_-Esta viniendo a mí, es muy predecible-_

_-SI desea puedo acabarlos yo solo amo-_ Apolomon se ofrecía en aniquilar a esos chicos mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-_No, además llevan cosas interesantes con ellos, mira esto-_ ese sujeto manteniendo siempre aquella capa negra que le ocultaba la identidad dirigió una de sus cámaras hacia otro sector, esta mostraba a su "hijo" luchando codo a codo contra otra poderosa bestia de pelaje blanco. Ambos parecían bastante parejos.

-_Imposible, cómo lograron esos en…- -Eso carece de importancia amigo mío-_

Nuevamente había sido cortado, ya no sabía cuántas veces en efecto fue detenido cuando deseaba dar una opinión, pero no le quiso dar importancia, de todas maneras, su amo tenía una victoria entre manos totalmente asegurada; incluso poniéndose en el muy extremadamente improbable que su hijo fuese derrotado a menos de Rey Vikemon, no habría problema alguno en lograr sus objetivos.

-_Cómo quedaron nuestros resultados, creí escucharte decir un 90% no hace muchas horas-_

_-Mi amo, ya está listo, para cuando lleguen desearan morir-_

_-No lo usuremos tan pronto, quiero verlo sufrir, necesito todo su oído-_

…_.._

Corrieron como si fueran presos del gran Filípides, aquel héroe griego quien de alguna manera mitológica, pues historiadores antiguos narran que los mismos dioses del limpo brindaron energía a este valiente humano, recorrió en el año 490 antes de Cristo la distancia de 42 kilómetros desde LA Bahía de Marathon en Atenas hasta Esparta con el fin de solicitar auxilia en honor a las tropas griegas, este singular ser realizó tremenda hazaña en dos días enteros, dice la historia no se detuvo ni para tomar agua. Ahora mismo bajo una política similar todos ellos sentían un deseo de no parar de correr hasta poder culminar todo, tuvieron que evitar una serie de trampas ocultas, incluso si caían su deber era volver a ponerse de pie y continuar; y aunque no pudieron igualar la marca de dos días enteros (corrieron durante veinte minutos solamente) sintieron ese deseo de llegar a su objetivo; al lograrlo el enemigo como ya lo tenían previsto aguardaba pacientemente sentado en una especie de trono improvisado, la habitación tenía cualquier tipo de lujos en las paredes, desde cerámicas vestidas oro o hechas con mármol, hasta escudos y armas revestidas con el más preciado de todos los metales existentes, esto sin mencionar la gran cantidad de piedras preciosas desparramadas por los laterales de aquel cuarto, uno bastante grande honestamente.

-_Bienvenido guardián, vaya sorpresa-_

_-Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga infeliz-_ Kari dio un paso al frente para evitar que su hermano cometiera una insensatez, deberían seguir al pie de la letra cada paso del plan, y por si las dudas ese chico portador del conocimiento les hubo brindado un "B", en caso fuese necesario.

-P_ero ella está muy feliz con nosotros, siéntense, coman algo, bebamos, luego les dejaré ir en paz, salvo a ese chico raro-_ señaló con uno de sus dedos a Tai, su mano entera estaba cubierta por una especie de guante redecorado con varios artilugios a nivel de los nudillos, su identidad seguía siendo un misterio, pero su voz hecha en ecos daba cierto aire de miedo.

Otras cinco figuras comenzaron a surgir de entre las sobras creadas por la gran cantidad de candelabros colocados por todo el salón, sus figuras a diferencia del primero estaban descubiertas, podían reconocer a tres de esos, uno era pequeño con cara de gato rechoncho y amigable, su apariencia ers desmentida con el tremendo poder el cual poseía, la otra figura familiar consistía en una especie de búfalo con coraza en cada extremidad y provisto de un par de cuernos filosos, le habían imaginado muerto pero si hubo de ser regenerado una primera vez nada impedía una segunda, la otra figura era la más temible, estaba siendo sujetado por varias cadenas fuertemente sostenidas por aquel ser quien mantenía oculta su identidad, esta bestia era enorme e incluso ante la presencia de su amo su carácter destructor no cambiaba.

Las otras dos eran bastante similares en apariencia de figuras similares a tigres bípedos salvo por sus armaduras, una al estilo bizantino, con armadura gruesa y pesada, y el otro con una muy similar a la propia de la gran cultura china, con armadura protectora del cuello hacia abajo, más ligera peo un tanto más vulnerable. Seis sujetos rodeaban a esos chicos, seis eran todo lo que se interponían; rodearon a Tai, tan solo tenían una oportunidad de vencer, deberían abrirse paso, luego irían a sellar a tal amenaza, no era algo que quisieran hacer pero según los escritos dejados por Genai y sus constantes insistencias, sabían de la inexistencia de otra salida.

Los elegidos no sintieron temor, tomaron sus herramientas, cada una muy propia de una cultura antigua de la edad media, las activaron mientras sus emblemas y dispositivos brillaban de manera estrepitosa, ninguno se percató de la enorme sonrisa del misterioso sujeto.

-_Le pondremos fin a esto de inmediato Matt-_ Tai miró directamente a los ojos de ese rubio, ambos entendieron a la perfección el pensamiento del otro; juntaron sus digivices uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda mientras sus armas no dejaban de inundar con sus presencias abrumadora toda superficie posible de aquella sala. La fusión fue un verdadero éxito, mucho mejor de lo planeado, pues el poderoso Omegamon se hacía presente, gracias al poder de esas herramientas sagradas, se sentía un poder mucho mayor al usualmente percibido, un par de cambios no muy exagerados se instauraron, primero su cabeza era adornada por un casco romano con aquella coleta de caballo roja saliendo a través de una corredera, las cabezas de Warpgeymon y Metalgarurumon colocadas en los brazos derecho e izquierdo respectivamente estaban decoradas por ciertas líneas curvas de color dorado, su misma capa era de color roja ahora mientras las cadenillas que la sostenían como pechero eran ahora cadenas gruesas adornadas de un collarín con la mitad del emblema del valor y la otra mitad de la amistad, reunidos en uno solo.

Davis con Ken copiaron lo hecho por sus amigos mayores, Imperialdramos también había sufrido uno que otro cambio como producto de su evolución mediada por aquellas armas sagradas, estaba ya en modo guerrero pero ahora su clásico cañón ubicado antes a nivel pectoral se hallaba en tres, uno para cada brazo y otra para la espalda, sus alas, cubiertas por algún material similar al diamante le daban un aire mucho más majestuoso.

Kari y Yolei lograron fusionar a sus compañeras en LordSiphymon, la evolución avanzada de dicha fusión, antes era un sujeto de ojos cubiertos por una lente rojiza rectangular de una sola luna con cuero blanco y piernas de ave con plumaje rojo; ahora esa versión mostraba a una mujer de cabello corto siempre con los ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas dismórficas negras, capa blanca majestuosa con cortes en su parte inferior dándole la apariencia de varias alas que terminaban en un punta coloreada de rojo, un escudo dorado, una especie de bastón bañado en oro….La ángel protectora de la paz.

Cody con TK no desearon quedarse atrás, juntaron sus dispositivos para formar uno solo, ya conocían a su evolución conjunta y estaban deseosos de ver los nuevos cambios, para cuando las luces dejaban de resplandecer con tanto vigor dejaron a la vista a una especie de sujeto con muchas características de Angemon en cuanto al rostro salvo el casco en forma de cruz, su pecho estaba cubierto por una gruesa coraza parda clara con ciertas incrustaciones de algunas espinas piramidales, sus piernas era cubiertas por algo similar, en ambos brazos en lugar de manos visibles podía verse dos similares a cañones, tres pares de alagas delgadas en su parte superior trasera y otras tres con apariencia más estáticas no de plumas sino más bien como hechas de metal completaban los otros dos pares; en total diez alas. Su nombre era KurtShokkumon el digimon salvador.

La acción no dejó de lado a Mimi, Mizuki o Izzy, los tres también consiguieron las evoluciones megas de sus respectivos siempre fieles acompañantes. Por su parte, Mimi miraba con cierto asombro la nueva transformación de su amiga, ahora una mujer con cabeza cubierta por una corona de rosas rojas, alas blancas, una especie de adorno verde a nivel del cuello y hombros, botas negras muy altas dejaban a la vista a una coqueta digimon de nombre Rosemon, entre sus manos sostenía dos látigos de hiedras, era la diosa de la naturaleza en persona, pensó.

Mizuki no tenía idea de qué había hecho pero su "gato" como solía decirle a pesar que este le repitiera incesantemente su nombre (Leormon) era ahora un enorme león cuadrúpedo amarillo con rayas rojas y colmillos caninos superiores de más de cuarenta centímetros de largo, de sus pateas podía verse que en cada pisada, fuego salían de estas, reveló su nombre como Saberleomon, el justiciero.

Por último pero no menos importante quedo Izzy, toda la construcción a pesar de su gran tamaño se vio destruida o partida en dos al dejar a la vista a esa gran criatura de casi veinte metros de largo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de plata, no difería mucho de MegaKabuterimon salvo el tamaño y su nuevo exoesqueleto plateado y ese gran cuerno semejante al de los escarabajos rinoceronte, eso dio permiso a la entrada de HerculKabuterimon, el cual destrozó el techo debido a su gran tamaño dejando a todos más que confiados de tener al digimon portador de la más grande fuerza física de su lado.

Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces, salieron en dirección directa hacia esos seis personajes, pero los otros cinco evitaron que aquella misteriosa identidad sea golpeada por Omegamon, el mencionado ni siquiera se hubo inmutado ante la amenazadora espada de aquella poderosísima fusión. –_Será un buen entrenamiento para ustedes, mis fieles servidores-_ Una lucha adimensional se desató en aquella habitación, tuvieron que destrozar otras paredes, derramando los tesoros al piso mientras toda esa infraestructura quedaba reducida a nada por los poderes de esos señores seres; cada uno de los niños elegidos comenzó a sentir como su sangre pedía a gritos energía, Izzy no podía equivocarse nunca, ni siquiera con una mala noticia.

Los mismo vientos parecían terminar cortando alguna roca, grandes llamas de fuego, explosiones por doquier, caídas, golpes, destrozos, choques, era un verdadero espectáculo, esa figura cubierta por aquella capa negra reía a carcajadas por tal show de poderes, incluso cuando los suyos eran lastimados parecía disfrutar cada momento, -_Es como me lo contaron que fue-_ se dijo para si mismo.

-_Por qué no luchas tu cobardeeeee-_ Tai usaba su cuchilla ceremoniosa para dejar salir una gran llamarada de esta, apuntó directamente al cuello pero estas flamas tan solo se disolvieron para cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de llegar al objetivo, -_Guardián, no tienes poder sobre mí-_

_-Son sietes los pecados capitales ¿verdad?, díganme que saben algo de historia-_ acaso esa criatura pretendía darles una clase privada, pensaron. Tuvo que detenerse un momento pues la figura de Mythmon el digimon poseído por la locura, esa enorme cosa con deseos tan solo de devorar era derrumbada por un fuerte golpe de HerculeKabuterimon, este descendió de manera veloz mientras el viento que cortaba con su descenso por poco y se lleva a los propios elegidos quienes veían como este impactó su poderoso cuerno a toda velocidad contra la cabeza acorazada de esa bestia produciendo un no tan breve terremoto, más destrucción. –_Cada uno de nosotros representamos a un pecado capital niños-_

_-Son siete, ustedes son solo seis, significa que quieren revivir al séptimo, un guardián debió haberlo sellado antes-_ Izzy trató de razonar con rapidez, parecía bastante lógica su forma de pensar tal y como siempre pero un movimiento hecho por el dedo de aquel sujeto dio a entender la negativa. –_Mi hijo es otro, pronto destrozará a su amigo peli-azul y su patético digimon-_ ellos sintieron náuseas, fueron demasiado inocentes en dejar a Joe luchar contra una de esas criaturas, quisieron regresar pero la batalla era tan ardua que no podía evitarse; al pie de ese castillo, cientos de miles de digimons se daban muerte, el ejército apodado de "la libertad" luchaba con todo ahínco contra las fuerzas de aquel monstruo. –_Mi hijo representa la pereza, como tal siempre desea descansar; descuiden su pasatiempo favorito es decapitar a sus presas, su amigo no sufrirá mucho-_ declaraba tal cosa como si fuera de lo más natural asesinar a alguien, -_Los otros representan a la lujuria, gula, avaricia, envidia y soberbia….por lo que significa que-_

-_Usted es la ira-_ Ken dijo eso con voz baja, tal vez ahora tenía sentido el sentirse rencoroso estar cerca de ese castillo, pues ese sujeto podía hacerse sentir y un emblema anteriormente corrompido como el suyo pudo haber sido presa fácil de no haber sido por contar con amigos. Aquel sujeto elevó la vista para ver incrédulamente cómo Apolomon era lastimado de severidad por la gloriosa espada trascendente de Omegamon, este ni corto ni perezoso se dispuso a terminar el trabajo usando su cañón; el poder de este fue tal que al impactar contra la diminuta figura del otro y caer contra los suelos no solo hizo temblar por casi veinte segundos la tierra de manera estrepitosa sino que también dejó un cráter tan profundo que no podía verse el límite de aquel. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles, la figura liliputiense retornaba con cierta dificultad, abrió la boca para dejar salir un poder de la misma magnitud el cual fue interceptado por las llamaradas devoradoras de KurtShukkomon salidas desde uno de sus cañones. Vaya choque de titanes.

-_Me parece que pierden tiempo, por qué no están tratando de matarme, mis subordinados no podrán defenderme mientras pelean-_ quería retarles, se miraron uno a uno, era un trampa podían olerlo, pero deseaban probar, tan solo Kari disparó una de sus flechas en dirección a esa criatura, este la removió usando un solo dedo. –_Oh cuanta pena, en vista que prefieren demorar, irá a darle muerte a esa amiga suya, no creo que me sea útil ahora-_ empezaba su retirada, había una puerta detrás de él, fue rápidamente interceptado por tres cadenas quienes le sujetaron, estas salían justo de los brazaletes de Mimi. –_No te atrevas, maldito maniaco-_ lo tenían inmóvil, Matt sacó su par de hojas afiladas, las hizo ipactar contra el suelo para crear dos líneas de poder que llegarían justo a su presa, Izzy abrió su lámpara plateada para hacer salir una especie de fuego pero de color morado, Davis agitó con fuerza las suyas para revelar un poder de agua saliendo, Mizuki y Kari dispararon sus flechas hacia este ser. Ninguno tuvo éxito, las había esquivado todas dando un gran salto, ahora estaba del otro lado mirándoles complacientes; sin embargo tuvo que sacar esa risa al ver a su bestia devoradora siendo atravesado por Omegamon quien usando su gran espada le perforaba el vientre, luego Rosemon castigó con sus poderosos látigos hasta sujetarle con fuerza y lanzarlo varios metros fuera de combate. Pero con mucha paciencia, se acercó hasta ese viejo ordenador, lo encendió, la imagen mostraba a su compañero Joe totalmente exhausto, casi exangüe debido a estar usando tanto tiempo su arma sagrada, por su parte Rey Vikemon lucía bastante dañado al igual que Freezmon, ambos sangraba de muchos lados del cuerpo. –_De todas formas los dos morirás-_ luego apagó el televisor, -_mejor dicho los tres, qué lástima, e iba a ser un gran doctor, ¿no es así Tai?-_ deseaba provocarle, esa imagen bastó para hacerlo, el castaño se acercó empuñando esa corta daga negra, quiso herirle pero el otro tan solo se divertía, luego le quito ese cuchillo y le cortó el polo, tras haber hecho eso soltó esa arma sagrada para que quedara lo suficientemente cerca para Tai. Este estaba totalmente lleno de ira, sus ojos no demostraban miedo ni piedad, por alguna razón Omegamon comenzó a sentirse más poderoso, de un solo cañonazo desapareció para siempre a ese digimon con forma de búfalo mientras una gran explosión y sus respectivas ondas inundaron el lugar.

-_Eres muy débil, no tienes lo necesario para salvar a nadie, voy a amatar a todos tus amigos, luego a tus padres no sin antes esperar a que nazca tu hermano para asesinarlo también-_ Ahora Tai gritó como loco, dejó salir grandes cantidades de fuego, su enemigo tuvo que esquivarlas.

-_Contrólate idiota, no dejes que se meta en tu cabeza-_ Matt se lanzó por segunda vez hacia su compañero, justo a tiempo para evitar que este cayera en la desesperación, el resto del grupo de acercó para cubrirle. Mizuki dio un grito ahogado, Izzy le preguntó la razón pero esta respondió señalando la espalda descubierta de su amigo; esas manchas grises nuevamente intensas brillaban al compás de su arma, algo raro estaba pasando.

-_Creo que es hora de terminarlos-_ presionó un botón para que esa puerta ahora colocada delante suyo se abriera, no le importó que Apolomon estallara en mil pedazos en medio cielo, no había sido destruido, el mismo se había hecho explotar para derrotar al físicamente más poderoso HerculeKabuterimon y a un aguerrido Imperialdramon, el primero cayó con el cuerno fracturado y el segundo con su cañón izquierdo hecho añicos, un sacrificio podría decirse solemne.

-_Noooooo-_ gritaron Izzy, Davis y Ken, ahora miraban llenos de rabia a esa figura. –_Eres un monstruo-_

-_Aún no han visto nada, por favor, quieres hacerte cargo de estas molestias-_ la oscuridad de esa puerta le cubría, dio un par de pasos para revelarse ante la mirada atónita del resto, desearon morir en ese mismo instante, en especial Tai. Todo había sido en vano, cayó de rodillas mirando cara a cara a esapersona quien sostenía una hoz de segador en sus manos.

Este comenzaba a caminar directamente hacia ellos, no tendría ningún reparo en exterminalres ahí mismos usando esa arma negra utilizada por antiguos guerreros de la edad media conocidos como saboteadores, ya nada serviría teniendo ese obstáculo.

-_Todos tus amigos morirán Tai, fuiste el peor guardián de la historia, nunca aprendiste a usar tus poderes,_…..las palabras eran para él, ninguno pudo decir nada, estaban impactados…._mátalos querida niña-_ dio esa orden y en seguida se dispuso a obedecerle, sus ojos no mostraban brillo parecía muerta en vida obedeciendo órdenes de alguien como ese ser. No quería ver la realidad, Tai cerró los ojos queriendo llorar, tan solo escuchó un aleteo triste, un par de pasos cortos delante de él. -_Por qué le hiciste esto a Sora-_ Biyomon llegó hasta ellos, no pudo participar en la batalla monstruosa por no tener cómo evolucionar, ahora entendieron por qué su señal siempre estuvo presente, la habían manipulado para atacarles, -_Por favor, regresa Sora-_ esa ave se hubo acercado demasiado y por su atrevimiento recibió un ataque directo.

Miraron estupefactos esa escena. -_Mírame ahora Tai, es hora de hacerte desear morir-_

Preso de un dolor inigualable tras ser testigo como habían hecho eso con ella, simplemente obedeció, efectivamente deseo morir esa misma tarde….Esa cara, esos brazos, los ojos, la nariz, la boca, las mejillas, la forma de la frente, era todo exactamente como lo recordaba.

-_A…..abu…..abuelo-_ Kari fue quien lo dijo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, pronto lloraría sin cesar.

-_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_ lloraba como un niño, pero su odio crecía lentamente dentro suyo, se preguntaba una y mil veces pero no hallaba respuesta.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearle, era Mizuki quien le apartaba usando su poca fuerza, justo a tiempo pues esta Sora estuvo a punto de clavarle con aquella guadaña justo en la cabeza.

-_Prometí seguirte Tai, te lo debo-_ lloraba amargamente, una jugada maestra les quitaba toda chances de ganar. Demasiado odio, demasiada crueldad, pero cómo hacerle daño al hombre a quien tanto respeto tuvo, alguien en quien siempre encontró cariño. Nuevamente dio un grito al cielo, sus manos golpeaban su pecho ante tal escena, deseaba morir; pasaron un par de segundos hasta que aquellos ojos negros llenos de odio se instauraran de nuevo.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, nuevamente agradecer a cada uno de los lectores por dase el tiempo en pasar por este fic; en especial para Airin y Riruka por sus comentarios y sugerencias; y en sí también gracias a todos quienes lo están leyendo también, hoy me pasé por la página principal (aun no aprendo bien como usar fanfiction **** ) y al hacer clic en no sé dónde ( XD ) pude ver las estadísticas de cuantas personas lo leen….muchas gracias.**

**Para el capítulo final revelare algunos datos sobre este fic, está especialmente hecho para una gran amiga quien gustó siempre por escribir pero que lamentablemente pues entro en una enfermedad grave y muchas de las ideas de este fic son gracias a su gran imaginación es por eso que realmente espero les esté gustando…Bien creo que eso es todo, quisiera poder actualizar más seguido pero parte del trabajo y algo de estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre pero al encontrar un hueco de tiempo digamos "me inspiro" escuchando música jajajajajaja.**

_**Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas para los elegidos pero the show must go on.**_

_**Gracias let's go.**_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Ambos sangraban a montones, cada gota de energía de ese sujeto también pedía a gritos detenerse; sin embargo no iba a rendirse, no teniendo a sus demás amigos luchando por conseguir un mismo propósito. Si no mostraba coraje de nada hubiera servido tanto sacrificio; lo único positivo tal vez era ver muy cansado a esa figura aberrante.

Ya le había revelado el significado de ser quien representara la pereza, siempre deseoso de arrancarle la cabeza con sus afiladas garras, eso explicaba los muchos cortes a la altura del cuello que tenía actualmente ReyVikemon pero también estaba exhausto, esos gruesos garrotes impactándole su lánguido cuerpo hicieron estremecer muchos huesos, ahora mismo era imposible utilizar a voluntad su pierna izquierda, debido a fractura absoluta de dicha extremidad. –_Te quedas sin fuerzas niño, morirás si continuas haciéndolo-_ quiso amedrentarle, pero la mirada fija con ojos decididos a todo le indicaron que no iba a dar un paso atrás no obstante sintiendo su respiración quejumbrosa y cada latido del corazón con menos intensidad. Su cerebro no podía estar engañándole a estas alturas, el corazón empieza a aumentar su frecuencia en respuesta a una baja volemia sea cual sea la causa, si la agresión continúa existe una vasoconstricción para preservar la presión arterial, si no logra corregirse nuevamente la agresión, los principales tejidos son los únicos en recibir flujo sanguíneo dejando a la piel y tubo digestivo sin mucho aporte y concomitante a ello se activan una serie de sistemas para preservar el nivel de sodio y agua del organismo con el fin de mantener la pre-carga y gasto cardiaco, si con todo esto no logra mantenerse tal injuria, entonces se inicia un proceso de coagulación intra-vascular diseminada, si se pasa este punto no hay forma de retorno pues existen demasiados niveles de CO2 y metabolitos ácidos; honestamente Joe desconocía en qué fase pudiera estar, pero lo que si estaba seguro era saber que pronto se quedaría sin mucho aporte.

-_Soy el mayor del grupo, debí haber sido el líder, tal vez yo debí soportar todo este tormento y no él; pero no fue así. Si con algo puedo ayudarte, créeme Tai voy hacerloooo-_ logró poder estabilizarse un poco, sus fuerzas aún no se derrumbaban del todo, su campo visual comenzaba a disminuir y ciertos zumbidos eran evocados dentro de su audición, -_Debo ser sincero contigo amigo, nada me hará rendir; yo cuidaré de tu familia algún día, acompañaré a Kari y a tu futuro hermano, sé que no será lo mismo, pero siempre tomaste mi lugar como mayor y de no haber sido por eso no podría haber llegado tan lejos…_sentía como su piel comenzaba a ponerse fría, le dio por primera vez asco saber medicina, sabía que sus órganos menos vitales estaban recibiendo menos sangre, talvez unos cuantos minutos eran su único soporte…..

Izzy le hubo contado todo acerca de esas herramientas sagradas, ya tenía usándola más de tres horas, tiempo suficiente como para quitarle la vida pero sacaba fuerza de alguna parte. Ambas bestias parecían no querer rendirse, los gruesos brazos de su fiel ahora mega digimon hacían retumbar cada hueso de Freezmon, hubo un momento en el cual usando esa gran fuerza pudo apresarle una pierna, pensando deprisa, ReyVikemon sacó su segundo garrote, de un solo golpe pulverizó a su rival, el impacto produjo que un par de árboles se cayeran tras haberse producido un gran remesón en dicha superficie de tierra, tan solo estaba ese digimon blanco-vikingo con un enrome cráter delante –_Lo lograste-_ Joe con mucha dificultad para pronunciar esas palabras creyó haber al fin terminado todo, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo pero sus pasos eran tan lentos que parecía demorar una eternidad en recorrer un par de metros, ReyVikemon se inclinó sosteniendo su debilitado cuerpo con una rodilla apoyada sobre el suelo o lo que quedaba de este, craso error. De una polvareda salió un ensangrentado Freezmon, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, su abdomen se hallaba deprimido tras haber recibido tremendo golpe, tan solo pudo levantar su garra derecha la cual introdujo en el cuerpo de su rival….Había vencido.

Joe miró horrorizado como su enorme compañero caía derrotado sin oportunidad de volver a ponerse de pie; ese ser iba a darle el golpe de gracias, se disponía a arrancarle la cabeza; miró con desazón su emblema, su arma la cual continuaba extrayéndole energía. Si hacía eso posiblemente no vería nuevamente a su compañero, pero al menos le hubiera salvado…..Usando su escudo, golpeó con fuerza su emblema, este se volvió inestable, luego usando la última gota de fuerza, lanzó su emblema roto hacia donde ese digimon sagrado, fue una suerte que este emblema explotara desapareciendo definitivamente a su enemigo, luego aquella arma sagrada paró.

-_Gomamon, te vas a recuperar-_

_-Joe, rompiste tu emblema, si sales, nunca más podré verte-_ estaba exhausto, dañado, con manchas de sangre por doquier, pero sintió más pena que dolor al saber eso.

-_Me importa mucho más tu vida amigo, cuando todo esto acabe, tú y to comeremos pescado hasta engordarnos diez kilos, será nuestra despedida-_ Abrazo a ese digimon pequeño de color blanco con ciertas manchas moradas en su cabeza, lucía tan débil y delicado, simplemente atinó a darle una sonrisa de placer tras verle la cara con esos ojos llorosos. -_¿me lo prometes Joe?-_ luego aquella criatura digital cerró sus ojos para descansar tras haber dado una batalla épica.

-_Tonto, es una palabra de un doctor, cómo puedes dudar-_ no recordó cuándo fue la última vez que lloró tan intensamente, tal vez sintió un poco de dolor cuando asistió al funeral del abuelo de Tai, pero llorar no era un recuerdo fácil de evocar. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que finalmente uno al fin pudo ser trasmitido, miró al cielo con angustia, la última vez fue cuando tuvo catorce años, en el momento cuando su hermano estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente de tránsito. Tras catorce años, Joe Kido, un estudiante de medicina a punto de cursar su tercer año de carrera, lloró abiertamente.

…

-_Eso, eso es guardián, ódiame más-_ la figura ya rebelada termino siendo nada más y nada menos que su propio abuelo, un hombre al cual sus sentimientos fueron mucho más que profundos; había conseguido volver su mente en un tornado entero, las dos personas más cercanas en su infancia eran ahora dos seres deseando su muerte, con la excepción que la otra estaba bajo una especie de trance manipulado por esa longeva figura. Pronto Tai dejó la cordura a un lado, nadie pudo acercársele debido a estar siendo rodeado de llamas evocadas de su misma espada negra, aquellas manchas grises amenazaban con cubrir pronto toda la superficie de su espalda, su cara se hubo tergiversado, aquellas escleras tan negras como la misma noche y esos iris cuan rojos como la misma sangre, en su boca una risa impropia de él reemplazaba cualquier gesto del anterior Tai. Sujetaba su daga ceremonial y mientras se acercaba con la única intención de darle muerte a su propio abuelo preso de ira no se percató de su identidad, de sus amigos, de Sora quien tuvo la orden de atacarle pero fue rápidamente reducida con un simple movimiento.

-_Deseas matarme, veo en tus ojos tanto odio hijo mío, acábame y todo tu sufrimiento se habrá ido-_ el abuelo extendió ambos brazos dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto para recibir un ataque frontal directo, algo andaba mal, tal vez tenía una treta para destruir al guardián lleno de oscuridad o tal vez realmente deseaba recibir su ataque. Por su parte los digimon luchaban violentamente contra los otros cuatro representantes de los pecados capitales pues Apolomon ya había sido vencido, aunque el precio de ello fue alto. Omegamon se sentía diferente, más fuerte, más poderoso, pero más vulnerable. Una brisa de aire golpeó su cabeza, tener una mente brillante era siempre reconfortante, ser reconocido y felicitado por diversos logros era un aliciente para seguir mejorando cada día más, pero en esta ocasión pensar con tanta rapidez le hizo saber la única salida a este dilema, para eso fueron llevados hacia las armas, todos menos él.

-_Todos, apunten sus armas hacia Tai, esa cosa que sostiene no es una original, debemos detenerlo-_ le miraron con ojos saltones, acaso oyeron bien, ese chico llamado Izzy Izumi estaba sugiriendo dañar a su propio amigo, sin importar cuan drástico hubiese sido el cambio como podrían hacer tremenda cosa. Se percató que ninguno hubo entendido sus palabras, derramó un par de lágrimas antes de hacerlo, -_perdóname Tai, perdóname por favor-_ soltó su cáliz, aquella cosa de aspecto elegante como los confeccionados por arte Bizantina, salieron un par de esferas púrpuras impactando en el cuerpo de su amigo, su fuego no podía evitarlas; pero este ni siquiera se inmutó, tenía la mirada fija en asesinar a ese anciano quien reía a carcajadas ante todo.

-_Qué haces idiota, te volviste loco o qué-_ Davis sujetó de la camisa a Izzy, vio perfectamente como este le hubo disparado a su propio compañero. Era conocedor de un terrible secreto, quería compartirlo pero para hacerlo debería usar tiempo, y dicha cosa era algo con muy escasos recursos como para ser desperdiciado; sujetó con fuerza la mano de ese chico, le miró con ojos bastante expresivos dándole a entender que no era algo hecho adrede o mera demencia. Pero en esos delicados segundos perdidos, sus ojos buscaron de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha hacia izquierda hasta detenerse en un punto que llamaba su atención; se hubo de preguntar cómo no pudo notar esa cosa tan obvia en medio de aquella habitación, tenía la respuesta, quiso avisarles mas eso sería en vano, ahora Tai gritaba a todo pulmón mientras su arma se llenaba de un fuego intenso, salió disparado justo hacia aquel abuelo quien nunca caer sus brazos….Habían fracasado.

-_Noooooo-_ gritó el genio; las carcajadas plenas del anciano confirmaron su temor. Usando fuerza física, pudo contener las flamas, las tomó, acto que demandó un gran esfuerzo dejando un espectáculo impresionante en el cual ese hombre ponía un gran esfuerzo en contener todo el poder lanzado desde esa hoja de cuchillo ceremonial falsa; luego desvió todas estas hacia aquella estatua de piedras aun sujeta de varias cadenas destrozándolas al instante. –_Muchas gracias-_ dijo. Tan solo atinó a reír a montones, Tai seguía bajo esa forma descontrolada, se disponía a darle muerte, ninguno podía ponerse de pie por la brutalidad de la escena anterior, ese fuego pudo haberles matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Matt fue uno quien se dio cuenta, Sora estaba derrumbada en el suelo, algo lastimada por haber estado más cerca de tanto poder pero ahora se ponía de pie sujetando esa guadaña y mostrando aun esos ojos sin vida, algo la mantenía en trance. Tuvo que sentirse apresado, al ver como Omegamon era derrotado por tres de esas bestias sagradas, por alguna razón este se hubo quedado inmóvil en el aire y eso facilitó su derrota, con él fuera las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor, no tardarían en ser vencidos.

-_Bienvenido mi lord, al fin ha despertado-_ el abuelo de Tai miraba lleno de felicidad demente cómo de la estatua resquebrajada por el fuego dejaba a la vista un molde de figura diferente, parecía una especie de dragón con dos cabezas, su tamaño no era muy significativo pero al oírle decir "mi lord" todos entendieron que era un enemigo mucho más temible. Para empeorar más las cosas, dejaron caer sus herramientas sagradas pues aunque no lo notaron, ya les había consumido demasiada energía. Todos los valientes seres digitales perdieron sus transformaciones mega, fueron masacrados luego, estaban perdidos, esperar a la muerte sería lo más lógico.

La figura se retorcía en el suelo mientras trataba de adoptar un forma definitiva, este anciano no dejaba de burlarse mientras chocaba fuerzas con el aún preso de odio Tai, sintió que su deber ya había sido cumplido y no existía pretextos para mantenerlo con vida, hábilmente sujetó el cuello del castaño y con fuerza lo arrojó contra el piso, se disponía a darle muerte definitiva. -_Necesito que miren de cerca como le doy muerte, niños elegidos-_ de manera abominable invitó al grupo a ser testigos de esa masacre, Tai no podía reaccionar, sus ojos negros solo seguían dirigiendo odio y parecía no saber que pronto su muerte vendría a visitarlo sin que este hubiera sido testigo legítimo. Quisieron salvarlo pero aparecieron dos de los sagrados, sus aspectos eran irreconocibles, tan solo quedaron ellos, el resto fue vencido y tan solo esos representantes de la avaricia y la lujuria les impedían el paso. Gritaron, maldijeron, hasta rogaron a ese ser no cometer tal acto pero estaba decidido, y al no poder usar sus armas por falta de energía sus ojos serían testigos de lo impensable mientras esa cosa seguía retorciéndose en el piso mientras adoptaba formas diferentes. -_Flama bebé, flama bebé, flama bebé-_ unos débiles disparos de bolas de fuego cayeron desde atrás para impactarle en la espalda a ese longevo, no le produjeron daños mínimos pero captó su atención unos segundos. –_Nunca dejaré que le hagas daño, ¿me entendiste?...flama bebé-_ era el único en pie, sus brazos y piernas parecían mares de sangre pero seguía en pie, cualquier cosa antes de ver morir a su amigo. –_Dije que sueltes a mi amigo-_ una simple bocanada de aire desde la boca del anciano bastó para crear una onda de aire que impactó a ese valiente dinosaurio naranja contra uno de los pocos muros que quedaban en esa habitación.

Insistió en ponerse de pie, lanzó nuevamente aunque con mucha más debilidad sus ataques, ese fiel compañero estaba llorando, se reusaba a perder de esa manera a su niño elegido. –_Si tanto deseas morir, entonces te concederé ese deseo pero lo harás enfrente de este inútil-_ arrastró por la cola hasta ponerlo cerca de Tai, lo cargó sujetándolo de una pierna, sus manos puestos en forma de querer rebanar le darían muerte instantánea. –_Siempre contigo Tai, eres mi mejor amigo, no me olvides Tai, que todos sepan que lo intentamos Tai-_ su voz era ronca, cerró los ojos para evitar sentirse presa del pánico ante la muerte, se sentía feliz de morir a su lado. Pudo oír los gritos de Matt, Kari, Mizuki, Izzy, Davis, Mimi quien lloraba hasta el desmayo.

Algo hizo que el abuelo saliera impactado contra los muros dejando al valiente Agumon con vida justo a pocos segundos, una luz en medio de todos brilló, Sora dejó caer su guadaña, el color volvió a sus ojos, no sabía que estaba haciendo con un objeto como ese….esa luz la devolvió en vida. Miró a su alrededor, dos digimon estaban frente a sus amigos quienes se veían exhaustos, luego su Biyomon herida con sangre saliendo desde uno de sus flancos, se llevó la mano a la boca, algo le dijo que ella le hizo eso, sintió un deseo nauseoso, se puso a pensar que estaba haciendo, luego esa cosa moldeándose en medio del suelo, le dio terror verlo, pero sus ojos captaron al abuelo de Tai corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo del castaño, un presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Aquella luz también borró la oscuridad de los ojos del portador del valor, dejándolo como antes. –_Sabía que volverías Tai-_ -¿_Estamos muertos Agumon?-_

_-Pronto lo estarás infeliz-_ su abuelo tomó el arma negra que supuestamente era suya, iba a darle una estocada directa, este apenas recordaba ciertas cosas pero la muerte estaba tan cerca por enésima vez. Cerró los ojos como por acto reflejo, se dice que esto es para evitar sentir desesperación ante el dolor próximo, no sintió nada, jamás pensó cuan cierto podría ser esa cosa la cual leyó una vez, abrió los ojos con temor y allí estaba ella recibiendo el castigo por él. –_Ahora si estamos a mano ¿verdad?-_ aquellos ojos marrones, cabellera media naranja con marrón claro.

-¿_S…So…Sora?-_ la luz se hizo más intensa, como si el tiempo se detuviera una imagen similar a la de un ángel se hizo presente mientras todo corría muy lento a excepción para los elegidos. –_El digimundo ha caído, el guardián ha fallado, Aegirmon ha despertado, no podremos contenerlo tan solo podemos huir, regresen a su mundo niños elegidos, de todas formas irá a pos ustedes-_ hizo flamear sus alas blancas mientras daba por inicio un ascenso hacia los cielos, varios rayos de luz se posicionaron sobre cada uno de los elegidos y otros cientos de miles cayeron de manera indefinida, luego fueron trasladados hacia un lugar desconocido dejando la sala vacía.

-_Maldita sea, se llevaron al guardián-_ el viejo supo de inmediato lo sucedido, tan solo el valor puede abrir las puertas de lo indeterminado, pero fue el amor quien permitió esta vez su salida, dando su vida hizo que la última gota de piedad en este mundo activara la última de las defensas, pero sería en vano y eso lo sabía muy bien.

-_Han huido mi señor-_ uno de los sagrados intervino, avaricia era su apelativo.

-_Eso no importa, miren orgullosos, nuestro líder ha renacido-_

Voltearon para ver de cerca a ese ser recientemente llegado, medía cerca de dos metros, cabeza cubierta por un casco semejante al cráneo de un dragón de color azul, su rostro era negro no podía verse nada en lo absoluto, un manto negro que dejaba solo ver dos manos cadavéricas grises cada una sostenía el arma que alguna vez Tai pensó era su herramienta sagrada, una cola cubierta de escamas brillantes era lo único que podía verse pues el mismo manto hacía imposible ver si tenía o no extremidades inferiores. –_Veo que han recreado un gran alboroto-_ su voz retumbaba el silencio formando ecos, los tres presentes rieron ante ese comentario.

-_Necesito la sangre del guardián, no te preocupes si ya lo mataste con tal que no lo hayas disecado, todo estará bien-_ ante ese preciso comentario, bastante esperado por aquel anciano, este tuvo que confesar acerca de la última barrera del digimundo activada por un emblema muerto.

-_Me haces despertar tras mil años ¿y mi primera noticia es un fracaso?-_ sintió terror de ser acusado por él. Era cierto, de haber sido menos incauto ya todo estaría preparado para los puntos finales de su amo, el sujeto portador de "ira" como pecado capital hizo una reverencia clamando perdón por su falta. -_Bien, descuida, hay mucho tiempo-_

…

-_Joeee, Joeee, maldición dónde estás-_ gritaba como poseído buscando a su amigo peli-azul, nunca supieron cómo terminaron en ese lugar, pero todos estaban ahí junto a sus fieles compañeros digitales e incluso el ejército combatiente o lo que quedaba de este. Ni bien se puso de pie la cargó en brazos, buscando desesperadamente ayuda. –_Joeeeee- _lágrimas gruesas caían desde sus ojos, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, deseaba tener su odio de regreso para tener el poder suficiente de vengarse por esa infamia, pero ese ángel le había quitado todo con aquel resplandor.

Primero su abuelo, cómo era posible, fue testigo de su entierro hace muchos años, pero en su mente había demasiadas ideas, le vino el recuerdo cuando este le dijo que sabía de su verdadera identidad como niño elegido, debió darse cuenta.

-_Échale en algo, necesito que te calmes- -¿Dónde estabas?-_

_-Haz lo que te digo- -Fue mi culpa Joe, yo debí…-_

_-Habrá tiempo de explicaciones luego, vete ahora, no puedo ayudarle si tengo gente tensa a mi costado- -No me iré, necesito verla- -Lárgate, me estorbas-_ tuvo que ponerse fuerte, tal vez algún día llegase a ser un excelente doctor después de todo, pues en su corta preparación ya era responsable de su segundo caso delicado; su cuerpo le dolía, también estaba exhausto pero al ver a Sora manchada de sangre sus prioridades personales se hicieron de lado.

-_No me digas qué hacer, necesito estar acá-_ sus gritos eran desesperados, Matt, TK, Davis, Ken e Izzy se acercaron ni bien pudieron ubicarle en medio de tantos individuos reunidos en un solo punto, debían sacar a Tai de ese lugar, pero el mayor de todos ya había hecho lo suyo, de un gran golpe en la cara derribó a su amigo. –_No me puedo concentrar si estas nervioso, vete-_ Tai se levantó, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo a montones pero parecía haberse acostumbrado a ello, salió con paso definitivo en dirección contraria dejando a su amigo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, se paró cerca de un punto para que todos pudieran oírle.

-_Les he fallado amigos, por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, por favor regresen todos, solo me quieren a mí, trataré de pedirles por ustedes-_ en sus ojos ese brillo de valor se hubo esfumado.

_-¿Ya terminaste?-_ Matt le dio otro golpe, parecía ser una fuente atrayente de puñetes esta tarde. –_Culpa de todos, ¿entiendes?, si te rindes lo que Sora hizo por ti hubiera sido nada, te salvó para que pelees, para que todos luchemos juntos, descansemos hoy, ya no hay modo de sellar a ese monstruo así que eso nos deja con la única opción de pararle por la fuerza-_ nuevamente el rubio hacia entrar en razón al grupo, era conocedor de todo, podía entender la causa de que Tai estuviera así, primero tuvo que hacerse la idea de morir para sellar a un enemigo, luego vio a Sora manipulada por el mismo rival y más tarde su propia sangre era fuente de maldad, no entendía como alguien era capaz de resistir todo, lo respetaba más que nunca, solo que ahora necesitaba ser su apoyo y evitar su rendición.

-_Matt tiene razón, ya hemos pasado suficiente como para irnos a casa a esperar a ser muertos-_ Mimi de manera impresionante mostraba tremenda valentía, había sido testigo de una gran masacre ya nada podía hacerla sentir sensible tras esto. Estaba completamente abrumada pero un instinto animal que vive dentro de los humanos se apoderó de ella, se acercó con pasos seguros, -_De todas maneras si muero nadie logrará saberlo-_ sujetó por el cuello a ese rubio luego le dio un delicado beso en los labios dejando a todos boquiabiertos, luego tuvo que alejarse con mucha rapidez hacia un par de árboles cercanos, se sentó sin mostrar el rostro pues estaba totalmente rojo.

-_Mimi da miedo a veces-_ Davis sin salir de su asombro dijo eso. -_Te escuché niño-_

-_Lo siento, lo siento, por favor no me mates-_

Algo de confianza volvía en ellos.

-_A dónde vayas amigo, ahí estaré-_ su fiel Koromon le mordía una manga del pantalón, estaba tan mal herido pero feliz de verlo vivo, lo cargó en brazos, parecía una bola esponjosa rosa, quien diría que tanto valor podía vivir dentro de algo así.

-_Nuestro futuro hermano hará morir de envidia a sus amigos con las historias que le contemos-_aquella cálida voz diciéndole eso fue preciso, Kari Kamiya estaba de pie cargando a una dormida Gatomon, se sentía algo más aliviada al saber que su hermano había escapado de esa forma de "victoria" el cual terminaba como su sellado junto al rival. Los ojos de todos le miraron, le reconocían como su líder, como aquel que siempre dio todo e incluso estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse, ellos deberían encontrar una explicación juntos para lo de su abuelo pero sería luego. Vio después a Davis sacarse esos googles de la cabeza, se los lanzó.

-_Sé que me quedan mucho mejor a mí, pero los necesitas más, claro después tienes que devolvérmelo-_ los ejércitos también miraron con determinación, luchar por lo que amas no es pecado.

-_Si no aceptas esto cantaré todo el día esas porras que tanto odias amigo-_ Mizuki puso una mano en su hombro, -_Di algo por favor…..cara de rata-_ tal vez faltaba eso, sintió alivio al ser llamado así, confianza era lo necesario, siempre tuvo todo pero faltaba eso, aquello para ganar. –_Con tal amenaza no hay forma de perder-_ mientras se ponía esos antiguos googles no sin antes ajustar la medida a su cabeza comento eso produciendo una risa entre esos dos.

_-Tai…._Joe se hizo presente, en pocos minutos había vuelto, su cara era muy triste…_no puede hacer nada, lo siento-_ -_Qué, cómo, pero me dijiste…..-_ su corazón latió con fuerza, acaso tanta confianza, tantas palabras de aliento y tanto cariño entre todo el grupo terminarían con una nostalgia, el grupo entero también sintió eso. –_No, mentira está bien, vi que todos hacían bromas solo quise ser popular_- al decir eso se ganó un par de miradas asesinas, una broma de muy mal gusto, tuvo que reconocerlo y tan solo pudo colocar un mano para rascarse la nuca en señal de decir perdón. Tai corrió de inmediato hacia donde ella; ahí estaba tirada con muchas cosas como prendas, cordones de zapatillas (Joe había sacrificado sus dos zapatos preferidos para improvisar inmovilizaciones en sus dos amigos dejándole sin ellos para sus costosos calzados) y hasta pomadas hechas con plantas de los alrededores.

-_¿Sigues molesto conmigo Tai?-_ Sintió un mar de alivio al verle sana.

-_Nada de eso, perdóname por ser tan necio-_

_-Si no fueras necio no serías tú Tai-_

_-Voy a vengarte Sora, le pondré fin a todo esto de una buena vez por todas-_

_-Junto lo haremos-_

_-Tenías razón sobre mi abuelo, siempre quisiste advertirme-_

_-No, no, nunca lo supe, pero no creo que sea él, tiene la forma pero no parece serlo, además yo solo dije eso porque….-_ su cara estaba algo roja, aún lo sentía.-

-_Por…..-_ su cabeza divagaba.

-_No seas chismoso- -Es bueno verte sana Sora, cuando volvamos asegúrate que no vuelva a vomitar en algún sombrero tuyo-_ lo dijo riéndose a carcajadas, ambos lo hicieron. –_Cómo esta Biyomon- -Está descansando sobre la cabeza de Ken-_ lo dijo en tono de burla; luego escucharon como el resto del grupo colocaba a Joe boca abajo con los pies hacia arriba y luego le tiraron a un charco de agua cercano produciendo miles de risas.

….

-_Te lo dije, son muy especiales, ¿qué piensas ahora antiguo guardián?-_

_-Tienen falsas esperanzas, Aegirmon ha vuelto, con ello el poder de las herramientas sagradas es cero-_

_-No del todo, todavía no ha tomado la sangre del último guardián, aún no tiene todo su poder; además si tan poca fe les tienes, ¿por qué fuiste a ayudarles?-_

_-Genai, son muy niños, iban a morir de una manera horrorosa._

_-Son hombres y mujeres disfrazados de adolescentes, amigo, busca en tu corazón, tal vez puedas ayudar en algo-_

_-No puedo intervenir en la historia ni en el futuro Genai, lo siento pero te quitaste la vida en vano para llegar hasta aquí-_

_-Yo no lo creo-_ Nuevamente Genai y el antiguo guardián tenían una conversación corta en aquel hermoso ambiente

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Saludos amigo(a) lectora (a), realmente espero les esté gustando el fic. Quise actualizar ayer pero se me fue imposible por motivos de estudio, en fin les dejo la continuación.**

**Infinitamente agradecido por los reviews y visitas para con la historia, quisiera poder asociar más la historia con lo anterior y gracias a lo ustedes pude hacerlo….pronto llegará el final espero lo estén disfrutando. Hay un misterio con respecto a este antiguo guardián que engloba a Tai.**

**Pstas:**

**Riruka gracias por el review, gracias por hacerme acordar lo de Genai, y pronto el líder tendrá que pasar un último obstáculo. Me sentiría fabuloso de intercambiar historias o libros y mucho más imágenes locas de animes escritos. Este es mi fb **, **la verdad también a penas se usarlo bien **** pero gustoso de intercambiar.**

**Airin gracias por los datos acerca de la historia japonesa, debo admitir que no sabía nada al respecto y tan solo tome el nombre de las ciudades pero con esto podré darle un carácter más mitológico para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bien, gracias nuevamente por as visitas y el tiempo que se toman para leerlo, ojala este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Psdta 2: **

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Dejaron de lado sus penas tras haberse disculpado durante horas casi interminables, ella repetía una y otra vez haber estado bajo controles externos, nunca hubiera deseado o ni siquiera haber pensado en atacar a su mejor amiga. Biyomon ya le había dicho varias veces no sentirse tan mal, de todas formas no fue un ataque voluntario y debido a eso no había nada por perdonar. Tardaría un tiempo regular en sanar sus heridas, fue una suerte que no le hubiera tocado ningún órgano vital de lo contrario otra hubiera sido la historia.

Por otra parte un joven alto de cabellera azul daba por iniciada su venganza, -¿_Ustedes cómo se atrevieron a botarme al agua?, tomen esto-_ Joe logró juntar un gran balde con agua, no solo eso, le hubo de colocar ciertas sanguijuelas dentro para luego verter dicho contenido sobre las cabezas de Matt y Davis quienes gritaron en seguida al tocar con sus manos esas babosas bebedoras de sangre, -_Estas demente-_ mientras se despojaban de sus ropas para correr hacia aquel pequeño lago y deshacerse de esos intrusos.

Muy cerca de aquel algo, los hermanos Kamiya también pasaban un buen rato en medio de esa fogata endeble hecha a base de unos cuantos despojos de árboles leñosos, tras mucho tiempo sin verse al fin podían tener un tiempo en familia dedicado a ellos pues salvo la reunión por el cumpleaños de Kari no tuvieron oportunidad de encontrarse tras muchos meses mientras Tai estudiaba fuera de Odaiba. Ambos ahora preparaban un pescado cocido, bromeaban al decir que felizmente ninguno heredó los gustos extravagantes de su madre para con la cocina. –_Si tuviéramos algo de harina, pescado, huevo y mantequilla mamá nos haría una torta de pez-_ era lo que dijo Tai en un tono bastante amigable, de hecho tenía que admitir lo mucho mejor que se sentía al saber ahora sobre ya la no utilidad de ser sellado junto a su enemigo por haberse dejado corromper por el odio; sin embargo aunque eso le daba cierta nostalgia el grupo se hallaba muy unido y tal vez eso sacaría una gran ventaja. –_Una torta de pescado no suena tan mal, deberías apreciar más la comida cacera-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver acercarse a dos muchachos, una era su inseparable compañera universitaria de ojos azules y el otro un muchacho dotado de una genialidad insuperable, ambos se acercaron tras oler lo bien que parecía salir de esos peces abrasados.

_-Mizuki, Izzy dijo lo mismo cuando luchamos contra otro ser llamado Diaboromon, mi madre hizo un pastel de frejoles con jugo de carne, estuvo a punto de perder la vida-_ mientras decía eso hizo un ademán de quitarse un sombrero en señal de respeto, evidentemente todo en tono de broma.

-_Al menos los peces no son insectos-_ -_Habrá algún día en que entiendas que eran dulces-_

_-Eran insectos, antes de esto leí que una tribu sahariana festejaba comiendo algunos escarabajos para solucionar problemas de obesidad, eso demostraría tu gran apetito y poca ganancia de peso, cualquier otro sujeto comiendo como tú terminaría con sobrepeso muy rápido-_

_-Es porque practico futbol, además…_- Era inesperado, ¿era posible?, pero sí, Tai aun guardaba unas cuantas de esas cosas y haciendo uso de su velocidad lanzó unos cuantos directamente hacia la boca de su amiga, quien no puedo evitar masticarlos y tragarlos todo por acto reflejo. Deseo escupirlo pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban en su esófago. –_Aaaaaaaagggggggggg-_

_-No lo niegues, sé que te gustaron- -Morirás por esto-_ Quién sabe, tal vez fue como tener un gemelo pero versión femenino claro, se llevaban como tales, siempre peleando pero queriéndose en el fondo aunque tras recibir una llave asesina la cual MIzuki aprendió bastante bien en una de sus clases favoritas en la escuela puso morado al castaño. Kari no sabía si ayudarle o reírse pero la tinción azulea de su hermano comenzaba a preocuparle, pero al fin de cuentas fue liberado e inmediatamente abrió la boca para tomar cuando aire pudo. –_Eso es trampa, me tomaste desprevenido-_ Tai se sujetó de una rama gruesa usando ambas manos, luego pudo levantar con mucha facilidad el cuerpo de su "adversaria" con sus piernas, practicar un deporte favorito puede traer buenos resultados como fuerza en este caso, le arrojó hasta ese lago pequeño próximo, ella pudo evitar mojarse del todo gracias a caer encima de dos chicos quienes continuaban quitándose sus respectivas babosas del cuerpo. –_Ah esto me las pagas tarado, vamos Davis-_ Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y corrieron para sujetar por ambos brazos a Tai, luego tomaron una fruta picante la cual crecía bastante cerca, supieron de esta exótica planta pues temprano en la mañana Cody la confundió con un fruto jugoso y tuvo que reposar su lengua por tres horas debido al sabor picante extremo. –_Oigan esperen, nunca los vi, seamos razonables-_ miraba con terror como Matt le tapaba la nariz con sus dedos, abrió la boca por acto reflejo y Davis aprovechó eso para introducirle esa fruta. –_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

…_._

_-Se ven muy tranquilos, no dejan de asombrarme, incluso ante tremendo peligro-_

_-No dejan de ser unos niños Genai-_

_-Si recibieran tu ayuda amigo mío, tan solo una vez, tú puedes evitarles un destino trágico-_

_-Las leyes son leyes Genai, no puedo interferir, es deber suyo y al decir esto estoy condenando la existencia de mi mundo en manos de mocosos insoportables-_

_-No digo que rompas las leyes, solo te ofrezco una ayuda, puedes usarme para estar con ellos al menos un par de segundos-_

_-¿Te parece tan sencillo?, si algo sale mal, si Aergirmon me toma, ambos universos entraran en caos-_

_-Correr riesgos podría salvarnos a todos, te lo suplico yo…_

_-Dije que no anciano amigo, usaste tu gota de vida para algo sin sentido, disfruta tu estancia en este lugar, de todas formas cuando el digimundo se vea destruido este sitio también desaparecerá-_

Genai no sabía ya cuántas veces había intentado convencer al antiguo guardián de prestarle ayuda para tener esperanzas, pero este parecía ser demasiado obstinado y el tiempo escaseaba cada vez más.

…_.._

-_Búsquenlo, no dejan nada con vida a no ser que sea él-_

Órdenes propias de un tirano sediento de venganza, a su causa se le unieron varios adeptos quienes prefirieron servir antes que caer muertos sin dejar rastro en esta tierra, pero para asegurarse de la inexistencia de desertores en un futuro, este mismo ser les lavaba el cerebro por así decirlo, haciéndoles entrar en una hipnosis profunda, pero incluso esto era preferible a morir.

Ciudades enteras eran reducidas a polvo y cenizas, antiguas civilizaciones y grandes culturas quedaron en vacuos recuerdos, muchos soberanos prefirieron morir o quitarse las vidas ellos mismos para no ser testigos del cambio venidero. -_No hay rastros mi señor-_el abuelo de Tai era el segundo al mando y el único en poder darle informes al nuevo emperador, este se estaba poniendo quisquilloso frente a tanta demora, había jurado pensar que el guardián intentaría algo osado pero no fue así, quiso buscar y buscar pero ese ángel les hubo dado un buen escondite provisional, pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que le encontrase.

….

….

Tardaron mucho en percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle, tras explorar detenidamente ese extraño lugar al cual fueron traídos milagrosamente por aquella luz, nunca pensaron en hallarse literalmente sobre las nubes. En un acto distraído, Davis casi cae al vacío cuando intentó caminar a través de la neblina de un sitio específico, pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en tratarse de nubes circunscribiendo esa isla flotante; más tarde un miembro del ejército les explicó de tratarse de tierras seguras, solo cinco sujetos en todo aquel universo digital eran conocedores de esa fuente, uno era quien les hablaba pues gracias a Genai, otro de los cinco, pudo saber acerca de ello; bajar era bastante sencillo pues lo único que debía hacerse era lanzarse por el lugar adecuado para terminar cayendo sin recibir daño alguno, eso era lo fantásticamente misterioso. Para hacer las cosas un poco más confusas, en medio del bosque de esa isla se hallaba un monitor, los digivice podían abrir la puerta, era una salida a casa; pero hacerlo significaría abandonar su deber y por más que deseasen llevar una vida normal, ya eran parte de esto. –_Joe, arriesgaste tu vida por todos, rompiste tu emblema, creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para tomar esta decisión-_ Tai se acercó al joven alto, se sentía algo apagado pues este amigo no le importó quebrar su único lazo con el mundo digital para tener una oportunidad de victoria, victoria que nunca se consumó y es más se vio tergiversada gracias a su falta de capacidad para tomar decisiones, era por más que el resto lo negara, culpa suya el haber permitido el renacer de aquella criatura.

-_Por favor no digas eso Tai-_ usando ambas manos para hacer señales de no querer hacerlo, intentó persuadir pero el resto del grupo hizo presión. Era quien sabe la primera vez en que su nombre debería tomar una decisión vital, era conocedor sobre los peligros a enfrentar, ahora entendía cuanta presión hubo siempre tenido su amigo siendo la figura líder; tal vez algunos deseaban volver a cada y no tendría motivos para reprocharles o preferían irse pero por temor a quedar mal con el resto seguirían adelante llenos de temor, esto no era un punto bueno. Aspiró hondo para concentrarse mejor, rascó su corta cabellera mostrando con ojos cerrados un facie de desconocer alguna decisión. –_Me gustaría saber primero nuestras posibilidades de éxito-_ tal vez con eso algunos mostrarían desentusiasmo obteniendo razones para marcharse sin ser criticados o vistos de una manera errónea, una jugada interesante.

-_Nunca hemos tenido posibilidades antes, y no parece haber alguna-_ Matt respondió con rapidez, como si pudiera haberle leído la mente, supo que con esa pregunta él buscaba un incentivo para dejar partir a quien desease, su tono cómico lleno de aires pesimistas pero con esa cara tan jocosa hicieron mostrar una mueca de risas simples en varios. Pudo lograr su objetivo.

-_Entonces, pelearemos….¿verdad?-_ Nuevamente Joe preguntó eso, al menos uno debería querer irse ahora, eran tan solo unos jóvenes con mucho por delante aunque viendo desde el punto de vista negativo, aquel villano no tardaría en provocar un desequilibrio en ambos mundos conectados por lo que de todas formas se verían involucrados.

-_Necesitamos un plan-_ era cierto, de todas formas ya habían sido derrotados la primera vez, no obstante pudieron derrotar a cuatro de los miembros de los siete pecados capitales, aún quedaban esos tres, de los cuales de una manera u otra uno era aquel hombre llamado Shinobu Kamiya, sus facciones eran totalmente idénticas justo semanas antes que muriese, aquella cicatriz en medio de la mejilla izquierda la cual se ganó por saltar para impedir una tragedia sobre su nieto cuando muchos vidrios cayeron encima suyo hace más de 15 años, un temblor fuerte sometió Odaiba, para entonces Tai era tan solo un bebé pegado a las ventanas y de no haber sido por aquel abuelo cariñoso, los afilados trozos hubieran dejado secuelas en este niño, esa misma huella, su forma de caminar tan peculiar como la de su nieto, los ojos color café inequívocos, la mirada compasiva….Todo era exactamente de él, es más siempre supo acerca de su identidad como niño elegido y ahora era un rival poderoso; pero Sora conocía el inmenso amor de Tai para con el señor Shinobu, fue un segundo padre, fue quien le dio esos googles cuando cumplió diez años y curiosamente justo antes de encaminarse a ese campamento que cambiaría sus vidas; por ello tuvo que contenerse, sabía que debían derrotarle pero decir primero plantear una estrategia haría sonar las cosas no tan directamente.

-_Estoy de acuerdo, la última vez nuestras armas no funcionaron con ese hombre-_ Izzy recordó las brutales escenas, no podía negar el temor naciendo dentro de su cuerpo o pensar si Tai estuviera capaz de afrentar a su propio abuelo e incluso verle morir, pues necesitaban hacerlo.

-_Ahora que lo dices, mencionaste que esa arma negra no era la de Tai-_ Ken, haciendo memoria, pudo recordar las palabras del genio cuando este les pidió atacar a su propio amigo, si tan solo hubieran confiado más y dudado menos, tal vez hubieran evitado tremendas consecuencias.

-_Y yo que pensaba mantenerlo como sorpresa-_ Antes de escuchar alguna posible hipótesis acerca de ello, Tai se paró de su asiento improvisado con una roca, se descubrió el torso dejando su polo caer sobre la cabeza de su Agumon quien protestó por eso. Era un alivio, no del todo, pero sí uno; aquellas manchas grises tres al inicio tras haber recibido un ataque de balas para impedir que cayeran sobre Sora, habían desaparecido o al menos de forma parcial pues una restaba. –_Ayer tuve un pensamiento muy raro-_ dijo. -_Tú no piensas-_

_-No inicies ahora- -¿Ya no soportas bromas o qué?-_

_-Eso fue un ataque no una broma- -Que delicado te has vuelto-_

_-¿Quieres comer más gusanos?- -No te atreverías-_ Ni en un momento de vital importancia esos dos podían soportar estar tranquilos sin molestarse, a decir verdad ya estaban por acostumbrarse a dichas peleas infantiles entre ambos, aunque para ser ciertos ninguno deseo probar tales potajes traídos por el castaño, luego esperaron un par de segundos para ver finiquitada dicha "discusión" si era posible llamarlo como tal.

-_Bien, ESTABA PENSANDO…_lo dijo mirando a Mizuki mientras alzaba la voz para hacer entender su posición como muchacho pensante. -_Eso creías hacer- _

_-A veces eres muy infantil niña- -¿Me llamaste infantil? Yo no duermo con osos de peluche-_

_-Yo no le temo a apagar la luz de mi baño de noche- -Es porque no usas baño- _

Empezaron a apostar para ver quién de los dos terminaría, aunque deseaban escuchar lo que Tai supuestamente había pensado, les divertía bastante dichas escenas "violentas". Matt era el encargado de llevar las cuentas de eso, un grupo dio apuestas por Tai, prometiendo comprar Rameen para el todos cuanto esto haya acabado; la oposición puso en juego el reto de hacerles probar esa fruta picante y la cual Cody aún se retorcía al recordar. Afortunadamente para el rubio, ganó, se frotó las manos al saber que el resto probaría dicha cosa.

-_Bien, bien, ya es suficiente…._los dos adolescentes le miraron con seriedad sintiéndose algo avergonzados, en un momento así discutir por cosas insignificantes no iba ayudar….._¿duermes con osos o no?-_ se dieron una fuerte decepción, en especial Tai quien por un momento confió en la madurez de su amigo; pero por su rostro rojizo y venas dilatas a la altura de su cuello supieron de inmediato su tan oscuro secreto, todos salvo Kari y Sora quienes ya conocían mejor de ante mano las curiosidades de su hermano/amigo. –_Era broma, continúa-_ Matt puso orden luego de revelar aquella información, no sin antes decir en voz baja "Tai duerme con osos".

Dio un gran bocado de aire para hacer sentir su seriedad y que el juego ya había terminado, no quería tampoco comentarios acerca de sus tan preciados osos de peluche, -_Primero PENSÉ que cuando casi atacan a Sora, esas balas cayeron en mi espalda pero viendo la trayectoria pudieron haberle caído en el pecho. -¿Estabas mirándome el pecho pervertido?-_ pensando en que ya habían recuperado confianza, Sora quiso reanimar las cosas con esa broma, mientras ponía su cara de víctima refugiándose en los brazos de Mimi, quien colaboró con aquella intención.

-_Nooooo maldición, déjenme contarles-_ demasiado tarde, ahora el grupo miraba con ojos llenos de desconfianza ante un Tai quien se sentía abrumado, pero en fin solo fue una broma la cual hizo sentir algo avergonzado a este. –_No sabíamos que eras así amigo, salir de casa te ha cambiado-_ Davis inició su comentario, luego tuvo que correr en círculos para evitar ser alcanzado por el "agraviado", una especie de bullying casero se hubo instaurado. Las cosas se calmaron luego que Tai le dejara un nuevo chichón a su compañero, esta vez contaría todo sin ser interrumpido.

-_Luego de las balas, fui atacado también en mi pecho…._miró a todos para comprobar que ya estaba poniéndose serio y los chistes habían sido dejado de lados, pudo comprobarlo pues nadie comentó nada o quiso hacerlo…._y finalmente Sora me salvó de las manos de Shinobu hace pocos días, pero al juzgar por la trayectoria imagino que esa daga iba directamente a la misma posición- _Decirle Shinobu comprobó muchas sospechas, no sentía valor para llamarle abuelo; Izzy lo presentía, tenía la mal idea de pensar sobre si sería capaz de enfrentarlo. -_No piensas que un golpe en esa zona es demasiado letal, tal vez buscaban terminar rápido-_ lo mencionó para evitar seguir dubitando entre sus pensamientos.

-_Creí lo mismo, hasta ayer por la noche-_ su rostro cambió por una mirada feliz.

-_A qué te refieres-_ TK sintió mucha curiosidad al igual que todos pero quien preguntó.

-_Será mejor si les enseño-_ tocó con su mano aquella cicatriz en medio de su tórax, recordando que de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Joe, ahora mismo estaría muerto por decirlo pero admitirlo le daba escalofríos, luego se concentró, una luz blanca se puso entre sus dedos, algo salía del pecho, algo sobrenatural. Hubo algunos quienes gritaron pensando en que si odio le había trasformado y justo en estos momentos les desconocería, pero nada de eso. Una daga muy similar a la anterior salvo por el color salió sujetada entre sus manos, antes que alguien preguntara explicó haberse percatado de una dolencia ayer por la noche, al poner su mano fue testigo de una luz muy similar saliendo pero tuvo miedo. No obstante con mucha nostalgia admitió haber escuchado la voz de Genai alentándole a continuar, por eso había decidió mostrarles a todos de manera abierta, sintiéndole a cada uno no tendría miedo alguno.

-_Prodigioso. Tai con esto podremos vencer, ahora todas las herramientas sagradas ha sido reunidas finalmente, era por eso que las tuvimos…._miraron a Izzy plenamente entusiasmado con sus ambos manos haciendo fuertes puños y semi encorvado hacia adelante, nadie podía entenderle pero eso restaba importancia, iba a aclararlo de todas maneras…_el enemigo le entregó esa arma negra a propósito para que su odio hiciera efecto, necesitaban de Tai para despertar a ese tal Aergirmon, todo tiene sentido; pero si mal no me equivoco esta arma puede derrotarlo, ninguna delas nuestras puedo herir a Shinobu, por eso siempre apuntaron al pecho, querían destruir la única arma encerrada en un emblema, querían destruirte de esa manera-_ con una rapidez mental digna de un extra terrestre Izzy Izumi, un chico dotado de un cerebro magnánimo hizo conocer su teoría, ninguno refutó tal conociendo todos los antecedentes exitosos de este muchacho. Se miraron algo esperanzados por eso, al fin pelearían sin trucos o engaños.

-_Tai perdóname por no haberte dado confianza antes, pero no permitiré que seas sellado por el bien de todos, buscáramos la forma de ganarle, no pienso dejar a un compañero atrás-_ tal vez pararse al frente de varios no era su punto fuerte, pero aquella revelación le dio un nuevo sentido al genio, era cierto todo, antes ninguno quiso evitar la caída de Tai por eso le fue tan sencillo apoderarse de sus recuerdos, de su mente, de su noción; sin tener mucho apoyo él solo hubo decidido dejar su existencia para salvar a quienes tanto apreciaba y ninguno quiso detenerlo, se sintieron tristes o vacíos pero sin valor suficiente como para buscar otra salida, incluyéndole.

-_A cabo de recuperarte Tai, no pienso dejarte aquí solo-_ Sora también entendió las palabras de su genio amigo, recordó que en su primera aventura fue este chico quien siempre tomaba riesgos pero nunca dejó de contar con el apoyo de nadie, eso faltaba…..fe. Por más dolida que pudiera sentirse, no solo físicamente tras haber recibido un ataque el cual se sentía orgullosa de haber recibido y así evitar la muerte de él, daría lo que fuese por verle retornar victorioso, era el único capaz de dirigirles y a pesar de los años pasados, eso seguía siendo verdad.

-_Tampoco pienso dejarte acá, terminarías haciéndole comer insectos a todos los digimon-_ Matt puso una mano sobre su pecho, buscó la mirada de su antiguo mejor amigo, juntos invocaban la más poderosa de las fusiones, juntos derrotaron a un virus en internet para que cientos de miles pudieran descansar en paz sin saber que estuvieron al borde de la muerte, nunca recibieron nada por aquello, pero sentirse feliz de ayudar era su emblema.

-_Mi hermano debe volver o mi madre me obligará a comer sus recetas todos los días-_ se acercó hasta abrazarle con fuerza, sintió rabia de haber pensado en dejarlo cuando este le hubo siempre cuidado de todo, además el nacimiento de un futuro integrante más de la familia Kamiya no debería de mancharse con tristeza por la pérdida de uno.

-_Eres mi más grande mejor amigo descerebrado come insectos-_ Siempre mostraba un porte serio para no divulgar su tierna identidad, después de todo era una chica sensible a quien el destino le hizo perder la compañía más sagrada….su propia madre. Había encontrado en Tai al sujeto capaz de sacarle de depresiones, no iba a dejarlo morir, se reusaba a no volver a molestarlo en la universidad. Su digivice comenzó a brillas, en sus manos un collarín con una especie de medallón hexagonal irregular se dibujó, al fin su emblema…..el símbolo de la confianza; una cabeza de flor estrellada se incrustaba dentro, ahora tenían un aliado más, dejando complacidos al grupo. –_Bienvenida nuevamente MIzuki-_ fue Matt quien dijo eso, efectivamente también presintió la falta de algo y ese objeto había regresado en manos de un nueva portadora.

-_He practicado medicina tres veces contigo, todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerte vivo se iría a la basura si no te devuelvo a casa salvo y parcialmente sano-_ Joe quiso ser quien diera el comentario final, de entre todos, podría decirse que fue él quien más solidario se mostró con su amigo haciendo honor a su emblema. Como mayor sintió siempre responsabilidad superior pero nunca dejó de creer en este chico desde la primera de sus aventuras; enseguida también pensó cuanto de medicina había logrado aprender teniendo como paciente a este amigo, dicho comentario no lo hizo para evitar sonar un poco cruel pero era cierto.

-¿_Me puedes devolver los googles?, es que siento que empiezo a perder liderazgo sin eso-_ nunca podía esperarse un comentario muy razonable de Davis, era como Tai en su momento, rieron antes esa broma, pero se le fue negada su petición aludiendo a que se veían mucho mejor en su cabeza y no sobre la suya, lo cual hizo más gracia.

-_Bien, estamos juntos en esto, nuestros planes siempre fracasan cuando los detallamos, que se pudran las estrategias, atacaremos siendo un solo bloque-_ escuchar a Izzy despojarse de sus intentos por recrear un plan exquisito era muy extraño, este tenía un semblante muy animado, lleno de diversión por querer experimentar por primera vez una salida no premeditada.

-_Quien eres y qué hiciste con Izzy-_ Mimi preguntó incrédula pensando en un chiste, pero al verlo tan emocionado comprobó su sospecha.

-_Atacaremos desde cielo, estamos en una isla flotante después de todo, y según creo en todo el digimundo siempre es posible hacer lo imposible-_ le miraron desconcertados ante esa nueva idea.

-_Entiendo, piensas mover toda esta isla justo hasta encima de ellos-_ Ken fue quien pudo al final captarlo todo, recordando no con mucha felicidad su pasado como Emperador de los digimon, sabía que era posible cambiar muchas cosas, entre ellas orientaciones, estructuras y muchas otras haciendo tan solo ajustes simples. –_Necesitamos encontrar el centro de esta isla-_

…..

-_Míralos por favor amigo, te necesitan, un emblema ha sido despertado, van a luchar por el mundo que una vez salvaste-_

Ese sujeto a quien Genai trataba de convencer miraba a través de aguas cristalinas los movimientos de cada uno de los niños elegidos, aún no se hacía de la idea de que unos cuantos adolescentes fueran portadores de los emblemas que su propia magia creó.

-_Antiguo guardián, no dejes morir a esos chicos, van directo a la boca del lobo llenos de esperanza y deseos de salvación, pueden hacerlo pero necesitarán algo más para vencer a Aergirmon-_

_-Si yo intervengo, tú morirás definitivamente y el equilibrio de este mundo podría afectarse-_

_-Es un riesgo el cual quisiera correr, mírame ya estoy muy viejo como para desear hacer cosas de jóvenes-_

_-La naturaleza siempre tiene códigos, amigo, me temo que no puedo ir en contra de sus principios-_

_-Piensa en sus padres, amigos, ellos tienen una vida por delante, permíteme ayudarte a ayudar-_ Ambos se quedaron parados mirando a través de esa fuente común, sus pensamientos divagaban, Genai hubo entregado el mismo todo su poder a las herramientas sagradas, estas no podían ser manipuladas por un ser como él, pero decidió entregarse de lleno sabiendo que su muerte parcial le haría llegar hasta donde el antiguo guardián. Pero poca vida ya le restaba, si no hacían algo, de todas formas perderían.

…..

-_Puedo sentirlo mi amo, el guardián está en camino.-_ Shinobu sintió la fuerza de su nieto proviniendo de un lugar muy lejano, activó los radares pero ninguno mostraba indicios de acercamientos. -¿_Estás seguro?-_ su áspera voz se hizo sentir, Aergirmon deseaba beber la sangre del último guardián para desacerce completamente de su sello, y a juzgar por el buen presentimiento de su siervo y sus muy diferenciados poderes, pensaba en conseguirlo pronto.

-_Esta vez no habrá errores-_

_-Eso espero Shinobu, eso espero-_

_-Qué quiere que haga con él, puedo destruirlo ni bien llegue, así solo recogeré un poco de su sangre y usted no tendrá que verse manchado en una pelea sin sentido.-_

_-No fui despertado para ser un espectador, pero quiero hacerlo sufrir primero, el corazón con odio podría aumentar mis poderes aún más-_

…

…

-_Cariño te sientes bien, estás toda sudada-_

Aquella mujer se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sollozaba, no sabía su fue un mal sueño o un instinto de madre, pero la señora Kamiya lloraba en silencio tras haber sentido una especie de mal presagio presionándole su pecho y cabeza.

-_Mi Tai, cariño, mi Tai está en problemas-_

_-Están todos juntos, debemos confiar en ellos-_

_-Algo no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento-_ fue en esta vez que aquella mujer explotó en lágrimas, aparentemente no tenía algún motivo por el cual sentirse así; en el mundo humano tan solo habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde la partida de los chicos a ese extraño mundo, no tuvieron noticias hasta ahora, pero esa madre presentía algo.

-_Tranquilízate amor, yo también me siento preocupado, pero piensa en el bebé, piensa que sus hermanos volverán sanos y salvos. Recuerda que Shinobu lo cuida siempre-_ el padre necesitaba calmar a su esposa quien de tres meses de embarazo aun podía camuflar el crecimiento de su vientre sin problemas, pero emociones fuertes podrían poner en peligro la salud de ambos.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre no pudo evitar sentirse peor, pero lo disimuló para tratar de no caer en desesperación, se echó con lentitud apoyada por su esposo nuevamente para conciliar sueño, mañana era la misa de su padre fallecido, debería no sentirse inquieta.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, detectaba con fuerza la presencia de su nieto acercarse a mucha velocidad pero no había rastro alguno que pudiera comprobarlo, tal vez sus emociones le estaban confundiendo para entonces, tragó un poco de saliva pensando en concentrarse mejor, se dirigió una segunda vez hacia la sala de control en donde pudo activar nuevamente sus radares, estos detectaban cualquier movimiento ajeno o propio dentro del digimundo, incluso a kilómetros de distancia no eran retos para aquella poderosa máquina, sin embargo hoy no estaba mostrando su mejor faceta tecnológica; no obstante seguía sintiéndole demasiado cerca, es más juraba tener la certeza aún de la proximidad del poderoso Omegamon.

Su vista no era un fuerte suyo, sus flácidas manos ya entraban en desesperación con tal sobre carga de stress, recibió un par de mofas por parte de Aergirmon, en un pasado esta criatura hubiera sido capaz de detectar al guardián sin el menor de los problemas, pero considerando su larga estadía de más de 1000 años sellado y estando aún bajo medio encierro, era razonable pensar que no pudiera conseguirlo, aunque la insistencia de Shinobu ya daba iniciado su molestia.

-_Empiezas a fastidiarme viejo-_ aquella voz tenebrosa hizo incluso callar a los otros dos representantes de pecados capitales, si hacían enojar a este monstruo ni ellos mismos se librarían de una muerte atroz, pero ni con tal advertencia el abuelo dejo de presentir y para evitar su muerte prematura, aquellos otros dos súbditos improvisaron adecuadamente al decir que tras la muerte de Freezmon su hijo, era probable que se sintiese de una forma aberrante. Pareció ser una excelente excusa pues se le concedió permiso de continuar existiendo.

Tras cerca de cuatro horas de divagar, en ningún momento presintió haberse equivocado al respecto, sentía ese calor abrazante propio de su nieto acercarse a toda prisa justo hacia ellos, preso de desesperación al no encontrar respuesta de todo su arsenal vanguardista, tomó medidas de seguridad por su propia cuenta, activó las armas de su preciado castillo el cual él mismo edificio para que sea un hogar temporal de gran amo, le serviría hasta que sus últimos días llegasen pues nada le haría más feliz que ver derrotado al digimundo, ese universo que le negó tanto y quien le quitó al ser más querido. Sabía algo totalmente oculto, si su amo luchaba no habría duda de una masacre general visto desde cualquier punto de vista debido a su gran fuerza la cual superaba las propias en un rango d tranquilamente; no obstante ni con todo ese poder podría vencer a un guardián si no bebiese su sangre, pero tenía la ventaja del desconocimiento de este actual protector quien hasta la fecha ignoraba cuan poderoso podría llegar a ser. No quería correr riesgos, ya le habían dicho todo para cuando los chicos elegidos aparecieran, tenían órdenes de asesinar sin piedad a todos pero el centro principal quedaría para el amo, nadie le tocaría hasta que pudiera beber su sangre y liberarse de esas cadenas las cuales lo ataban a ser mortal; pensando de esa manera optimista, despertó sus cañones ubicados en cada una de las torres de cubierta de aquel majestuoso castillo; sus diseños era propios de la gran cultura Teutona, hecho a base de fuertes rocas labradas al más minucioso detalle para luego ser ensambladas usando agua y barro como si fueran cemento, cada piedra sostenía a la otra de manera perfecta y para evitar una caída, estas mismas poseían no una sino tres capas una colocada tras la otra, de esta manera destruir tal construcción necesitaría mucho más que simples catapultas o lanza-piedras; a esto se añadía el hecho de haber sido re-equipada con su propio pode durante más de cinco años enteros. Las armas estuvieron listas en breves segundos, tenía la corazonada de acertar a su objetivo si disparaba a ciegas protegiendo de esta manera cualquier tipo de amenaza, el problema era que al soltar tremenda descarga de poder tardaría un par de minutos en volver a alistarse y ese tal vez era el único punto desequilibrante pero a juzgar por su "débil" rival, no tendrían formas de penetrar tremenda construcción inclusive sin estas magníficas armas letales; asi que no se lo pensó dos veces, siempre sus sentidos le dieron un plus preferencial para anticiparse a cualquier tipo de hecho y ahora sentía peligrar a su amo por ello prefirió ser castigado luego antes que verse en medio de una no muy posible derrota pero por si las dudas…..Sonaron como truenos en medio de los cielos, cada bala mostraba a la vista un destello entre rojo y rosado envolviéndoles, salieron disparadas varios metros de distancia dejando impactos estruendosos por doquier, algunos cayeron más próximo, otros sobre territorios bastante alejados, finalmente un grupo sobre aguas; la destrucción fue inmediata, toda la tierra se sacudió como si fuera testigo de un gran terremoto, los guardias de aquel castillo tuvieron que salir de inmediato pensando en estar siendo atacados pero vieron a Shinobu de pie de una torre soltando todo ese arsenal.

-_Nuestro capitán ha perdido la cabeza-_ -_Solo quiere más destrucción-_ se oyeron un par de rumores provenientes de un grupo de soldados digimon que hacían sus rondas. Sus ancianos ojos captaron cómo una gran roca voladora caía desde los cielos a una gran distancia, nunca se equivocaba, imaginó desde el principio que se estaban ocultando con algún tipo de truco, ahora habían hecho invisible a los radares aquella roca que de algún modo pudieron hacer levitar hasta tan cerca, pero ya de nada servía, nada podría ser capaz de sobrevivir a tremendo poder. –_Lo siento Tai, pero soy un viejo lobo de guerras; no puedo creer lo cobarde que has sido para arrastrar a tus amigos, pero ellos de todas formas valen nada. No mereces portar ese emblemas, ahora mismo debes estar agonizando rogando por tu vida patéticamente, nada es más lamentable, eres un inútil como tu padre-_ ya habría tiempo para disculparse con su amo luego, ahora tendría que recoger su cuerpo desde la lejanía y ofrecérselo como tributo para ser bebido, pronto la tan ansiada libertad vendría. Dio medio vuelta sonriendo por su fechoría tan perfectamente estudiada, tan solo podía verse como esa gran roca caía envuelta en medio de fuego ardiente mientras sus pedazos comenzaban a desunirse; como un brisa chocando la ventana en un cálido domingo por la tarde, primero un sonido zumbante en medio de tal alboroto, luego un remezón tan violento como producto de ira natural. Jamás entendió como lograron evadirlo pero ahí estaba, una isla flotando justo en medio de todos daba impacto a su feudo, lo resquebrajo como si estuviera hecho de madera fina, un verdadero caos.

Tan frío, tan inquietante, sus manos nunca pudieron reaccionar ante eso, ahora mientras bajaba la vista para tan solo ver grandes gotas de sangre caer desde su pecho sentía como sus fuerzas eran drenadas. –_Es un placer darte muerte de nuevo…..Diaboromon-_ Tai sostenía su nueva arma con ambos brazos, esta se incrustaba desde la espalda para sobresalir a través del tórax de esa imagen copiada de su abuelo, algo diferente había en este chico ahora, tuvo que voltearse para verle mejor, no había nada significativamente distinto salvo esos lentes googles colocados en sus ojos.

-_Shinobu Kamiya siempre supo de él, estos lentes llevan su espíritu, tal vez se adelantó al futuro y por eso se las dio, para protegerlo; ahora entiendo el mensaje cuando te dijo que iba a cuidarte siempre. Nos dimos cuentas cuando Davis se los devolvió, algo extraño se reflejó una milésima de segundo cuando hicieron contacto con sus dedos-_ Izzy tardó muchísimo en darse cuenta, pero para ser sinceros ninguno lo hubiera podido deducir mejor, lo único tal vez que no pudo saber fue la verdadera identidad del enemigo, pero Tai se los reveló ahora mientras miraba a esa bestia siendo atravesada por su pequeña espada filosa, en los reflectores de aquellos lentes la figura de ese digimon virus reemplazaba la de su abuelo. Tan solo una anomalía informática como eso podría haberse infiltrado en los más profundos datos, atacar directamente donde más duele haciéndole creer que su propio ser tan amado era su enemigo, jamás iba a perdonárselo.

_-Te enviaremos directamente a donde perteneces-_ Matt tan solo podía ver al viejo Shinobu, al igual que todos, siendo atravesado por Tai, pero confiaba en cada palabra dicha de sus amigos, jamás dudaría nunca de un compañero, pidió al castaño apartarse mientras Omegamon alistaba su gran cañón teniendo todos sus armas brillando de forma intensa, un solo disparo justo en donde aquella daga hubo damnificado a su presa permitió su destrucción definitiva dejando tan solo datos oscuros desvaneciéndose por los aires.

-_Perdón por dudar de ti abuelo, siempre estuviste viéndome-_ necesitaba soltar sus emociones, pero ya habría tiempo para hacerlo después, ahora miraba el rostro de doce aguerridos muchachos, y el otras nueve criaturas dispuestas a luchar por quien sabe qué número de vez, su destino era ese el de velar por una seguridad conjunta. Se tenían a cada uno para no mostrar debilidad, sus emblemas tan solo eran objetos que les identificaban como escogidos del destino, la verdadera fuerza, ese gran poder no radicó nunca en un objeto, sino dentro de sus mismos corazones, en cada latido estos harían brillar sus digivices para mantener sus poderosas transformaciones ayudadas obviamente de los fabulosos poderes de sus herramientas sagradas. Su plan demandaría demasiado sacrificio, cumplirlo podría sonar suicida, no obstante admitieron haberse sentido mucho mejor bajo peligro desde esas aventuras locas en plena niñez. Corrieron a través de corredores extensos, bueno HerculeKabuterimon en vista de su gigantesco tamaño agravaba más destrozos a ese edificio colonial usando sus poderosas tenazas; miles de guardias salieron para hacerles frente pero para ello los sobrevivientes de aquel ejército vencedor salieron a cubrir una última oportunidad, eran conocedores de ello y luchar era su gran deseo por una era libre.

A travesaron varios lujosos pasajes hasta toparse con el primer gran obstáculo, el ejemplar de la lujuria se hacía presente para cerrarles el paso. Sus piernas gruesas y fuertes dotado además de esa enorme y regordeta cola le daban un aspecto feroz, sin dejar de mencionar sus grandes dientes colmillos principales muy semejantes a las del extinguido tigre dientes de sable. –_Nosotros iremos primero-_ Cody, TK, Kari y Yolei fueron quienes se quedarían esta vez, nadie dijo nada, tan solo se dieron palabras de aliento no sin dejar de mencionar tener cuidado pues de todas formas era uno de las bestias sagradas, aunque seguían sin entender aquel título de "sagrados".

KurtShokkumon y LordSilphymon, dos evoluciones que tenían en común contener formas de ángeles como miembros participantes de cada una, fue una estrategia dejarles en manos para combatir directamente contra "lujuria".

-_Desean una paliza repetida-_

Aquellos cuatro jóvenes mantuvieron brillando sus emblemas, sujetando con fuerza sus dispositivos y armas una en cada mano para mantener aquellas gloriosas fusiones perfeccionadas por el poder de herramientas sagradas; era curioso tener que usar "sagrados" objetos para combatir seres bajo los nominaciones semejantes. No se guardaron o esperaron un primero movimiento enemigo, fue la fusión masculina quien lanzó una ola de lava hacia su contrincante, este de manera monstruosa terminó por devorarlas abriendo su flexible mandíbula en un ángulo de casi 150 grados respecto a la horizontal. Pero la fusión femenina abrió sus alas para dejar llover un número caso incontable de espadas doradas cayendo sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, produjo un fuerte temblor. Lo aterrador fue ver un varios de estos sables incrustados en su cuerpo pero sin producirle daño significativo tan solo dejando una amplia sonrisa en su putrefacto rostro.

…..

Seguían avanzado a paso decidido, todos estaban luchando en pisos inferiores para dejarles libre camino hacia donde se suponía que estuviese el principal; valiéndose de un plan más demente que estratégico vieron los primeros resultados importantes desde un comienzo, fue Matt quien irrumpió los ásperos ánimos al sugerir para una próxima vez no planificar nada para evitar errores planeados, su carácter cómico siempre era útil, de pronto esa figura bajo el título de avaricia surgió en frente de todos, sus grandes garras en cada una de sus musculosas extremidades superiores y dotado de una gran armadura pesada no mentían sobre su poder, ya habían luchado antes, su fuerza superaba incluso la de esa pequeña bestia llamada Apolomon, fue este mismo ser quien derrotó al poderoso Herkulekabuterimon rompiéndole un pedazo de cuerno, el cual nunca pudo recuperar hasta la fecha. –_Nos cobraremos una revancha-_ Izzy salió a paso decidido para cubrir una salida, se le unieron Joe, Mizuki, Mimi y Sora. Cinco contra uno, su supuesta intención algo estudiada fue la de usar dos combinaciones DNA contra lujuria para pensando en que cada pecado capital recaía por algun motivo, entonces sería mucho más ventajoso que algo como tal pudiera corromper a una fusión, sin embargo, para avaricia, no podrían usar dichas trasformaciones pues sí podrían afectarlas haciéndoles desear más poder juntos, por eso deberían enfrentarles de esta manera; nuevamente Izzy se hubo lucido con su raciocinio dejando satisfechos por su forma de anticiparse a todo.

Un gran ruido seguido de una tremenda explosión destruyó por completo ese salón, todos podían luchar más cómodamente fuera y por eso optaron por destruir restricciones como columnas, paredes, techos, etc. Ante tal alboroto Tai giró su cabeza para asegurarse que sus amigos estuviera a salvo, afortunadamente un poderoso Saberleomon pudo ponerlos seguros justo a tiempo mientras todo caía por acción de la tan famosa gravedad al verse visto desprovista de sostenes. Antes de continuar vio como Mizuki sacaba de su bolsillo uno de sus golosinas-insecto para darles un buen bocado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza como quien pidiéndole avanzar y no preocuparse por el resto, deberían ganar a cualquier costo, inclusive con sus vidas.

-_Tu puedes Tai-_ en silencio Sora se habló así misma mientras veía como los otros cuatro chicos avanzaban a toda velocidad sobre los escombros de escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la torre principal, como en los viejos tiempos, él debería tomar la peor parte pero esta vez le apoyarían todos, recordaba esa pequeña charla tenida hace un par de horas justo a plena luz nocturna momentos antes de activar una sorpresiva palanca que moviera toda esa isla hacia un impacto definitivo contra el castillo de sus rivales, obviamente fueron provistos de una coincidente palanca para activar un escudo parcial que les volvía prácticamente indetectables. Ahora veía en Mizuki una valiosa amiga gracias a esa conversación anterior, se sentiría orgullosa de luchar junto a ella tal y como junto a sus demás amigos; valía cada palabra de elogio dicha por Tai, su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado pero unas últimas palabras le hicieron sentirse algo extraña, tal vez después de todo ese sujeto seguían sin poder utilizar adecuadamente las palabras produciendo uno que otro error de interpretaciones. Rio ante tal recuerdo, no era momento para ponerse a deducir cosas raras, pero dejar de pensar en cuan maravillosa podía llegar a ser esa chica le daba tranquilidad que alguien como ella hubiera podido conocer a ese castaño pues Mizuki había ganado un amigo invaluable.

Nunca supo cómo fue que un emblema llamado amor llegó a ser suyo, no tenía buenos antecedentes de llevarse bien con su madre o no del todo normal, siempre deseo hermanos pero era hija única, pero en escasos momentos era capaz de dominar ese símbolo y justo ahora recordando escenas le daban la fuerza necesaria a su emblema para brillar con rojo intenso mientras aquel ave fénix se elevaba por los cielos para dejar llover decenas de bolas de fuego salidas de sus ambas alas de plumaje rojo. Por su parte la figura escarabajo fornido dorado daba fuertes embestidas usando su tremenda fuerza física para debilitar a un aturdido oponente, quien tenía que esquivar al mismo tiempo dos poderosísimos látigos de hiedras entrecruzadas, cortesía de Rosemon, la diosa de la naturaleza. Asimismo la gran bestia nórdica conocida como ReyVikemon hacia estremecer los huesos de este sujeto con cada golpe, unas fuerzas extremas chocaban en ese lugar.

Pero era Saberleomon quien daba ataques frontales más directos, sus poderosos colmillos debían de ser contrarrestados por su gran armadura quien ya sufría estragos de aquel brutal combate.

….

Corrieron y corrieron, saltaron por encima de algunos peldaños rotos e incompletos, ahora tan solo una puerta gris separaba a los últimos cuatro sujetos de una batalla caótica, sabían cuan dificultoso podría llegar a ser, pero justo para eso se les dejó a las evoluciones más poderosas la de venir hasta este punto, solo fueron ellos los destinados a ese combate.

-_Recuerda que me debes 10 dólares amigo-_ antes de abrir esa coloquial puerta adornada de piedras preciosas, Matt dijo esto como quien cortando tensiones previas aun duelo definitivo.

-_No sé de qué estás hablando-_ Tai le miro con rostro divertido, haciendo memoria recordó la vez que apostaron sobre un partido de futbol televisivo, el rubio sin ser un seguidor tan fanático como su compañero apostó esa suma de dinero al equipo al cual Tai favorecía, e impresionantemente ganó.

-_Por qué no apostamos ahora los cuatro-_ Ken quiso divertirse también, tal vez, un presentimiento así le ordenaba decir, sería la última batalla juntos.

-_Cuál sería esta nueva apuesta-_ Davis se introdujo de esta forma, aprovechando el interés de sus compañero se hubo acercado lo suficiente a Tai, en un movimiento rápido estuvo a punto de arrebatarle esos googles pero fue rápidamente impedido. El castaño tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras le dijo en voz baja "mejor suerte, pero estuviste cerca".

-_Quien recista menos tiempo usando su arma sagrada, invitará a salir a la hermana de Davis o en tu caso….._mirándole pues era familiar directo….._lo harás con Yumishika-_ los otros tres quedaron algo petrificados, en espacial Matt quien recordaba perfectamente bien a la alborotada hermana mayor de ese chico, no era para nada no atractiva, el problema radicaba en su extraño carácter y gustos por la comida, recordando como en un vez fue ella quien gustosamente recibió un sándwich de Tai el cual fue preparado por una receta propia de su madre con cebollas, ají, huevo, y tortillas de lechugas, algo que el castaño se lo invitó en señal de broma pero que esta mujer comió gustosamente; por su parte Yumishika era una chica bastante simpática pero excesivamente gritona, era de hecho una de las mejores amistades de la hija mayor de los Motomiya. Juraron cumplir sus promesas, abrieron luego ese gran portón.

-_Mi estimado guardián, anciaba tanto este momento-_ la mirada fija de Airgermon sobre él causó un ligero impacto, no quiso decir nada para no preocupar a sus amigos pero el verle le daba un cierto dolor sobre donde esas balas hubieron dejado huellas.

-_Tu derrota será definitiva esta vez-_ el poderoso nuevo Omegamon (nuevo por la ayuda de las herramientas sagradas de sus portadores) apuntó su cañón supremo y soltó todo su arsenal sin piedad, mientras un gran Imperialdramon hacía lo propio con el suyo, ambos poderes salieron independientemente sin juntarse en su trayectoria, fueron detenidas con las manos desnudas de ese ser.

-_Les haré sentir un miedo inigualable-_

-_Siente esto primero-_ Matt lanzó sus dos pares de cuchillas, incrustándose sobre donde deberían estar sus piernas.

-_Desapareceeee-_ Tai apuntó primero, luego descargó grandes llamas ante un inmovilizado enemigo, estas le cubrieron por completo.

-_Lo logramos-_

_.Sería muy fácil-_ Ken contrapuso la emoción de Davis de manera cortante.

SU figura era muchísimo más aterradora sin esa cubierta de tela sobre su cabeza, no había piel ni musculosos, tan solo un cráneo.

-_Les dije que conocerían el verdadero miedo-_

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios y estar leyendo este fic.**

**La lucha está surgiendo, y las cosas empeorarán un poco; nos acercamos al final de la historia, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mí**

**Bien, here we go.**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Miles de flechas llovían en cada instante mientras un duro sujeto aprovechando ser poseedor de una fuerte coraza trataba de penetrar la defensa oponente, hace tan solo unos momentos había golpeado con toda su fuerza justo en el abdomen, pero no surtió efecto pues su gruesa armadura le protegía de ataques frontales. Sus fuerzas pareciesen haber aumentado desde la última vez, de repente debido a la nueva presencia maligna acechando todo el ambiente. Fuertes patadas veloces le votaron su casco, un arco y una flecha hicieron daño grave mientras el segundo usó una especie de poder saliendo de sus ambas manos para tumbarle.

Aquella emoción de sentirse ventajosos duró muy poco para cuando la polvareda producto de sus ataques conjuntos se hubo retirado; ahora "lujuria" estaba dispuesto a castigarles usando capacidades nunca antes vistas, después de todo su título de sagrado estaba en juego. No solo era fuerte en lo físico, sino que también veloz, cosa que no hubo mostrado antes cuando lucharon la primera vez, LordSilphymon tenía mejores reflejos y pudo esquivar una embestida arrolladora, su compañero KurtShukkumon no tuvo esa misma suerte recibiendo de lleno un golpe el cual le hizo salir expulsado varios metros ante los gritos de Cody y Tk. Afortunadamente no se corrieron muchos daños, el poder de las herramientas sagradas hacía efecto, la pregunta sería si serían capaces de resistir lo suficiente, sabían que era deber suyo ganar acá pero adicionalmente debería ir a con Tai y los demás cuanto antes para hacer frente a la verdadera gran amenaza.

-_No piensen en victoria, aunque puedan derrotarme lo cual dudo, el señor Aergirmon es invencible, pronto beberá la sangre del guardián-_ Kari escuchó atentamente eso, nunca se le dijo algo parecido, acaso era una especie de vampiro, y lo peor, su hermano estaba frente a él; trató de controlarse, pero evitar no tener ira dentro de este palacio era imposible, la oscuridad envolvía cada rincón incluso después de haber sido destruido una parte considerable del mismo; toda esa maldad provenía de aquel monstruo. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, si no hacía algo por evitarlo estaría sumergida en aquel mar negro al cual tanto temor tubo y ahora parecía resurgir. –_Si vas a ese mar, iré contigo, no importa cuántas veces, yo te protegeré-_ LordSilphymon le miraba con cuidado, una parte de esa majestuosa fusión era su tan querida Gatomon, mirarle a ese rostro oculto por tales gafas irregulares le hizo sentirse algo menos tensa.

-_Tai me mataría si no te devuelvo con él-_ Takeru le extendió su mano, mientras sonreía, se olvidaron una fracción de minuto de aquella batalla sostenida para mirarse, luego los otros dos muchachos se unieron, tal vez imaginándose un desenlace trágico, pero unidos.

Sus emblemas brillaron con más fuerza, la verdadera lucha comenzaría.

Ambas fusiones decidieron dar el todo por el todo, atacar frontalmente sería un suicidio pues se le aventajaban en fuerza, pero tal vez ser incauto por primera vez no caería mal, sabían que podrían morir para nunca más volver en forma de datos, pero su amistad por aquellos chicos elegidos era algo mucho más puro, mentalmente se disculparon con el resto de amigos por tal vez no llegar hasta la cima pues su máximo deber fuese el destino que fuese era el de proteger a sus más cercanos amigos, y esos cuatro los eran. Vieron como los rostros de estos adolescentes comenzaban a ponerse pálidos, la energía extraente era muy exhaustiva.

Salieron volando justo hacia esa bestia; este les miró sorprendidos, pensaba que nunca atacarían de aquella forma tan ilógica, les recibió con puños contundentes, tuvieron que resistirlos, sacaron fuerza de donde sea para evitar salir disparados como productos de terribles impactos capaces de desaparecer un edificio de cuatro pisos sin ningún problema, pero sus agilidades sumaron puntos a favor, también causaron daños directos a esa formidable armadura produciéndoles algunas grietas, este lo sintió, comenzó a castigar con mucha más fuerza haciéndoles escupir sangre con cada golpe o que sus huesos crujieran como si se tratara de una orquesta, una masacre suicida consentida tal vez sería un buen título para esta imagen, pero jamás se rindieron, permitieron sufrir con tal de no dejar descuidado sus flancos, fue KurtShukkomon quien de un gran golpe usando su en su mano dotada de una especie de garrote que recordaba la cola destructiva de Anquilomon, destrozar esa armadura, aunque antes tuvo que recibir un golpe asesino directamente sobre su espalda el cual le hizo caer al piso con violencia, este suelo terminó por derrumbarse dejando un agujero y otra tras otro, el cuerpo de esta evolución había caído resquebrajando sólido por más de veinte metros de profundidad, "lujuria" se sentía vencedor pero una voz ajustada y tenue le hizo entender su posición, -_ahooooraaaaaa-_ eran Patamon y Anquilomon hablando al mismo tiempo, habían perdido sus fusiones luego de tremendo ataque contundente; LordSilphymon sostenía un arco gigante de casi tres metros, sobre este se dibuja la puerta del destino, una técnica sagrada. –_Aunque me cueste la vida, tu desaparecerás también-_ soltó esa flecha cargada de pureza y sabiduría, ya no había armadura protegiéndole, esta traspasó todo su cuerpo como si estuviera cortando un algodón, miles de datos desaparecieron junto a él.

La fusión femenina también se deshizo, dejando a las dos representantes respirando de manera muy agitada y adoloridas. Los muchachos se acercaron con mucha dificultad también, justo a tiempo antes de que esas armas sagradas les terminasen por devorar sus últimas energías. –_Patamon, Anquilomon, dígannos algo-_ Tanto uno como el otro miraron aquel profundo hueco dibujado por la silueta de su fusión cayendo varios metros y destrozando suelos, escucharon voces gimiendo de dolor pero al fin de cuentas un "estamos bien amigos" les dejó algo más aliviados, primero irían a por ellos, luego aunque sus fuerzas eran prácticamente inútiles, deberían acompañar al grupo.

…..

A diferencia de su semejante, "avaricia" era un ser en extremo veloz, todos los ataques directos eran desviados con mucha destreza, felizmente eran capaces de volar salvo ReyVikemon, pero su enorme fuerza física le cubría casi al cien por ciento de ataques frontales. Cinco poderosas criaturas chocando contra una, lo que en principio pareció una tarea sencilla de realizar, ahora se dibujaba con un mal panorama para ellos, el tiempo seguía jugando en contra de todos, si no vencían, jamás llegarían a tiempo para ser de ayuda al enfrentamiento real. Llámese real no porque este no fuera un rival duro, sino por ser aquel quien se refugiaba en lo más alto el ser con poderes desorbitantes. -_Son tan predecibles niños, yo mismo veré cómo su guardián es drenado de su sangre en unos pocos minutos-_ "avaricia" reveló tal información produciendo una seri de reacciones diferentes sobre los otros cinco sujetos y sus respectivos compañeros digitales acompañantes, -_Solo quiere desconcentrarnos, denle más poder a las armas-_ Joe como el mayor puso orden entre ellos, le costaba no creer tal cosa, pero no había momentos para caer en confusiones, su objetico tenía que ser derrotado cuanto antes. Era incluso dificultoso seguirle con la vista a ese rápido monstruo, a veces este miserable recibía ataques tan solo porque cuando uno lo hacía tenía que disminuir un poco su velocidad para concentrarse en el blanco y eso era muy bien aprovechado por aquella criatura. En dos ocasiones recibió un poderoso golpe de HerculeKabuterimon, aunque este lo pudo contener usando sus dos brazos, el resto del castillo posterior terminó hecho pedazos, pero este ser, teniendo una extremidad destrozada y prácticamente inutilizable tras recibir ello, se posicionó sobre la cabeza del dorado insecto, de su boca salieron miles de esferas de poder que impactaron directamente sobre el cráneo de la bestia.

-_Nooooooooo-_ Izzy temía lo peor, algo así era suficiente como para matar a su mejor amigo, pero este no iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente, estaba muy mal herido sí y con su cuerno principal hecho añicos produciéndole un gran dolor, pero aún contaba con sus fuertes extremidades; miró a su compañero humano, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, incluso en la muerte le seguiría, ese era su deber.

Saberleomon inundó de fuego ese ambiente ya sin techo ni paredes, pero aquella criatura puedo evadirlo con su velocidad envidiable, al menos hubo alejado a ese ser de terminar de darle el golpe de gracia a su insecto amigo. La figura felina de fuego le miró con ojos tristes, pero el guerrero se reusaba a pedir descanso, este entendió el mensaje con tan solo verlo; las cosas se pusieron peores cuando el representante de dicho pecado capital alcanzó la altura considerable hasta alcanzar al ave fénix de Sora, sus pequeñas fauces mordieron directamente sobre el cuello buscando darle fin a través de sus dientes sobre su carótida, si lo conseguía era todo. Tal vez su mayoría les daba cierto alivio, Rosemon acudió a sus destructores látigos de cedro para alejarle de su amiga, lo curioso fue que en su afán de hacerlo, este se cogió de aquellos para impulsarse hacia ella, con dos patadas fulminantes las cuales produjeron estruendosos sonidos al impactar sobre el cuerpo de la diosa de la naturaleza le produjo hematemesis haciéndola caer al suelo. –_Muy fácil-_

-_Eso crees-_ ReyVikemon había sacado ambos garrotes gigantes, usó esos dos para golpear sin piedad, pero de manera impredecible este les detuvo con su brazo roto, -_no eres tan fuerte, morsa-_ llegó con rapidez hasta la altura de su cabeza, de una patada le quebró un colmillo y terminó por romperle el casco vikingo. –_Inútiles, con el señor Aergirmon dentro, mi fuerza es superior a la de antes-_ daba risas a carcajadas burlándose de esas cinco criaturas quienes parecían no poder hacer mucho frente a su rival, Mizuki tenía demasiado terror, su amigo no estaba cerca y a parte de la gran preocupación por él, se sumó el hecho de ver a un sujeto lleno de odio con muchas posibilidades de exterminarlos a todos, deseo no haber entrado nunca, tal vez no haber conocido a Tai le hubiera exonerado de todo este embrollo, su mente iba a caer en depravación; nunca sintió tales emociones, buscaba una explicación para estar pensando tales cosa. –_La oscuridad nos nubla, por eso piensas cosas inusuales-_ Izzy le hablaba sin mirarle, este también estaba preocupado pero no perdía la concentración.

-_No me digas que puedes leer mi mente-_

_-Nada de eso, pero con tan solo verte pude notarlo, es este ambiente, es ese poder negro proviniendo desde arriba-_

Sora sabía de las pocas oportunidades, recordó aquella conversación.

FLASHBACK

-_Insisto en pedirte disculpas nuevamente Tai-_

_-No sigas con eso, me has salvado de morir no podría enojarme, es más te seré sincero al decirte que iba a pedirte perdón yo mismo en cualquier momento-_

_-¿en serio, de qué?- -Por haber fallado a mi promesa-_

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron sentados muy cerca del filo mientras esa isla gigante se ponía en marcha hacia su destino nefasto, no les importó en lo absoluto destruir un patrimonio del digimundo con tal de salvarlo, dormir nunca fue tan complicado desde todo el asunto; pero verlo tan ofuscado si lo era. -_No entiendo -_

-_Cuando éramos niños, prometí protegerte Sora, fallé-_ dio un golpe en seco al verde pasto, algo de ira permanecía dentro suyo. Maldijo en silencio con la mirada, su primera promesa rota; pero ninguno de los presentes tan solo él era conocedor de un suceso realmente importante el cual le consumía tan solo pensarlo, deseaba desfogar pero hacerlo demandaría poner débiles al resto, como líder no haría tal cosa. -_Nunca fallaste, estoy acá, viva y feliz-_

_-Terminaste siendo tú quien me salvó-_

_-Bueno, hiciste lo mismo cuando ese robot raro me secuestró-_

_-¿Y acaso eso me exonera de haber fracasado?, mi orgullo por mostrarme molesto contigo casi nos cuesta una valiosa pérdida; nuevamente fuiste tú quien me salvó-_

_-¿Y acaso necesito un motivo o deuda para ayudarte?, eres un idiota Tai Kamiya-_ se sintió ofendida, se paró para descansar, no era intención suya que ambos tuvieran algún pretexto para distanciarse nuevamente así que prefirió dejarlo todo ahí pero no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada, acaso era tan difícil darse cuenta.

-_Sora lo siento, es solo que me dolería haberte perdido-_ un progreso en su cabeza, pensó ella. Optó por sentarse a su lado una segunda vez, lo conocía perfectamente tanto como su madre tal vez. –_Me vas a decir que te pasa, no es por tu abuelo-_ fue directa, algo andaba mal con él, incluso frente a la muerte siempre se mostró decidido a no caer y ahora ese mismo brillo no se hubo desaparecido solo que una nueva expresión se añadió en su mirada.

-_Oye, si te pido que seas más amiga de Mizuki y de Kari o que me ayudes a cambiar los pañales de mi hermano algún día, ¿lo harías?-_ vaya pregunta para más rara, quería pensar pero la respuesta sería de todas formas bastante obvia. -_Por supuesto que sí-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?, si faltas a tu promesa, vomitaré en todos tus sombreros-_ quiso hacer reír pero su semblante era algo distinto, nadie lo hubiese podido percatar.

-_Kari es como una hermana menor, crecí con tu familia prácticamente, ahora dime, ¿esa chica es tan especial para ti?-_ apretó sus puños mientras preguntaba, quería escucharle para ser honesta, siempre les veía bastante divertidos y le agradaba su presencia pues era alguien de confianza, no por ende aquel emblema terminó siendo de ella.

-_Ella no tiene madre Sora, nunca podré entender ese sentimiento, una vez fuimos hasta su cementerio, jamás vi llorar a nadie igual; tampoco me sentí tan dichoso de tener una familia, y nunca tan furioso con las personas quienes le dieron la espalda por ser tan depresiva sin saber la causa…_..un secreto poderoso salía de la boca del castaño, no tenía memorias que este revelase algo nunca hacia otra persona pero esta noche se abría como un libro de mil páginas esperando ser leído…_yo tengo a Kari y a todos ustedes, ella solo a mí. Por eso necesito que todos sean amigos con ella, y quisiera pedirte ese favor.-_ sus ojos eran difíciles de interpretar, un ojo miraba con ternura suplicante pero el otro aun lleno de ira tal vez recordando lo cruel que fue el pasado con Mizuki. -_Si eso te pone feliz, lo haré-_ se sentía algo nostálgica, pero promesas son promesas, pero de entre todas las personas habitando la tierra, el destino fue bondadoso al darle a esa solitaria mujer a un amigo como Tai, alguien quien juró protegerla de cualquier cosa, como representante del amor podía entenderlo, quiso llorar, mantuvo su semblante, luego hecho un bostezo fingido para aludir un cansancio, sin embargo fue detenida por un par de brazos los cuales le rodearon; a diferencia de cuando fue secuestrada, estos trasmitían paz. –_Quisiera extrañarte ya-_

No entendió eso, decir cosas nunca fue un fuerte suyo, desde niño le fue muy abstruso decir cosas siendo entendidas estas y tras muchos años lo volvía a comprobar. –_A qué te refieres con eso-_

_-Créeme ni yo tengo idea, bien a dormir, mañana es nuestra batalla, jura que si vencemos comerás esos dulces, hay varios debajo de mi almohada, lo digo para que los tomes antes que el resto te los gane.-_ nuevamente ese misterio -_oye, no te olvides tu promesa Sora-_ diciendo eso se fue al costado de su siempre perezoso Agumon, un valiente sin duda pero a la hora de dormir tan solo una verdadera catástrofe sería lo suficiente como para despertarle dejando un mar de dudas en su amiga.

FIN FLASBACK

Cumpliría su promesa, ahora viendo como Mizuki comenzaba a llenarse de desesperación frente a tanto mar negro de odio inundando el lugar y sumando la poca posibilidad de victoria, ella extendió su mano. –_No temas novata, voy a protegerte, lo prometo-_ dio un guiño para no sonar tan delicada, de hecho siempre había sido bastante poco cariñosa aunque solo pocos sabían que escondía su verdadero lado sentimental; la chica le miraba asustada, acaso hubo escuchaba bien, ella le dijo que iba a protegerla bajo promesa, pero ni se conocían lo suficiente.

-_Vamos, luchemos juntas, es como jugar futbol-_

Un mar de felicidad le inundó el rostro, esas palabras ya las hubo oído antes de otra persona; hace cinco meses aquel amigo valioso le dijo que las preocupaciones se resuelven como jugando futbol, solo necesitas patear tus problemas y festejar como maniático cuando hagas el gol. –_Sí-_ dijo llena de esperanza, veía en esa señorita a una amiga la cual nunca pudo conocer antes.

-_Sora, eso es, hay que jugar futbol-_ Izzy se entrometió, le tildaron de orate por decir eso, pero viendo sus ojos los cuales parecían haber descubierto una especie de profecía sabían que algo se le hubo ocurrido al genio. Joe y Mimi entendieron inmediatamente, ahora si hay esperanzas.

No basta con que uno solo haga el gol, siempre es trabajo conjunto y muchas veces los pasadores se sacrifican por el delantero; una táctica practicada desde la antigua Grecia hasta los días de hoy. Cerraron los ojos, si alguna vez no creyeron en la telepatía, ese día lo harían, como por arte de magia los poderosos digimons quienes estaban perdiendo ante el poderío de su rival escucharon las voces de sus respectivos camaradas.

ReyVikemon corrió desenfrenadamente, sujetó con fuerza a su rival, este arremetió dando risas mientras pateaba el rostro desprotegido de aquella bestia vikinga; Saberleomon mordió uno de los brazos del representante de avaricia, querían sujetarle; Rosemon usó sus lianas para ahorcar a su presa quien se vio inmovilizado, pero haciendo alarde de su fuerza, giró todo su cuerpo haciendo que los otros tres seres impactaran contra las paredes; nunca vio venir al insecto dorado, este le sujetó con todo su poder, la diferencia de tamaños le dio ese plus, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse tal y como todos; Phoenixmon soltó una columna de fuego directamente hacia donde la poderosa bestia insecto mantenía atrapado a su rival, -_Te volviste loco, si no me sueltas morirás también-_ era evidente, una decisión desesperada, quería safarce pero HerculeKabuterimon poseía tres pares de musculosos brazos, estos no le soltarían nunca.

-_Solo tu perderás-_ Saberloemon se hubo posicionado justo frente a ambos, para cuando el fuego llegó a ambos, le lanzó un ataque de flamas al mismo insecto, la diferencia era que estas eran llamas de paz un ataque de defensa y no para hacer daño, los gritos de dolor frente a tremendo castigo hicieron desaparecer a esa criatura; los jóvenes pudieron desactivar sus armas las cuales les habían extraído demasiada energía haciéndoles caer de rodillas aunque satisfechos de haber salido victoriosos, los niveles mega regresaron a sus formas bebés, tan solo restaba el más poderoso.

…..

…..

Aergimon parecía no estar pasándola muy bien, su figura cadavérica era aterradora y su arma, una hoz de diez metros le hacía casi indestructible sin mencionar cuan poderoso ya era sin aquella arma, pero los golpes de esos cuatro chicos blandiendo sus herramientas sagradas (exigiéndose al máximo dicho sea de paso y ya respiraban con frecuencia considerable) más los terribles poderos de ambas fusiones nivel mega hacían estragos impresionantes, pero llego un punto indescifrable.

La cadáver comenzó a reír y una extraña aura gris comenzó a cubrirle-

-_Idiotas, han vencido a los siete pecados-_

Los cuatro jóvenes tuvieron una mirada de aliento, tan solo faltaba él, no importaba cuna difícil, si seguían así seguro vencerían, pero por alguna razón esta cosa estaba contenta.

-_Merecen una explicación antes de morir, al vencer a los siete, me liberaron de mi primer sello; ahora solo debo matarte, tu sangre ya no me importa….¿ves?-_dio nauseas verle, su huesuda cara comenzó a cubrirse de primero músculos, luego piel y finalmente de pelaje; al menos de forma parcial pues solo la mitad de su rostro sufrió ese cambio; la mitad de su cuerpo para ser precisos pues este individuo se despojó de toda su túnica; algo realmente aterrados.

-_Les dije, el miedo va a matarlos-_

…


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

…

….

-_Sabes que morirás de forma definitiva anciano-_

_-He vivido lo suficiente, ahora cumple tu promesa para con migo te lo suplico-_

_-Quieres dar tu poca vida a cambio de la de ellos, aun se puede buscar nuevos escogidos, tal vez podrán vencerle-_

_-Correr tal riesgo sería nefasto, además una vez conquistado este mundo irá a por todo-_

_-No tiene pinta de guardián, parece incluso no serlo, y si así fuera habrás muerto en vano-_

_-Tenía mucho odio dentro sí, pero míralo, es igual a ti.-_

_-Quisiera no hacerlo sabes-_

_-Pero lo harás, por tu viejo Agumon-_ ni bien dijo eso una gran esfera de energía blanca salió disparada desde una gran cumbre con dirección hacia las profundidades, para entonces Genai comenzaba a desintegrarse lo curioso era ver sus datos desaparecer sin dejar rastros ante la partida de su compañero, al fin pudo convencerlo tras muchos intentos.

-_Lamento no haber podido ayudarte a ti….-_

…

…

…..

La señora Kamiya tuvo un día bastante inusual, pero tras finalizar la misa correspondiente a un año más del sensible fallecimiento de su padre una corazonada le hizo acercarse hasta su antigua casa, aquella en donde su hijo mayor vivió tantas experiencias con su abuelo. Tal vez se sentía un poco lica por hacerle caso a una voz que tan solo ella pudo oir, le mencionó a su esposo que iba a visitar esa pequeña casa para poner un ramo de flores en la puerta y luego volvería, este accedió pensando que su mujer necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Cuando puso dicho arreglo florarl al pie de las instalaciones ya algo corroídas por el desuso la voz de su padre le puso helada.

-_No temas hijas- -_¿_Papá?-_

_-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y mis nietos, cuídalos mucho mi dulce niña-_

_-Papá, papá, dónde estás, dime que estas cuidando a mis hijos, soñé con mi Tai, por favor regrésamelo sano y salvo, te lo suplico-_ el llanto de una madre o el amor que este trae sigue siendo algo que nadie conoce como funciona, ese mismo amor materno pudo abrir un vínculo de seguridad y esperanza una primera y última vez.

_-Siempre cuidaré de mi niño engreído-_ llevándose ambas manos al rostro lloró como cuando niña, pero sintió un alivio extremo de haber sido testigo de aquello, ahora podría regresar con mejores ánimos teniendo la promesa de cuidado de su padre para con su hijo mayor el cual un día antes le hubo soñado muerto.

…_.._

Expectativas completamente distintas a las esperadas, un ser abominable tenían frente de sus ojos luchando contra ellos, nunca imaginaron que alguien como tal podría existir realmente. Provisto de pelaje color amarillo-verdoso y ciertas líneas cruzando esos pelos tan solo en el hemi-cuerpo izquierdo, su contraparte lateral era prácticamente aun esqueleto puro; las palabras dichas por esa bestia pues no había ninguna otro sustantivo que pudiera describir a este ser, fueron realmente espantosas….su primer sello fue roto al ser derrotados sus servidores, pero dejo en claro que para ser completamente liberado debería exterminar al guardián, cosa muy posible de creer viendo la diferencia de poderes tras su primera liberación.

Usando esa gran guadaña, la cual medía ahora tan solo tres metros dejando de lado su descomunal tamaño de más del triple anterior, lograba despejar cualquier ataque sin mucho esfuerzo; esta arma era por el momento mucho más letal debido a su gran capacidad de corte. Aquella vieja hola filuda hacía cortes perfectos de manera inigualable con tan solo un simple movimiento hecho con algo de violencia por su adiestrador, en una oportunidad Imperialdramon tuvo que hacerse a un costado velozmente para evitar ser partido por la mitad gracias a esa arma y el impacto lo pagaron quince columnas de concreto las cuales terminaron destrozadas tan fácilmente como si se cortara un pan con una sierra para derrumbar árboles.

A pesar de estar luchando contra dos poderosos sujetos quienes eran apoyados de forma significativa por los poderes sobrenaturales de herramientas sagradas un ser mitad esqueleto tan solo blandía una guadaña mortal sin ni siquiera moverse de su posición actual la cual mantenía incluso haciendo maniobras impresionantes de pelea con piernas y brazos como: apoyarse sobre un brazo mientras golpeaba con las piernas o pegando saltos cortos mientras azotaba con la parte no filosa de aquella arma. Omegamon ya estaba sufriendo los estragos, su majestuosa y actualmente capa bordada con purpura tenía un sin número de cortes dándole un apariencia andrajosa, su armadura blanca se hallaba en mal estado producto de varios golpes; por otra parte, Imperialdramon tenía su cañón parcialmente fuera de servicio tras haber recibido un corte superficial. -_Todos van a desaparecer, guardián déjame matarte lentamente y ellos no sufrirán, al menos morirán rápido sin mucho sufrimiento-_ Escucharle parecía como tratar de ponerle atención a la voz proveniente de un eco, ese monstruo parecía disfrutar haciendo mal. Por un momento Tai pensó en acceder a esa petición, de todas formas si ellos caían la última defensa del digimundo caería junto a los niños elegidos, pero pensar en familias pulverizadas por una derrota la cual puede ser evitada con esfuerzo le hizo reponerse, aunque esfuerzo era algo minúsculo para lo que pedía la situación actual, de hecho necesitaban un verdadero milagro.

Ken necesitaba algo de oxígeno, todo ese odio circulante le ponía de muy mal humos volviendo un aura propia en otra desconocida dentro de su herramienta sagrada la cual consistía en ser una especie de martillo al estilo nórdico como las construidas por culturas Vanir o Escandinava y la cual pudo haberse asociado al instrumento de Thor en otras civilizaciones menos vanguardistas. Se sentía muy angustiado parado dentro de esa enorme habitación tan ostentosamente adornada como por arte griego, comenzó a sudar frío, sensaciones de cansancio con algo de debilidad en piernas se mezclaron para ponerle de rodillas ante las miradas preocupantes de otros tres muchachos. -_Ah, tienen un ser oscuro con ustedes, eso es injusto, hagamos esto, denme al niño y les daré un mes para que puedan irse a casa-_ Nuevamente dijo algo directo para afectar a un ya confundido Ken quien tan solo deseaba dejar de escucharle su voz rondándole la cabeza, entrando y saliendo por cada oído.

Imperialdramon volvió a caer impactado contra el gélido suelo, su cuerpo agrietó dicha superficie, iba a cortarle el cuello de no ser por un poderoso derechazo del digimon dragón-caballero mandándole por primera vez en todo el combate volando contra los muros. Le miraron pensando que la oscuridad de ese joven le hubiera dado fuerza suficiente como para poder aumentar sus poderes, pues recordaron cuando Tai cayó bajo su propio odio le permitió dar energía suficiente a la evolución mega para derrotar a un ya extinto Apolomon; pero nada de eso, no había indicios de malignidad proveniente, tan solo bondad pura. –_Ken, no nos rendiremos, saldremos victoriosos-_ una parte de aquella poderosísima fusión era su pequeño Wormon hablándole para evitar su caída hacia la oscuridad infinita la cual ya hubo de ser testigo antes cuando en la segunda aventura fue testigo del mar negro escondido entre los pensamientos de aquel mozuelo.

-_Aunque mi cuerpo grite parar, también ayudaré-_ Tai trasfirió más poder a su daga, sentía como poco a poco la sangre era drenada de manera abrupta pero ese acto sirvió para darle plenitu a Omegamon, este prometió derrotarle antes de que toda su energía fuese succionada por usar tanto tiempo y de manera tan intensa los místicos poderes.

Saltaron como dos fieras salvajes contra su presa quien se limpiaba lo que parecía ser sangre aunque de color azul manando desde la mitad de su labio existente, ahora ambos seres atacaban decididamente lanzando cañones o atacando frontalmente con sus respectivas habilidades, recibieron uno que otro corte como cortesía por ser insolentes al desafiar al más poderoso ser jamás visto en toda la historia del digimundo; los chicos volvieron a unirse al combate, se sentían inservibles al estar ahí parados tan solo alimentante una vieja arma, desearon ayudar; primero fue Davis quien usando ese agujón hizo salir tres puntas finas con dirección penetrante hasta aquella semi calavera andante, sus fuertes piernas recibieron el golpe sin menor daño, tras él siguió Ken mostrando destreza para amplificar las ondas creadas cuando el martillo golpeaba cualquier superficie para hacer perderle equilibrio, sin embargo Aergirmon pudo sostenerse en pleno aire usando como bastón para todo su cuerpo incluyendo extremidades aquella guadaña dejando pasmados ante tanto talento; Matt luego atacó con cuchillas, tenían cierta peculiaridad pues cada vez que eran lanzadas estas retornaban a su dueño algo así como las propiedades de un boomerang empleada en cacería, ambas fueron esquivadas sin mucha pereza pero al volver dejaron cierto daño cuando rosaron lo que podría llamarse cuerpo; finalmente Tai hizo algo sumamente lunático, su arma no apuntaba a la criatura, lanzó fuego devorador hacia Omegamon, los demás le miraron absortos imaginando lo peor, que nuevamente había caído en ira extrema.

El valiente digimon entendió sin dudar, desenvainó una cuarta vez la gloriosa espada trascendente la cual salía desde el cráneo de Warpgreymon insertada en un brazo derecho de la poderosa fusión, algunas veces Tai asombraba con sus estrategias improvisadas; Omegamon absorvió el poder de la daga con el cañón empleando la figura de la cabeza de Metalgarurumon ubicada en su extremidad contralateral, era la primera vez que hacia eso no obstante una fe le movió la razón para dársela a su amigo castaño. Fue todo un éxito pues pudo retener todas aquellas llamas para luego sentir como su poder ardía, -_Desaparece-_ empuñando con fuerza el brazo derecho levantado para darse mayor impulso, emprendió el descenso mientas toda la espada se cubría de un fuego total, Aergirmon miró con atención, no hubiera tenido problemas en esquivarlo pues era tanto el poder en aquella espada que entorpecía sus demás movimientos, ahora en un desesperado intento por vencer habían dejado sin defensa y vulnerable la zona del corazón, atacaría muy sencillo; quiso clavarle su propia mano con garras ardientes de sed de sangre pero algo le detuvo. Imperialdramon sujetaba su otro brazo mientras su mismo cañón se alistaba para dar un disparo contundente, no tenía escapatoria; tan solo unas milésimas de segundo antes el dragón soltó su ataque primero para hacer estragos o desconcentrar a su víctima; luego el destello de fuego hizo su trabajo, toda la sala ardería en llamas pensaron pero fue mucho más de cualquier límite, esto se asemejaba a una erupción volcánica, para cuando Omegamon logró descargar sobre un incapaz de esquivar Aergirmon, la otra evolución mega voló inmediatamente para poner a salvo a sus compañeros humanos, estos solo vieron como un cuerpo cadavérico salía expulsado kilómetros de distancia totalmente envuelto en fuego y dando gritos por un dolor nunca antes experimentado.

Desde fuera del castillo, los otros chicos quienes continuaban su ascenso a través de los escombros para llegar hasta donde los cuatro restantes, vieron una figura envuelta con flamas ardientes salir disparado mientras la tierra entera arremetía con violencia ante tal poder invocado.

-_Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos, ganamos-_ haciendo poses raras, Davis Motomiya daba brincos por el júbilo, todos soltaron sus armas para tomarse un merecido descanso tras haberse sentido primero sin esperanzas, ahora sonreían. Incluso a muchos metros por debajo, en los pisos inferiores el resto de chicos pudo escuchar la alborotada voz de su compañero diciendo una y otra vez la palabra victoriosa, sintieron felicidad extrema, quisieron apresurarse en llegar rápido pero la figura de un agotadísimo dragón los sostenía a todos mientras descendían juntos, en sus manos cargaba a esos cuatro muchachos junto a un digimon con forma de dinosaurio de color naranja y otro con la apariencia de un cachorro de lobo amarillo provisto de un pelaje lujosos blanco con rayas azules en toda su extensión. -_Lo lograron amigos, hemos vencido-_ Joe no pudo evitar sus ánimos, tras haber vivido una experiencia más que aterradora al fin consiguieron la tan ansiada derrota enemiga.

Los ejércitos opositores no quedaron exentos al ver salir volando en llamas el cuerpo del quien les dirigía, sintieron terror pero la fuerza blanca como se hicieron llamar los del otro bando no tuvieron piedad alguna pensando en acabar con cualquier problema desde la raíz evitando de esta forma alguna sublevación futura no deseada; al finalizar su faena dieron gritos al cielo, crearon un círculo rodeando a esos valientes chicos, tanto coraje para venir desde fuentes tan pequeñas pensaron, pero nada les quitaría su libertad nunca más. –_Vamos a sacar uvas y hagamos vino-_ Matt totalmente entusiasta se puso de pie primero para ir a abrazar con fuerza a ese fiel Gabumon quien se hallaba más que exhausto tras haber cometido una locura con el fin de conseguir los objetivos trazados…..erradicar la maldad para siempre….Todos le dieron la razón al rubio, no importaba nada por ahora, habría momento para ponerse serios tal vez cuando necesiten regresar al mundo humano y retornar a sus cotidianas labores, pero hoy era un día de festejo. Tan solo uno permanecía en silencio sentado con brazos cruzados mirando con suma tristeza al vacío.

-_Oigan ustedes no voy a permitírselo, son menores de edad-_ Joe comenzó a perseguir a los "traidores" de la moral juvenil, no era inención suya permitirse darles tremenda insensatez sin importar lo felicesque pudieran estar era un chico muy arraigado con la moral. Recibió pifias, incluso acordaron amordazarlo como broma, todo era un bullicio de alegría.

-_Oye tú, acabamos de ganar, cambia esa cara-_ Mizuki no tardó en mirar la expresión álgida de aquel sujeto sentado, sus ojos estaban muy rojos como queriendo llorar, fue una suerte tener a tantos otros digimon cerca que evitaron al resto de muchachos verle en ese estado pues aunque siempre fue bastante sincero en grupo en aquellos momentos aspiraba estar solo mas no pudo evitar ser visto por aquella inseparable amiga. Tragó saliva para no desmoronarse, sus sentimientos le ataban a algo que no podía explicar, pero solo él sabía.

-_No es nada, solo extraño al viejo Shinobu-_ dijo limpiándose con una manga bastante sucia de tanto polvo tras una lucha descomunal la cual durante muchas oportunidades creyeron imposible de salir victoriosos; Sora también podía verle, estaba muy cerca pero una figura grande de un centauro le impidió acercarse y por ello pensó en preguntarle después la razón de su extraño comportamiento, iba a marcharse pues no podía ocultar las ganas de querer ir donde todos y jugar con amordazar al amigo mayor peo al oírle decir tremenda mentira prefirió detenerse a escuchar.

-_Él siempre te estará vigilando Tai, tus googles con la prueba de ello, no digas eso, no es momento para…..-_ ya tenía voz quebrada, con mucha prisa aquel castaño pudo notar el lado tan sensible de su amiga, por más que siempre se mostrase fuerte o molestosa en ciertas ocasiones era un ser en exceso sentimental, supo que había hecho mal en recordar una ausencia sabiendo lo de su madre, -_no, no llores, por favor, discúlpame, ven, vamos ya paso, perdón-_ le recibió en brazos mientras esta niña lloraba amargamente su destino tratando de no gritar con fuerza pues ahogaba sus penas en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules como el mar. –_Tranquila, mira cuantos amigos te rodean, no estarás sola nunca-_ en un acto bastante propio de Tai, este le tomó de ambas manos y le levantó para salir corriendo ambos en dirección frontal a toda prisa.

-¿_Qué haces?- -Vamos, sé que también quieres amordazarlo, es fuerte, necesitaremos ayuda.-_ sintió paz al oírle, tenía ese don de afrontar las cosas con risa, el verdadero símbolo del valor. –_Pero no tenemos suficiente confianza- -Bueno es momento de iniciarla.-_ usando fuerza en sus brazos le arrojó directamente hacia el grupo, ellos vieron a una chica cruzar los aires para luego impactar sobre la espalda del peli-azul produciendo una caída. –_Bien hecho Mizuki-_ Matt le alzó el dedo pulgar mientras el resto hacía puño en señal de aprobación, ella por su parte se sentía horrenda por haber producido un ataque no voluntario.

-_Este….yo…lo siento…..no quise…..fue….ahhhh-_ en un intento de querer disculparse tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, fue levantada una vez más pero en los brazos de Joe quien comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas mientras todos reían, -_Hey metete con uno de tu tamaño-_ Tai tuvo que usar el lomo de uno de los centauros para lograr alcanzar "su objetivo", de laguna manera u otra tuvo un buen cálculo pues pudo derribar a ese sujeto alto sin lastimarla produciendo decenas de carcajadas, a pesar de ser un deportista calificado Joe tenía mucha más fuerza y sus estudios de anatomía sirvieron para producirle pequeños dolores mientras aplicaba mínima fuerza para mantener las cosas a su favor…..-_Vamos todos-_ Izzy el genio dejó de lado sus cosas científicas, dejó de lado su compostura, ahora todos los varones se lanzaron para jugar como niños golpeándose no con mucha fuerza y tras unos cuantos segundos terminaron exhaustos en el piso dando carcajadas…..-_Nunca me vencerán amigos-_ lo dijo tomando cuanto aire pudo.

-_Parecen bárbaros, ya son casi adultos compórtense-_ MImi se quejaba como cuando niña por el comportamiento infantil de ellos. -_Ah vamos, también quieres jugar no seas tan tímida-_ Matt le arrojó una bola de barro produciendo primero silencio absoluto esperando una masacre por parte de esa mujer, podían jugar como quisiesen pero mancharle su tan preciada ropa era provocar una guerra. –_Mejor corre amigo-_ Tai le sugirió una muy razonable idea, este entendió el mensaje pero fue tarde pues mientras quiso correr sintió como una gran bola de barro caía sobre su cabeza haciéndole caer produciendo muchas más risas, pronto la batalla con tierra mezclada de agua se instauró entre todos…..de todas formas seguían siendo niños.

Sora tardó un poco en llegar hasta ellos, sentía una horrible sensación; en cualquier instante esos cálidos ojos marrones dejarían escapar gruesas gotas de lágrimas mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez si acaso él….

Miles de centauros comenzaron a caer, sangre tiñó la tierra mientras decenas de miles de datos salían dispersados por los aires, pero su maldad no iba a detenerse, usando poder de sus manos huesudas redujo a nada a esos datos dejándoles sin oportunidad de una vida nueva a los caídos.

-_Aún no has vencido, ven guardián necesito matarte-_ su voz creo un ambiente hostil, pensaron en haberle derrotado con tremendo ataque, fueron demasiado inocentes al creerlo. Las cosas no pintaban del todo bien con sus cuerpos totalmente incapaces de soportar cargar una segunda vez las herramientas sagradas; el ejército se interpuso valientemente para cubrirles pidiéndoles huir, uno de ellos les dijo que deberían retomar fuerzas ya que eran los únicos capaces de luchar contra esta bestia aparentemente indestructible, por ahora es lo mínimo a poder realizar.

-_Llévatelos general-_ las palabras del líder de aquel grupo de criaturas hacia uno de sus camaradas fue obedecida inmediatamente, son pena su subordinado sujetó a todos los niños elegidos junto a sus débiles compañeros cargando también débiles corazones maltrechos por una realidad inesperada. Gritaron por pedir ser soltados pero sería inútil desear luchar en esos estados, tan solo veían como decenas de cuerpos salían volando mientras Aergirmon embestía cada retador dándole muerte instantánea, -_Ven guardián, con tu muerte reviviré, ven maldito-_ efectivamente el poderosísimo ataque hubo causado una serie de daños en él, primero, un brazo era imposible de moverse, afortunadamente era el de apariencia esquelética tan solo para no ver agitando algo así, segundo, estaba bastante damnificado y aunque asesinaba sin piedad su poder parecía haberse disminuido un poco tras sobrevivir a una tormenta de fuego.

Pronto les alcanzaría, los pocos seres quienes se interponían para tratar sin éxito de detener su avance quedaron rápidamente reducidos, luego lanzó su guadaña la cual impacto sobre la espalda de su protector haciendo que este cayera muerto. Los digimon se pusieron en posición de combate, tan solo pudieron evolucionar gracias al poder de los digivice a sus formas ultra, las armas no respondían ante tan poca energía invocante de los chicos elegidos quienes trataron y trataron pero fue imposible. Fueron reducidos con mucha facilidad de un par de ataques, insistieron en contratacar recibiendo los mismos resultados.

-_Corre Tai, yo…yo voy a detener….detenerlo…flam….flama bebé-_ una minúscula bola de fuego no más que una simple antorcha salió de su hocico, Aergirmon reía ante el espectáculo, pronto asesinaría al responsable de tener un segundo y definitivo sello y con eso ser liberado por completo. Para cuando esa flama insignificante rosó su cuerpo una luz cegadora cubrió el ambiente dejando a todos sin visión posible para identificar lo que estaba sucediendo justo en sus narices. -_¿Me recuerdas infeliz?...de pie guardián, lucha demuestra ese valor-_ aquel sujeto con el cual Genai solía conversar se apareció de manera salvadora, el chico obedeció, llamó a sus compañeros para que estos se pusieran a salvo pero ninguno le esuchó, es más ni siquiera se movían y para cuando sus ojos vieron a Aergirmon, este estaba inmóvil también.

-_Tai Kamiya ¿verdad?, todos están bajo un tiempo distinto ahora, eso demuestra tu identidad como guardián pero nunca en toda mi vida vi uno tan inepto. Sólo pude ayudarte gracias a Genai quien ofreció su ultima gota de vida para que yo pudiera ayudarte; escúchame bien niño, yo no puedo vencerlo, no es mi deber ni mi época, toma tu daga y cumple tu propósito…Sálvalos-_

Ni corto ni perezozo, Tai obedeció lo dicho, seguían todos sin poder moverse y pensó en atacarlo mientras eso durase pero se percató que le era permitido avanzar por más fuerza aplicada sobre sus piernas con el fin de acercarse.

-_Te dije que estamos dentro de una fracción de tiempo, cuando me haya hido podrás vencerle, solo tendrás una oportunidad. El poder de las herramientas sagradas obedecerán la voluntad de la tuya, mi antigua daga, ¿estás listo?-_ la luz seguía brillando con intensidad desbordante, tuvo que admitir sentirse como en el cielo.

-M_uchas gracias señor, le prometo vencer por mis amigos-_

_-Sabes lo que pasará luego, creo que ya lo has soñado-_ tras esas palabras tragpo saliva, ese era el verdadero motivo de sus penas desde haber tenido tal visión, en un inicio creyó haberse tratado de una pesadilla por estar viviendo una realidad muy cruel, pero ese sujeto confirmó todo.

-_¿Aún quieres hacerlo?, eres libre, con este poder puedes marcharte tu solo, recuperar energías y volver para tu venganza-_

_-Jamás haría tal cosa, descuida, agradezco su ayuda, tengo el cariño de todos-_

-_Al menos me dio gusto saber que eras un hombre, inepto, pero un buen hombre, bien, hasta la vista trigésimo guardián-_ Ni bien se hubo marchado toda esa luminosidad se fue junto a esa misteriosa apariencia dejando todo como antes salvo por Tai y su daga en mano.

-_Ven, quieres matarme cierto, aquí estoy maldito, ellos son inocentes, ven por mí cobarde-_ separó sus brazos en señal de querer recibir de lleno sus filosas garras con su pecho. Lejos de ahí la figura del primer guardián miraba a través de un manantial lleno de ira ante la reacción imprudente de este contemporáneo. –_Idiota, destrúyelo ahora, no pierdas tiempo-_ la estatua de Genai estaba cerca y era lo último que quedaba de él, tan solo un recuerdo.

Nuevamente en el campo de combate Aergirmon rio pensando en que su oponente había perdido la cabeza, se dio impuslo mientras tomaba como un insulto los ojos desafiantes de Tai con esa misma posición brazos abiertos, estaba muchos metros delante de todos. Kari corrió hacia su hermano para impedírselo, el resto le siguió pero fue demasiado tarde, el digimon oscuro atacó primero. Grandes llamas cubrieron a ambos.

-_Infeliz, desperdiciaste una valiosa oportunidad, estamos condenados, te equivocaste Genai, te equivocaste con este in….-_ desde las cristalinas aguas del manantial tuvo que retratarse, ese chico era demasiado especial.

-_Cómo…cómo….hice añicos tu corazón-_

-_Así me mates, nunca dejaría que les toques-_ su daga atravesaba el cráneo de este ser, las llamas se encargaron de exterminarlo definitivamente.

Le miraron absortos, ninguno se percató de cómo lo hubo conseguido, ni siquiera Izzy; pero al ver tremenda acción supieron de inmediato todo…..habían ganado esta vez. Corrieron como lobos hambrientos hasta donde él, le abrazaron, empujaron, jugaron con su cabello, le mordieron (Davis) y entre otras cosas produciendo felicidad extrema. -_Todo terminó amigos, todo-_

…

Tuvieron un campamento maravilloso, Joe cumplió su promesa de comer tantos pesacados que por poco termina enronchado pero al igual que el resto los emblemas se habían esfumado, con ello solo se podría entender que regresar al digimundo no sería posible nuevamente. Se despidieron con mucho sentimiento dándose abrazos tiernos, la más llorona del grupo, Mimi, no dejaba de estrujar a su Palmon.

Un viejo computador les serviría de salida, se miraron con mucha nostalgia, todos.

-_Chicos los vamos a echar de menos pero si algún día esta puerta se abre, volveremos a vernos-_ Izzy dio el comentario de despedida, era muy malo para hacerlas pero quiso demostrar sus emociones de manera corta pero sincera.

-_Imagino que yo diré lo mismo-_ le vieron imaginándose una despedida animosa de su fiel Agumon pero Tai era el único quien no estaba cerca del ordenador y mucho menos con digivice en mano para poder salir.

-_Ya no seas teatrero, tenemos que irnos amigo-_ Matt lo dijo en tono burlón, pronto deberían volver antes que esa conexión se cerrase y terminase por encerrarles para siempre y convirtiéndoles en datos inexistentes para el otro mundo.

-_No lo hagan más difícil por favor, váyanse ahora-_ quería llorar pero mostraba aun esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –_De todas formas es lo que decía esa especie de profecía ¿verdad Izzy?, si salgo del digimundo, moriría ni bien toque suelo-_ su voz amenazaba con romperse.

-_Imposible, pero nunca sellamos a ese mosntruo-_

_-Así tenía que ser amigo, recibí todo su ataque cuando le derroté, yo soy el sello-_ al oir eso su hermana menor corrió asustada hasta donde él, le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente ante tales declaraciones. –_Dijiste que vovleriamos a casa Tai, mentiroso, mentiroso-_ golepaba el pecho de este; el sonido de los digivices les decía que si no abordaban pronto no tendrían chances de retornar.

-_Es hora, créame, son los mejores amigos que alguien puede pedir, son como mi familia-_

Matt se acercó para querer darle un puñete pensando que era todo una mala broma, sus ojos revelaban querer desfogar, su puño simplemente no pudo hacerle daño, rebotó.

-_No puedes atacar al digimundo Matt, hermano por favor cuídalos por mí-_ ahora el rubio dejaba caer un par de lágrimas, cómo llegó a ser todo esto posible pensaba.

-_Dijiste que comerías mi desayuno, prometiste quedarte a mi lado-_ aquella nueva elegida abrazó también a su amigo llorando a toda máquina mientras aprovechó que Kari era retirada por un anonadado Matt quien al parecer tuvo que demostrar madurez, su amigo no mentía.

-_Mizuki, por favor no llores- -Nooooo, ahora con quien….-_

_-Ellos serán tus amigos también- -Siempre lo supiste y nunca dijiste nada, te odio Tai, eres cruel-_ lloraba cual niña de tres años a quien le quitan un caramelo a la fuerza, tanto dolor, se sentiría vacía ahora, su mundo alegre volvería a ser uno gris. En vista que ninguno quiso irse, la puerta reaccionó por sí misma y empezó a succionarles lentamente mientras Kari gritaba a gritos por su hermano mayor.

-_Tai, nunca me olvides ¿sí?, yo nunca lo haré porque…..-_Tan solo le tomo la mano para mirarle con una gran sonrisa mientras sentía como sus pies comenzaban a levitar, había sido la última en entrar y por ello fue la última en partir.

-_Te veré de nuevo Sora Takenouchi, solo si cumple tu promesa, perdóname si fui egoísta contigo, desde niño yo….-_ la frase quedo en el aire, todos fueron absorbidos para volver al mundo a donde pertenecían. Entre lágrimas quisieron abrir nuevamente la puerta pero nada dio resultado, estaban justo donde empezaron, en la habitación del guardián; ninguno quiso decir nada, se miraban sin felicidad a pesar de haber evitado una catástrofe.

-_Hastala vista Tai Kamiya-_ Sora se dijo en mente mientras salió llorando hacia la sala, más tarde cada quien hizo lo mismo….

…

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer este fic realmente me siento muy feliz de haber podido escribir algo que significa bastante para mí, espero que les esté gustando….aún queda un último capítulo pero necesitaba meterle algo de drama **** .**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPÍLOGO**

Todo era un silencio absoluto dentro de esa sala a pesar de estar llena de jóvenes, sus ropas y cuerpos estaban bastante sucios luego de haber pasado cerca de cuatro meses afuera pero para el mundo humano tan solo trascurrieron cinco días desde aquella partida voluntaria de todo un grupo con rumbo a cumplir deberes importantes para los cuales fueron escogidos desde niños.

La menor de los Kamiya se sentía totalmente absurda, hace poco habían celebrado un cumpleaños suyo en esa misma habitación junto a toda su familia nuclear pasando un buen momento como miembros unidos y ahora la soledad era un mejor amiga a su costado, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo les diría a sus padres acerca de todo esto, se mordía los labios para no gritar por tanta desesperación agobiante; simplemente se levantó para dirigirse hacia aquellos servicios higiénicos compartidos por la pensión donde su hermano vivía, allí podría llorar sin ser consolada pues hubiera detestado serlo.

Matt seguía mirando el ordenador sin parpadear desde que entraron, apuntaba su digivice contra la pantalla queriendo abrir un enlace que le permitiese traer de vuelta a ese sujeto, nunca pensó en agarrarle tanto cariño a ese chico con el quien solía pelear fuertemente cuando niños. –_Ya basta, me pones nerviosa, no lo entiendes se ha ido-_ Mimi sujetó desde el cuello del polo al rubio mirándole con desazón, estaba harta de verle intentar sin éxito algo que sabían era imposible. El rubio tan solo le empujo con fuerza pero en forma involuntaria pues seguía en una especie de trance mientras la joven caía sentada violentamente. –_No tienes por qué ser grosero, discúlpate con ella-_Joe gritó con fuerza ante la reacción impensada de su compañero.

-_Hey, no por ser mayor vas a querer decirme que debo hacer, ¿entiendes?-_

_-Dije que te disculpes ahora- -Qué pasará si no lo hago-_ Se miraban furibundos, ni se dijeron otra palabras, se fueron de frente a los puños, cada quien dando en una mejilla o en el abdomen de manera violenta; una frustración de haber perdido al miembro más valioso del equipo les hacía reaccionar sin pensarlo. Loa otros chicos tuvieron que entrometerse luego que ellos también salieran de sus estados en trance, para entonces ambos jóvenes ya se habían dado fuertes puñetazos produciéndose sangrados por nariz y boca.

-_Ahhhhhh, maldición Joe, perdóname, no lo soporto, no quise-_ ahora Matt se golpeaba solo el pecho, puso sus manos luego sobre su cabeza tratando de mantener la calma. Se sentía ahogado o sin aire que respirar estando encerrado en aquel pequeño cuarto de aquel gran amigo, tomó sus cosas, las pocas que llevaba consigo, se dirigió a la puerta a paso apresurado. –_Por favor, de verdad lo siento, cuando estemos más tranquilos, sería bueno que nos reunamos-_ luego se marchó, no era intención suya quedarse a platicar acerca de lo sucedido, mientras caminaba sacó su celular guardado en uno de los cierres principales de su arraigada mochila, tenía el número de Kari por una alegre casualidad desde hace mucho tiempo y presionando un par de número enviaba un mensaje a esa chica en el cual le decía que él sería quien le explicará todo a sus padres, no se lo estaba diciendo a decir verdad, para Matt era como pedir un favor pues en sí, fue su mejor amigo desde la infancia o al menos fue como lo sintió siempre.

Poco a poco cada uno se fue marchando, cada quien con una misma mirada de desaliento, evitar suspirar parecía ser considerado un pecado. –_Pienso quedarme un par de días en Kyoto, pienso como Matt, nos vemos amigos-_ Izzy también quiso sonar maduro, pero el inconfundible tono de voz propio del mezclado con la tristeza a punto del llanto le revelaron su sensibilidad.

Tras un par de minutos quedaron tan solo Sora y Mizuki en medio de aquella habitación mirando cada quien a un punto diferente como queriendo evitarse entre ambas, de hecho Kari también permanecía en el mismo edificio pero se negaba a salir del baño.

-_Sé lo que estás pensando, es muy raro que todo esto pase justo cuando me conoció, pueden tildarme de culpable; pero nunca quise…-_ Mizuki hacía puños apretados con fuerza mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, su rostro angelical se manchó por tantas lágrimas caídas desde sus azules ojos y comenzaba a sentirse sola desde esos momentos, pero no pudo terminar su frase acusadora pues Sora le abrazó con fuerza dejando a esa chica totalmente perpleja.

-_Nunca penaría eso de una amiga-_ debía mostrar el semblante serio para ahora, una promesa hecha es una promesa cumplida, eso siempre se le fue enseñado desde pequeña y no podía evitar sentirse trágica, vacía, sola, todas las mezclas de pena posible, pero si para Tai esa chica fue una amiga excepcional entonces lo sería para ella también.

-_Yo siempre le quise demasiado, no tienes idea cuanta falta me hará; perdónalo si me contó un secreto tuyo, pero creeme Mizuki, nunca estarás sola en adelante. Mírame como una amiga por favor-_ Mientras Sora lloraba desconsolada emepezó a recordar cada momento vivido con ese castaño, evocó la primera vez que se conocieron cuando tenían apenas 4 años de edad, cómo solían golpearse jugando al futbol, su segundo recuerdo fue cuando Tai pasó la primera vez en su casa a la edad de 6 años, ese día en Odaiba la ciudad entera fue azotada por lluvias y truenos los cuales siempre le produjeron miedo a esa chica pero para el otro eran como tambores divertidos y en aquella oportunidad fue cuando le dijo que no había nada que temer, que eran tan solo ruidos graciosos…que iba a protegerla siempre. Un tercer recuerdo llegó a su mente, se trataba del primer partido juntos, en esa vez él la defendió pues los demás se reusaban a jugar con una chica; las imágenes de Tai vomitando en su sombrero, la vez que se perdieron a tan solo cuatro calles de su vecindario; cuando ambos probaron por primera vez juntos las extrañas recetas de la señora Kamiya produciéndoles dolor estomacal por tres días; en aquella otra cuando ningún chico quiso invitarle como pareja de promoción en la primaria por envidia pura de que una chica jugara mejor el futbol que todos ellos y tan solo él estuvo ahí para "sacrificarse" como él dijo y como fue que le canceló a esa simpática niña de la otra sección produciendo una "enemistad" eterna para con él; muchos recuerdos llovían, todos eran de felicidad, pero hoy un único recuerdo opacaba todos los otros. El abrazo entre ambas parecería nunca terminar.

…

Una verdadera historia trágica se vivió en Odaiba cuando Matt llegó hasta la casa de los Kamiya junto a su hermano menor y Kari, los tres tenían aspecto miserables pero tan solo el mayor de ellos habló, quiso sonar lo más delicado posible pero incluso así la madre dio un grito ensordecedor y empezó a maldecir cuanto puedo, los intentos de su esposo por controlarla fueron inútiles, todo fue peor cuando cayó desmayada, tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia a un hospital pues tanto ella como el bebé corrían riesgo; afortunadamente la situación pudo controlarse pero las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. El señor Kamiya agradeció la presencia de Matt pidiéndole que acompañara a su mujer unos minutos mientras este iba a comprar algo de medicina, en vista que el rubio accedió, aprovechó la ocasión para meterse en su auto y llorar abiertamente sin ser visto…..Su primogénito había caído. _-Adiós hijo, recuerda a tu viejo, porque tu viejo vivirá en dolor por tu partida…..siempre-_

….

Esto sucedió justo después que el resto de chicos logró salir del digimundo

-_Tai, aunque quisiera que te quedaras con migo siempre para jugar en todo momento, me da mucha pena que no hayas podido regresar-_ Agumon miraba muy triste a su compañero, este le acarició con ternura la cabeza, luego le tomó en brazos, mientras no pudo evitar romperse en lágrimas ante lo que iba a suceder.

-¿_Siempre estarás a mi lado verdad colega?- -Incluso en la muerte Tai-_

El castaño comenzó a elevarse sin explicación alguna, su cuerpo iba ascendiendo mientras su fiel compañero gritaba con fuerza al verle partir hacia los cielos -_Regresa Tai, a dónde vas, regresa-_

_-Nos veremos pronto Agumon, siempre serás mi mejor amigo-_

Después de muchísimos años, aquel dinosaurio se sintió olvidado, su compañero se marchaba hacia la tierra de los guardianes y él no podría evitarlo.

Ya junto a ese manantial sagrado y viendo la estatua de Genai, ambos sujetos se miraron en silencio, pero fue el mayor quien dio una primera palabra. –_Siempre te vi como un incapaz, hoy me doy cuenta que eres mucho mejor que yo-_ le tendió la mano en señal de respeto, luego le hizo entrar en aquella magnífica tierna reservada a los grandes héroes del mundo digital y del humano.

…

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente, las vidas de todos tuvieron que proseguir, tras unos largos seis meses más la nostalgia parecía haber disminuido un poco y el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Kamiya trajo algo de paz ante tanta adversidad, era mujer. Kari se sintió muy contenta ese día, tras catorce años sería hermana mayor y qué mejor para ella que una hermana con quien compartir los secretos de mujeres; el nombre de la niña fue Inoe. La noticia se dispersó inmediatamente por cada uno de los chicos elegidos, quienes acordaron reunirse tras tanto tiempo para felicitar en persona a la familia, Yolei casi sufre un infarto cuando se enteró que aquella bebé tenía el mismo nombre que ella pero se le fue aclarado que ninguno de los padres conocían tal dato y le pusieron así en honor a la abuela de la señora Kamiya.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco, Sora se mudó a Kyoto como estudiante de intercambio a la misma universidad donde estaba Mizuki y en donde recordaría siempre a Tai, su madre aceptó tal cambio pues luego de saber que aquel chico no había podido volver pensó que era tiempo de cambiar de rumbo, además quería lo mejor para su hija y si eso podía hacerla feliz estaría dispuesta a complacerla pues no hacía más que llorar en la otra ciudad.

Ni bien llegó cumplió la promesa hecha de hacerse amiga de aquella chica, al principio serán algo distantes pero tras pasar el tiempo comenzaron a llevarse maravilla, de hecho estar al lado de Mizuki para Sora era como pasar el tiempo con una versión femenina de Tai y eso le producía bastante gracia.

….

-_A veces tiene su ventaja ser yo, de todas formas nunca encajaste acá-_

_-No entiendo, ¿por qué me estas mirando así?-_

_-Dije que ya no eres útil en este mundo, será mejor deshacerme de ti, eres muy dormilón, nunca cumples a tiempo con los horarios, la ves pasada te dormiste desnudo en la cama del rey-_

_-Se supone que estamos muertos, como es posible que me acuses de esto-_ Tai se quejaba ante las siempre llamadas de atención en el nuevo mundo, incluso en otras dimensiones seguía siendo el mismo chico descuidado, y sin importarle, lo que era más grave, tener aquel comportamiento alegre frente a seres sagrados miembros del consejo del digimundo y habitantes de ese lugar; pero de una forma u otra se pudo ganar el cariño de todos, y justo una noche acordaron algo.

-_No, ya está decidido, vamos a castigarte-_

_-No me quiten la comida de nuevo, prometo despertarme más temprano y cumplir con mis deberes-_

_-Me temo que no será posible….adiós amigo-_ le dio un fuerte empujón botándole desde la cima de aquella montaña, Tai daba gritos pensando que volvería a morir si tocaba el piso pero una luz verde interrumpió su caída.

Mientras en aquella ciudad sagrada, dos seres se asomaron hacia el primer guardián quien fue el responsable que el castaño estuviera cayendo. –_Le has cogido afecto verdad-_

_-Sí, es alguien muy especial, de todas formas me enseñó mucho-_ el primer guardián guiñaba un ojo ante los dos seres protectores del digimundo quienes miraron complacidos la decisión tomada por ese sujeto.

…..

Todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña casa de los Kamiya, cada uno llevó un regalo distinto para la recién nacida de nombre Inoue, nuevamente Yolei se emocionó al saber de la similitud entre ambas pero Davis hizo con gesto irónico la cara que sería una muy mala suerte para la niña llamarse igual, cosa que produjo una serie de risas entre todos. El padre sirvió una copa de vino a todos, no pudo evitar mencionar el nombre de su hijo antes aludiendo a que esta niña era un regalo divino para que las penas por la pérdida del primogénito le fueran consoladas, -_Salud por Inoue-_ -_Salud-_ chocaron sus copas como es de costumbre, aunque no fue una tarde en exceso feliz, al menos pudieron pasar un rato agradable, los demás se quedarían un día extra para poder alistarse y algunos se alojaron en hospedajes iguales.

Sora iba caminando junto a Mizuki, llegaron hasta la casa de esta chica, ella quiso ofrecerle pasar pero Sora se negó no sin antes disculparse pues dijo que debía ayudar a su madre en algo y ya se había comprometido en hacerlo desde muy temprano. Igualmente se despidieron, Mizuki estaba demasiado feliz hoy, como si presintiera haberse ganado la lotería o algo así, cuando ella le preguntó el motivo, simplemente le dijo que no podía explicarlo.

Aquella chica de ojos café y pelo color entre una mezcla de naranja con marrón claro caminó un par de calles para poder tomar el bus que le dejara cerca de su casa, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y debería ayudar a su madre con unos cuantos arreglos florares y luego estudiar algo para los venideros exámenes parciales, nunca imaginó que realmente dejaría varios cursos inconclusos y aunque tenía tiempo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, tal fue su desconcentración que chocó a alguien con el hombro haciendo que este cayera justo al pequeño caudal de agua que recorría las calles. –_Perdón, no fue mi intención, ¿se encuentra…..bien?-_

_-Ya estás muy grande como para que andes tan descuidada por las calles-_

No sabía si era ilusión o no, le dio igual, saltó hacia esa imagen, corrió como maratonista, al abrazarlo lo comprobó todo. –_Explícame, como es que,….imposble…..si vi….-_

_-por alguna razón terminé en Kyoto, me engañaron diciéndome que llegaría a Odaiba, pero…_sacó su digivice mientras ella le miraba perpleja, había pasado tanto tiempo y era tan normal verle otra vez, le dejo continuar, miró el dispositivo y vio como unos cuantos mensajes quedaron impregnados en este,….-_resultó ser que Kyoto es la capital espiritual de Japón y luego mi digivice me trajo aquí, y un momento….¿qué estás haciendo en Kyoto?-_

Le tiró una bofetada suave para luego mirarle con ojos saltones y llorosos, por segunda vez le estrangulaba con aquel abrazo dejándole parcialmente sin oxígeno. –_Idiota, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, y vienes así como si nada hubiera pasado, vivo acá ahora por si no lo sabes, idiota, idiota, …..-_le puso una mano en los labios para evitar que siga gritándole.

-_Sora, quería ir a Odaiba primero para verte, pero me devolvieron aquí, me alegra demasiado verte de nuevo, mi Sora-_

_-Tai, me dijiste-_

Parecía un tomate rojo pero luego se acordó de algo.

-_Es cierto, ese ser me dijo que le borraría la memoria a todos los de mi universidad, asi nunca sabrán de mi ausencia, me ausenté mucho tiempo tendré que estudiar duro…._puso sus manos abiertas en señal de pereza….._dime Sora cumpliste tu promesa ¿verdad?-_

_-Por supuesto que sí Tai-_ lo dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ahora reía como una niña.

_-Te dije que era una gran persona, sabes quiero verlos a todos, pero…..-_

_-Llegaste en el mejor momento Tai, tu hermana acaba de nacer y vinieron a saludarle, enviaré un mensaje para contarles-_

_-¿Es en serio?, soy hermano mayor otra vez-_ dio un par de saltos en el agua, ahora si ya llamaban la atención, pues era muy raro ver a dos jóvenes en medio de un riachuelo conversando de lo más normal

-_No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo Tai- -Me quedaré esta vez…..contigo-_ ambos se miraron felices, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban una vez más. Presos de aquel sentimiento, no se percataron del brillo en sus dispositivos, la puerta volvía a abrirse…..

…

No muy lejos de ahí, a tan solo un par de cuadras, una sonriente Mizuki veía todo a través de su digivice, el cual no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser porque emitió una luz brillante para luego mostrar en su minuta pantalla la escena conmovedora de Sora recibiendo a Tai.

-_Siempre supe que volverías, gracias por cuidar de él donde quiera que estuviera, mamá-_ mirando la foto de su madre sonriente le dijo eso para luego cambiarse de ropa, quería ver a su mejor amigo llegar.

FIN

…

**Hola a todos me llamo Christian tengo 21 años y me siento feliz por haber realizado este digámosle sueño, este fue el capítulo final de este fic, espero realmente les haya gustado la historia, sé que hay algunas partes que no están bien conectadas o que talvez pasé por alto alguna cosa; pero espero mejorar para si es que tuviera otro fic que compartir.**

**Como lo dije antes, esto va especialmente para mi querida amiga con quien solía conversar a cerca de este ánime de manera seguida, y de hecho muchas de las ideas escritas son suyas en especial la última…..Bien creo que eso es todo, nuevamete muchas gracias por el tiempo que se dieron para leer este fic y en especial a Riruka y Airin por sus reviews, sin ellos no hubiera podido darle conexión y agradecer por haberme hecho saber lo de Kyoto Airin, muchas gracias.**

**Psdta: si tienes alguna historia me encantaría leerla o si estás pensando en escribir alguna creeme que cuando salga sería uno de los primeros en darle lectura…..gracias nuevamente.**

**Nos leemos pronto…**


End file.
